Justice League: OOO Unlimited
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: With no way to go back to his own world, Eiji must strive to make a new life on a parallel Earth with a few new friends.  But the Greeed are far from gone and a new power will soon awaken.  Count the Medals 1, 2 & 3.  Anything Goes!  Coming Up OOO!
1. 1st Medal: Mysterious Youth

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

_The story will be set at a time in point around a month before the JLU TV series begins and right around then end point of OOO but with a much drastic change in it to allow Eiji to be able to still transform._

_This story is inspired by reading the stories '__**Justice League: Ultimate Hero**__' by __sandman7734__ and '__**Justice League: The Spider**__' by __Agent-G__. I will not be completely following every basic pattern that they have set for the most part but I may rethink some of the ideas that they have introduced into such wonderful crossover ideas as the ones that they write. If you haven't read either of their stories then I'd suggest doing so. Both are really good and will make you want more. Especially if your either a Ben 10 or Spider-Man fan or both._

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

**Chapter 1**

**Medals, Parallel Worlds & the Mysterious Youth**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Located deep with the belly of the destructive monolith that was once the Greeed, Uva, Eiji floated around in a space that had a rainbow of colors glowing everywhere as a circular ring made up of nothing but huge versions of the Greeed's Core Medals encircled the monstrous form of Dr. Maki. The human turned Greeed fired a volley of dark energy blast at Eiji who dodged the first few blasts but failed to notice the last one coming straight for him. Bringing his arms up to protect his front, he was surprised to see the smoke clear after the attack hit but was more surprised to see that he had been protected by Ankh. After using Ankh's three remaining medals to transform, his spirit would take a solid form for just the slightest instant to help Eiji in this final battle.

"Ankh…" Eiji said solemnly as Ankh starred at Maki with calm eyes before letting a cocky smirk appear on his face.

Taking one last look around, Ankh lifted up his right arm, the Greeed-like appendage instantly covered in intense flames. Eiji also raised his left arm, the TaJya Spinner still fully charged from the Giga Scan, the weapon filled to the brim with Eiji's seven purple Core Medals. In a shout of force, both Ankh and Eiji let loose a combined attack of an intense fireball and destructive purple energy right at the evil Greeed who was hell bent on destroying the world. Firing more of his own destructive blasts on the two oncoming attacks, the evil doctor quickly realized that his last efforts were in vein as both attacks merged at the last second and slammed right into him, causing a black hole type void to appear right in the center of his body.

"My destruction..." With a sigh, his body began to break down into hundreds of cell medals as his limbs began to break apart, the enlarged Core Medal ring following suit as it too was sucked into the void. "It completes me."

As the monolith began to implode upon itself, the energy surge quickly caused Ankh's spirit to vanish as Eiji reached out for him. "Ankh!" In complete shock, Eiji was then stunned to the sight of seeing all of his remaining Core Medals being sucked up as was his body. Using the remaining power that the TaJaDor combo granted him, his accelerated his speed to try to escape the void. As everything began to collapse he looked back to see Ankh's personal Core Medal, the medal that contained his conscience, break in two due the intense strain of the collapsing energy and the damage done to it early by Dr. Maki.

In one last fit, the monolith exploded, a dark void with a small singularity point glowing in its center appearing for only an instant before it too vanished. Hina and the others looked to the sky, noticing that their friends were gone as she made her way towards the small work yard where OOO and Ankh had fought Maki only moments earlier. Upon arriving, she found the unconscious body of her older brother with the spirit form of Ankh standing next to him. With one last smile he vanished; the only trace left of his existence being half of his broken Core Medal which fell down onto the sandy dirt next to Shingo's body.

"Ankh…" she said quietly and then looked back up into the sky where the monolith had been, "…Eiji-kun."

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

On the island home of the Amazons, known as Paradise Island, the core founding members of the Justice League were on a rare visit to watch the grand ceremony of a young Amazon woman becoming a true Amazon Warrior. On a nice sunny day and the ceremony being held at the beach of the island, it was the perfect scene for such festivities.

Standing in the form of two rows of powerful women opposite of each other, many of the Amazons stood there proud as their youngest sister would now be joining their ranks. Walking between the two rows of warrior women, a young woman began her precession down towards the end of the gathering where a small alter was set. In the back of the alter was a small shrine dedicated to the Goddess, Hera, as two older women stood next to the shrine. The young girl looked no older than nineteen and had long flowing raven colored hair that reached the small of her back and had a figure that a super model would kill for. Dressed in ceremonial gear fit for an Amazon warrior, a broadsword strapped to the left side of her hip and her helmet tucked under her right arm, she stopped as she came in front of the other two women. The two rows of Amazon women then all turned forward and bowed on one knee as they held their spears in attendance.

Looking up at the two women she stared into the warm blue eyes of the older one, her long blonde hair kept in a long ponytail as her white toga fit her body snuggly. Around her waist was a golden belt with a red orb embedded in it and around her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets. Upon her brow was a golden tiara which shown brightly in the early afternoon sunlight. To her left, on the other side of the shrine, was another young woman who appeared to look exactly like the young girl but much older. She too had long flowing raven colored hair that reached the small of her back and her eyes were a soft blue color.

Her body was curved like that of a goddess, though so were those of most of the other Amazons, and fitting her form was the outfit an Amazon wore when visiting the outside world and a nation ruled by Man. She wore a bright red brassier with a small golden breast plate that rested just above her well endowed, ample breasts. Fastened around her waist was a gold waist guard that acted as her outfits' belt. Strapped to the side of it was a long golden lasso. Fastened to both of her forearms was also a pair of silver bracelets like those of the older woman. She also wore a navy blue bottom which was emblazoned with a set of white stars. She also wore long knee high red boots with a white stripe that ran around the top edge and then straight down the center of the boot. Upon her brow was a golden tiara with a single red star emblem nestled on the very front.

Looking down at the young woman, the two older women looked at one another and then smiled as the older woman then took a golden broadsword from atop a pillar set in front of the alter and, walking forward, placed the edge of the sword atop the young woman's shoulders.

"Young Donna, you have grown wonderfully these past few centuries and have proven yourself a proud and capable warrior. But to truly be an Amazon, one must gain the approval of our Goddess, Hera." She then turned to the woman next to her, "Diana, even though you have been exiled, Donna has requested that you be the one to light the sacred fire, beseeching Hera for her verdict. "

"I understand your majesty." With that Diana, also known to the rest of the world as Wonder Woman, took a torch and set it into a bronze bowl which flared to life with a wild dancing fire, the flames causing the eyes of a peacock statue to glow within the shrine.

As the ceremony commenced, the rest of the remaining core members of the League stood off to the side, watching the high honored Amazonian tradition. In the center of the group was Batman, a man in his prime who wore a completely gray suit with a black bottom, gloves and boots as well as a black cape and cowl. The gloves and tips of the cape were designs like that of the tips of a bats wings and his cowl had long pointed ear about two inches long. Around his waist was a yellow utility belt which held an unknown amount of gadgets. On the center of his chest was the emblem of the bat. To his left was a man, slightly taller than him and a bit more built. He wore a bright blue body suit with a red bottom and red boots and a long red cape. Around his waist was a small yellow belt and at the center of his chest was a diamond shaped emblem outlined in red with a huge red 'S' laid over a bright yellow background. This was Superman, possibly the most powerful mortal being on Earth.

Standing next to him on his left was a man that looked alien to the rest of the group. His skin was a dull green and he wore a pair of blue bottoms a pair of blue boots. Around his waist was a red belt with a golden belt buckle. Strapped across his chest were two red bands that connected to a long flowing blue cape by a set of two gold cloak locks; the cape rising up around his neck in the form of a high collar. His eyes were a deep red color which were locked onto the sight of the ceremony taking place. This was the Martian Manhunter. On the right side of Batman was a man outfitted in a full red body suit with a pair of knee high yellow boots. His forearms and waist were wrapped in a design of yellow lightning bolts and the sides of his mask, right around the area of his ears, were a small set of pointed lightning bolts jutting towards the back of his head. On his chest was a small white circle outlined in black, a single gold lightning bolt going right through it. This was the Flash, the fastest man alive.

And finally, the last remaining member of the team was an African American man with a military buzz cut and a black goatee on his face. He had bright green eyes that seemed to glow with a hint of power behind them. His body was covered in a full black body suit with his forearms covered in emerald green arm bands. He also wore emerald green boots and his neck and collar area of his uniform were also an emerald green color. The lower half of the green collar connected with a white circle emblem that held the emblem of the Green Lantern Corp within the center. Resting on his right middle finger was his Lantern Ring, the source of his powers. This was the Green Lantern, one of many throughout the universe but one of a select few chosen from Earth.

"I can't believe that Diana's little sister is about to become a full fledged Amazon." GL said to the Flash as he watched the ceremony in awe.

"Tell me about it. Hey, makes ya wonder who's better. Her or Diana?" Flash asked jokingly as he then looked to his left over to Batman. "Whadda you think, Bats?"

Batman just continued to watch with an emotionless expression as he payed rapt attention to the ceremony. Men were not normally allowed on this island and this was a rare honor only allowed to them as they had previously helped save it and the Amazons once before. But that had cost them dearly as, with allowing them to step foot on this island, Diana was forever exiled from her home unless the gods saw otherwise.

"Eh, hello, Earth to Batman, anyone home in there?" Flash asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Flash, would you knock it off? We don't want to offend the Diana or the rest of the Amazons." Superman warned him quietly with a stern glare.

"What?" Flash asked with a hurt look on his face. "You make it sound like something bad is gonna happen. What could possibly go wrong? It's not like some strange being covered in fire is gonna fall from the sky and start fighting some strange monster."

—

— **The Endless Void of the Multiverse —**

Floating through a sea of stars, nebulas, galaxies and then through the membranes of the universal boundaries, the very fabric that separates all other realities from one another, all Eiji could think about was his home, his friends, of Ankh. He had fought their greatest enemy and yet he was still unable to save his friend. All of the Core Medals seemed to have been destroyed, crushed and broken within the intense gravity of the dark void. As Eiji floated there he looked himself over and noticed that he still had the belt fastened around his waist, the second and third slots still housing the Kujaku and Condor Core Medals. He could have sworn that they were destroyed along with the other medals.

As he floated there he soon noticed that he was not alone. Looking to his left, he suddenly noticed a huge gathering of cell medals converging around a glowing set of nine emerald green Core Medals. '_Uva?_' he thought as he reached out his hand and floated over towards the medals. As the cell medals encased the nine Core Medals, Eiji quickly shoved his hand into the cluster and then pulled it back out. As he floated away he opened his hand and noticed a single Core; the Batta Medal. "Well, at least without this, no matter where he ends up, he won't be able to become complete."

Eiji then clutched at his chest as he felt the familiar pain of the purple medals as he eyes glowed the usual bright violet color when he sensed a Yummy or another Greeed close by. Looking up he noticed the ten Dino Medals, one with what seemed cracks all around it. That medal would most likely have belonged to Dr. Maki. The broken medal then vanished as it shot off like a shooting star. The nine remaining medals then shot out like glowing balls of violet color fire. Two of them instantly embedded themselves into the cell medal cluster of Uva's Core's. The other seven remaining medals found their way back home inside of Eiji's body. He could feel the changes as he once again went from human to an almost perfect Greeed. He then felt the presence of the other Core Medals and looked up and noticed Ankh's five remain medals flying straight towards him alongside Kazari's remaining eight medals, Mezool's seven medals and Gamel's final seven medals.

The twenty-seven Core Medals floated around his body as he released the Batta Medal into the mix, now making a total of twenty-eight. He then lifted up his right hand, feeling something half smooth but also half jagged. Opening his hand, he noticed the remaining half of Ankh's shattered Core Medal; the medal that had contained his best friends' life force. As he looked at the shattered medal with a depressed look in his eyes he was alerted to the presence of three more Cores and noticed the destroyed bits of three medals he had thought that he would have never seen again. The Cobra, Kame and Wani medals also began to retake their shape as they soon joined the coalition of Core Medals surrounding his being, now bring his total to thirty-one.

"I can't believe it. I thought that they were destroyed." Eiji said to himself quietly.

"_Apparently not. It seems that being destroyed in our world was just the beginning._" a familiar voice chimed in. Eiji snapped his head to his right in shock, the ghostly visage of Ankh's right arm floating there next to him.

"Ankh?" Eiji shouted out in surprise. Ankh just sighed for a split second and then retorted back at Eiji in his usual manner.

"_Baka! Of course it's me…well, sort of._" Ankh looked himself over and sighed digestedly. "_It seems that now I'm some sort of ghost or maybe a type of spiritual guide_."

Eiji just scratched his head and was about to ask Ankh what he had meant by that when they were both instantly frozen solid in a type of strange paralysis. They looked themselves over and noticed a strange black and gold light scan both of them and their Core Medals and then both lights went on to scan the cell medal cluster and Uva's Core Medals as well. After a few moments, both lights shot up above them at which time the cell medal cluster finally reformed into Uva's Greeed body but not in its complete state.

"W-what the hell just happened? Last thing I remember was being turned into an out of control monolith hell bent on world destruction." Uva said aloud to himself.

"_Oi, Uva! What the hell are you doing here?_" Ankh shouted out as his ex-compatriot. Uva looked at both Ankh and Eiji is surprise as he pointed at the both of them.

"Ankh? OOO? What's going on here?"

"We don't know. But I'm more worried about those strange light up above us." Eiji replied, pointing up at the two colored lights which Uva and Ankh also found themselves looking at.

As if on cue, the two colored lights then condensed into two glowing balls of light, one black and the other gold. They then both spread out, each light breaking up into ten smaller lights about the same size as…a Core Medal. The two lights, now transformed into two new sets of ten Core Medals, shots out as five Black Medals embedded themselves into Uva and the other five Black Medals embedded themselves into Eiji. The Gold Medals did the same as well, five into Uva and five into Eiji. Both of them screamed in pain as they clutched at their bodies in agony; their eyes glowing green, violet, black and gold respectively.

"Damn it, what they hell kind of Core Medals are those?" Uva grunted angrily as he looked at both Eiji and Ankh in anger. In frustration, he slammed his fist out to his side and hit a small meteor-like rock. Unknowingly, one of his cell medals, now infused with the power of the purple medals, inserted itself into the rock and created a new Yummy that was a fusion of Dinosaur and Insect.

The new Yummy quickly took shape as looked like a cross between wasp and a raptor. A mixture of yellow, black and deep violet colors all over its body, it had two gold chains hanging from is chest as it held a battle staff in hands; the ends covered in serrated blades. It had two huge red compound eyes and a set of red wings on its back. In a flash of light and force, both the Yummy, Uva, the Ankh spirit and Eiji were ejected from the multiverse void and into a new reality.

Now falling down fast in the sky of what appeared to be the Earth, both Ankh and Eiji noticed Uva's body suddenly transform into that of its complete state as he grew a pair of insectoids wings and took off like a bat out of hell, doing what he could to get away. Eiji and Ankh looked at one another and then back at the Yummy but then noticed as the rest of the Core Medals suddenly entered Eiji's body, with the exception of three.

"It can't be…so I have to fight again?" Eiji asked himself as they fell faster.

"_If you don't then we're both dead. From what I can guess, my spirit is connected to yours temporarily. So hurry up and suit up._" Ankh demanded as he looked down and noticed that they were approaching the form of a small island rather quickly.

"But, if the Core Medals are still around…then that means that I failed to save our world."

"_Bakayarou!_" Ankh shouted while trying to slap Eiji upside the head. Surprisingly to both of them, his blow actually connected. '_Hmm, that's strange. Oh well, I'll think on it later._' He looked back at Eiji and softened his tone somewhat. "_Listen, if we're here with the Core Medals then that means that they are no longer in our old world._"

"But we failed…I failed. The world must have been destroyed." Eiji said depressingly. He did not know for sure if they had saved their own world or not but he did not feel like a hero at the moment. "And even if we did save it, we are no longer there to continue to protect it, to protect our friends." Ankh just floated in front of his face and slapped him a couple of times, trying to slap some sense into him. Eiji was just too difficult to deal with when he got depressed.

"_Baka, failed or not we still won that battle! The Core Medals no longer exist there so our world should be fine. Besides, both of the Birth's are there to protect it now and they have that bastard Kougami backing them._" Eiji looked at him, his eyes beginning to show understanding to his words. "_Eiji, you and the rest of those idiots thought that a pile of medals like me could die. That alone is enough for me in that I felt alive; that I felt complete and satisfied. So we're in a new world, big deal. If the Core Medals are here as well as Uva and his Yummies then that means that you still have a purpose, that you can still reach out with your power to help those in need._"

Eiji thought about that for a second and then nodded his head in understanding, somewhat okay with that answer. "Ankh….arigato." He then looked back up at the Yummy flying right towards them. "Okay then." With that, Eiji slid the three Core Medals back into the belt and tilted the driver in a diagonal fashion as he removed the O-Scanner from the side of his belt. "Henshin!" With the shout of that command he slid the scanner over, activating the power of the three Core Medals in his belt and starting his transformation into Kamen Rider OOO once more.

"**TAKA – KUJAKU – CONDOR…TAJADOR!**" the O-Scanner stated as Eiji was covered in the flames of Ankh's element as his body was covered in the TaJaDor combo once again for the second time that day.

—

— **Paradise Island —**

As the ceremony came to a close, both Hera and Artemis gave Donna their blessings which caused the young woman to jump with joy as her Amazon sisters cheered in satisfaction. The rest of the League clapped their hands to show their respect to the young woman who had now entered adult hood as an Amazon warrior. Donna quickly brought both her mother and older sister into a powerful hug which they returned which caused everyone to smile at them. But as they all shared in the joy of the moment, Superman couldn't help but swear that he had heard something new. Something that sounded somewhat like a musical tune and then a fight breaking out; like it was coming from above in the sky. But that couldn't be possible since only a select few new of Themyscira's true location.

"Superman, what's wrong?" J'onn asked calmly in his near emotionless tone.

"Nothing really. I just feel like I heard something." Superman replied to his friend. He was about to let it go when everyone looked to the sky at the sound of a powerful explosion echoing above them. "Though of course, I've been right about these types of things before."

(_Insert Song: Time Judged All – TaJaDor Combo Theme_)

Everyone watched on as a strange looking creature was in a mid-air battle with a strange looking warrior. The monster shot out electric bolt and then ice shards at the warrior who melted the shards of ice with streams of fire as he flew around the monster in circles, dodging the bolts with ease as if he was a pro at this type of battle. Superman, using his powerful vision, noticed the warrior deliver a powerful flaming punch to the creatures face, sending it hurtling down towards the ground as it slammed into the sand in front of the gathering of Amazon warriors and heroes.

The rest of the League just looked at the Flash who just shrugged his shoulder and chuckled lightly. "Heh, heh…wow, who knew?" As they all watched the monster slowly stand up, Superman looked up at the armored warrior as he removed a gold disc from the right side of his belt. He then swiped it over the buckle mounted on his waist; the device shouting out a phrase while three glowing red circles appeared instantly in front of the buckle before vanishing.

"**SCANNING CHARGE.**" the device shouted.

The warrior then came flying down towards the monster with his legs aimed at it, his knees bent up slightly as if he was bout to perform a drop kick. The armor on his lower legs then changed as the sides pulled upwards, transforming his legs and feet into flaming talons of rage and power.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…SEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the warrior shouted as he came down in a powerful attack prepared to slash his flaming talons into the monster. But the monster was not ready to die as when the warrior got close enough shot out a huge ball of lightning at the warrior. The two raging powers connected and threw both of them away from one another. The monster landed right next to the water, the waves slowing splashing over its body as it slowly tried to get up.

The warrior, though, landed hard into the sandy ground right next to a small stone pillar. As he slowly lifted himself up he heard two small voices and looked to his right to see two small girls close by, each one dressed as if they were part of some Greek festival. "Daijoubu desuka?" he asked them and in return he got blank stares. One of them replied in English, wondered what he said and then it clicked to him. '_Well, looks like I'm not in Japan anymore._' Looking at them again, "I asked if you two are alright." The two girls looked at him and nodded slowly. He was about to make another reply when he heard the monster running right for him.

Wanting to protect the two small children, he ran at the monster and blocked a left hook to his face by rolling is own left arm around it, taking hold of its arm in his left hand. He then performed a powerful backhand swipe to its face with his right, knocking it back somewhat and then sent a powerful flaming punch into its chest with his left. The monster skidded back about twenty feet until it came to a stop. Both the League and the Amazons watched the fight, amazed and curious at the same time.

The monster had a small dazed look in its eyes as it tried to regain it bearings without falling over. That backhand had shaken it up some and that fire punch has singed most of his torso. It then looked ahead as the warrior brought his hands in front of him and then raised them above his head just a bit before spreading them out in a wing like motion to his sides. In the process, his back armor released a multicolored energy field that resembled peacock feathers that glowed brightly with power. The Amazons stared on in wonder as one of the main symbols of their Goddess, Hera, was the peacock and they wondered if this warrior was a sign to them of some sort.

The warrior moved his arms back a bit and he moved his back backwards, allowing the energy feathers to separate from his body and then he swung his arms forward as he lurched his body forward as well, launching the feathers right at the monster. The beast wailed in pain as the feathers slammed into its body, causing sparks to rip off of its body as explosions hit everywhere around it. It hit the ground hard; its body smoking from the powerful attack as it was now royally pissed off at the warrior. Getting back up slowly, it glared at the warrior while on one knee, holding a hand to his aching and burnt chest.

"OOO! I'll kill you!" With that the monster flew at the warrior known as OOO and let lose a powerful right hook which OOO dodged by rolling his body out of the way in a fluid movement like a kung fu master. He then let a powerful of fire erupt from his left hand and sent the monster sprawling into tha air as it wailed in pain once more.

Seeing as the monster was now airborne but still groggy from that last blow, OOO opened up the TaJya-Spinner on his left forearm and then removed the three medals from his belt. The League and the Amazons watched with curiosity but Batman watched with uncertainty. This warrior was an unknown to them and he had no idea if he was a possible enemy.

Setting the three medals into three of the seven slots, the other four taken up by cell medals; he then closed the spinner back up and pulled the back handle out to lock it. He then flew straight up into the air as he took the O-Scanner and placed it in front of the spinner. It went from making the _O's_ chime to making a hurried chime for a few seconds, causing the plate inside the spinner to spin rapidly, until he then fully passed it over the spinner. He finally stopped after making it hundreds of feet into the air and then looked at them monster as it finally gained its bearing once more and flew straight at him; its bladed staff back in its hand and held out in front as it prepared to skewer him.

"**TAKA – KUJAKU – CONDOR…GI-GI-GI-GIGA SCAN!**" the scanner shouted out as OOO's body was instantly covered in flames; the warrior now looking like the phoenix of legend. He then flew downwards towards the monster and aimed his left fist out. The monster saw the attack coming and tried to move out of the way fast enough but by ow OOO was too close to escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…SEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAA!" OOO shouted as he slammed right into the monster with a phoenix empowered Rider Punch, causing the monster to explode as it screamed out in agony one last time at its destruction. With the power finally dying down, OOO landed back onto the ground and then looked around as he noticed the familiar sight of a small score of cell medals fall onto the ground before him.

Everyone stared at OOO strangely as his red eye pieces suddenly then began to glow a violet color as the cell medals floated up and started to draw themselves into his body. After a moment of waiting and hearing what sounded like a mixture of agonizing moans and _slight_ moans of delight, OOO just looked at everyone in attendance and then looked around himself. He suddenly realized that he had no idea where he was.

"Ano…koko wa doko…desuka?" he asked himself out loud in hinted Japanese. Turning back around, he lifted up his hand as he was about to ask one of the people before him where he was when he felt the all too familiar pain of exhaustion from the strain that the full combos put on his body. His body suddenly went limp as he slowly fell to the ground as his armor vanished along with the belt.

Everyone else looked at him with concern on their faces as they slowly made their way towards him. Standing above him, they noticed how his body had been surrounded by a bunch of multi-colored coins with golden edges. Some of them were red while others ranged from blue, to yellow and even silver. Kneeling down, Batman picked up one of the red coins which had ejected itself from the man's belt and landed next to him on the ground. It had a strange design of a bird of some kind emblazoned on it.

"Well, Bat's, what is it?" Flash asked as no one else dared to speak up.

"I don't know." he said in his usual monotone voice. He then picked up the rest of the colored coins and took out a bag and stuffed them all into some empty pouches in his belt, with the exception of the one he was still currently holding. "But whatever these coins are…and whoever he is, I can say this." He turned around and faced the others. "They're dangerous."

—

— **2 Days Later —**

High above the Earth floated the watchtower, a space satellite that also acted as the home base to the Justice League. Floating around the tower was a set of several small stations that were used as outposts and storage bays by the hired staff. As the satellite floated in its orbit around the planet, inside the tower the League were in a deep conversation inside the meeting room meant for founding members only.

"So J'onn, what have you learned about him?" Superman asked the Martian about the unknown person who had appeared on Themyscira only two days earlier.

"A bit actually. He comes from an Earth parallel to our own and, from what I could understand, he does not know the full reasons of how he got hear."

Wonder Woman just sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples, trying to fight off a headache. It had been somewhat upsetting to her people that the powerful warrior that had fought the monster on their island seemed like nothing more than some ordinary man.

"Great, it's another bout of the Parallel Universe. As if those Justice Lord guys weren't enough." the Flash quipped which everyone seemed to agree on. Batman looked back at J'onn and spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"What else J'onn?"

"His name is Eiji Hino and he's from his world's version of Japan."

"That would explain why he looks Asian." Green Lantern stated.

"Indeed. He is also known as a being called Kamen Rider OOO to some of his friends and enemies back in his world." J'onn added. His look then deepened a bit as he continued. "From what I was able to get from his mind, he has seen many battles and been through some of the toughest of hardships. He's seen and fought things that most people could only imagine in their worst nightmares." He then looked back at Batman, "Batman, do you still have any of those colored coins on you?"

Batman reached into a pouch on his belt and removed the single red coin he had taken earlier and set it on the table so that the others could examine it. "Did you find out what it is?"

"Yes, it's called a Core Medal. They're medals created by an ancient and powerful form of alchemy around eight hundred years ago on his Earth. They are casted in sets of ten and then one is removed. By doing this, the other nine then gain the desire to live and become whole. Doing this creates a being known only as a Greeed. A powerful monster that can only feel fulfilled and satisfied by absorbing human emotions, eventually killing the person."

Everyone else looked stunned and then thought of the young man and how he had to fight creatures like this. "That poor kid, who would have guessed that he fought beings like that and come out unscathed." Wonder Woman said softly as she felt sorry for him.

"Unfortunately, he did not come out of those battle unharmed. He received many injuries during those battles and came close to losing his life many times. But he had help from a couple of friends who could use advanced technology to become Kamen Riders as well." He then brought up another piece of information that he knew should be made known. "That monster that he fought on the island was called a Yummy. They're a monster created by the Greeed to gather Cell Medals for them. The Greeed, in their complete forms, are immensely powerful but they can get even stronger by absorbing cell medals."

"Well that's just peachy. A group of medal based monsters that can get stronger by absorbing more medals." Green Lantern chided as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, but he did have a help from a Greeed that did not want the end of the world. This Greeed only desired to live so it looked for ways to try and evolved beyond its current state. He was named Ankh but he seemed to have sacrificed his life in their final battle against an even more powerful Greeed that wanted to end the world." J'onn then reached out his hand and placed the single shattered half of Ankh's Core Medal on the table and leaned back. "This shattered piece of a Core Medal was what contained Ankh's life force. It's all that left of him."

"That's so sad." Wonder Woman said as she lowered her head a bit.

"Yeah, it is but who would have thought that the kid would find a friend amongst the enemy." Flash added as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up. Green Lantern look back and J'onn and sighed once more.

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"I did sense that not all of the medals have left his body. I scanned his mind and made an accurate count of the five colored sets of medals that he knew still existed. But he does have two in his body; one of which is part of that yellow set and another that belong to a different Greeed that apparently seems to be in our world as well now." The others went a bit wide eyed with the news of a Greeed existing in their dimension. Now they had much bigger things to worry about besides the everyday super villain. "But I also sensed something more to him as well. I tried to find out what but that part of his mind seems to have some sort of powerful mental shield placed around it. All I do know is that near the end of his war with the Greeed, he was slowly becoming something…that wasn't human. And his mind also had a mental shield around it when I tried to look for more information on the Core Medals."

"Is that it?" Batman asked coldly. If this young man was not entirely human anymore then they would have to keep a close eye on him.

"There's one last thing. He believe that he let his world down in that the Greeed were not all destroyed and that his world could have met its end. He's not positive about it but he did hesitate while falling from the sky the other day. He seems to be in a great state of depression so, for now, would should just try and make him comfortable and see if he can explain thing to us more clearly. Who know, he might be able to find a new purpose here on our world."

"That's true. One world lost is another one gained. If he can't return to his world then maybe he can make a new home here. And look at it this way, we are finished with all the preparations and the new League should be fully open by the end of the month. Who knows, he make a great ally." Wonder Woman said with a smile. The others thought about this until a beeping from an intercom interrupted their thoughts. "Well, it seems that our guest is showing signs of waking up."

"Geez, and here I thought he was going to sleep all the way until New Years." The Flash chided playfully

Making their way to the medical bay, they entered the room to see the medical staff fighting with the young man as his sleeping body struggled to get free of their grasp. Superman and the others rushed to their side to help them as Batman looked at the life monitor. It was then that they noticed his eyes snap wide open, his irises glowing a violet color and Superman could have sworn that he heard a faint sound of what sounded like a Pteradon growl.

"What's going on? What's happening to him?" Wonder Woman demanded until they were all suddenly thrown clean off of him as he instantly shot out of bed and landed on his feet.

Eiji screamed in pain as he let out a feral yell, his hands clutching his chest as his body was suddenly covered in streaks of violet electricity. After a few more seconds of painful convulsions he threw his head back as his arms curled into a powering up gesture, his fingers flexing like claws. He let out one last feral scream as his body was then suddenly covered in a horde of cell medals made up of black and purple energy. In an instant his human form was gone and there, standing before the League in a hunched predatory position, was a creature that they could have only imagined in their worst nightmares.

"What…in…the world…is he?" Green Lantern asked and he soon got his answer as J'onn slowly stepped forward.

"It seems that we know what the powers of the Core Medals were turning him into."

"And that would be…what?" Flashed asked in a panic.

"…a Greeed." J'onn spoke in an emotionless voice.

"!" Eiji screamed in his Greeed form, his mind in a cloud of confusion as his Greeed body went berserk.

—

**Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…**

_The Justice League has to put Eiji in an isolation room so as to keep him under control and keeps the rest of his gathered Core Medals in a container deep within the towers' science wing. Eiji manages to regain his mind after retaking both the Taka Medal and the shattered medal, using the power of OOO to suppress his Greeedification. The League discovers the truth about Ankh and a confrontation between Batman and PuToTyra brings about new revelations about Eiji's Greeed form._

**Chapter 2: Purple Medals, Berserk Greeedification and the Extended Hand**

—

_Toku Warrior:_ Hey guys, I had finished reading the two stories by both Agent-G and sandman7734 and they got me to thinking about doing a Kamen Rider version of it. I've seen many of the past Riders get crossovers with other TV series, anime and cartoons but not OOO. So I wanted to try this out. AS you can already tell, if you've read their stories, I did keep a bit of how they keep the hero depressed by I also did a major change on how the hero arrives to the world of the JLU.

At the moment, Eiji will have access to the forms of TaToBa, LaToraTah, ShaUTa, SaGoZo, TaJaDor and PuToTyra. He has BuraKaWani but it won't be seen for a while until after the League has their opening ceremony. As for any pairing that I plan on sticking Eiji in…I have good idea of who to use but it won't happen for along while. Well, expect to see many more changes as I introduce old characters, new characters and a few new surprises and twists in the world of OOO. Let the Greeed revolution begin. As always, please R&R and I hope this 1st chapter was a good one for you guys.


	2. 2nd Medal: Berserk Greeedification

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

The three things that happened last time…

_One_ – Eiji, along with Ankh and Uva, are transported to a parallel Earth after the defeat of Doctor Maki.

_Two_ – The Justice League and the Amazons are interrupted during a Ceremony when OOO and the Razor Wasp Yummy fight on Themyscira.

_And Three_ – With the power of the unknown Core Medals now coursing through his body, Eiji's Greeedification restarts and he's thrown into a berserk-like state once more.

—

"!" Eiji screamed in his Greeed form, his mind in a cloud of confusion as his Greeed body went berserk.

The sight before them was a monster out of their worst nightmares. His body was now an almost pure black color with the exception of his forearms and lower legs. His lower legs were a dull grey and his knees had pad in front of them in the shape of a small dinosaur skull with frilled edges. The sides of his thighs also had frilled edges as well and had a small orange tint at the frill line. His forearms were a dull purple color while his hands remained black; each finger tipped with bright purple claws. His shoulders looked like armor platting with the same frill pattern on the top like the ones on the sides of his thighs. The side of each shoulder had a jutting spike that jutted first outwards and then down just ever so slightly for at least a foot in length.

A big frill wrapped from the top of his collar area and all the way around the back of his shoulders to resemble that of the shield-like frilled plate of a Triceratops skull. As if to mean more to that point, the center of his chest had a black colored Triceratops head with the horns jutting out in curves. The top center of the Tricera head had a small golden orb embedded in it which resembled the golden orb embedded in the center of his new silver buckle which was at the center of a silver segmented belt with gold inner linings. His head looked like a white Tyranno skull where the mouth held a single lengthy eye plate colored crimson. The skull also had spikes trailing down the back of the head and, where Eiji's mouth would be, as a black metal mouth that slightly resembled that of a human.

Acting on instinct alone, Eiji lunged at the small group of super heroes in front of him which caused them all to duck out of the way. Turning to his left, he quickly struck out with his right arm, intending to slash at the face of the Flash but the super speeder quickly moved to his own right. He then got right in front of Eiji and began to deliver blow upon blow in a flurry of punches that seemed like nothing but blurry motion of red and yellow. Eiji, his chest in pain from the multiple hits, quickly jumped backwards and then lunged his left arm out, sending a destructive wave of purple energy right at the Flash in retaliation.

"Whoa!" Flash shouted as he barely got out of the way as the energy wave passed right over him and slammed into a table of computer equipment, destroying the cluster of machines upon impact.

"And here I thought the demons of Tartarus were powerful." Wonder Woman commented as she jumped over Eiji and landed behind him, binding his arms to his side as she wrapped him up a bear hug. "Okay now, just calm down. We're not going to huraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Her sentence was quickly changed to a scream of agony as her body was suddenly frozen from the waist down which Eiji followed up on with a powerful hind kick to her gut, sending the Amazonian Princess flying right into the side of a medical bed back first.

"Diana!" Batman shouted out as he took out a few Batarangs and threw them at Eiji but the human turned Greeed swatted them out of the air with his hand before making a lunge for the dark knight. Coming down on top of him, Eiji took Batman down to the ground and began to punch him in the gut repeatedly until he felt the strong grip of something powerful pick him up and toss him right into the far wall.

"I think that's quite enough out of you." Superman protested as he turned his head towards the Green Lantern. "John, keep him pinned while we get Diana free."

Nodding his head in understanding Green Lantern aimed his ring at Eiji and let loose a stream of energy at the Greeed, wanting to keep him subdued but without hurting him anymore than her already was. But the berserk Eiji had other ideas as he fired another intense wave of purple energy, using his own destructive power to compete for a foothold against the Green Lantern.

"Man, guess it's safe to assume that these Greeed's are definitely not _pushovers_!" John grunted as he focused all of his will into not letting his ring be beat by a medal powered monster.

While John kept him busy both Superman and Batman acted quickly in getting Diana's legs free from their icy cast. Flash helped by getting the medical staff out of the room while J'onn stood next to Green Lantern and focused his thoughts as he entered Eiji's mind. He didn't like intruding into the minds of others without their permission and he only did so the first time to learn what he could about the young man. Now he had to in order to find a way to calm him down and return him to normal.

Entering inside Eiji's mind, J'onn could see the images of Eiji's friends and a few images of his family and how he used to live his life before becoming OOO. He then saw the image of his Greeed form and then another Greeed that looked almost identical to his own. Digging deeper, J'onn saw something else; it was the mental shield that was protecting one of Eiji's few dark secrets. Studying the shield, he got the sensation that part of the reason the boy was going berserk was because of what this memory was. Slowly making his way through, J'onn finally made his way through the mental shield only to be blown away at the freezing mental power of what was in his sights. What the Martian saw was an internal struggle of light and shadow within Eiji's soul as he tried to regain control from within his own mind.

The Shadow that Eiji fought was a group of Greeed's that looked different from one another. One was a big hulking brute that seemed more silver in color and wore heavy fitting armor. The second was a slender female looking Greeed that had a small blue cape and an Orca shaped head. The third Greeed looked like slender Wild Cat in armor and on steroids. Then he saw a fourth Greeed which was the identical twin to his own. This Greeed destroyed the other three Greeed's and then turned his attention on the being in light. Or, to be more accurate, the beings in light. One was another Greeed that was red in color and appeared bird-like with control over the element of fire. The other looked like a different armored version of OOO.

His body suit was silvery-white while his armor was mostly a metallic purple with black under casings. The sides of his arms and front of his thighs and stomach had purple stripe patterns running down them. His shoulder armor looked platted around the sides and the tops each had a singular forward facing curved horn. He also had two narrow wing-like flaps hanging from the back of his torso armor and his helmet was black for the most part. But the face of the helmet took on what looked like the appearance of a Pteranodon with wings jutting out from his two emerald green eye pieces while the beak was a solid gold color and looked almost like a gem. In his right hand was a moderately sized battle axe with a dual silver back handle and a front cylinder that was purple in color. The axe blade seemed hollow in the middle but looked somewhat like a Tyranno head. His chest plate had a circular emblem on it outlined in gold trim. It reminded the Martian of a Core Medal. It had three segmented images on it. The top was a Pteranodon while the middle was a Triceratops and the bottom was a T-Rex.

This Dino-OOO and the Bird Greeed were facing off with what was scarring Eiji. It was part of what was making him lose control. That was when the Dino Greeed twin sent out a wave of energy and destroyed the Bird Greeed in front of Eiji's eyes. Eiji dropped to his knees and as J'onn moved closer he was suddenly encountered by a strange set of two different colored lights. One was black and the other was gold and they both didn't seem to like that the Martian was intruding in on their hosts mind. With a sheer force of power, J'onn was quickly ejected out of Eiji's mind as his body was sent hurtling backwards towards the others. Green Lantern was about to call out to him when Eiji suddenly increased his power output, causing the colliding energies to explode. Taking this as his chance, Eiji quickly darted out of the medical bay door and down the hall, scarring the pants off of any staff member he came across ever few intersections.

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

**Chapter 2:**

**Purple Medals, Berserk Greeedification and the Extended Hand**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Sitting on a table in the medical bay, Batman was gently applying some antiseptic to a cut on Diana's arm while Flash was handing J'onn an ice pack. As the two of them helped their injured teammates, Superman was busy fixing up the medical bay as best he could while John went over the security footage to see if they could locate their highly erratic guest.

"I don't understand. Just what caused him to go-OW!" Diana started to say until she felt the sting of the antiseptic on a sensitive area of one of her cuts.

"Sorry, but I'm almost done here." Batman apologized as he started wrapping a bit of gauze around her injured arm.

"It's okay. Anyway, did you learn why he was freaking out J'onn?"

"Somewhat. I was able to get past one of his stronger mental shields and it seems like his was reliving a nightmare. I saw a Greeed that appeared similar to the form he took on just a few moments ago and, whoever that Greeed was, he terrified Mr. Hino right down to his very core." J'onn took a moment as he sat up and rested his back against the backside of the chair he was sitting in before continuing. "It seems that they may have shared the same set of Core Medals at one time or another and a battle ensued to see who would possess them all. Or at least that is what I could understand from what I was seeing. Whoever this Greeed was, he eliminated all the other Greeed that got in his way."

"So it was the power of the nightmare that pushed you out like that?" John asked as he turned away from the monitor for a moment.

"No, it was something else. There seems to be a great power lying dormant within him. A power that is evolving him even further than what the Core Medals could ever have created. It did not like me in his mind without permission and so that power cast me out." J'onn then looked at all of them and then at the door way. "But I will say this. For the moment, he is scared and possibly confused. We need to try and help him back to his senses."

Batman reached his hand into his utility belt and pulled out the red Core Medal that he kept on him while J'onn held up the shattered medal. Looking over the medals it then dawned on Batman that Eiji's Greeed form may not be anywhere as dangerous as his Rider form.

"J'onn, does he have the power to transform right now? Can he become OOO?" Batman asked, the dark knight already heading for the door.

"No, I do not think so. From what his memories showed me, he needs three certain medal types to pull of a decent transformation. At the moment he only has those two medals inside him while we have the rest of them locked away."

"Do you think he has the ability to track them down?" Batman asked in a monotone voice which caused everyone to look at him. J'onn's eyes went wide as he understood what Batman insinuating. Eiji was too freaked out to sense the single Core that they had in the room but now that he was more focused on staying clear of them, he might be able to hunt down the rest of the Core Medals.

"Alright, everyone split up and find him. If you spot him, contact the others but do not engage him on your own. We want to keep him contained but we shouldn't have to hurt him if we don't have to." Superman ordered and the others nodded as they all headed out. Batman would go to the Javelin Bay while John would return to the Tower Control Room. John and Diana took the East side of the Tower while Flash and Superman took the West side. Both lead straight to the room that held the Core Medal container but this way they would be able to Eiji somewhat faster.

—

Rounding a corner that led to one of the few gyms that the tower had, Eiji stopped in his tracks as he looked around at his surroundings. He senses, like those of a normal Greeed had become dulled for a short time and his mind was still foggy. Though somewhat more reserved, he still felt like an animal backed into the corner of a steel cage. Walking slowly through the gym he turned his head towards a small cooler that held a few racks with bottled water on them. Just as he headed over to the cooler his head snapped up and to the right, looking behind him as he felt the sudden sensation of something calling out to him. Something…_familiar_.

"_Oi, Eiji, can't you hear me?_" Ankh shouted though it seemed useless. Sighing, he watched as the Greeed in front of him opened the cooler door and took out a bottle of water, as if curious to what it was. '_Baka, you've lost control again, haven't you? Damn, if only there was someway to…wait, that's it!_' His train of thought focused, Ankh floated over and, with perfect aim, whacked Eiji upside his head once more.

Now wondering what kept hitting him, Eiji turned and looked around the gym and staggered backwards at the sight of the ghostly transparent arm of Ankh. "**A…A….An…..A-An…Ankh?**" Eiji said as he fought to regain control of is mind. Floating backwards, Ankh followed the sensation he was getting from the contained Core Medals. Leading Eiji on, he just hoped that his berserk friend would follow him long enough so that he could spring into action and save his mind.

"_That's it Eiji, come this way. Follow the ghostly hand…okay why did that sound so wrong just now?_"

—

Flying through the hallway, Wonder Woman kept passing door after door as she searched for Eiji. He was a newcomer to their world and was, most likely, scared out of his mind. '_Poor guy, he must be terrified if he's acting this rash._' She thought as she turned the corner to see non other than Eiji slowly walking down the hallway which led to observation hall where one could look out the windows and view both the Earth and the rest of space. She then noticed that he was acting strangely. It was like he was following something that only he could see but no one else could. '_What on Earth is he doing?_'

As she was about to move forward she was stopped by feeling of a hand grabbing onto her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with both Batman and Superman. With a finger pressed to his lips, Batman instructed her to remain quiet as they looked around the corner and continued to watch Eiji.

"How long has he been doing that?" Superman asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I just got here and all I've seen him do is slowly walk down this corridor." Wonder Woman replied back in a whisper of her own. "Where're John and Wally?"

"I sent Flash back to help J'onn with tracking him on the monitor while Lantern is ahead of us. He's already in the room with the Core Medals awaiting Eiji's arrival." Batman replied in his own hushed whisper.

Taking a closer look, Superman decided to try and see of he could distinguish what Eiji was actually following. For a man with dozens of different types of vision, it should be a piece of cake. Focusing his eyes he then got what he asked for but was plenty surprised at what he saw.

"What the hell?"

"What is it Clark?" Batman asked quietly. Diana looked up at him and then back at Eiji as he came close to the corner. If he turned that corner it would only be a matter of a few doors before he reached John and the Core Medals.

"You're not going to believe this. But he seems to be following some kind of…ghostly…arm." This caused both Batman and Diana to develop quirked looks as they realized what it was he just exactly said. Placing his finger on the communicator in his ear, he waited for Eiji to turn the corner before calling out to J'onn. "J'onn, come in."

"_What is it Superman?_"

"J'onn, I'm going to send you a mental image I just saw. Do you think you can place it to why it would have some meaning to Eiji?"

"_Of course, give me a moment._" Taking a few moments to go over the image of the ghostly arm, J'onn scanned Superman's mind and then traced his own memories of where he had seen that arm before. It only took a moment before he realized what it was. "_Superman, that arm is actually a spirit of the Greeed that was once Eiji's friend._"

"His friend? Do you think that spirit is trying to help him regain control of his mind?" Diana asked over her own communicator.

"_I can't say for certain. But I would keep a close eye on them once they make it to the Core Medal container._" After a few seconds of talking to the Flash in the background, "_I'll be right there. I might have an idea that could help him regain control. Batman, do you still have that Core Medal on you?_"

"Yes." was the simple answer he gave.

"_Good, we may need to give it to Eiji. It might be the only way to help him win out against that nightmare of his._"

—

Deep inside the Javelin Bay, no one was around and not a sound could be heard except for the usual humming of the anti-gravity system that kept everything from floating all over the place. Next to one of the Javelins a portal shaped like and Egyptian Ankh appeared, glowing a bright blue color as a man started to emerge from it. Wearing a full blue body suit and a golden belt, gloves, boots and cape the man landed gently on the ground as he looked over the hangar through the eyes of his golden full helm.

"Strange…I sense the presence of ancient yet unnatural energies coming from the inside the tower." The man said to himself as floated into the air and headed towards the direction of the strange energy.

—

Slowly entering the room, Eiji's mind was suddenly enveloped by the overflowing power of the Core Medals as their energies pooled together and seeped through their confinements. Ankh himself was silently pleased to see that this Justice League had not destroyed them. Though, it would take some effort, it could be done. As Eiji reached for the container he soon found his body slammed against the wall by the familiar emerald green energy of the Green Lanterns' power ring. Held firmly against the wall, John slowly came into view and calmly walked up to him.

"Alright now, son, just relax and stay there for awhile." John was about to back up when he heard the footsteps of the rest of his team come through door. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, we had to take a moment to come up with a plan." Superman told him.

"Well, did you?"

"Sorta. You see, big green here says that the kid is just afraid of some big bad from his own world but that guy is gone now." Flash said quickly, his impatience showing easily.

"Uh…what?" was the only thing John could say to Flash's reply.

"Mr. Hino is fighting his repressed fears of the Greeed that nearly destroyed his world. Apparently, when he was transported into this world, something from the void he was in took residence within his body. It's so powerful that both his human and Greeed forms can't handle it separately." J'onn said, clarifying everything for the others. "I think it might be best to keep him in an isolation chamber until I am absolutely sure that giving him the Core Medals will work in calming him down."

Nodding in agreement, John slowly placed Eiji in an energy bubble as they took him out of the room and escorted him to an isolation room. Placing him inside, Batman entered the code to activate the Tachyon field which was meant to keep people from getting out. As they turned to leave they were suddenly stopped in their tracks as the site of an old friend flying through the door way surprised them all.

"My friends, I come here trying to find the source of a strange and ancient energy that's been flooding the mana stream for the past couple of days now." The strange man asked.

"Dr. Fate, it is a surprise to see you here. We were just—" J'onn began until he was cut off when Fate walked passed him and saw Eiji banging his fists against the tachyon field, his body still in its Greeed form.

"By the pit, the source of the energy I've been feeling…it's all coming from this creature."

As Fate turned around to talk of his travels in search of the source with the others, Ankh floated above them; watching them all until he saw both J'onn and Batman reveal both his sole Taka Medal and shattered medal to Fate. '_Kisama!_' Ankh thought as he saw them with _his_ medals. He was about to try and slip through the wall when he saw Fate looking directly at him. "_What are looking at, bowl head?_"

"My friend, please, there is no need for such anger." Fate replied to Ankh's surprise. He knew that only Eiji could see and hear him but he had no idea that anyone else could.

"Doc, who are you talking to?" Proof that Ankh was nearly 100% accurate with that assumption. Flash and the others were looking around to try and see what Fate was looking at but only Superman and J'onn knew for certain.

"It's that ghost from earlier. Looks like Fate can both hear and see this thing." Superman told him, trying to calm Flash down. The speedster didn't care for spooks and specters that much and knowing that a ghost was in the room just wasn't sitting well with him.

Floating down low enough so that he was eye level with Fate, Ankh just cursed himself for actually getting spotted. "_Anger? Anger? They have MY Core Medals and I shouldn't be angry?_" Ankh demanded.

"What are these…Core Medals you speak of?" Fate asked. In response Batman handed Fate the red Taka Medal at which Ankh tried to grab it but apparently, Eiji was the only one Ankh could touch at the moment.

"_Give it back!_"

"**A….A…..Ankh!**" Eiji shouted from within his isolation chamber as he slammed his hand against the wall. He then thought of something and placed his palm against the wall where the key pad was located and sent out a burst of cold into the wall. In a matter of moments the key pad began to shoot out sparks as the tachyon energy wall began to fade.

"What the hell is he doing?" John shouted as the tachyon field was about to fade away.

(_Insert Theme: POWER to TEARER – Theme for PuToTyra Combo_)

In response to the near possibility that he would be free, Eiji's body ejected three purple Core Medals which then slammed into his gut, reverting him back to his human form. The medals then situated themselves into their respective slots as his eyes glowed an eerie violet hue, his own Greeed power about to be unleashed in the form of OOO. The O-Scanner lifted itself off of his belt and floated across the driver as it scanned his three medals.

"It can't be. I thought he didn't have enough medals for a transformation!" John shouted as he and the others stepped back. As the scanner scanned the medals they could hear an explosion from down the hall and they all began to wonder what was going on.

"**PTERA – TRICERA – TYRANNO….PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**" the O-Scanner said as Eiji's body was covered in the familiar purple armor and white body suit of his PuToTyra form. J'onn instantly recognized this form from the memories he saw inside Eiji's mind and he knew that they were in trouble.

Ice began to form on the ground around him as Eiji threw his head back as he brought his arms down, his fingers flexing like claws as he shouted out loudly with a roar of power. The power of the roar caused the ice to shatter and Eiji once again went on the attack, heading straight for Batman; his eyes locked solely on the Core Medal in his hand.

Throwing out a powerful right hook, Eiji's fist connected with Batman's forearm which he was using to block the attack but the force of the blow sent him skidding across the ground and straight into the far wall behind them. With another roar, Eiji moved in again but this time Diana threw a punch to his face, causing him to stagger a bit to the right before he countered by throwing out a left hook of his own. Diana blocked this with her right arm but soon found herself in Eiji's grip as he grabbed her by the elbow and began to freeze her in place one more.

"Damn it all, frozen again?" she complained until she was sent hurtling out of the ice as it shattered from the force of a big boot kick to her stomach. Flying across the room she hit the wall behind her hard, the wind completely knocked out of her. As Eiji moved in he was soon face to face with Superman who moved right into his field of view.

"There are two ways we can do this Eiji. Either you calm down or I make you calm down." Eiji didn't even bother to listen as he charged the man of steel and fought with him with punches and kicks. Superman blocked every one of the attacks but soon found out that, whatever kind of power Eiji really had, it was putting some real power into his attacks.

Striking out with an elbow strike, Eiji went for Superman's face which he easily caught but then found the armored Rider stomping down on his foot. Letting go of his elbow, Superman backed away at the pain of the stomped foot only for Eiji to punch him square in the chest. The Kryptonian was sent flying into a work bench before falling to the ground. He was only down for a second before he got right back up and dusted himself off.

"That had better not have been your best shot. Because if it was…then I overestimated you." Superman said though he knew that that last attack had hurt him pretty good. Not many people could hit him hard enough to where he actually felt it but that punch had hurt.

Just as Superman began to run forward he was suddenly stopped in his tracks as all of the other Core Medals that had been stuck in the container came flying into the room. They whirled around in the air for a few seconds before they began to encircle Eiji's body. Each Medal then suddenly flew into his body one by one; his body jerking with each medal as he screamed in pain at the sensation.

"_The Core Medals…but how?_" Ankh asked aloud and then looked back at both Batman who had gone over to Diana and helped her up.

(_End Theme: POWER to TEARER_)

"This has not been my best day." Diana said solemnly as she watched the Medals enter Eiji's body. From what she could understand, it seemed as if the medals were trying to save him, as if accepting him as their new owner.

"Trust me; I've had better so you're not alone." John said as Batman brought her over to them.

"I've had worse." Batman said emotionlessly as he walked over to J'onn and held out his hand, the Martian placing the shattered medal in his opened palm. "Let's just hope that this works." With that, Batman tossed both medals at Eiji who instinctively caught them in his hand.

Looking down at his hand, he saw the shattered medal that was once his friend. A friend he had come to rely one. Sure, they had their fights but they got along in their own way. It seemed weird to some but back then, Ankh needed him and Eiji needed Ankh. Without Ankh, Eiji would have most likely gone on forever without realizing his dreams of gaining the power to reach those that needed his help. But even with the power of OOO he could only help so many and even then many other people were either hurt or had lost their lives because of the Greeed. It tore him up inside and then he remembered how Ankh had wanted to evolve into a Greeed that lived and was not just some pile of medals.

Eiji had felt what being a Greeed was about. He desired the power that they had but also found himself wanting more medals as well. He didn't want to have the need for cell medals but only have the power to help others, even if the cost was him becoming a monster. It scared him but at the same time he accepted it. But he wanted Ankh to have his dream but now he was gone. Ankh wanted to become a new kind of Greeed and Eiji had to wonder what that would feel like. Would it have the powers of a Greeed but also the benefits of being human? He wanted to remain human but he also wanted the power he had obtained. He wanted to stay human but, at the same time, he didn't mind becoming a Greeed as long as it meant that the innocent could be protected. He just wished that there was someway that the two attributes could be combined into a new type of being.

As he looked at the two medals in his hand his eyes began to glow as did the Taka Medal. His body then jerked in a recoil action as two of the Core Medals ejected themselves out of his body and, along with the whole Taka Medal, jammed themselves into the driver, ejecting the Dino Medals in the process and sending them back into his body. Eiji gasped in pain as he looked at the driver at his waist and then reached his hand for the O-Scanner.

"What's he doing?" Superman asked.

"_It seems that he has found something to latch onto. A new desire._" Ankh replied, not that anyone but Fate could hear him. Fate expressed Ankh's words aloud for him and the others looked around for him. This was something that, to Ankh, was going to take a lot of getting used to.

In a slow motion swipe, Eiji passed the scanner over the medals, allowing the scanner to shout out the medal names in its tune-like rhythm. Superman and the others watched as Eiji's armor changed from that of PuToTyra to another combo that both Ankh and Eiji were very familiar with.

"**TAKA – TORA – BATTA….TA-TO-BA…TATOBA...TA-TO-BA!**"

As the three medal symbols formed in the air as energy, a multitude of glowing medal symbols encircled Eiji's body as his armor changed. After the transformation was over his body suit and nearly all of his armor was pitch black. The symbol on his chest plate was the usual segmented three animal symbols with the Hawk on top, Tiger in the middle and Grasshopper on the bottom. The emblem was encircled with gold trim as the bottom ends of his small half circle shoulder armor was also trimmed in yellow. The sides of his upper arms had yellow track patterns that led to his forearm armor. Yellow like his Tora Medal, the palms and three stripe underside of the armor was black while the top part of the armor wielded three two foot long claws. The bottom part of the emblem had two green track patterns that went over his stomach and under his belt.

Going over the front of his thighs, the tracks stopped his green knee pads and green leg armor. The front of his throat had a single red track pattern that stopped at his helmet. His helmet was mostly black in color with a single red stripe running down the back. His eye pieces were a soft emerald green color and were framed by a slightly less brave version of a bird wing pattern just slightly similar to that of his TaJaDor form. This was Kamen Rider OOO: TaToBa Combo.

As the power washed over him, Eiji fell to his knees as he finally regained control of his mind and body. Breathing hard he took a few moments to collect his thought as he recalled all of the events that had transpired while he had gone berserk. He could remember it all and, even though he had wanted to stop, his body pushed onward without stopping. To him, it was as if some strange force had causing him to act. Looking up as he quickly snapped his head up to look around him, he noticed everyone just staring at him; as if waiting for him to make the first move.

"Ano…koko wa doko…" he asked as he looked around. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. They could see that Eiji had finally regained control. Looking at them all and then noticing all of the injuries that most of them sported because of him, he quickly bowed as he started to apologize. "Ah, minna-san, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Everything is fine now so you don't have to apologize." Superman told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Superman was clearly at least a foot taller than he was but he could see the gentle look in the strong mans' eyes. "Well now, since you seem to have gotten your self under control..." he started and then jutted his thumb at the door way, "how about you tell us about yourself and maybe you can explain your little ghost friend over there." Superman pointed to Ankh who was still floating next to Dr. Fate.

"Hai…ano…sorry but…who are you?" Superman laughed at this question as did most of the others wit the exception of Batman. The man almost never smiles so what else is new.

"I'm Superman and that's Batman," pointing over to the dark knight.

"Konnichiwa." Batman replied with a courteous bow which Eiji returned.

"And that's the Flash," pointing over to the red speedster.

"Hi there." Flash said while waving his hand.

"And next to him is the Green Lantern," pointing over to John.

"Nice to meet ya kid." John said with a smile.

"Likewise." Eiji replied kindly.

"Over there is J'onn and next to him is Diana," Superman continued.

"Greeting Mr. Hino" J'onn said which caught Eiji off guard. He didn't remember telling them his name. "Don't be alarmed. I am a telepath and read a few of your memories when we brought you here so that we would know how to tend to you in case you had any unknown complications.

"Oh, I see. That's okay then."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Eiji." Diana said with a smile. Something about her made Eiji wonder if he had done anything wrong to her and then he looked down at her legs and noticed a few remaining fragments of ice on her boots.

"Ah, I remember now. I froze you while I was in both my Greeed form and as PuToTyra. Gomen na—"

"Eiji, please, it's alright. I'm fine. Besides, it's not everyday that someone can get the best of me with the same trick twice I one day." She said; her smile still there on her face. Though she wouldn't say that even though she didn't mind, she never wanted to go through a battle like that with him ever again. Eiji breathed out a sigh of relief as Superman pointed over to the last person of their group.

"And he's called Dr. Fate. He's well versed in the mystic arts so maybe he can help your ghost friend there."

"A pleasure my friend. Maybe once everything has settled down you and I can have a talk about those medals of yours. If I can learn about how they were created I may be of some assistance in helping your friend here." Eiji hurriedly walked over and took Fates hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Honto? You think you can really help Ankh?"

"It's possible but I would have to try and learn the creation process of the medals before I can say for certain."

"Yokata…ne, Ankh, you hear that?" Eiji asked excitedly which got him a slap upside the head. "Itai….ne, Ankh, why do you keep doing that?"

"Bakayarou! Stop asking sill questions and focus. If Fate here can rework Gara's alchemy then he might be able to either restore my shattered core or transfer my remaining life force to one of my other medals."

Dr. Fate just laughed lightly as Superman and the rest of the League walked Eiji out of the Isolation room and down the hall to the galley. There they spent the next few hours going over every detail of Eiji's past year as OOO. They wanted to know as much as they could about him but also what to expect out of the Greeed now that Uva was still alive.

—

(Later that night)

After a nice long talk the League had decide that they would let Eiji stay up on the station for the time being until they could decide what to do with him. While it was easy keeping a straight face and looking like nothing was wrong in front of his new friends, deep down he was still hurting inside. Lying down on a bed inside one of the unused quarters, Eiji looked out the window and watched the Earth from afar. He remembered the space motif Rider, Fourze, telling him that seeing the Earth from space was just so breathtaking.

As he watched the Earth his thoughts went back to his friends and his own world. It was most likely that he would never see them again and, even worse, was that for the time being Ankh was stuck as a ghost. He had tried to do things on his own, believing his power alone was enough to defeat Maki but, in the end, Ankh gave his life to prove to him that even the most powerful of warriors need help sometimes. And now he had gone berserk again and attacked a group of people who just wanted to help him. They had forgiven him sure, but he didn't think he had what it took anymore to be a hero. He still wanted to reach out his hands to those that truly needed help but now he found himself miserable and confused. Because now he was filled with emotional pain but also two desires. To protect the innocent and to somehow become a being that transcends both human and Greeed.

"Ne…Ankh?" Eiji called out to his ghostly friend who was just floating there, enjoying the view.

"Nani?"

"I don't know if I can continue being OOO at the moment."

"Huh…baka, what are you babbling about this time?"

Eiji just let out a sigh as he turned out the lights and pulled up the covers. "I…I think it might be best that I don't use OOO until I can figure things out. At this point and time I could go berserk again at any moment."

"That's why it's called training. Train your heart, body and mind and make those medals obey you. Believe in them and they'll help you. Doubt them and they'll destroy you. Remember, desire breathes life and paves the path for evolution. As long as you keep your eye on the prize and accept no substitute, then you'll do fine." He then turned and looked at Eiji before floating over to a pedestal and laid himself down. For being a ghost, he sure could get tired easily. "And remember, what you can't do alone can be done if you let them help you. Besides, if you can't be a hero then how else will you accomplish your desire?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Oyasumi…Ankh." With that Eiji drifted off to sleep but it wouldn't be a good one. He would end up waking up almost every hour from nightmares of Maki either killing him or his friends or both. But, for now, he would have to bear with it and take every day one step at a time.

"Oyasumi…Eiji."

—

**Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…**

**Chapter 3: Depression, Training and Therapy**

—

Toku Warrior: Hey guys, 2 chapters in less than a day from me? That's unusual. Since I'm taking a break from writing Ben 10 Forever I feel like I can focus on some other stories. Mostly this one as well as Kabuto EX and a rewrite I'm working on. But don't fret too much. I'll be getting to all of my currently unfinished stories soon. But for now, it seems that Eiji has finally gotten out of his berserk mode and back to normal for the most part. Now he's gone and gotten into a state of depression. Will he be able to rise out of it and once more be the hero that Ankh knows he can be? And speaking of Ankh. Will he remain a ghost forever or will Fate be able to help him in some way? And what about Uva? When will he strike next? With those two purple medals inside of him you just know he's going to go insane sooner or later.

And for those who are possibly wondering when Cadmus will rear their ugly heads, don't worry. They will but in small doses at first. They big battles with Cadmus are still a long way off so for now it seems Eiji will just have to get his groove back. And what of those Black and Gold Core Medals? With their power now inside Eiji, what's going to happen to him and how will it affect both his human and Greeed forms? Heck how will it affect OOO in general? Stay tuned and find out. As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please R&R. Until the next time, just keep counting the medals.


	3. 3rd Medal: Training

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

_With the defeat of Maki both Eiji, Ankh and Uva were transported to another universe through the power of the dark void. In the void, both Eiji and Uva receive two new sets of medals with each getting half of each set. Uva goes into hiding while trying to comprehend his new powers. Eiji and Ankh meet a group of heroes called the Justice League but the combination of Eiji's fear, his guilt and the new medals cause him to transform into his Greeed form and go berserk once more. But, thanks to the Core Medals and his memories of Ankh, he was able to regain control and transform back into OOO._

—

Sitting at a table in the galley of the Watchtower sat the young man known as Eiji Hino. Wearing nothing but a pair of baggy brown cargo pants, a black t-shirt two sizes too big and a pair of tan shoes, the young man sat there just poking at his breakfast. Letting out a sigh, he used his free hand to brush a strand of his short messy brown hair out of his eyes. The bags under them could easily show that he had not been sleeping well for the past week. Having now been on the Watchtower for a week, Eiji was given the grand tour of the basic layout of the base and even shown how to operate a few of the towers' systems. But in all that time he had yet to turn into Kamen Rider OOO even once since he had regained control of his mind and body; the fear of loosing control once more constantly gnawing at the back of his mind.

As he sat there in a depressed state, both Flash and Wonder Woman wandered into the galley while on their break from monitor duty. Noticing their depressed friend made them feel sorry for the young hero. He had sacrificed so much to save his world, to the point of becoming a monster himself, and yet he still believed that he failed. To him, he lost his world when he was transported to their universe and had let his best friend die without even being able to save him. Now his friend was stuck as a ghost and there was no sure way that they would be able to bring him back.

"It really just hurts to see him like that. He always puts on such a friendly front but, when he's alone, he gets into a really depressing state of mind." Diana said as she and Flash went through the small walk way to get their breakfast. Early morning monitor duty didn't usually leave time to grab a bite to eat for those who weren't early birds.

"I know, it just bites." Flash replied before taking a quick sip of some coffee from his cup. He was then hit with an idea as he stopped in the middle of the galley. "Hey I know, why don't we try and cheer him up?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Diana asked, now curious as anything was better than seeing Eiji all depressed. But as soon as she opened her mouth the Flash was off in a blur and already at the table sitting in front of Eiji. With a content sigh, Diana made her way over, attempting to try any plan that Flash had in helping Eiji. "Well, anything plan is better than no plan, I guess."

As he slowly took another bite of his fish Eiji felt the quick windy motion of something moving past him real fast and looked up to see the Flash just sitting there in front of him, already inhaling a portion of his eggs and toast. "Oh, ohayou, Flash-san." Eiji greeted with a fake smile, trying not to show his depressed state.

"Ah, come on Eiji, I told you that you don't have to use any honorifics with us. We're all friends here." Flash replied as Diana took a seat next to him, smiling warmly at the young Rider.

"Good morning Eiji."

"Ohayou, hime-sama." This just made Diana smile a bit more as Eiji always referred to her as Princess in his native language. Sur, she would prefer him to just call her by her name but she didn't want to push the matter as she wanted him to do so on his own terms.

Flash just laughed a bit at hearing Eiji refer to her as Princess and thought of how it would be fun to tease her about it. He then returned his gaze to Eiji and sighed.

"Alright man, why so glum? Those nightmares of Maki still making hard to sleep at night?"

"Flash?" Diana deadpanned as she looked at him incredulously.

"What, he obviously is." Flash defended himself. "Look Eiji, you obviously need some cheering up and Granny Flash always said that the best way to cheer someone up is by telling some funny stories."

"Please you two, I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about me." Eiji retorted with another fake smile until he saw the looks in their eyes. "Guys, I'm serious. I don't need any cheering up. See?" With that he put on the biggest smile he could but it still wasn't convincing enough.

"Fail…so come on Eiji. You're obviously bummed. So tell us about some of your better adventures. You now what they say, for every bad memory you have there is always a good one that is ten times stronger." Flash said while finishing off his plate. Diana had also finished her breakfast and was still sipping at her coffee while paying close attention.

Eiji took a moment to think about it and then finally let out a sigh. It was obvious that the others could see right through him. So, after taking a moment to think about the Flash's offer he just looked back at them, the depressed look in his eyes still there.

"Alright then. I guess I could use a bit of cheering up. But I must warn you that some of my best memories could get a bit long."

"Cool…hey, wait just a sec. I'll go get us some snacks to munch on while we swap stories." And with that the Flash was off in…well, a flash.

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

**Chapter 3:**

**Depression, Training & Therapy**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Just on the outskirts of a small mountain town in Washington, the surrounding forest was eerily quiet. Many of the animal inhabitants were carefully steering clear of a small patch of overgrowth as their woodland home had recently been invaded by a powerful new creature. But this so called myth didn't scare off any would-be hunters. Walking through the forest, a small group of three hunters quietly made their way while looking for any type of tracks that would either land them a nice big buck or a nice fat boar. The hunters, all dressed in camouflage clothing, each sported their own weapon of choice. Two of them each had a standard hunting riffle while the third had a carbon steel bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Hey Earl, do you really think that there's a demon out here in these woods?" one of the riffle carrying hunters asked the hunter with the bow.

"You idiot, you actually believe that hogwash?" Earl snapped. "Look, that hullabaloo bullshit is just a stupid story that them there fuzz made up to keep us hunters out of these woods."

"But Earl, ya know that it's not huntin' season. And you now how easily Pete here get's the spooks." the other riffle carrying hunter said, making a small joke at the other riffle hunters' expense.

"That's not true Floyd. In case you forget, it was you who ran screamin' for his mama at the sight of the there Grizzly last spring." Pete quipped angrily.

As the three hunters argued back and forth they suddenly stopped in their tracks as they al heard an eerily sounding moan coming from all over the woods. It sounded like some ungodly creature that was writhing in agony as every few moments a loud grunt of pain would shout out. The hunters looked around, each one a bit on edge as the wailing got louder and louder.

"W-w-w-w-What's…t-t-t-t-that?" Pete squeaked, his teeth chattering as he grip on his gun tightened, he knees knocking together.

"How in the hell would I know?" Floyd replied, also obviously scared stiff. Earl just huffed as he got his act together.

"You bunch of tadpoles, that's probably just someone pretendin' to be Big Foot or something. For all we know it could be the fuzz."

"Or it could be Old Ted." Floyd added, still somewhat scared.

"That old coot? He's just a harmless hermit!" Earl spat as he spit out a bit of his chewing tobacco juice onto the forest floor.

The moans suddenly got louder and louder as the three of them came upon some brush and then found their way to a small creek. Looking around, they could see a bunch of very old trees in every direction and the only animal life that they could see was the occasional fish swimming in the creek. As they moved closer to the creek they suddenly heard the snapping of twigs and branches coming from behind them which caused them all to turn around and aim their weapons.

"W-w-who's there?" Pete demanded in a frightened state, his finger on the trigger.

The rustling got louder and then suddenly, as fast as it had all started, it stopped. The tension in the air was as thick as molasses as the hunters gripped their weapons even tighter. After a moment had passed they all let out a sigh of relief and turned around back towards the creek only to get the fright of their lives. But before they could even scream and before their minds could begin to describe what they were seeing, a metallic change slot appeared in the center of each of their foreheads. A black hand with clawed finger tips, an emerald green armor covering on his back of the hand and two long silver scythe-like claws held up three silver coins and flicked them at the coin slots in their foreheads. Entering their bodies, the hunters looked down at their stomachs as a gaping dark void appears as a set of mummified hands began to rip their way out of the hunter's bodies.

The three hunters screamed out in fright as they wet their pants at the site of three bandaged mummy-like creatures now standing before them. Then, as if acting upon some unknown desire, the three mummies took the hunters and mounted them on the trees behind them, pinning them to the tree trunks.

"_**Good, now grant their darkest desire and become stronger!**_" the voice commanded from the background which the mummies obeyed. As the mummies went to work the shadow figure stepped forward from the shadows as the blood curdling screams from the hunters echoed throughout the woods. "_**Pheh, who needs to do things the old fashioned way when I can just have the Yummies devour the parent instead. Not only will be stronger but it will give them more desires to choose from which means I'll get even more Cell Medals.**_"

The monstrous being was covered in black insectoids armor with soft emerald green skin underneath. Its right forearm had a bright green armor plate on the top with long curved antenna jutting out from the sides by the elbow. This metal plate also connected to the two long silver scythes extending past its right hand. His other arm also had the two antenna-like protrusions coming out by the elbow but they were a much darker green in color, like his underskin. The top parts of his outer thighs armor also had an emerald green metal plate for decoration and the front tips of his feet were the same color as his underskin as well. His shoulder armor was pitch black and look like an elongated beetle shell which had a long curved antennas jutting out from the front and curving behind his back, each one nearly four feet in length. The ends of the two long antennas also changed to a bright emerald green color at the last three feet of length.

The front of his armored gut and the center of his armor chest were more of a yellow-green color with emerald green insect-like legs acting like a chest plate, covering most of the lighter green center. In the very top center of his chest was an obsidian black orb which resembled the same black orb in the center of his bright golden buckle which was strapped to a silver segmented belt with a golden underlining. The monster looked at the three Yummies as they finished devouring the hunters, taking on all of the darkest desires and all he did was laugh. His head was like that of an insect with four long curved serrated antennas protruding from his forehead and curving over towards the back. The side of his head was wrapped in light green armor which connected with his single emerald green eye lens that looked like a curved oval compound eye. His bottom jaw was silver in color while the center held a set of gold fan-like mandibles.

The three Yummies bodies were soon covered in emerald green cocoons as they started their metamorphosis into even more powerful creatures. The monster looked at them as they changed and then looked up to the sky. "_**Ah, this world is just so full of fresh morsels; all ripe for the picking. And when I'm done, they will all tell tales of how I, Uva, am the greatest nightmare that they have ever seen.**_" Uva threw his head back and laughed out loud as the cocoons started to crack. "_**Soon OOO…soon, you will meet your end at my hands and then I will claim all of the black and gold medals and become the most powerful being in existence!**_"

—

— **The Watchtower —**

Walking down the hallway towards the galley, Batman was accompanied by Dr. Fate who was using an enchanted charm so as to allow Ankh's voice to be heard since the ghostly Greeed had still yet to gain a corporeal body. As they walked on Ankh was explaining the history of the Core Medals to them as well as the history of the king from eight hundred years ago from their original world. Both Batman and Dr. Fate had become interested in the subject of the Core Medals as Fate was interested in the type of alchemy used to create them and Batman was interested at possibly being able to implement similar abilities that the Cores granted to some of the external weaponry for the tower.

"So you chose Eiji at first because he seemed gullible enough a person?" Fate asked.

"_Yep. In fact he's still a gullible idiot but he's also considered me more than just a pile of medals. He's not all bad but he needs a swift kick to the back of the head to get him to see what's actually going on in front of him sometimes. And don't get me started on him and those purple medals of his._"

"You make it sound like you don't like those medals very much." Batman noted as he could easily sense the animosity in Ankh's voice. The Bird Greeed did not like those medals for some reason.

"_And for good reason. When my old body tried to claim all of my medals, Eiji used the power of his purple medals and destroyed three of mine that acted as my bodies' core conscience. Without those medals I won't be able to have a full body again._" Ankh complained. Granted, Eiji was his friend but he still wished he would have done something different than destroying his Core Medals.

"I see. Maybe I can discover a way to return to you your full body. Of course, restoring your life and making you corporeal once more would have to come first." Fate added. He wanted to see if he could bring Ankh back. The Core Medals were a complete wonder to him at which he request Eiji lend him both Ankh's shattered medal and one of the spare Condor or Kujaku medals so that he could scan them with his mystic arts. If there was anyway to either replicate Gara's alchemy or to transfer Ankh's core conscience to another one of his Cores then it would be worth a shot.

"_I sure hope so. What I wouldn't do for a chance to have another ice pop._"

Fate started to laugh as they came to the door of the galley and, upon it opening for them; they were all surprised at the sound of the Flash and Diana laughing loud and hard, the speedster holding his ribs in pain as Diana wiped a tear away from her eye. They all then looked to see Eiji smiling a real smile instead of one of his fake ones.

"For real? You mean Kougami and Gotou actually tricked you with the bike just to strike a deal with Ankh?" Flash said loudly as Ankh and the others headed over to the table.

"Yeah, it was kind of embarrassing when I had that thing laying down on its front, trying to get it to change into its bike mode. I even went a little crazy as I just sat on top of it and held out my arms like I was holding a pair of bike handles." Flash and Diana laughed even harder while Ankh snorted as the recalling of one of the few times he folded his hand to Kougami. "Oh, Ankh, you're all just in time. We're swapping funny stories."

"_Baka! Don't tell them that story! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was for having to give into Kougami like that? Not to mention that he even predicted the final outcome with that damn birthday cake!_" Ankh shouted and now, with the exception of Batman, they all started laughing.

"Ah, Kougami-san and his birthday cakes. I swear, he thought even the most simple things in life deserved a birthday. Gotou also showed me those videos of us getting embarrassed after Date-san became the first Kamen Rider Birth. It was one of the few times that I felt tempted to take Date-san's Cell Buster and use it on both Gotou-san and Kougami-san."

After a few more minutes of laughing everyone had decided to calm down and then they all looked at Eiji who just smiled softly at the good memories he had of his friends and home world. Even Ankh had to admit that they had some pretty good times but he would never utter such a statement out loud.

"Those were definitely some strange times." Ankh replied in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but they were still fun. Though nothing like the time when we had you take Shingo's place so that Hina could cele—"

"_Oi, shut the hell up already! I don't want anyone here to know about that one! Do you understand?_" That was one thing Ankh would never able to live down. Getting embarrassed by Kougami was bad enough but having Hina get the upper hand on him was even worse.

"Hai, hai. Wakata, wakata." Eiji replied with a smile and then he looked back at Diana and Flash, his eyes now a bit brighter than before. "Flash, hime-sama…arigato."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Flash replied while placing a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"Eiji, we will always be there if you want to talk about any problems that you might have. We just want you to find a path that suits you and not one that you feel uncomfortable with." Diana added with a small smile. Eiji also smiled at that comment and nodded his head slightly.

"She's right. The sooner you figure out what it is that you want to do the faster you will start to heal." Fate said as he stood next to him. "And do not worry about Ankh, my friend. I will spend as much time as possible in figuring out a way to restore him."

Eiji smiled softly again as he nodded. He was lucky that he wound up in a world which had people like them that were willing to go out of their way to help him. And he was also grateful to Ankh. If he hadn't knocked some sense into him back when they were falling down towards Themyscira then who would have died that day. And lord knows he really wanted to at that point in time. But the needs of those who would need his protection in the future outweighed his own problems. As long as he could help protect the innocent, then he would have at least something to fight for. First he just needed to find a way to get his heart back into the fight.

As Eiji and the others got up and put their trays in the wash bin, they turned to look at the opening of the galley door to see J'onn walk in. Noticing the person he was looking for, J'onn walked over to Eiji and looked him in the eyes.

"Eiji, I was wondering if you would like to have a therapy session with me."

"What do you mean by therapy?" Eiji asked, a tad confused.

"By going into your mind and slowly facing your fears one step at a time. Of course it would be at any time of your choosing and we won't push the matter. But with therapy you might be able to get over these nightmares of yours over time."

Eiji thought about it for a moment and wondered about the consequences of such a therapy. After finding no problems with the option he looked back and J'onn and nodded.

"Arigato, J'onn-san. But how would we start?"

"Very slowly at first. We would just go through each fear one by one until you felt comfortable enough to get past them. Then, once you feel that you can face them, we'll tackle the bigger ones."

"You know what they say, 'A man with no fear is both a foolish man and a dead man'." Flash added. This seemed to get the point across as Eiji turned to the door and followed J'onn.

"Hai." Eiji replied and with that he went with J'onn for his first therapy session.

—

— **5 Hours Later, League Meeting Room —**

Sitting at the table, all six of the League members sat there discussing their current point of interest which, once again, happened to be Eiji. Dr. Fate had returned to his home and surprisingly, Ankh had gone with him so as to help fill in any gaps that the mystical sorcerer might miss.

"So J'onn, how did his first session go?" Superman asked. He had been in Metropolis taking care of a few things with some assistance from Supergirl.

"Actually, it went rather well. He was able to overcome many of his minor fears quite easily. We should be able to move on to the much bigger fears sometime within the next couple of weeks." the Martian replied. He would not go over what fears he had helped Eiji face as that was just between the two of them.

"That's good. At least he's finally making a little bit of progress. I couldn't even stand to look at him the whole week because of how depressed he was looking. I thought if I looked at him then I'd start feeling depressed." John added in which they could all understand.

"It's understandable John. But at least now he knows that he has friends here that he can talk to. The more he opens up to us then he more we can help him in finding the right path he should take." Diana told them all. They all seemed to think about this for a moment until Batman spoke up.

"You all do know though that we can't just let him stay up here forever. At some point he's going to have to go down there and try and accept this Earth as his home."

"That's true which is why I've been thinking on ways he can do that. First, though, is he'd need a place to stay. In this world he has no type of cash with which he can use for a hotel and I doubt this Earth is exactly the same as his." Superman said with some concern in his voice. "I've told Kara about him though and she seems to really want to meet him."

"Well that's no surprise. Eiji and Ankh are like aliens to this place and we don't have many friends or allies that are aliens. With the exception of you, Kara and J'onn, the rest of us are from Earth. I myself feel like an outsider at times so it's nice to be bale to have a new friend who you can relate to in some way." Diana said. She wanted to see Eiji happy and, for some reason, she felt that she should look out for like a big sister would for a little brother.

"Well how's 'bout you let him stay with your folks for the weekend?" Flash asked Superman which the man of steel thought about for a moment.

"That could work. My folks would love the company and Eiji is close to Kara's age so it would give her someone to relate to. And we wouldn't have to worry about Ankh as much as he would mostly likely stay with Fate so that he can help in finding a way to restore his body."

"You're forgetting one small problem about that idea." Batman interjected in his usual monotone voice.

"And that would be…" John began.

"We'd have to tell him who we really are." Batman answered which they all got the meaning of.

"Well, he already knows Diana, John and J'onn as they don't really have secret identities. And I've been planning on telling him for the past few days now. I mean, we already know his but that's because big green here went swimming in his mind when he went lights out after fighting that Yummy on Paradise Island." Flash said in Eiji's defense.

They all thought about this little problem for a moment. On one side, revealing themselves to Eiji would ease some of the tension that they would have around him at times when they were just talking as friends but the other side of the argument was if he could be trusted with such a secret. And given that he still was prone to losing control again in the future was another problem.

"Why don't we think on this over the next few days while J'onn continues his therapy with him?" Diana suggested which they all seemed to agree with.

"Sounds like a plan." Superman replied at which they ended the meeting. At that Batman got up and headed for the door with a small look of determination on his face. "Something wrong Bruce?"

"Not really. But I think it's time Eiji got some exercise and got back into trying to be OOO for a while. So I'm going to take him to the hollow deck for a couple of hours."

"That sounds like a good idea. How about we all go? I'd like to see what he can really do in a fight." Diana suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as Batman went to look for their young friend.

—

— **Monolith of Fate, Home of Dr. Fate —**

"_You really think that this is going to work?_" Ankh asked out of boredom as he watched Fate float in the air in a meditative position.

"Of course I do. We have gone over all the bit of information that you had stored in your memory and I've channeled and read the small ripples of energy that your Kujaku medal gives off. So I do believe that, in time, I can restore you. It will take some but it should work. I just need to work backwards from Gara's alchemic settings that are being used to bind such powers to the Core Medals. From there it's a simple process of trying to reconstruct your Medal."

"_Makes me wish I didn't leave the other half back in my home dimension._" Ankh said in a low tone.

"Perhaps; but the residual energy that you and Eiji have surrounding your bodies which came from the void might lead me to a gateway to your world. All be it a small link though I wouldn't have the ability to move something large, such as a human, through it. Though I should be able to move something small like a Core Medal." Ankh perked up at that thought. If Fate could find a way to get the other half of his Core medal to this reality then they'd have a better chance at restoring him.

"_Here's to hoping you'll succeed._"

—

— **Watchtower Training Room, 20 minutes Later —**

Walking out of the changing room, Eiji walked into the center of the hollow deck training room wearing some new training clothes. Wearing a pair of black boots that wrapped around the end leggings of his new pants, he also wore a pair of light tan pants that rose above his hips and covered a bit of his waist, a thin black belt keeping them on. Gone was his baggy t-shirt as it was now replaced by a skin tight black shirt that was custom made for training, allowing the skin to breathe but to also allow sweat and moisture build up to escape with being trapped against the shirt. On the front of the left side of his shirts' lapel was a symbol that Flash had taken the time to sew on himself, that being the three ringed symbol of the multi-king. This would be Eiji's new training outfit when he was using the training room.

Looking up at the long one-way glass window above him, Eiji's hands wandered all over his new outfit in delight. He didn't like clothes that made his body feel restricted and he preferred free flowing movement. But this new suit, though skin tight in most areas, felt like it was apart of his body. Though he would still have to find a store some day that sold nice baggy clothes and a few tie-dye shirts. Wonder Woman looked him over from the control room and then back at the others.

"Well, at least it seems to fit him." Diana said as she stood behind Batman who mand the controls for the simulator.

"Yeah, kid may not look like it but he does have a build that most girls would find nice on a guy." Flash added. Superman gave him a bit of a glare as he thought of some of the female heroes that they knew like Kara and Barbara. He'd have to probably keep an eye on them if he decided to take Eiji to meet his folks.

"You would never have guessed what he's been through without seeing some of the scars he's gained over the past year from his world as well." John also added as Batman started up the simulator and put it on a low level.

Looking down at Eiji as the hard light constructs appeared, Batman leaned over and spoke into the microphone. "Alright now Eiji, just take your time and don't over do it. This is only meant as a warm up so the difficulty isn't very high."

"Okay-desu." He replied, raising his hands above his head to signal he was ready. "But how do you want me to start out? Should I go Greeed or just use OOO for now and mix-n-match medals?"

"For the moment use the medals. When it comes time to raise the difficulty for full colored combos and when you've overcome more of your bigger fears, we will consider training you in your Greeed form. We don't want you losing control early on. That also means no using your purple medals for the time being, understood?" Batman replied, making sure that Eiji knew what to expect for the moment when the training started.

"Hai."

And with that the hard light hologram finished forming into a downtown version of Metropolis. In front of Eiji was a National Bank while to his right was a department store. He noticed a few cars around him and even a drug store with a fire hydrant in front of it. Looking over a few street intersections he noticed a small park just past the traffic light that lead to a big statue of the city's hero, Superman. '_Sugoi ne._' he thought until he noticed part of the bank wall open up to reveal six metallic robots with heads shaped like horseshoes. '_Well, I guess this is taking it slow._'

That was when he got the shock of his life when the six robots shimmered with hard light and took on the forms of six super villains. Eiji, to say the least, was shocked by the type of technology that this world had but then found himself laughing at how a few of them looked. The first robot looked like a muscular biker with a skull for a head that was covered in green atomic flames. This was Atomic Skull. The second looked like a woman that would kick a puppy if given the chance. She was dressed in red and black and long flowing red hair with small amounts of flames coming from her hands. This was Volcana.

The third looked like another woman with pale blue-white skin with her body fit snuggly in a tight black suit. The front of her suit had a lightning bolt pattern that showed off some of her cleavage which caused the young Rider to blush a bit. She also wore black boots and gloves and her hair was slicked back and pointed upwards in spikes and was light blue in color. Eiji had to admit, for a super villain, she was definitely pretty. This was Live Wire and her name spelled it all as electricity crackled around her whole body.

The fourth robot took on the form of a weird looking Superman with a pale skin complexion. His suit was a duller blue color and the 'S' on his chest was reversed. This was Bizarro. The fifth robot took on the form of a woman that wore a dull blue outfit that reached up to collar bone, leaving her shoulder bear and showing off a bit of cleavage. She also wore dark blue gloves and boots and her skin was a snow blue color that accented her short spiky ice blue hair. She had a crazy murderous look on her face as he walked closer. This was Killer Frost. The sixth and final robot looked like a big hulking brute from hell as he had brown skin and wore a green suit that had no sleeves and ended in a pair of skin tight shorts. Around his waist was a silver belt and he wore green gloves with silver metal trimming. His face was huge and somewhat disfigured and he had long black hair slicked back down to the middle of his back. This was Kalibak, the son of Darkseid.

Eiji grew a nervous look when seeing Kalibak and looked up at the control room. "Um…are you sure he's good for starting slow?" Eiji asked which got him a reply from the Kalibak hologram ripping up a stop sign and using it like a club, swing it at Eiji fiercely.

Eiji jumped back only to get knocked to the ground by a swift kick to his back from Volcana. Fire then formed in her hands as she let loose a stream of flames right where Eiji lay. Acting quickly, the young Rider rolled out of the way and then performed a hand spring to push himself back up. Landing back on his feet he pulled out the OOO-Driver and placed in up against his waist, the belt forming and fastening the driver to his body. He then summoned three Core Medals from his body and caught them in mid-air as they dropped down in front of him. He slid them into the respective slots and then tilted the driver into position before grabbing the O-Scanner, preparing to transform.

"Guess I should take out fire lady first." he said to himself as he slid the scanner past the medals before pulling it up and resting the scanner in front of his chest. "Henshin!"

"**SHACHI – UNAGI – CHEETAH!**" the scanner called out as the familiar energy symbols swirled around his body as the suits combined symbol appeared before him, slamming into his body as his transformation finished.

The Volcana drone, not showing even the slightest emotion, fired another blast at Eiji, in a surprise turn of events, ran past her and then stopped behind in the matter of less than a second. Watching from the control tower, the League watched as they studied the medals and their abilities and also on how Eiji used them in different battles. The type of medal used would decide the type of battle he could fight. Volcana turned around only for Eiji to grab her by the shoulder and then lift himself up, his legs moving at rapid speeds that no normal person could keep up with while he constantly kicked her in the gut hundreds upon hundreds of times before letting go and performing a double kick to her chest, sending her flying right into a parked car, her body denting into it as the vehicle crumbled from the force of impact.

Eiji was about to capitalize when he was instantly sent sprawling into a newspaper machine face first. Getting up slowly while holding his head, he looked behind him to see a bit of smoke coming from his back and then looked up in the sky to see Live Wire floating there above him, electricity crackling around her hands as she prepared another strike As he prepared to move he was suddenly struck in the back again by another fireball courtesy of Volcana as she got out of the wrecked car.

"Ah, come on, play fair." Eiji complained as pushed himself back up. He then thought of something as Live Wire fired another round of electrical blasts at him. Using the Cheetah medal, he quickly dashed to the side and then shot out his Denki Unagi Whips to ensnare Volcana before sending a powerful surge of electricity through her body. The villainess screamed as she fell to the ground before her hologram shimmered, leaving a smoking drone to fall to the ground. Eiji then ran around again and up a building before stopping at the roof.

Looking to his left, he noticed both Bizarro and Killer Frost coming at him from the air, Frost using her ice powers to create an ice ramp. He then looked back down to the ground and noticed Atomic Skull looking right up at him. Turning to his right he noticed Live Wire almost within striking distance and then looked below her and got an idea. Seeing the fire hydrant in front of the drug store, he summoned another Core Medal and switched it out with the Unagi medal before swiping the scanner over the belt again.

"**SHACHI – GORILLA – CHEETAH!**" the Unagi symbol in the center of his chest was replaced by the Gorilla symbol as his shoulder armor became more rugged and his forearms were covered in huge silver gauntlets known as the Gori Bagoun.

Acting quickly, he waited until Live Wire was just the right distance before launching the Gori Bagoun off of his forearms and right into the hydrant, the water erupting up into the air and hitting Live Wire dead on. She let out a shriek as she fell to the ground and hit concrete. Her body shimmered as the hologram faded and left the lifeless robot in her place. '_Well, two down and four to go._' He then ejected all three medals and summoned three new ones which he then slotted into the driver before using the scanner again, activating another mix-n-match combo.

"**TAKA – KUJAKU – BATTA!**"

Eiji's body now resembled a near perfect TaJaDor combo with the exception of the use of the Batta legs instead of the Condor talons. The Brave feathers on his helmet still remained the same like they did with his TaToBa combo but that didn't bother him much. Back in the control room, the League watched as they were speechless by the different powers that Eiji could use.

"Man, this kid is like a one man army with those coins." Flash said enthusiastically.

"Tell me about it. And he's not even using a full combo yet." John added.

"I know. And he seems to be able to think on his feet, using the surrounding area to his advantage when he can't fully gain one with the medals." Diana said, adding her two cents in.

"Well then, since he seems to be doing better than we hoped, how about we raise the difficulty a bit once he gets down to his last three opponents." Superman suggested. He really wanted to see Eiji at his best.

"Wouldn't that possibly force him to use a full combo though?" Diana asked.

"That's the whole point. We need him to get used to the difficulty and to know when he should and shouldn't rely on a full combo. He said that full combos exhaust him so we need to see if he can tell the difference." Batman added. After looking at one another for a moment they were soon brought back to the battle at hand as the form of Killer Frost slamming into the glass window due to Eiji's use the TaJya-Spinner startled them slightly. Her hologram form shimmered as she became a robot once more before sliding down to the ground below.

"Oh, you know that one had to hurt." Flash chided playfully while a big grin appeared on his face.

Now down to only three opponents, Eiji had to weigh in his options. He had both Bizarro and Atomic Skull in the air and he had to worry about Kalibak down on the ground. Thinking that now would be a good time as any, he landed back on the roof only to roll out of the way as both Bizarro and Atomic Skull fired at his feet with their own separate attacks.

"Whoa, that was close!" Eiji shouted. He noticed that his opponents got a long stronger and faster as Bizarro's speed increased, the big pale brute already I front of him and slamming a fist into his chest, sending the young Rider flying through the sky and right into a brick wall. Eiji slowly dislodged from the wall before landing face first on the road below. "Ah…itai, itai, itai…" Eiji complained as he rubbed his armored face a bit. "That's it, looks like I'm going to have get serious now." With that he removed the Batta medal and let it go back into his body. He then summoned another medal and slid it into the slot before passing the scanner over it.

"**TAKA – KUJAKU – CONDOR…TAJADOR!**" the O-Scanner stated as Eiji's body was covered in flames, the chest emblem taking on the form of a phoenix and his masks' brave feathers extending out to full Brave Mode while the red visor slid down over his face.

Extending his wings out, Eiji flew up high into the air and started to fly circles around Atomic Skull. The skull-faced villain could hardly follow the Riders' movements so he fired blast after blast of atomic energy at the flyer who just swerved and flew around the blasts, one of them just barely missing him as he soared above it, allow it to slam into the face of Bizarro instead. The pale brute fell down to the building below while clutching his, giving Eiji the perfect opportunity to take down Skull. Flying low and fast, Eiji delivered a powerful right hook to Atomic's face, causing him to stagger backwards a bit. Eiji then turned around again and landed another punch to Atomic's face with his left hand covered in flames.

Slightly dizzy from the one-two punch to his face, Atomic took a moment to get his bearings while Eiji took to the air. Taking hold of the O-Scanner once more, he slid it across the driver, activating one of TaJaDor's finishing attacks.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**" Eiji's legs transformed into the familiar fiery talons as he came down in a flaming drop kick. The attack connecting, Eiji ripped out bits of circuitry as his talons ripped through Atomic's body, his hologram shimmering before the robot body exploded in a roar of flames.

Looking to see that one of his fellows was gone, Bizarro flew after Eiji in a rage with his fist cocked back behind him. Acting quickly, Eiji used a burst of flames from beneath his feet to propel him upward as he summoned the peacock energy feathers and shot them out like miniature missiles. The feathers connected with Bizarro as he was blasted down to the ground hard, his body slamming down into a parked city bus.

Eiji then lifted his body up into the air and then retracted his wings as he ejected the medals and summoned three different ones. The three medals placed themselves into the slot as he slid the scanner over the belt once again.

"**SHACHI – UNAGI – TAKO…SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**"

Replacing his Blazing Combo with his Marine Combo, Eiji threw out his Denki Unagi Whips and wrapped them around Bizarro tightly, the electricity surging through the brute's body. Bizarro hollered in pain as Eiji slid the scanner over his belt again while turning his body into liquid, jumping high into the air while wrapping Bizarro up with the whips once more.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

Eiji's Tako legs quickly split apart like those of an octopus and began to spin around like a drill as he lifted a groggy Bizarro of the ground and into the air. Coming down hard and fast, Eiji shouted as his drill like legs slammed into Bizarro's body, causing it to explode in a raging fireball. "Ahhhhhhhhh…..SEEEEEEYAAAAA!"

Back up in the control room, everyone watched Eiji with wonder in their eyes while Batman took notes on a few possibilities that could prove useful with the aid of Eiji's ShaUTa combo if they ever had to go on an underwater mission. That and he knew that Aquaman would want to test out this form personally whenever he got a chance to take some time away from Atlantis.

"I got to admit, I am impressed with what I've seen so far." Superman said as they all watched Eiji land safely on the ground only to be suddenly hit by a car and flung right into and through the Superman statue in the park. "Hey, I liked that statue." They looked down to see Kalibak toss the car down onto the ground after having used it on Eiji like a baseball bat and with Eiji acting as the ball.

"Is it me, or did that seem like the Kalibak drone was almost at full strength?" Flash asked, a hint of concern hanging in his voice.

"That's because I increased the level the moment Eiji took out Bizarro. When he fought Live Wire, Volcana and Frost the level was at level 1. I pushed it up to Level 2 when he took out Atomic Skull and then at Level 3 which he didn't even seem to notice when he defeated Bizarro. So now I have it set just under Level 4." Batman replied in an emotionless tone.

"Bruce, are you trying to force him to lose control or something?" Diana asked, shocked that he would secretly increase the levels with every opponent defeated.

"No, but he needs to be pushed in order to persevere. Besides, he seems to be enjoying the work out. See?" Batman retorted as he pointed down at the demolished statue to show them that Eiji was slowly getting up.

His back was going up and down heavily as his breathing got heavy. Eiji was completely exhausted due to the use of TaJaDor and ShaUTa back to back. It was something that he didn't have to do often but he did have to once or twice. He then noticed that, for some strange reason, he was starting to enjoy the battle. Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins or maybe it was the fact that he was slowly becoming more Greeed like. But that couldn't be as even though he still had his Greeed abilities, he noticed that his five senses were actually getting stronger, better than they had ever been when he was a normal human.

"Man, just what is happening to me? It's like I'm actually evolving into something else." he said quietly to himself. As he got back up slowly, using a piece of statue rubble for support, his breathing started to soften as his body relaxed more. '_Strange, I used to get more fatigued than this. Either I'm getting too used to the combos or I really have changed._'

His head snapped up to the sound of Kalibak landing down on the ground in front of him with a thud before letting loose a powerful backhand against his head, sending Eiji flying into a tree, causing it to topple over and crash down on top of him. Slowly making his ways towards his prey, Kalibak grabbed a huge piece of stone in his hand, intending to squash his opponent like the bug he was. Eiji, seeing his opponent coming towards him, tried to think of a combo that could deal with such a brute but also still move around freely.

'_Oh boy, I better think of something fast. Now, let's see. I already used TaJaDor and this guy would swat me before I even got airborne. And it seems that ShaUTa won't work against him that much. I don't have all the medals to access GataKiriBa and I was told not to use PuToTyra until I mastered my Greeed mentality. SaGoZo could probably stand up to him but that form's too slow. So who else could I use?_' Eiji was in real trouble and Batman was close to ending the simulation himself when he noticed Eiji's head snap up, as if he had an idea. '_That's it! I haven't used that form in a while._'

Acting quickly, Eiji let loose a powerful stream of water into Kalibak's face, causing the huge warrior to cover his eyes as he backed away in surprise. "Take a bath and cool off for a second." Eiji quipped and then paused, wondering where that had come from. '_I must be hanging around the Flash to much._' Pushing the tree trunk off of his body, Eiji rolled out of the way and crouched down while removing his blue medals. As the medals went back into his body another set of medals popped out and, grabbing them in mid-air, Eiji slid them into the driver before passing the scanner over once more. "Let's see you try this combo on for size."

"**COBRA – KAME – WANI…BURAKAWANI!**"

Eiji's armor changed once more and this form really looked different from the others. His legs were covered in a dark orange armor that resembled the pattern of a crocodile's hide. The lower leg armor look similar to the head of a crocodile with teeth like points pointing inwards towards his calves. His thighs also had some armor on them in them, acting like extra padding. His shoulder plates and forearm armor were made up of curved hexagonal armor patterns that resembled a turtle's shell. His head had a small golden jaw line and a strange turban like design on the top of his head that resembled a coiled snake's body, the very top resembling the hood of a cobra. The snake coil turban also had a small red gem set in the center of his as his new violet colored eye lenses were framed by what appeared to be snake fangs.

This was Eiji's secret weapon next to PuToTyra. This was his BuraKaWani combo which held the secret Soba Venom, a special liquid that would instantly heal any injury he sustained while in battle. The League looked on in astonishment as this was one combo that Eiji had neglected to tell them about. True, he and Ankh did mention Gara, the creator of the Core Medals, but he never mentioned what the three single tanish-brown medals did.

Kalibak, now filled with rage, was treated to a surprise as Eiji performed a tornado kick, his lower legs releasing energy in the form of crocodile jaws biting down on the monster. Kalibak grunted with every blow as Eiji delivered kick after kick non stop. He then performed a powerful side kick that sent Kalibak flying right into a pile of rubble. Kalibak, though, would not take such punishment without returning it ten fold as he got up and ran right at Eiji, his fist cocked back and ready to deliver a devastating blow. Acting quickly, Eiji dug his heels into the ground and brought the two pieces of his forearm armor together, forming the Gora Shielduo. Kalibak let loose a vicious punch right into the shield which proceeded to erect an energy shield that not only deflected Kalibak's punch but also caused him to hurt his hand, the brute shaking his hand out as he wincer in pain.

"It seems that the emotion and pain circuits for the drones are really effective. They seem almost like the real thing." John noted as he watched the battle with great interest.

"They should because they weren't cheap." Batman added coldly.

"Only you would say something like that Bruce." Diana said while fighting back a small laugh.

Back down on the battle field Eiji jumped up into the air and came back down upon Kalibak with a deadly drop kick, the energy of the Saw Deadscythers cutting into his body and knocking him back several feet. Eiji then brought the Gora Guarder up into its full shield mode and used it like a club, the energy shield sending Kalibak flying across the park and back into the rubble of the destroyed Superman statue. But he wasn't down yet as Kalibak slowly tried to get back to his feet. But Eiji had had enough for one day and decided that the fun should end now as he took the O-Scanner and passed it over the medals, activating his final attack.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

With the power of the three Core Medals, three orange energy circles formed in front of Eiji which he then started to run up to before jumping into them. His body slid around like he was in a tube slide as he rode the energy. At the other end of the energy circles Kalibak looked up to only see Eiji's body exit with his legs kicking at him wildly upon contact, the energy from the Saw Deadscythers slicing through his body, destroying him as the hologram shimmered away.

Landing down on the ground in a crouch, Eiji breathed heavily as the world around him started to shimmer as well before it vanished, leaving him alone once more in the towers' training room. Slowly standing up he looked up and faced the control room window, a bit winded by the constant use of three full combos but not overly exhausted.

"So…_pant_…_pant_…how'd I do?" Eiji asked as he reset the driver back to its horizontal position, undoing his transformation and returning to his human form, the three Core Medals once again returning to the inside of his body. He was still having a hard time getting used to that sensation but he figured the weirdness of it all would pass sooner or later.

"You did just fine for your first training session. I'll schedule for another session three days from now so you should have plenty of time to rest until then. The next time, we'll focus more on the other combos that you didn't use." Batman said through the intercom. "Now hit the showers and go get something to eat and then take the rest of the day to relax your body."

"Hai." Eiji replied as he was bent over, his hands on his knees as he panted a bit. He then stood back up and hit the showers which he was glad to do so. The nice warm water washed away all his fatigue

—

Back in the meeting room, the others went over all the data that Batman had collected on Eiji and his fighting style. The use of his mix-n-match forms were good for ever changing battles but the topic at hand was his full combos.

"So, ShaUTa would be good for aquatic based mission while BuraKaWani could be used for areas stricken by drought or a desert region." John said while going over the notes.

"True, and it seems TaJaDor would be very useful in air battles and others that involved fighting villains that can hit hard and fast at the same time." Diana added as she remembered the scene with TaJaDor taking down Atomic Skull.

"So, besides ShaUTa, BuraKaWani and TaJaDor what other forms do we need to get information on?" Superman asked as he set his set of notes down on the table.

"Well, we do know that both his Greeed form and his PuToTyra combo would be perfect for conditions involving extreme cold and against any of our enemies that are extremely dangerous. He has another one based on those silver medals that he can use as well as one for the yellow medals too." Batman replied.

"What about the green one?" Flash asked.

"I won't work. He has only one medal of that set so he would need two more to make a combo." Batman added on. After going over a few more notes they decided to bring up another topic. "So, what do we do about Ankh?"

"Well, Fate contacted me earlier and said he might be close in getting his body back. We can deal with him when the time comes." Superman said calmly. He knew that if Eiji stayed than Ankh would too. Besides, Eiji had his Core Medals so Ankh wouldn't go too far without them.

"And then there's the fact that Uva is out there somewhere and we have no idea where?" Diana added and she knew that they would need to find him soon. After another few minutes of talking they came up to their final topic.

"So…are we gonna tell him?" Flash asked.

"I think it might be a good idea. I mean, he seems to have what it takes to make it in this world and he looks like he's slowly building the determination to strive and create a new life here. If we ask him to join then I'm sure he'd accept easily…Ankh might take a little more work." Superman replied with a small chuckle.

"But should we really reveal out identities to him?" Batman asked Flash and Superman seriously. They three of them thought about it for a moment as it was a serious matter.

"Well," Flash began. "I think I will. I mean, I trust him. Besides, we know his so if we tell him our identities then he'll trust us even more knowing that we trust him with our lives."

"That's true. And decided earlier while watching him train that it might be good for him to get out some so I'm gonna ask him later if he'd like to stay over at the farm for the weekend. Good lord knows the kid could use some fresh air." Superman added in and then he turned to Batman. "What about you Bruce?" Batman just narrowed his eyes as he stared at them all.

"I'll think about. In the mean time, he should get some rest. His next training session is in three days and he has another therapy session with J'onn tomorrow. Speaking of which, how much in a scale of length has he conquered them so far?"

"Quite a few really. He still has a long way to go as I can sense a lot of fear in him and a bit of doubt as well. But he should be fine in the upcoming months as long as he keeps up a regiment of having at least one therapy session a week." J'onn replied

"Good. Well, I think that's going to have to be it for today." Batman said as he got up to leave.

"Going somewhere Bruce?" Diana asked calmly.

"Gotham." was his answer.

"Who got out of Arkham this time?" Superman asked him knowing full well that Batman wouldn't leave unless it was urgent.

"…Bain." He said while looking back at them before he turned around and exited the room, leaving the others to worry about his well being.

—

Looking out of the observation window in the hallway, Eiji just stood there while watching the Earth float in a vast see of stars. To him, this was one of the most peaceful places to be on the tower. He realized that he had thoroughly enjoyed his time in the training room and that shocked him a bit. He wasn't a violent person but he seemed to have the feeling that he was starting to enjoy such things to use as a work out. A real battle like that he would never like but to have one just for training didn't seem so bad. He would have to describe the other Greeed to Batman some time later to see if they could be put into the system for future training simulations.

Eiji just let his mind wander a bit as he guess that this would be his home now. This Earth was going to be his new world and he would do whatever he could to protect it. Little did he realize that he would soon get a surprise that he would have never expected.

—

— **Metropolis General Hospital – Later that Night —**

Inside the hospital a young nurse was making the last of her rounds for the evening before she went home and she made her last stop. Opening the door she entered the room of a patient who looked like her was asleep. Checking his vitals and then his pupils for any reaction, she then looked at his chart while standing next to his bed.

'_Let's see…name unknown, age unknown, and race: Asian, male and then no other information. Patient is currently comatose after being found in the park after a strange electrical storm in the sky._' she thought as she set the chart down and then looked in the chair next to his bed. Set in the chair was a lack backpack with a silver metal plat on the front which was latched to keep the bag closed. Set in front of the bag was a strange looking belt with a huge silver buckle with a strange half-n-half color orb in the center and golden knob on the right. Set on top of the bag was a small red type of coin but was really only half of one. She just looked at the strange items and then smiled as she looked at the young man asleep in his bed. '_Well, I hope you wake up soon so we can locate your family for you. Sweet dreams._'

With that she left the room and closed the door behind her. Inside the room the sounds of the medical equipment were the only things making noise as the young man slept. But if the nurse had stayed only a moment longer she would have heard a single word escape his mouth.

"H…._Hino_…"

—

**Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…**

_Eiji is taken by Superman to visit the Kent Farm. There he meets a beautiful young woman with powers of her own. As Eiji and the young woman start to get to know each other, Uva and his Yummies attack the city and Eiji is forced to deal with them. As the battle escalates a powerful ally appears to assist Eiji in his fight and Dr. Fate gets one step closer to finding a way to revive Ankh._

**Chapter 4: The Farm, the Beautiful Alien Girl & Warrior Re:Birth**

—

_Toku Warrior:_ Yeah, that was an extremely long chapter. But I figured some nice combo action would be good for you all. We get to see Eiji suffering from his depression and then decide to take J'onn up on his offer on therapy. And then we got to Eiji both kick butt and get his butt kicked as well. But who could that be in the hospital bed. If that belt description or the title of the next chapter wasn't a clue then you guys need to re-watch OOO.

My next chapter won't be up for while though as I won't be able to write anything until sometime next week at the earliest. Sorry guys, but I work at night so I sleep a lot during the day. I can only write on my days off. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was up to par with what you are expecting out of this series. Please remember that reviews are a good thing and I'll see ya'll on the next update.


	4. 4th Medal: Warrior Re:Birth Part 1

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

_**A/N: Due to having to cover many events set for this chapter, I had to make this one a 2-parter. Trust me, if I didn't do that then this chapter would have well over 16,000 words and I doubt any of you would want to read that much material in one chapter. Chapter 3 pushed the envelope by having just over 11,000 words in it but I don't want to bog down my readers with extremely long chapters.**_

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…

_One_ – Uva begins his plans by creating three new Yummies from hunters.

_Two_ – To help Eiji out of his depression the League does what they can to help him by using therapy, discussions and training

_And Three_ – A mysterious man lies in a coma at a hospital in Metropolis. What is his purpose and who is he?

—

Located in an unknown region of his subconscious, Eiji was currently floating around deep within the vast recesses of his mind, with J'onn as his guide. Having spent two weeks so far doing therapy sessions and having gone through four training sessions, Eiji was feeling a bit more up to the challenge of confronting more of his more powerful fears. While his minor fears were up front and easily accessible, his more nightmarish fears were kept locked away deep within his subconscious; places where even he wouldn't have expected to look.

"_Alright now, Eiji, just relax and take a deep breathe. Today, we're going to face some of the fears that have caused you to become both reclusive and depressed in the past._" J'onn said calmly. As long as he stayed calm then so would Eiji and that is what he wanted. "_Now, tell me what you see._"

"I…I see…explosions." Eiji began, his mind thinking back to events similar to the one where he was unable to save that little girl. "I see dozens of people running for their lives while both the U.S. and Japanese forces are trying to fend off a group of war lords and their militia."

"_Very good, you seem to have found a memory that has caused you much pain. So much pain that it seems that this is one memory that makes you feel if you sometimes have what it takes to fight as OOO._" J'onn watched the memory play before him from Eiji's mind as if he were watching a movie that was taking place all around him. "_I can see it all now. The buildings that are on fire, the countless bodies of the deceased and the horrifying gathering of merciless war lords; I can see it all as if I were there when it happened._"

As J'onn looked at the scenes of death and devastation he then noticed a small gathering of Japanese and American soldiers protecting a small group of people who looked more like businessmen than soldiers. Looking closer at them he noticed a young man with messy brown hair and war torn brown eyes watching the horror unfold as a few people who looked like bodyguards held him back, the young man trying his best to escape their grasp to help a mother and her child who were trapped behind enemy lines.

"Why…why did something like this have to happen? If only I had the power that I have now back during that time I could have saved them. I could have stopped the fighting…but…but I was completely useless." Eiji's grasp of reality within the memory began to blur and that was when J'onn took action.

"_No Eiji, do not stop!_" J'onn commanded, his voice a bit more serious but still holding a reassuring tone to it. "_This memory frightens you to where there are times you doubt if you can save people. I have seen your abilities and also memories of your past actions as OOO so let me say that, by those memories alone, you are not a failure; you are not useless. Now stand up and face your past. Face it and accept this past as a part of your being. Learn from it and draw wisdom from it and then, only then, will you be able to move forward. Now…push forward!_"

Eiji took a few deep breathes, his body slowly becoming more sturdy to the harsh memory. He would hate this moment of his past life until the end of time, it would always scare him to no end and he would never stop being afraid of a possibility that something similar to this memory would happen again. It had come close so many times during his fights as OOO but he pushed forward. After that battle with Maki and losing Ankh he thought that he just couldn't go on. But Ankh's spirit drove him on. The Justice League gave him a foundation to improve his life. So now it was up to him to decide if he wanted to continue being OOO, or just end up turning into a mindless beast of destruction. The same type of beast he had spent most of his life fighting against, the type of beast that he had been trying to defeat over and over again.

"H-hai, J'onn-san.!" Eiji shouted as his focus strengthened. He continued to watch the memory, one of his greatest fears being replayed before him. But he would not falter before it. He would remain strong and stand his ground against his greatest enemy, himself. After watching the memory fade away J'onn slowly eased Eiji back into his conscious mind as the young Rider slowly woke up from his trance. After taking a few moments to collect his thoughts and relax his strained mind, Eiji sat up and looked over at J'onn who sat before him.

"Well done Eiji. That was a brave thing you were able to do just now." J'onn spoke softly so as to help Eiji relax. "Not many people can face their greatest fears that they themselves have locked away in their minds. But you are slowly gaining ground. Soon you won't need these therapy sessions anymore and you'll be able to move forward."

"Hai, arigato…J'onn-san." Eiji replied, bowing his head politely. "Ano…if I may ask, just how many more fears must I face? Even I've lost count of how many I've developed over the years."

"Well, you've conquered all of your minor fears last week and so far this is the second major fear that you seemed to have kept hidden away. But by the decrease in the amount of mental strain that I seem to be reading from you I would surmise about…another two months worth of therapy." This caused Eiji to sigh a bit as he knew something like that was just going to be sitting in the back of his mind for the rest of the weekend. "But don't worry Eiji, these last few fears will only be taken on once a week. So your therapy will only take place every Monday."

"And then I'll have conquered all of my fears?" Eiji asked hopefully.

"To a point, yes. But remember, even a conquered fear can still cause the greatest of warriors the greatest trouble in battle." J'onn warned. "You must never forget that, even though you will have conquered them all someday, they will never go away. You will only know how to deal with them when they appear in some form later in life."

Eiji smiled as he got out of the chair and stood up, stretching out his back. He was currently dressed in a variant version of his training clothes but these were meant to act more as his regular clothes while he wasn't training. He wore black ankle high boots with green stripes on them and also a black shirt and long pants. His pants also had green stripes on them while his black shirt had the multi-king symbol on the left part of his chest. Yellow stripes went from the symbol and down the sleeves of his arm and the bottom of the shirt. The long neck on the shirt had a single red stripe on it that also connected to the symbol. As Eiji cracked his back some more his eyes glowed purple for a moment and then smiled as he looked at the door.

"Well, it seems that my purple medals are calming down some. I guess I'm probably getting used to being part human and part Greeed."

"That's a good thing I suppose. At least this way we know you'll have a less likely chance of losing control any time soon." J'onn replied as he led Eiji to the doorway. "Now come, I need to go and attend to looking over the last few system scans and it's already noon so you should go and eat something."

"Hai." Eiji replied as his stomach started to growl. No one said that therapy was ever going to be easy; or short for that matter. "I am a bit hungry. Well, I'll see you later J'onn-san."

"Enjoy your meal, Eiji." Once outside the room J'onn stopped and looked back at Eiji as he was about to head to the galley. "Oh, Eiji?" J'onn called out which Eiji replied to by looking back at him. "Superman said he wanted to talk to you once you were done with your therapy today. He said there was something important he wanted discuss with you if I'm not mistaken."

"Wakata." With that they went their separate ways as Eiji made his way to get some lunch while J'onn went to go check on the last of the system scans. They only had one more week until the League opened its doors to any hero that wanted in so they needed to make sure that everything was fully in order.

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

**Chapter 4:**

**The Farm, the Beautiful Alien Girl & Warrior Re:Birth (PART 1)**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Walking down the hallway while heading to the meeting room to meet with Superman, Eiji was currently talking with Ankh about how Dr. Fate was fairing at restoring his life. Fate had sparred no rest for this task as he loved a good challenge and he wanted to fully understand how the Core Medals worked. He had been unable to make a connection with their old world but it was probably for the best.

"So, Fate-san is still having a hard time trying to rework Gara's alchemy on your shattered Core?"

"_Yeah, even I can't believe how hard it is. It does sound simple to do but I forgot how complex Gara was with that alchemy of hers._" Ankh said with a bored sigh. He was sick and tired of being stuck as a ghost with only Eiji, Superman and Fate being able to see him. "_Ah mou, what I wouldn't give to be able to smack around a Yummy right now so that I can relieve some of this frustration!_"

Eiji just chuckled slightly at Ankh's expense. He was used to seeing Ankh's famous short temper and even short lack of patience so seeing him act out in such a way was normal for him. They soon came upon the door that led to the meeting room while they finished up their conversation.

"Ankh, let's be glad that there are no Yummies to fight against right now. I'm still not sure if I still have what it takes to fight again and you don't have your body so we're both at a disadvantage for the moment."

"_Huh? I thought your therapy was getting better?_" Ankh asked as he had heard the Eiji's mental condition was slowly starting to improve. Sure he wasn't completely battle ready for a real fight but at last his training sessions had shown that he hadn't lost his edge in battle. Ankh would always be more of the tactician for their little duo but Eiji did have his moments.

"It is but it's only helping me deal with my fears at a slow pace." Eiji replied with a sigh. His therapy sessions with J'onn were really a great help as he had found the strength to overcome quite a few fears but he still had so much more to be afraid of. And his greatest fear would be the hardest to fight against since it was something that was, in a way, a part of his destiny; a destiny involving the world and his purple medals.

Looking at the door, Eiji pushed the button on the side to cause the door to slid open so that he could enter. Following him in, Ankh was soon surprised to see not only Superman but also Dr. Fate and Flash with him as well.

"_Oi, what's the meaning of this? I thought that only Superman wanted to see Eiji._" Ankh spat out, somewhat irritated.

"Calm down Ankh, there's a reason why they're here as well." Superman replied while gesturing to the others. "Flash is here as he also needs to tell Eiji something and Fate is here because he wants to go over some new findings he's been able to uncover regarding your Core Medals."

"_I see, well then,_" Ankh looked down at Eiji, "_Eiji, I'll leave you with these two for today._"

"I take it that you're going back with Fate?" Ankh nodded his hand in reply and he soon followed Fate out of the door and towards the teleporter bay. Eiji then returned his gaze upon both the Flash and Superman and he began to wonder what they wanted to talk about. "So…you wanted to see me?"

"As a matter of fact we did." Superman replied. "Eiji, we've all been talking it over for the past couple of weeks and we've noticed that, even though you are starting to feel more at home here on the station, you still seem a bit apprehensive towards us in some way."

"Oh, I didn't mean to do so on purpose." Eiji said as he apologized quickly.

"Relax man, its cool." Flash said as he placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "We just think that with us knowing who you are and all while you know nothing about us is a but unfair. We're your friends and you've been really honest with us so we figured…" Flash trailed off for a second as he took his hand and pulled back on his mask, pulling it behind his head to reveal his real face with his short scruffy red hair and soft brown eyes. "…that it was high time that we introduced ourselves."

To say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He was completely shaken to his core. He knew that these heroes guarded their identities with their lives because if any of their enemies ever found out about them then they would not stop until they made them suffer. To see Flash without his mask on, to have him sharing his true identity with him, made Eiji feel strangely relieved. He could feel that they trusted him more so than they ever had when he first showed up.

"Eiji Hino, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Wally West of Keystone City…and also the fastest man alive." Wally replied with a big grin while extending his hand. Taking his hand, Eiji shook it while smiling as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, West-san."

"Please, just Wally will do. Well, actually, only call me Wally when I'm not in costume and off the superhero clock." Wally said as he placed a hand behind his head, a sheepish look on his face.

"Hai." Eiji replied and then found Superman standing next to Wally.

"Clark Kent; it's nice to meet Eiji." Clark said as he also extended his hand out as well which Eiji took and smiled. "And please, same rules that Wally set down apply to me as well."

"I understand. I thank you both for trusting me with your lives." He then looked around and noticed that something was off. "Ano…where's Batman? I haven't seen him around since my last training session."

"Oh, Bats? He'll be around sometime later this week. Of course, he's still not sure if he can trust you with his identity. Don't take it personally; he just has…trust issues." Wally told him as he slid his mask back on. It was okay to take it off now with Eiji in on his secret but he didn't want to chance a tower employee walking in and seeing who he was. There were at least one or two people working there that were both from Keystone and Central City and he didn't want to be recognized.

"It's okay, I understand. He has been pushing me really hard lately and he still seems to think of me as unpredictable." As the tension in the air lightened Eiji looked back at the both of them and then thought of something. "So, was this the urgent discussion that J'onn-san told me about?"

Superman and Flash looked at one another and smiled a bit as they turned to face Eiji once more. "This was only part of it really. There was something else I wanted to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Well, Eiji, you've been cooped up here in the Watchtower for so long I was wondering if you'd like to go down to our Earth and spend the weekend with my folks at the family farm. It'll just be for a couple of days and it would be a great way for you to take in the sights and some much needed fresh air."

"Really?" Eiji asked. He had wanted to explore this new Earth for a few days now but he had been hesitant on leaving the security of the tower. But he knew he could use the air and maybe some time away from the tower and having his feet on some real ground would do his mind some good. He thought about it for a moment as he weighed the pros and cons and thought nothing could really go wrong. Heck, the worst that could happen would be that Uva or a Yummy would attack a city. "Well, do you really think it's okay if someone like me is among your family? I mean, I'm not entirely human anymore."

"Hey, don't worry about. Big Blue's folks are some of the nicest and most down to Earth people that you'll ever meet. And I doubt you'd want to come back up here after trying some of Ma Kent's cooking." Flash replied with a longing look on his face for the old lady's cooking. Superman let out a small laugh at that remark and just smiled at the thought of Eiji falling in love with his mothers' cooking.

"He's right Eiji. You'll fit in just fine. My parents know all about us so that, if for some reason we need to go into temporary hiding from an enemy, we can use the barn as a safe house if we can't get back up to the Watchtower."

"So, does that mean that they also know about me, too?" Eiji was a little worried. He didn't want people to get hurt because of him.

"No, not yet. But if you decide to go then I would want to inform them about who you are. This way they can let us know if something were to happen to you without the two of them freaking out. And besides, my cousin will be there with them and it might be nice for you to have someone close to your own age to talk with."

"Don't you mean someone his own age and _gender_ to talk with, Sup's?" Flash asked mockingly which got Eiji's attention.

"Your cousin? I think I read some of the files you guys have on her. Supergirl, whose name is also Kara Zor-El and also Superman's kid cousin; she is also one of the most powerful women on the planet. And, if I recall correctly, she's also been asked to join the new League upon opening day. Did I leave anything out?"

"Not really. That's some pretty nice detective work you've done there." Superman said with his arms crossed. He was starting to wonder just what Eiji had been looking through as only League members and staff had access to such files.

"Gomen, I kind of hacked my way into the mainframe one night. I might seem simple minded but coming from a well of family does have its benefits. I just can't seem to use my brain properly most of the time." Eiji replied as he did a knocking impression of his knuckles against his head.

After going over the final few details of that topic on how next time Eiji should just stay out of the mainframe unless he wanted an angry Batman on his heels, Superman brought up the original topic at hand.

"Well, what do you say? Want to go planet side this weekend?"

"Hai, I would like that very much. Plus it would give me a chance to actually see if I can track Uva at long distances. If anything, a weekend outing will help me hone my enhanced senses."

"Then it's settled then. Since its Thursday we'll leave tomorrow morning. Then we'll come back to the Watchtower on Tuesday afternoon. This way I can show you the sights of Metropolis and maybe take you out to a men's clothes store and get you some decent clothes." Superman suggested. Eiji nodded his head in approval and then left for his quarters to start getting things together. He was lucky that both John and Wally had some extra clothes on hand which they kindly gave him. Of course, with Clark's offer to buy him some new clothes would want to make sure to pack light.

—

— **Friday Morning – Watchtower Teleporter Bay —**

Standing on top of the teleporter platform was a well dressed Clark Kent in his usual dark blue business suit and red tie. He had his hair combed and had a single long bang hanging out in front. In his hand was a brief case and on his face was pair of glasses with fake lenses. He looked at the command station for the teleported to see both Batman and Wonder Woman standing there and they were all waiting for Eiji to show up. Clark looked at his watch and then looked back up at the doors, a small look of irritation on his face.

"Just where the heck is that boy? I told him to be here at seven."

"Maybe he slept in. Batman did push him kind of hard yesterday in the simulator." Wonder Woman said so as to ease Clark's worry.

"I wanted to make sure that he would be able to maintain control of his body. Remember, we haven't tested his PuToTyra form or his Greeed form yet so he's still unpredictable." Batman said in monotone as he looked down at the screen in front of him.

Just as they were about to call out to Eiji on the intercom they heard the sudden noise of a few tower staff members shout out in protest as well as a few Japanese apologies being uttered at well. They then noticed the doors open up to allow a quick black and yellow blur through which then stopped right in front of Clark, the form of OOO in his LaToraTah form panting a bit as he held a duffle bag slung over his shoulders.

"Eiji, what kept you and why are you using your LaToraTah combo?" Clark asked sternly.

"Gomen nasai! I was a bit exhausted last night and woke up only thirty minutes ago. So I had to rush with showering and other things and noticed that I was running late and that's why I used LaToraTah to make it down here without being left behind." Eiji explained quickly as he canceled out the transformation and returned to his human form.

"I see, well then I'll let it slid. You all set?" Clark asked with a small smile. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kara's face when she met Eiji, not to mention the fact how she would react to his transformations.

"Hai." was Eiji's only reply. Clark looked back at Batman and nodded and soon the two were teleported from the Watchtower to another location on the Earth.

—

— **Metropolis General Hospital —**

Inside the room of the young comatose man, one of the doctors was going over his chart while the nurse from that evening came into the room to do her daily cleaning. Even if he was in a coma he still needed a clean room to sleep in and the nurse admitted to herself that he was really cute as well. As she moved the chair with his personal belongings to the side so that she could clean the desk and reach the trash can next to it she heard the sudden metallic pang as something like a coin dropped to the tile floor. Looking down she noticed that she had knocked over the shattered coin half when she had moved the chair. Picking it up, she placed it back on top of his bag and then went back to cleaning.

As she cleaned the doctor was checking the young mans vitals and body reaction when he noticed his eyelids starting to bulge from left to right as his eyes darted back and forth from behind his eyelids. '_Hmm, he must be dreaming. A good sign that he might wake up soon._' The Doctor looked over to the nurse as she finished cleaning and moved the chair back next to the desk and then he looked back at his patient. He knew that they would soon be able to help this man find his way home once he woke up but only time would tell when he would finally awaken.

—

— **Metropolis: Clark's Apartment —**

Walking around inside the apartment that belonged to the man of steel, a young woman who looked to be no older than her early thirties was walking around while glancing at the watch on her wrist and then back to the big open window in front of her. She let out a sigh as she folded her arms under her breast line. '_They're late. I swear, Smallville just loves to make me wait for things like these._' the woman thought as she ran her fingers through her long silky black hair which reached the middle of her back.

Looking back at her watch she picked up her bag and started heading for the front door when she heard the ever too familiar noise of someone teleporting into the apartment. Looking behind her she saw both the forms of Clark and a young man of Asian decent appear before her. After a few seconds the lights from being teleported to the apartment died down, allowing the two travelers to take in the sight of the apartment.

"Sugoi ne, Kent-san. I never knew that you had such a nice home." Eiji stated as he looked around a bit.

"Thanks, and remember, it's just Clark. There's no need to be so formal with us Eiji." Clark reminded him as he smiled at Eiji's politeness. Not many heroes his age showed much respect to their elder heroes so it was quite refreshing.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. Kind of hard to believe that the salary that Smallville here makes can afford something like this." came a voice from behind them. They turned around to notice the young woman who quickly walked over and pulled Clark into a big hug as she placed her lips against his, the man of steel returning the gesture as Eiji watched on with some slight interest. After a few seconds the woman pulled away with a satisfied smile on her face which Clark also wore. "What kept you?"

"Sorry Louise, but Eiji here kinda slept in. Batman put him through a tough training session yesterday so he didn't wake up on time." Clark explained as Louise examined the young man.

"Well, I guess I can let it slide." she said with a smile. "So, is he that armored guy that you told me about? You know, the one who suddenly appeared in the sky above Paradise Island?" Eiji looked at her and then back at Clark with a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

Clark saw the look in his eyes and quickly slapped himself mentally for the small mistake. "Yeah, that's him alright. He's been living on the tower ever since we brought him up there." He then turned to Eiji with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry Eiji, I forgot to mention that Louise knows all about us too. But don't worry though; she won't reveal your secret to anyone. If she can keep my identity a secret then I know she can keep yours."

Eiji breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't afraid of innocent people knowing who he was but he didn't know who he could fully trust here on this new Earth just yet. But if Clark was vouching for her then she must be a good person which made her okay by his standards.

"Trust me, my lips are sealed. Besides, if I can keep Smallville's true identity a secret after it took him nearly over five years to tell me his real name then I doubt you'll have to worry about me that much." Clark cringed at that part a bit. Louise had not been very forgiving of him after that. She felt both hurt and put out that he would take so long to her who he was. It was just shortly after the Thanagarian invasion ended that he gathered up enough strength to let her in on his secret. She didn't speak to him for over a month after that but she eventually cooled off and accepted it. Batman had also explained it to her that it was for her own protection due to how much Clark cared for her. If anything had happened to her because she knew who he was then he didn't know what he'd do.

"Louise, you're not going to keep hanging that over my head, are you?" Clark asked with a pathetic look in his eyes. Eiji laughed a bit at the sight of seeing Earth's most powerful champion being defeated by a mere human woman. He guessed this is what it meant when a man was _whipped_.

"Just long enough until I feel that I've had my fill. And judging by the reaction I'm getting it won't be anytime soon." Now Eiji was laughing so loud that he broke the romantic banter between the two love birds. "What's so funny kid?"

"G-gomen, but I've never seen him back down like this in any of the files I've seen on him. He can go toe to toe with this so called Darkseid yet he's powerless against his girlfriend." Eiji just could stop laughing. He was a kind person but even he found things like this funny sometimes. Louise thought about it for a second and then joined in as well as she laughed and they soon found Clark laughing as well.

"Not to shabby newbie. You might just make it here in this reality." Louise said as she wiped a few tears of joy from her eyes. She then looked back at her watch and then turned and gave Clark another kiss before heading for the door. "Well, I need to get going. There's a new museum exhibit opening tomorrow but Perry got us a special interview with the curator this morning. So I'll see you boy's later." she said as she opened the door and walked into the hallway. But before she closed it she poked her head back in with a warm smile plastered on it, "Eiji, welcome to Earth."

Eiji nodded a thank you as Louise shut the door, leaving the two of them alone in the apartment. Eiji then thought of something as he remembered the teleported bay controls. He had been shown how to work them one day while the League had gone on a mission and he had decided to go through the teleporters' library but noticed that he never did see any coordinates for the Kent Farm.

"Clark, I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

"How come your parents' farm isn't listed in the teleporter registry?"

"That's to keep them safe. Think about it. What if one of our enemies gained access to the file locations of all the coordinates that were listed in the teleporter's database? Then they could easily locate any of us. By keeping a few locations a secret, it not only protects our families but also gives us at least a place to lay low if we are ever hunted down by our enemies."

Eiji thought about this and found himself agreeing with Clark's reasoning. As he looked back at Clark he noticed that he was opening the window and started to float up into the air. He figured that Clark chose this apartment as it would give him the best vantage point of being able to fly in and out without drawing too much attention to himself.

"Well, let's go." Clark said as he offered one of his hands to Eiji but Eiji, instead, just tossed him his duffle bag. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I feel like stretching my wings a bit, that is if you catch my meaning." Clark nodded and then noticed Eiji pull out the OOO-Driver and place it against his waist, the belt strap fastening the driver onto his body as the O-Scanner and Medal container took form on the sides of the belt. Eiji then ejected three medals from his body and grabbed them as they fell down towards him. Sliding them into the driver and then tilting it into position, he motioned for Clark to move aside as he didn't want the excess energy to damage anything in his apartment. Taking the O-Scanner in his hand, he bolted for the window as he slid the scanner over the driver. "Henshin!" With that, he jumped out the window and started to plummet towards the ground.

"**TAKA – KUJAKU – CONDOR…TAJADOR!**"

In an instant, Eiji's body was quickly covered in flames as the phoenix symbol slammed onto his chest, creating the emblem of his current combo as his armor finished forming. Expelling the flames from around his body, Eiji quickly summoned his wings and then banked as hard as he could until he flew straight back up into the air to see Clark already airborne, floating there waiting for him.

"I see, so you wanted to fly under your own power then?" Eiji nodded as Clark handed him his duffle bag back and then they both started to rise into the air more. "Alright then, but try to keep up." And with that the two of them were off like a pair of rockets and on their way to the Kent Family Farm for the weekend.

—

— **Woodlands outside of Metropolis —**

Walking through the brush of the forest surrounding him, Uva slowly made his way towards the city of Metropolis. But he wasn't alone as his three new Yummies followed closely behind him from within the shadows. As they came upon a small lake near the forests' edge Uva looked up and saw a green sign with the distance to Metropolis listed on it.

"_**Eh, so this Metropolis is only another ten miles away, huh? Well then, it's time to see if this so called 'Man of Steel' can handle the powers of the Greeed.**_" Uva said to himself which caused the three hidden Yummies to cackle from within the shadows as they shared their masters' feelings on the subject. With any luck, Uva wouldn't have to deal with OOO at all but he would not jinx himself that easily. He knew that if OOO did show up then he'd have to be dealt with quickly unless he wanted to be destroyed before he could show this world his personal nightmare. Looking back at the shadows behind him Uva just slightly nudged his head in the direction of Metropolis with one simple command. "_**Go!**_"

—

— **Smallville, Kansas: Kent Family Farm —**

Flying through the air was fun and exhilarating for Eiji as it had been some time since he was able to feel the wind in his face…well, his armored face anyway. He knew that it would only be a matter of time until Fate found a way to restore Ankh to corporeal form so Eiji wanted to enjoy using TaJaDor at his own discretion for just a bit longer. He was also going to give Ankh some of the other Core Medals as well to help make up for his three lost medals as he figured it was for the best.

While flying through the air Eiji used the power of enhanced sight granted to him by the Taka Medal to see the fields and streams that Smallville had to offer and he just smiled at how peaceful it all seemed. The whole county looked so surreal, as if it was from one of those vacation brochures that you would normally find at a gas station or a convenience store. Looking over at Clark he noticed the hero starting his decent which he too followed as they came down to the front yard of a beautiful two story white house with a picket fence surrounding it. Landing softly on the ground Eiji could see a few chickens running around and he even heard some cows mooing from the field on the other side. He then looked over to see a big red and brown barn and a few bales of hay in front of the barn doors.

"Ah, home sweet home." Clark said as he took in the country air. He looked behind him to see Eiji staring at the chickens and then saw him relax his body. Eiji also let out a sigh of relief as he sounded content with his new surroundings. "You can go ahead and disengage your transformation now, Eiji."

"Oh, okay then." Eiji replied as he set the Driver back to its horizontal position, canceling out his transformation and sending the three Core Medals back into his body. Taking a deep breathe he let out a content sigh as he took in the sights once more. "It all seems so…quant. It has the feel of a simple life style but also the feel of a life worth living."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's go see if my folks are in and get you set up for the next couple of days." Clark said as he walked up the steps and opened the door, motioning for Eiji to follow him in.

"Hey, do your folks…you know…know about me? You said you were going to tell them if I agreed to come with you."

"Yes, I did. I made sure to give them the full story though. This way they'll know what to say and what questions they shouldn't ask. Some of your past memories are still hard on you and I want you to just sit back and relax for the weekend." Clark explained as they entered the house, closing the door behind them as Eiji set his bag down on the floor as he looked around.

"Sugoi…it looks so…so comfy. It has a real down-to-Earth feel to it." Eiji said with ease.

"Thanks, but what else would you expect for those who live on a farm?" Clark asked while trying to stifle a small laugh. They then moved into the kitchen as Eiji picked his bag back up. "Ma, Pa, is anyone home?" In an instant they heard noise coming from the stairs as the sound of footsteps coming down to them could be heard. Eiji then noticed the sight of a woman with grey hair and a soft and kind face walk over to greet them.

"Clark, welcome home." Mrs. Kent said as she pulled her son into a hug. After a moment she pulled away and looked at Eiji while Clark kept an arm around his mothers' shoulder. "Sweetie, is this the young man you were telling us about last night?"

"Yes Ma, that's Eiji Hino." Clark then looked over at Eiji, "Eiji, I'd like you to meet my mother, Martha Kent."

"Hajimimashite, dozou yoroshuku onegaishimasu." Eiji said as he bowed politely in a greeting. Clark had explained Japanese customs to his parents the night before hand after Batman had given him a crash course in the culture. Martha, not wanting to insult the young man, bowed in return and then took the young man in a hug like she had done with Clark a moment earlier.

"Welcome to our home Eiji. I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here for the next couple of days." Clark began to look around as Martha led Eiji over to the table so that she could start getting lunch ready.

"Hey Ma, where's Pa…oh, wait, never mind. I can hear his cursing from here." Clark said as he headed for the back door.

"That's because he's messing with the tractor again." Martha told him as he exited the house. Turning to Eiji, "Don't mind it too much dear, Jonathan is a nice man but he's as stubborn as his machines. He just needs a little help with the chores every now and then."

"I see. Well, while I'm here I wouldn't mind lending a hand with anything that you two might need help with. Besides, I could use the exercise and this fresh air would make the workout much more enjoyable." Martha smiled at his willingness to help and she just knew that he'd fit right in with the rest of the others, especially Kara.

As they continued their conversation they soon heard the back door open and looked to see Clark walk back inside with an older man following right behind him, the older man using a small cloth to wiped the dust off of his glasses before he stuck them in his overall's front left pocket. Leading his father over to the table as Eiji got up, "Pa, I'd like you meet Eiji Hino. He's the young man I was telling you about last night over the phone." Looking back at Eiji, "Eiji, this is my father, Jonathan Kent."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya son." Jonathan said as he held out his hand.

"Hajimimashite, dozou yoroshuku onegaishimasu." Eiji said as he bowed in return before righting himself and shaking Mr. Kent's hand. Jonathan wasn't used to foreign customs but he figured he would get used to Eiji's soon enough.

"Well, now that that's over with how about an early lunch?" Martha suggested. Jonathan beamed as he headed right for the table and took a seat.

"Dear, that's the best question I've been asked all day. Sit down boys. It's time to dig in." Clark and Eiji joined them and they soon began to eat while stuffing themselves with a nice home cooked meal. They made sure to leave some for Kara so that she could have something to eat once she got home from school which they put inside the fridge.

As they got around to doing the dishes Clark suddenly put his hand to his ear which held his communicator and listened to someone on the other side. "Sorry Ma, Pa, but I need to get going. There's a volcano erupting on a small island in the Pacific and the League has been asked to help out with the evacuations:" Clark said as he headed for the front door; his parents watching him leave.

"Should I go with you? I might be able to help." Eiji asked.

"It's okay, we got this one. You should just relax for now and let yourself get used to our Earth." And with that Clark was gone in a blur. Eiji looked out the window and then sighed. He didn't like feeling useless but the League wanted him to be sure of himself. They didn't want him going out to help people if he didn't fully believe that he wanted to be a hero again.

"It'll be okay son. Clark has everything under control and you know he'd call you in if they needed the extra help." Jonathan told him which seemed to help Eiji relax a bit. Jonathan then led Eiji to the back door while Martha continued with the dishes. "Come on, let's go do some old fashioned hard work out in the field to help get your mind off of things while Ma finishes cleaning up." Eiji nodded as he followed Mr. Kent out the door while Martha smiled at them.

Once they were outside Eiji could see the old green tractor sitting there as if it were waiting to come back to life. Walking over to it Eiji placed a hand on it and then looked back at Mr. Kent. "So, what's wrong with it?"

"Not too sure. I'll get it running for a few minutes but after that it will suddenly start to shudder and then shut off." Jonathan replied as he opened the hood latch and looked at the engine. Eiji joined him as they began working on the tractor.

"Well, I'm not too sure on how the mechanics work on a tractor but let's see what we can do."

"I'm game. Maybe with the two of use working on this we might be able to figure out what's wrong." Jonathan let out a sigh as he put his glasses back on. "What I wouldn't give just to have Clark's X-Ray vision sometimes. Then I could see what was wrong before ever taking this old girl apart." This gave Eiji an idea. He had used a similar tactic once back in his own world when fighting Kazari. Ankh had pointed it out to him and the move had gotten him the final Core Medal he needed to gain the ShaUTa combo.

"Mr. Kent, I might have something similar that could be of some help." Jonathan looked at him and then remembered what Clark had told him about Eiji's transformations.

"What, you got a transformation that could be of some use?" Eiji nodded and then stepped back as he took out the Driver and fastened it to his waist again. He then summoned three medals which he grabbed and slid into the Driver before passing the O-Scanner over it.

"Henshin!"

"**TAKA – UNAGI – CHEETAH!**"

The familiar suit and armor formed over his body as the powers of the hawk, electric eel and cheetah were granted to him by the three Core Medals. Jonathan watched in awe as Eiji then used the sight powers of his Brave Eyes to see into some of the tractor. Theoretically, if the Taka Medal could give him the ability to see inside a Greeed so that he could locate Core Medals then it could do the same with looking for a weak spot in the Tractor.

After looking around for a few moments Eiji soon noticed a few pieces out of alignment within the Tractors' engine and relayed the information to Jonathan. They soon went to work with Eiji still in armor. Using the powers of the Unagi Medal, he would absorb any electrical backlash so that Jonathan wouldn't get hurt. It took them about twenty minutes or so but they soon got it fixed as they closed the hood latch.

"Well, that should do it." Eiji said as he deactivated his transformation. He wasn't even the least bit exhausted from the work of fixing the tractor and even using TaJaDor for such a long period of time, just to fly to Smallville, hadn't been as draining as it used to be. He really wanted to get his body looked at by the League once he got back to the Tower.

"I hope so." Jonathan said as he climbed up and started the tractor. It soon came to life and within minutes he had picked up where he left off. After spending a few minutes going over the field with the tractor, he came back and stopped neat Eiji. "Hey Eiji, while you're hear, do you think you could go and get those bales of hay up onto the barn's second floor and then chop up some fire wood? I was thinking of maybe having a small family get together later tonight. You know, roast some marshmallows and tell stories over an open fire."

"Hai, leave it to me." With that Eiji summoned three new medals and slid them into the Driver before passing the scanner over them, transforming once more. "Henshin!"

"**TAKA – TORA – BATTA…TA-TO-BA – TATOBA – TA-TO-BA!**"

In an instant, Eiji transformed into Kamen Rider OOO once more and went right to work. He couldn't remember the last time he had done such hard labor but it felt invigorating to him as he got to taking the hay into the barn.

—

— **Metropolis: 2-n-half hours later —**

It was close to early afternoon as the streets in Metropolis were slightly congested by the throng of cars and buses coming and going as some of the people left for their afternoon lunch breaks. It was almost noon and a young man in a nicely polished red sports car was driving down the road at a pretty high speed while his girlfriend cheered him on from the passenger seat next to him.

"Wahoo! Come on Troy, drive faster!" the girl, a brunette, squealed at the top of her lungs in excitement.

"Anything for you Briana!" Troy shouted back to her in an aristocratic tone as they came barreling down the highway, almost taking out a guy riding a Harley.

The speed of the car increased and the two of them were having the time of their lives but that was soon ended when a strange creature came slamming down onto the road in front of them. Seeing the monster, Troy hit the brakes as hard as he could but it was unavoidable. But to his surprise the monster easily grabbed the car while it was still coming right at it and swung it around until it slammed it down top first. Troy and Briana screamed out in terror until their screams were silenced forever by the sound of metal slamming into concrete as the car exploded in a burst of flames.

The monster just stood there as it was soon joined by three other creatures, all four of them having an insect-like appearance to them. The lead monster then let out a surge of emerald green lightning from his head horns and began scorching all of the cars and people in the vicinity as they slowly made their way downtown. The other three monsters, one resembling a Spider, the second resembling an Atlas Beetle and the third resembling a Scorpion, quickly went about attacking the people, the screams and terror quickly granting the lead monster even greater power.

"_**Yes…yes…it's working. I can feel my body growing stronger by the minute. Soon, I'll have enough Cell Medals that not even that so called Justice League will be able to stop me!**_" The monster then turned to see a woman in a business suit practically sitting on the ground in terror. She had a look of utter terror in her eyes as she scrambled and found herself backed against a wall.

"W-w-w-w-who…a-a-are you?" she mumbled out in a terrified tone.

"_**My name is Uva. Not that knowing it will matter to you in a few seconds. All I can say though is…welcome.**_" Uva said eerily. The woman was now slightly confused but still terrified.

"W-welcome? Welcome to w-what?" she asked and then noticed his singular eye glow a bright emerald green as he thrust his arm out, letting loose an emerald green bolt of electricity at her, her screams of agony and death music to his ears. The last thing she heard him say before he attacked was only four words.

"_**Welcome to my Nightmare!**_"

—

**Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…**

_The battle for the people of Metropolis begins as Eiji and Kara go toe to toe with Uva and his Yummies. Just as things start to get out of control for our heroes, a new hopes arises from the shadows of Eiji's past in the form of an old friend. Enter the man who desires to 'Protect the World'. Enter, Kamen Rider Birth._

**Chapter 5: The Farm, the Beautiful Alien Girl & Warrior Re:Birth (Part 2)**

—

_Toku Warrior:_ Hey Guys, this chapter way too long so I had to dissect it into two different chapters so I made it a two parter. I had so much detail I want to cover that the chapter just got too big. I hope you all understand and, don't worry, next chapter is nearly all OOO action down to a T. I hope you all enjoyed Part 1 of this 2-part saga. Please R&R and I'll have the second one posted just shortly after this one.

Until then, take care and I'll see ya'll around.


	5. 5th Medal: Warrior Re:Birth Part 2

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

_**A/N: Due to having to cover many events set for this chapter, I had to make this one a 2-parter. Trust me, if I didn't do that then this chapter would have well over 16,000 words and I doubt any of you would want to read that much material in one chapter. Chapter 3 pushed the envelope by having just over 11,000 words in it but I don't want to bog down my readers with extremely long chapters.**_

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…

_One_ – Both Superman and the Flash reveal their true identities to Eiji.

_Two_ – After conquering a major fear, Superman takes Eiji to his childhood home where he meets Supergirl.

_And Three_ – Uva and his three Yummies begin their assault on Metropolis while the League is away.

—

— **Kent Family Farm: About 45 minutes prior to Uva's attack on Metropolis —**

Running down the road at nearly the speed of sound, a blur came to a stop at the front door of the Kent's home. The blur revealed itself to be a young girl in her late teens with long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes. Her hair had a black hair band keeping it in place as she walked through the door and ran up to her room. Once there she dropped her book bag onto the ground and got changed into a pair of short cut off jean shorts and a plaid shirt with which she ended up tying the bottom ends into a knot. The look was a bit out of style but she liked it. She then slipped on a pair of boots that she would wear for chores and headed back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed Martha putting away some dishes before getting ready to head to the living room. "Hey Ma, I'm home!" the young blonde exclaimed as she wrapped up the elder matriarch of the Kent family in a gentle hug.

"Kara, I know that school ends in two weeks but why on Earth are you home so early?"

"Oh, the teachers decided to give us a half day. Apparently there's some last minute plans that they need to go over for the graduation ceremony so they gave us the rest of the day off." Kara explained as she got a glass of water.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so I came straight home to help Pa out in the field. I figure this way, if we can get all of the chores done early then I can go and hang out in town for a few hours before dinner."

"Well it's the thought that counts; though I don't know if there are that many chores left to do." Kara was a bit confused at that last part.

"What do you mean? Is Clark here?" she asked excitedly. Clark had approached her about joining the League and she nearly toppled him over in a Kryptonian style bear hug at the offer.

"He was earlier. Anyway, Jonathan is about back with a guest of ours who's going to be staying with us for the weekend."

"A guest? You don't mean I have to act _normal_ around this person, do you?" Kara hated restraining herself in front of her families guests as she preferred to go all out in just about everything she did.

"Oh no, Clark brought him here with him. He figured the boy could use a breathe of fresh country air after being cooped up in that tower for nearly a month. And he's also around _your age_…well, maybe a year or two older than you. You remember what Clark told you about that strange armored warrior that appeared in the skies above the Amazon island, don't you?"

"You mean _he's_ here? And he's actually around _my_ age? Alright, someone in the hero biz that I can actually relate to in some way!" Kara shouted as she ran out the back door and looked around the yard.

She quickly noticed the old tractor parked next to the barn which meant that Pa Kent was done with it for the day. She then heard a strange sound of some kind of metal striking wood. Heading around to the back of the barn she noticed Pa Kent standing there while leaning against a shovel as he watched a strange armored warrior bring down a weird looking battle axe down onto another fire log. She then looked behind them and noticed just how big the pile was and she figured that they must have been at it for a while now.

Walking forward, she soon noticed Jonathan look right at her but his attention was soon drawn back to the warrior as he dropped the axe on the ground, the weapon sinking back into the Earth via a purple void of energy while a feral roar was let out. The warrior then took the last of the fire wood and chucked it onto the pile but soon noticed that he was being watched by a very cute blonde. '_Kawaii…._' he thought as he missed the pile and almost hit Jonathan.

"Whoa, watch it Eiji, you almost got me there." Jonathan called out, snapping Eiji back to his senses.

"Ah, gomen!" Eiji said in a panic as he went to check on Mr. Kent. Jonathan just pushed his hands aside, saying he was okay.

"It's fine son, you were just distracted. Trust me, I've seen the effect that Kara can have on guys your age when they see her for the first time." This caused both Eiji and Kara to blush a bit but Eiji was glad that his face was hidden behind his mask.

"Pa, you know that that isn't true." Kara said in a mock scoff.

"Oh please, you saw the way that those highschool jocks starred at you when you first enrolled into Smallville High. They couldn't keep their eyes off you." He then looked back over at Eiji who looked at him. "You should've seen Clark's face when he found out about that."

"Something tells me I already know what happened." Eiji replied with a smile as Jonathan set the shovel down on the ground and cracked his back.

"Well Kara, can I trust you and Eiji to finish the last of the chores in the barn while I go rest for a bit? Getting old is _not_ fun."

"Sure Pa, go get something to drink and lay down for a bit. We can handle things here."

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

**Chapter 5:**

**The Farm, the Beautiful Alien Girl & Warrior Re:Birth (PART 2)**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Once Mr. Kent went inside, the both of them headed into the barn with Kara asking Eiji dozens of questions. The questions ranged from how he got his armor, to how he summoned it, how old he was, what his name was, where he really came from and if he also had any other forms of that armor of his. She quickly grabbed a few bales of hay and easily tossed them up onto the rafters which Eiji just imitated and did the same. After a few minutes had passed they had finished the last of the chores and were now up in the loft, starring up into the sky. Deciding to fully relax, Eiji disengaged his armor and allowed the medals to return to the inside of his body; the sight of seeing them going into him kind of startling Kara a bit.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked calmly.

"No, not really. It just gives me a weird sensation and makes me shudder a bit. But I've gotten used to it. Kara looked at him and noticed he wasn't bad looking. For an Asian guy he seemed to have taken good care of himself and she instantly began thinking of who she could set him up with.

"So Eiji, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure." he replied. "I mean, I still want to help people but I don't know if I can truly continue on as OOO. I don't even know if I truly saved my world or not." Eiji developed a sad look in his eyes.

To him, he was an alien to this world though that was an understatement to beings like Clark, Kara and J'onn who really were aliens. Kara looked at him and she found that she could relate to him. He wasn't from their universe and he didn't know if he could ever get home. Plus with the belief that he had failed everyone back in his home universe he was just completely depressed. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at her. What he saw was a small beautiful smile that seemed to sympathize with his pain. She knew what it felt like to lose your home and find yourself living on a new world.

"Hey, you know what Eiji?" she asked which caused him to look at her quizzically. "You might think that you don't deserve to be a hero anymore but from what I can see, you more than anyone deserves the title of hero. You gave everything to save your world and not many heroes can say that. Only a handful of us can say something like that and not many of us survived those battles. Clark and I both came close to biting the proverbial bullet in many different battles with the fate of the world at stake but we still pulled through. And I know you can too."

Eiji just looked at her and then smiled softly as he thought about what she said. He began to cheer up some as his spirits lifted. "Thanks Kara-chan, I needed that."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"To bail you out of a tough situation at times." Eiji replied jokingly with a laugh.

"True…but there's an old saying to that one mister." Kara shot back while laughing.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"While a good friend will post your bail for you after you get arrested for getting into a fight at a bar, a true friend is the one who will be sitting in the cell with you saying '_Damn that was fun_'." she said which caused Eiji to burst out laughing. Kara joined in the laughter and they were so caught up in the moment that the shock of Eiji's Greeed senses going off completely scared the crap out of him. Kara noticed his body stiffen as his irises glowed an eerie violet color as he looked around the barn and then outside the loft window. "Eiji, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can sense it…I can sense him. He's close…about a city away at the most." Eiji said as he realized who he was sensing.

"Who can you sense?" Before Eiji could reply, Martha came running into the barn and called out to them.

"Kara, Eiji…_pant_…quickly…on the TV." Martha stated to them out of breathe. The two of them followed her into the house and looked at the television and what Eiji saw horrified him. He saw three different insectoid Yummies attacking and killing people and Eiji could just barely hear and sense the building up of Cell Medals. Then he noticed _him_ in the background.

"Oh my god, that's Metropolis." Jonathan stated as he recognized the buildings.

"What are those things?" Kara demanded angrily as her brow furrowed and her nose wrinkled in pure rage in disgust at the scene of carnage taking place.

"They're called Yummies, monsters that are created by the Greeed to collect Cell Medals for them." Eiji told them.

"Greeed, you mean like the monsters from your dimension?" Kara asked which Eiji nodded to in reply. Eiji then began to think of the outcome if no one stopped Uva and his Yummies and, finally, Eiji had come to a decision. It had to be done and it had to be him. If he didn't fight then who would stop Uva? With that he ran for the front door while fastening the Driver to his waist again. "Hey, Eiji, where're you going?"

"Kara-chan, you told me that I know what it means to have to give it all for the world, that I deserve the title of Hero. You remember, right?" She nodded her head and then got the hint. "Well I think it's time that Kamen Rider OOO came out of retirement and dealt with this problem head on." And with that he headed outside while Kara went to her room. Seconds later she joined him outside in her Supergirl costume with Jonathan and Martha seeing them off.

"You two be careful. We'll see if we can contact Clark." Martha told them. The two of them nodded as Eiji summoned his purple medals. He hadn't retrained himself with PuToTyra yet but with Uva attacking a city with three Yummies under his command, Eiji needed to go into the battle at full power.

"Try getting a hold of Louise first. She might be able to get in touch with him." Kara suggested as Eiji slid the medals into the driver and then passed the O-Scanner over them.

"**PTERA – TRICERA – TYRANNO…PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**"

Eiji's body was once again covered in the form of PuToTyra as ice formed on the ground around him. Letting out an angered roar while throwing his head back and flexing his fingers, the ice shattered away as the Ptera wings and Tyranno Tail formed. Like a pair of rockets they were off in a burst of speed, Supergirl being much faster than Eiji; but going just slow enough so that he could keep up. With Eiji being more of the expert on the Greeed and the Yummies she didn't want to head into battle half-cocked without a clue on how her opponents fought.

—

— **Metropolis General Hospital —**

The Doctors and nurses were all gathered in front of the big screen TV in the receiving area alongside a few patients watching the horrifying events unfold on the screen in front of them. It had been too long since their city had faced a threat so terrible and most super villains never attacked the populace. They mostly either robbed banks, museums and what not with only a few innocent at the most ever getting injured. But for monsters to attack people directly for no apparent reason at all was not all that common in their city.

"_The city of Metropolis is currently under attack from the force of some strange creatures that appear to look like…giant insects._" the TV reporter announced from a safe location as the cameraman made sure to get all of the horror on film and broadcast it live. "_At the moment Superman is not in city as he is with the rest of the League in an effort to save those on a volcanic island. And there are also no other current heroes in the vicinity and the police and the military don't seem to be able to hurt these creatures._"

The people all looked on in shock as a city bus exploded from being hit by an emerald lightning strike. As they all watched the TV none of the hospital staff noticed the door to the comatose man's room open by itself. Inside the room the man lay there as his eyes darted faster and faster under his eyelids until they suddenly snapped open. Looking around he soon heard the sounds of horror and panic and quickly pulled all of the medical equipment off of him before slowly removing the I.V. unit. Turning off the life monitor he slowly made his way to the door and saw the destruction taking place on the news broadcast.

'_What in the world is going on?_' he thought to himself until he noticed one of the beings attacking the city on the TV. "It can't be…Uva…so the Greeed are still alive." He then went back into his room and noticed his stuff in a chair and quickly changed back into the clothes he had been wearing before he had left on his mission.

After a couple of minutes the young man was now dressed in a pair of dark grey jeans and black combat boots. He also wore a white short sleeved shirt with a black military-style vest over it. He wore wrist length bike gloves on his hands, the left one housing a Cell Medal in a storage slot. He then swung the belt around his waist until it fastened onto him and then he grabbed his bag and opened the window before looking down. '_Good, I'm only a couple stories up._' He quickly leapt out of the window and ran into the parking lot. He noticed a motor bike parked there and decided that he would simply _borrow_ it for the time being but would do his best to return it to the owner some day.

It only took him a few seconds to hotwire the bike and then he was off and out of the parking lot, heading down the road as fast as he could go. He soon noticed a couple of police cruisers heading towards a direction at full speed and with their sirens blaring. Thinking that this was his best bet at locating Uva he decided to follow them in hopes of finding his target.

—

— **Downtown Metropolis —**

Finally reaching the city of Metropolis both Eiji and Supergirl started looking for any areas that had towers of black smoke coming from them. After looking for a few moments they both finally spotted Uva and his three Yummies easily taking out any and all militaristic force that came at them. Watching the scene in horror and noticing all of the innocent people that were either injured or dead tore Eiji up inside. He felt a passion starting to bun within him that he hadn't felt for weeks.

"Alright then, let's go take these guys down nice and hard." Kara said coldly as she slammed a fist into her palm. As she started to move out she was soon stopped by Eiji who grabbed her by her arm. 'Hey, what gives?"

"Kara-chan, let me take care of Uva. You deal with the Yummies."

"Why?"

"Because Greeed and Yummies are on a totally different field of power when compared to one another. Uva has eight of his nine medals and he also has ten other medals that were granted to him while we were stuck in that void. And to add to the fact that he also has two of my purple medals in him so that would make him practically an unstoppable killing machine." Kara thought about it and knew that Eiji probably knew best when deciding what to do about the Greeed. Then she realized something.

"Wait, you said he's a Greeed and that he only has eight of his nine medals."

"Hai."

"But you also said that he ahs two of your medals as well." Eiji knew what she was getting at and decided to be honest.

"Uva was born as a Greeed. I, on the other hand, was a human that decided to willingly become one in order to obtain power so that I could protect people. But now both Uva and I seem to be evolving into something entirely different." She looked at him, a bit confused, but he just ignored it. "Look, I'll tell you everything later once the battle is over but for right now we need to stop him and save these people."

Kara just nodded and accepted his answer. She didn't fully know him but the tone in his voice had a ring of sincerity in it and her gut told her to trust him. "Alright then, so which one is Uva?" Eiji pointed down as they saw Uva send another surge of emerald green electricity at the barricade of police cruisers, causing them to explode. "Got it, stay away from thunder head." She then launched herself downward as Eiji followed her. "Let's go!"

(_Insert theme: POWER to TEARER – PuToTyra combo theme_)

As Uva slowly lurched towards the officers in front of him, one of his Yummies grabbed a small girl by the throat and began to squeeze the life out of her. "_**Yes, cause them more pain. Show them the true meaning of fear as we show them what a real nightmare i—**_" Uva started to say until a sound caught his attention.

"Let her go now!" Kara shouted as she rammed her fist into the gut of the Spider Yummy, causing it to double over, its grip around the girls neck loosening as it dropped her. Looking at the girl, "Quick, get to safety!" Kara order which the girl obeyed as she ran for her life, a policeman scoping her up in his arms as he took her away from the battle.

Kara then lifted up her fist so that the Yummy could look her in the eyes. "This is for picking on an innocent child!" With that she cocked her other fist back and delivered a powerful left hook to its face, the force shattering one of its compound eyes as it was sent flying across the street and into a downed tank. The other two Yummy charged at her so as to avenge their brother but she wouldn't let them tag-team her that easily. Letting loose a stream of eye laser fire, she used her heat vision on the Beetle Yummy and hit it dead in the chest, the attack ripping sparks off its body as it hit the pavement hard. The Scorpion Yummy jumped up and came down on top of her with its sword in its hand, the tip secreting a deadly toxic venom.

Rolling to her left she was able to stay out of the monsters' range of attack and then flew at the Yummy with enough force that the impact sent it flying into a building. Uva looked at her, a bit shocked to say the least, as he saw her look at him with a murderous look in her crystal blue eyes. "_**Kisama! Who the hell do you think you are, hurting my Yummies like that?**_" Uva demanded. Kara stood there firm as she locked eyes with the Greeed.

"The name's Supergirl. If you're looking for Superman then, sorry, but my cousin isn't home at the moment but my friend and I will be more than glad to greet you." Kara spat as she got ready. Eiji told her to leave Uva to him so she prepared for any of the Yummy that might try and surprise her but she also prepared herself in case Uva came after her.

"_**Friend, HA, and who would that be little girl?**_" Uva asked which he suddenly got his answer when he heard a very familiar thud resonate behind him as something landed on the ground. Turning around he got the shock of his life as an armored fist slammed right into his face.

"That would be me Uva!" Eiji shouted as his strike sent Uva right into a light pole. As Uva slowly got up Kara quickly joined up with Eiji as they noticed the three Yummies starting to reemerge and none of them were very happy. "Supergirl, the only way to defeat the Yummy is to completely destroy them."

"You sure there isn't any other way." She asked but she could really care less.

"No, there isn't. A Greeed could reform but a Yummy is an obedient puppet that serves the Greeed that created it. Their only role is to terrorize the weak and collect Cell Medals for the Greeed." Kara nodded in understanding as the three Yummy lunged at them again.

Kara took to the air and spun around while firing her heat vision again; the blast connecting with all three of them and sending them down to the ground with sparks flying everywhere. The people, police and military watched on as the Kryptonian diva and the unknown armored warrior went on to battle the current threat to their city. Eiji quickly leaned forward and drove his right arm into the ground, a purple energy crack forming as he drew out the MedaGabRyu, and then went on the attack. Uva too charged at OOO with his dual scythe claws extended to full length as Eiji brought his axe down in a powerful vertical strike which Uva parried with his claws and then delivered a powerful thrust kick into Eiji's mid section. Staggering backwards, Eiji looked up to see Uva already jumping into the air and coming back down towards him, emerald electricity surrounding his claws. Acting quickly, Eiji summoned his Tail Guard and formed the Tyranno-like tail, swinging the powerful appendage around and slamming it into Uva, sending the Greeed flying right down the street and through the doors of a coffee shop.

As Eiji dealt with Uva, Kara was busy trying to stay alive against the Yummy. While she may be impervious to many things there were still some things that could hurt her and it appeared that Yummies fell into the category of things that you don't want hit you. The Scorpion Yummy brought down its sword in a vertical slash which Kara caught between her hands and then forced it down a bit before removing a hand and slamming her fist right through the blade, shattering it. Staggering back while looking at its broken weapon, Kara performed a missile drop kick into its chest, sending flying backwards about a good thirty feet before it stumbled to the ground.

As she got up the Spider Yummy came up behind her and quickly shot out a gooey substance from its mandible-like mouth, binding the 'Girl of Steel' in a web-like adhesive. As she struggled to break free she suddenly had the wind knocked out of her as she doubled over, due to a knee strike dealt to her stomach by the Atlas Beetle Yummy. Grabbing her by her blonde hair the Beetle Yummy then began to pummel her in the face repeatedly until he drew blood from her mouth. Kara's vision got a bit blurry as her eyes swirled around in her head from the vicious attack. The Spider Yummy then protruded a pair of dual venom claws from its right forearm; the blades dripping droplets of acidic venom onto the ground, causing holes to appear in the pavement.

Kara got her bearings and saw the blade inches away from her throat and struggled to try and break free but the web-like adhesive was too strong for her to break at the moment as the Beetle Yummy was also holding her down. She needed her full strength for this fight but she couldn't break free while dividing it to try and buck off the monster and tear through the adhesive at the same time. The Spider Yummy finally got within striking distance and pulled back its arm as it prepared to slice her head clean off. But it wouldn't get the chance to as a powerful blast of black and purple energy slammed into it as they all heard a phrase being uttered from the other side of the field.

"**PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU!**"

Kara watched on as the Spider Yummy screamed in agony as it was knocked backwards before it exploded, a score of Cell Medals falling to the ground. As the Beetle Yummy starred over at the scorched area where its brother had once stood it was then knocked back into a far building behind it by a pair of golden spear-like spikes that extended from OOO's shoulder armor, piercing its thick exoskeleton as it was pinned against the wall. The Yummy fell to the ground as Eiji retracted the spears, giving Kara the time she needed to use her full strength to break free of her sticky bonds.

"Thanks OOO. I owe you one." Kara said which Eiji nodded to in reply until he was tackled down to the ground by Uva, the MedaGabRyu being knocked from his hand and back down to the ground. "OOO!"

Kara flew over to help him but she quickly dodged backwards, performing a hand-spring backflip while trying to avoid the extended tail of the Scorpion Yummy. Having forgotten about the two remaining Yummies, Kara flew right at the Scorpion Yummy and grabbed its tail in mid flight, pulling it up into the air as she swung it around like Wonder Woman would do with her own golden lasso. Letting go as her speed accelerated, the Yummy was thrown right into the other one, taking them both down for the count.

(_End Song: POWER to TEARER_)

Landing back down on the ground Kara was suddenly shocked at the sudden surprise attack from the Beetle Yummy at it rose from the ground beneath her feet. '_Damn it, I didn't know that this thing could burrow underground!_' Kara complained to herself mentally. The Yummy wrapped her in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of her before letting go and ramming its shield covered left arm into her gut in a backhand strike, sending her into a parked 2005 Sedan. As she got up she noticed the two Yummies running right for her. She then looked back at Eiji and noticed him fighting with Uva, blocking the Greeed's attacks blow for blow, with moves that seemed like a mix of Jujitsu and Kung Fu. Blocking a right hook from Uva with his left arm, Eiji quickly rolled his arm around Uva's until he gripped his elbow and then began to freeze the insectoid Greeed in his place on the ground. Seeing that Eiji was busy with Uva she knew there was no way for him to get to her in time to help her fend off the Yummy.

The Scorpion Yummy jumped into the air and then came down on top of her in a drop kick. Just as it was about to make contact with its attack, its body was suddenly pelted by strange golden energy-like projectiles, the impacts ripping sparks off its body as it fell to the ground. The Beetle Yummy halted in its tracks as the Scorpion Yummy got back up and looked at its new attacker. Both Eiji and Uva stopped their battle as well to see who had suddenly entered the fray while Kara just starred on in shock. Standing there was a man with a black back pack next to his feet, his body clad in dark grey jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, black military-style vest, black combat boots and a pair of biker gloves. In his hands was a strange gun of some type and around his waist was an even stranger looking belt. Kara and the people of Metropolis looked at the newcomer with confusion in their eyes but Eiji and Uva both knew who it was.

(_Insert Song: Reverse/Re:Birth – Kamen Rider Birth's Theme_)

"_**It can't be. It's not possible.**_" Uva said as he backed away. He knew that he could probably fight with OOO on even ground and maybe even if Supergirl backed him up. But with this newcomer he knew he needed to change his game plan. Thinking fast, Uva shot emerald lightning bolts at the ice encasing his feet, shattering his icy cast, before making his escape by jumping onto and over dozens of buildings.

Eiji could care less as he saw a face that he thought that he'd never see again. There, standing in front of him was possibly one of his greatest friends and his partner Rider in battle. "G…G…Gotou-san!" Eiji shouted which Gotou replied to with a smile.

"Oi, Hino, I was wondering where you went off to." Gotou replied as he looked at the two remaining Yummy. "And it seems that are problems followed us both here." Taking his gun in his left hand, he removed the single Cell Medal from the holder on his left glove and dropped the coin into a slot on the top left side of the buckle. "Henshin!" He then turned the golden knob on the right side with one well placed swipe of his hand, causing a strange pop-like sound to sound off.

His body was instantly covered in a glowing green sphere of energy as armor-like structures appeared out of thin air and formed onto his body. After a few seconds passed the transformation was complete as his two elongated eye lenses glowed reddish-orange for a brief second. His entire body was covered in a dark black body suit while his arms, legs chest and head were covered in armor. The armor on is forearms, thighs and lower legs were a solid black color with silver metal platting on the top areas, completely covering the front of the shins and the backside of his forearms as well as a small portion of the sides of his thighs. His boots were also made of black armor platting and both the wrist and ankle areas had gold metal bands to separate the arm and lower leg armor from the feet and hands.

His shoulder armor was completely metallic silver in color and the inner base was more box-like while the outer sides of the shoulder armor were more rounded. His torso armor was also black in color at the base but his right chest plate had an emerald green metal covering with ventilation slits in them. His left chest plate was set slightly on top of the green chest plate but also wrapped under his underarm and around the side of his ribs and connected to the back part of the armor. The chest armor was also toped off with a small golden collar band that split slightly in the center. Both the center knee area of his shin armor, side thigh armor, his silver platted forearm armor and the outer sides of his shoulder armor each had a singular two-tone orb on them that resembled the orb in the center of his driver. The top half was a transparent prism color while the bottom half was an emerald green color. Another orb, like the others, was also situated over the area of his heart within the silver metallic breast plate.

His helmet was shaped a bit differently that those of most Kamen Riders. The lower sides of his helmet were pitch black but the upper sides and the back of the helmet were covered in silver metallic metal. His lower jaw was gold in color and his silver mouth plate had three horizontal slits cut into it. The forehead area of his helmet was casted in the same fashion as the orbs on his armor with the top half the transparent prism color and the lower half which was nestled above the two eye lenses was an emerald green color. His two eye lenses were black as well but curved upwards like a pointy horseshoe. This was Kamen Rider Birth, the secondary Rider of the OOO team and one of Eiji's closest friends.

Kara starred on in awe at the new Rider and she knew that the League was going to have a really long day once they met this guy. Acting quickly, Gotou took the Cell Bullet Pod and dug it into his bag, filling it with Cell Medals before attaching it to the top of the blaster, loading the medals inside. He then took the pod and attached it to the bottom base of the Birth Buster, the small container now acting like a secondary hand grip for the gun. Gotou then ran at the two Yummies as he opened fire on them, the Cell Medal bullets ripping sparks off of them as he got closer. Once he was close enough he used the back of the gun and drove it into the face of the Scorpion Yummy, causing it to stagger backwards. The Beetle Yummy, though, was not as distracted and lunged at Gotou who just rolled out of the way. He reached down to grab more Cell Medals but soon noticed that he was no where near his bag.

—

— **Watchtower Control Room —**

Located back in the Watchtower, the rest of the Justice League had finally returned from their mission and had come to check in with J'onn. As the door opened to allow them entry they suddenly stopped at the sounds of battle coming from the main monitor.

"J'onn, what's going on?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.

"It's Uva, he's attacking Metropolis." Superman and the others nearly had a heart attack until they looked up at the screen. While there have been confirmed fatalities due to Uva and three Yummies that he created, further loss of life was avoided do to a certain intervention."

"Who intervened with Mister Bug-Man?" Flash asked quickly until he saw the answer for himself. Fighting the Yummies were none other than Supergirl and Kamen Rider OOO using his PuToTyra combo. Kara had shown she could handle the Yummies on here own and Eiji was dead even in strength against Uva.

As they watched they saw the scene where Eiji saved Kara with his MedaGabRyu in bazooka mode and then went back to fighting Uva. But what shocked them the most was the appearance of another Kamen Rider and, apparently, it was someone that Eiji knew. Batman watched the live feed very carefully and studied not only how the three of them fought the Yummies but also how Eiji had suddenly started fighting more seriously than he did in the training session. He was also curious about this second Rider as well and could easily tell his Rider System was more tech based, unlike Eiji whose system was more based around mystical power.

"Once the fight's over and they make a retreat back to the Farm we'll all head down there. I'm sure you've all got questions jut like I do." Batman said which they all agreed with. As far as they knew, things with the Riders and the Greeed's just got a whole lot weirder.

—

— **Metropolis Battle Front —**

"Shimatta!" Gotou cursed under his breathe as the Scorpion Yummy got back to its feet and kicked him upside the head, sending him to the ground hard.

"Gotou-san!" Eiji shouted as he shot out his wing stingers and pinned both of the Yummies to the building next to Kara.

Kara flew over and helped their new friend to his feet and then flew him over next to Eiji as he retracted his wing stingers. The two Yummy fell to the ground hard as Kara went and retrieved both the Birth Buster and Gotou's bag. Taking his bag he took out a few Cell Medals and then inserted one into his Driver before turning the Grab Accelerator Knob on the right once more.

"**BREAST CANNON!**" the driver said as the orb on his chest disappeared as the parts for the Breast Cannon formed in front of his body, fastening itself to his armor. Gotou then turned to Kara and as he slid another Cell Medal into the Driver.

"Get these people as far back as possible. We don't want anymore casualties!" Birth ordered and Kara, even though not knowing who this guy really was, listened as Eiji seemed to know him and he even knew about the Greeed and the Yummies.

"On it!" She then flew over to the crowd of people and starting shouting at them, telling them to clear the area.

Gotou slide a few more Cell Medals into his Driver while Eiji rammed his hand into the ground once more and withdrew the MedaGabRyu. After sliding in five of his own Cell Medals into the axe then the lifted the handle in the back which in turn closed the Tyranno head on the front, making it look like it at the medals.

"**GULP**"

"**CELL BURST!**" Birth-Driver after Gotou turned the knob to activate the power of the Cell Medals.

Acting quickly, Eiji pulled down the lower handle and switch the axe to bazooka mode as he pointed and aimed at the Beetle Yummy while Gotou took aim at the Scorpion Yummy. The two Yummies saw what was about to happen and tried to make a run for it but, unfortunately for them, they were a bit too late in their escape.

"Fire!" Gotou shouted as he pulled the two triggers, firing a powerful blast of Cell Medal energy at the Scorpion Yummy, striking it in the back as it tried to run away. The Yummy howled in agony as the blast enveloped it in crimson colored energy before it fell to the ground and exploded in a score of Cell Medals.

The last of the Yummies opened it wing carapace and extended it wings before taking flight. Eiji, used to such tactics from the Bird Yummies, raised the MedaGabRyu Bazooka and aimed carefully and then pressed the trigger.

"**PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU!**"

The powerful bazooka sent out a bursting stream of black and violet energy straight at the Atlas Beetle Yummy as it tried to flee. The blast quickly slammed into the Yummy, causing it to explode in mid-air as its Cell Medals fell to the ground below. After a few seconds passed, Eiji returned the MedaGabRyu to its axe mode while the Breast Cannon returned to it storage pocket. Eiji then tossed the axe back into the ground and then raised his arms out to his sides. In that instant all of the scattered Cell Medals started to flow off of the ground and through the air until the converged onto Eiji's body before entering him. After a moment the medals were all gone and then Eiji headed over to Gotou's back pack and set his open hand above the opened bag, dumping in Gotou's share of the Cell Medals.

(_End Song: Reverse/Re:Birth_)

"There we go, there's your share of the Medals, Gotou-san."

"Hino, why are you taking in Cell Medals again?" Gotou asked in concern of his friends' well being.

"I'm just gathering enough Cell Medals so that if my new friends here can find a way to revive Ankh then he'll have Cell Medals to use so that he can keep his body intact."

Gotou thought about it and understood Eiji's reasoning but he just hoped that all of those Cell Medals wouldn't cause his friend any problems in the long run. After looking around they noticed Supergirl fly over to them as well as noticed some of the uninjured officers and military personnel walk over to them too. Kara softly landed in front of them and then looked battlefield before them and sighed heavily. She was sore in places she didn't even know she had but she had to admit that she liked having new friends that were both heroes and around her age as well.

"Nice work you two." Kara commented them as she patted the both of them on the back. Each one chuckled a bit as Eiji scratched the side of his armored head with his finger.

The three of them were then thanked by all of the policemen but OOO apologized for them not getting there sooner. Because they had only learned about it from the TV reports, many people had lost their lives to the Yummies and Uva. The police still thanked them for saving who they could and then the military came up to them. One of them, an older man who had the rankings of a General, looked at the three of them with scrutinizing eyes before saluting them and then walking off, his soldiers right behind them. That was when they were all surrounded by reporters and both Eiji and Supergirl recognized one instantly as Louise Lane of the Daily Planet.

"Supergirl, remember me? Louise Lane of the Daily Planet. I just wanted to ask you a few questions regarding those monsters and why the three of you showed up and not the Justice League." Louise asked in her usual reporter fashion though she already knew the answer. She might as well try and give the media something to keep them all entertained and, besides, Clark would give her the whole story later.

"Hey Miss Lane, it's been awhile. The Justice League couldn't make it due to them trying to evacuate a small island village at the base of an erupting volcano in the Pacific Ocean. We saw what was happening on the news and, seeing as Metropolis is my cousins' home turf, I thought I'd help him out here while he was away."

"Well that was nice of you. So are all three of you members of the League now?"

"No ma'am, we're not." Kara replied.

"Justice League?" Gotou asked Eiji in a whisper.

"Long story short, we're in a parallel universe now so this Earth has superheroes but no Greeed or Kamen Riders. They best of the heroes formed a group called the Justice League and they fight to protect both the Earth and the rest of the universe." Eiji explained to him quietly.

"Wakata, explain the rest of the details later." Gotou replied.

"Hai." Louise then looked at the other two people standing behind Supergirl and just smiled softly.

"So, Supergirl, since when did you start hiring body guards? Louise joked which Kara laughed at.

"No, they're not my body guards. They're some new friends I made recently. They're called Kamen Riders but I don't think they've been heard of out in the public eye before now."

"Really?" Louise then looked at the two Riders and smiled. "So guys, you two got any fancy names to go with those cool suits?"

"Yes ma'am." Gotou replied. "I am Kamen Rider Birth and my friend here is called Kamen Rider OOO."

"I see," Louise said as she jotted down the information, a young red headed kid about their age taking pictures for her. "Well OOO, Birth, it's a pleasure to have some powerful heavy hitters such as yourselves helping out Metropolis. I hope I get to see you two again someday."

"Hai." Eiji replied and then he looked at both Kara and Gotou. "I think it's time we left. Who knows how Superman is going to react to this." Eiji suggested as he lifted himself in the air with his Ptera wings. Kara floated up in the air and then noticed Gotou swing his bag over his shoulder before sliding a Cell Medal into the slot on his Driver. The then turned the knob and grabbed his Cell Buster before looking up at his two companions.

"**CUTTER WING.**" In an instant, a boomerang-like cutter blade appeared and attached itself to his back armor, granting him the power of flight. With that the two of them flew off as fast as they could so as not to lead any form of military back to the Kent Farm.

—

— **Kent Farm —**

After about a few good minutes of flying the three heroes landed just outside the barn and began to relax their bodies. The moment they touched down Eiji fell to his knees as his body could no longer hold out against the immense power of the PuToTyra combo. Releasing the transformation, Eiji breathed heavily as his armor vanished. Gotou did the same as he too banished his armor before removing the Birth Driver from his waist and stuffing it inside his back pack. Kara saw how winded her two friends were and rushed over to them, placing her hands on their backs so as to try and give them some comfort.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah…pant…pant…I'm just a bit exhausted from overusing PuToTyra a bit." Eiji said and then he looked up at Gotou. "Gotou-san, daijoubu desuka?"

"Hai, I just woke up from a coma during the attack so my body is low on energy." Gotou replied as he slowly stood while Kara helped Eiji.

"Well then come inside and I'll get you something to eat. Once you've had some of Ma Kent's cooking you won't ever want to eat anything else but her cooking." Kara said with a giggle. Gotou smiled and nodded at the friendly gesture as she followed them inside. He figured while they rested he could get the full story from Eiji on what they were all doing in a parallel dimension

Of course all their plans changed once they got inside. Before they could even register what was happening a quick blur of black and grey rushed past Kara and Eiji and pinned Gotou against the wall. They both turned to see Batman keeping Gotou against his spot against the wall with his forearm pressed against the young man's throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Batman asked coldly. Kara looked behind them and noticed the rest of the League Founders there as they just watched.

"Batman-san, what are you doing?" Eiji demanded as he lifted himself from Kara's shoulder.

"Eiji, this guy's an unknown to us so we're just being cautious." John told him sternly.

"Well Gotou-san is a friend of mine from my home dimension and I will not let any of you treat him like an enemy. Besides, he saved Kara's life from a Yummy." He then looked back at Batman who still had a struggling Gotou against the wall. "I said to let him GO, NOW!" With that shout Eiji quickly transformed into his Greeed form and rushed at the Dark Knight, grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him away from Gotou before throwing him into Wonder Woman and Superman.

"Eiji, what do you think you're doing?" Superman demanded. Both of the Kent's were shocked at Eiji's latest transformation as he looked just like one of those monsters that they had just seen on the news.

"Protecting one of my only friends from you. You all said I was your friend and that you wanted my friendship. Well this is a lousy way of showing me that you're my friends!" Eiji shouted. Batman was about to move forward when Kara got between them.

"Kara, get out of the way." Batman told her coldly, his voice like ice.

"No, you all listen and you listen good. Those two did a great thing today. They helped save hundreds of people back in Metropolis while you all were out saving people from an erupting volcano. Eiji and I were having a hard time against the combined might of Uva and his three Yummies and then we get a big helping hand from his friend, Kamen Rider Birth. And now you're all pissy about it?" Superman and the others looked at her and then, after a few tense moments, they all let out a deep sigh.

Eiji looked at them and then looked at the Kent's and suddenly saw the terror on their faces. They were afraid of him because he was a Greeed like Uva. He then looked away from their gaze, his depression returning as he started to feel ashamed of himself.

"Hino, what's the matter?" Gotou asked him out of concern. Even if he was in his Greeed state he could easily read his body language.

"Kara-chan," Eiji began, getting her attention. "I think it might have been a mistake for me to even come here today. All things considered, I think I did more harm than good." J'onn looked at Eiji and also noticed the depressed sound in his voice.

"That's not true Eiji. You acted like any hero would. You fought off those monsters and even saved me, even though you were still in a battle with Uva." Kara retorted quickly. Eiji then shifted back to his human form and looked at her, then at the Kent's and then at the League.

"I'm sorry, but after today, I think I should probably leave. Maybe I can find a new way of life here while dealing with Uva in secret." The next thing that happened was never expected from any of them as Martha quickly stormed over to him and gave Eiji a firm slap across the face. "K-Kent-san…why…"

"Now you listen to me and you listen good young man. Don't you ever doubt yourself like that again. So you have a part of you that scares me and my husband, so what. I've seen things far worse than that form." She then turned to Batman and waked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "And as for you mister, you had best watch the way you treat him. You may have your own way of doing things but what you've done today may have hurt your cause in helping him." She then looked over to Superman, "And Clark, I'm surprised at you. I never would have thought that you'd turn your back on a soul in need."

"But Mrs. Kent—" John began but found himself quickly cut off.

"Don't you 'Mrs. Kent' me Mr. Stewart. You know darn well what you and your friends almost did. You all told me that you wanted to help this boy and now your attacking probably the only other person that comes from his world. A person that's a good friend of his no doubt. Just what is the matter with all of you? Did the that Thanagarian invasion harden those caring hearts of yours?"

Martha was about to continue with her rant until she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Looking behind her she noticed Gotou stepping beside her as he smiled, silently thanking her for coming to their defense. His looks then hardened somewhat as he turned to face the League, his eyes mostly fixed on Batman.

"My name is Shintarou Gotou. I used to be employed by the Kougami Foundation back on our Earth and I am also the second Kamen Rider Birth, succeeding my predecessor and mentor, Akira Date, the first Kamen Rider Birth." Gotou then walked forward until he was almost nose to nose with Batman. "Also, for future references, if you ever treat either me or Hino like that again then I will _personally_ make sure that you regret it…Koumori-san." Gotou added with a bit of animosity in his voice while adding the bat insult for good measure.

"Try me and see what happens." Batman replied in monotone, not even a bit afraid of this new person. He didn't care if he was a Kamen Rider.

"As you Americans always say, 'Whenever you feel froggy'." Everyone just looked at the two of them and then they all notice a smirk appear on Gotou's face as he lifted the Birth Driver out of the bag and held it in front of him. "If Hino is going to be staying with you then I hope you don't mind an extra guest. Because if he stays then I stay as well."

The rest of the League watched as Batman and Gotou read one another by studying each others body language and how they reacted to one another. After a moment had passed Batman grabbed the Birth Driver and stuck it under his cape; a small knowing smirk appearing on his face. It was a rare smirk but one he figured Gotou deserved since he was standing up to him knowing full well that he wouldn't last more than a minute against him.

"Welcome to our reality, Gotou-kun. I'll be going over the data I can get from your belt with you in your spare time when you're not using it during training sessions in the simulator back at the Watchtower." Batman said as he turned and looked at both Eiji and Kara. "I apologize for my recent outburst but we've had…recent experiences that taught us that some people that looked trust worthy really aren't so dependable at all."

"All is forgiven." Eiji replied as a smile returned to his face. It seemed that Gotou had picked up a few of Date's traits in intimidation and it seemed to impress Batman somewhat.

The rest of the League started to relax as Martha got dinner ready with Clark's help, the Boy Scout having changed into something more casual. The League joined the Kent's for dinner as they all swapped stories of past adventures and even Eiji and Gotou got to tell a few tales. But when it came to events that concerned Doctor Maki and the Purple Medals they both would stay quiet about the issue. AS they finished up their meal Gotou's eyes snapped wide open as he went to get his bag and brought it back to the table.

"Oi, Hino, you mentioned that Ankh was a ghost now but you still had half of his shattered Core Medal, right?"

"Yes, I did. Dr. Fate is currently looking into ways of either reverse-engineering Gara's alchemy or possibly transferring Ankh's conscience to another one of his Core Medals. This way, Ankh can become corporeal once more and have a body."

"Well, I may have something that might be of some use to you." Gotou said as he pulled out the other half of Ankh's shattered Core. Eiji and the League starred at it and Eiji was practically giddy.

"Gotou-san…where did—"

"I got it from Hina-chan. She found it next to Shingou's body back at the construction site where you and Ankh fought with Maki. I was holding on to this while I was searching the area in the sky where the Greeed Monolith had been when an energy vortex appeared and swallowed me up. The next thing I remember is waking up in that hospital bed back in Metropolis. If the flow of time is on a shared link with that of our own reality then I've been in this world for about three weeks…most likely arriving just a couple of days after you did."

Eiji took the medal and looked it over. He knew that he had to get this half of Ankh's medal to Fate as soon as possible and he figured that they were now just one step closer at reviving Ankh. Eiji looked back at Gotou and then at the others in the room who smiled knowingly that it was almost time. Eiji looked back at the medal as his thoughts went back to Ankh. '_Ankh, we may have just found what we need to help you. Just wait a bit longer._' Eiji thought as both Kara and Gotou placed a hand on his shoulders, the two of them also starring at the shattered medal in Eiji's hand. Things were just getting started for the OOO team and business was about to pick up.

—

**Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…**

_Eiji reveals to Ankh the one thing that may help restore his body which is the other half of Ankh's shattered Core Medal. As Dr. Fate tries to restore Ankh to life Gotou goes with Green Lantern and Flash to look for any last minute recruits for the new League. Eiji and Gotou are also asked to join as well as Ankh. Just as the week comes to a close before the curtain can rise on the new League, Eiji will have to go on one last pre-mission to save the innocent as he finds himself in Gotham City by accident; and going head to head with both Killer Croc and Bain._

**Chapter 6: The Dark City, the Gauntlet and the Silver Combo**

—

_**Toku Warrior:**_ Alright guys, that was the second installment to the 2-part saga of the Birth Arc. What did everyone think of Gotou standing up to Batman? I hoped you all enjoyed this arc, heck, I lost count on the hours I spent writing it. As for the next chapter, if you can't guess which combo is going to debut just by the chapter title alone then someone doesn't love food like a certain Greeed did.

Well, please R&R and I hope you all like how the story is turning out so far. I'm trying to stay in character with most of them as best as I can but I will be changing Eiji's persona slightly over time due to the Core Medals. But that's to be expected. Until then, catch ya on the flip side.


	6. 6th Medal: The Gauntlet

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

_After meeting the Kent's and getting to spend a bit time with Kara, Eiji and Kara find themselves going face to face against both Uva and his three Yummies as they attack Metropolis while the League is unable to offer any help. Eiji takes up the mantel of Kamen Rider OOO once more as he battles Uva using his PuToTyra combo but as things start to slowly turn to Uva's favor, Gotou shows up and transforms into Kamen Rider Birth. OOO and Birth then make short work of the remaining Yummies but Birth is given a not so warm reception by the League at first. But they soon form a bond and that is when Gotou reveals something to Eiji that might be of help in restoring Ankh to normal._

—

Floating around alone within a vast dark void was Eiji Hino. As he floated there he was constantly looking around, trying to find his way back home but, try as he might, he couldn't find the correct path. "_Hino-kun…Hino-kun…Hino-kun…_" a strange and eerie sounding voice called out to him. It was a voice that he recognized but he just couldn't quite place it. As he continued to float there he began to wonder just how he had gotten there in the first place. "_Hino-kun…Hino-kun…Hino-kun…_" the voice called out again. Now Eiji was starting to get a bit scared as he had no idea who the voice belonged to.

"H-hello…who's there?" Eiji asked and as he turned around he heard the voice once more.

"_Hino-kun…_" Eiji turned around once more to immediately come face to face with…Doctor Maki. "_Konbanwa, Hino-kun. It has been sometime since we last met._" Eiji floated back with a terrified look on his face as Maki's form shifted to that which was his Greeed form. He then reached out and grabbed Eiji by his shoulder while he raised his other hand up a bit. "_Do not think ill of me Hino-kun, but I shall now be taking those purple medals that are inside of you._" And with that he rammed his arm into Eiji's gut as he started to rip out his seven purple Core Medals.

"I…I…!"

Eiji instantly sat right up in the bed he was sleeping in, sweet covering his entire body while the curtain on the window in the room he was using allowed only a sliver of the country moon light to enter his room. Eiji had a terrified look in his eyes as he began to pat his chest and stomach, making sure that there were no injuries present and then he looked around and noticed that he was still in Clark's old room at his parents' house. He had gone to bed early as he was still exhausted from the battle with Uva and that was around eight o'clock. Looking down at the clock on the night stand next to the bed, he noticed that it was only three in the morning.

Taking a deep breathe, he shuddered at the memory of the dream. It was still very vivid in his mind and he could remember every detail as clear as day. As he started to lay back down he suddenly heard a knock at the door, the sudden sound causing him to jump a bit at being slightly startled. "W-who is it?" he called out weakly.

"Eiji, it's me, Kara. I could hear you moaning in agony and then I heard you scream. Is everything alright? Can I come in?" Kara asked as she had been worried about Eiji ever since they had gotten back.

"H-hai, come in." Eiji replied and Kara did so as she opened the door and walked in. When she closed the door she looked him over and suddenly blushed a bit as he sat there in the bed with only a pair of bed pants on and nothing else. He was without a shirt and the past year fighting as OOO had toned up his body quite a bit. Kara fought back the blush but Eiji had seen it and then looked himself over and suddenly developed a sheepish look on his face. "G-gomen…I should probably put on a shirt."

He reached over into his duffle bag that was set next to the bed and pulled out a white muscle shirt and slipped it on as Kara strolled over and sat next to him. Placing a hand on his forehead she checked for a fever but felt nothing wrong with him. Breathing a small sigh of relief she locked her eyes with his and noticed the frightened look in his soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Eiji, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I-it's nothing really. It was just a really bad nightmare, that's all." Eiji didn't' really want to talk about it but he had come to realize in just the short amount of time he had spent with Kara that she could get anyone to spill to her about what was bothering them without even trying.

"Come on Eiji, I'm your friend. I can't help you if you don't trust me." she said with pleading eyes. He looked her in the eyes and then he regretted ever doing that as her crystal blue orbs starred into his, as if she was starring into his soul.

"Kara-chan…I…"

"Eiji…_please_?" she begged a bit, the touch of concern in her voice ever so apparent and he just couldn't fight it. With a look of defeat on his face he leaned back and rested his body on the headboard while placing a hand on his face, his eyes glowing a light violet color for just a brief second.

"I had a nightmare about Doctor Maki coming back and taking all of my medals…of him killing me."

"Maki, he's that other Greeed that also shared those Purple Core Medals with you, right?" she asked which he nodded to confirm her question correct. "Oh Eiji," she said in a calming tone as she pulled him into a soft hug, the gentle embrace calming him down for some strange reason. "It's okay, it was just a dream. There's no way Maki can hurt you now. You and Gotou both said that he has been destroyed and you even said that you can't sense the presence of the tenth medal anymore." Eiji nodded his head in her arms as she pulled him closer, one of her arms wrapped around the base of his shoulders while another held his head close to hers, her hand rubbing the back of his head ever so gently so as to calm him down. "Well then, there's nothing to be afraid of. You took care of that jerk and now you're here with us. Besides, if he somehow did find a way to survive, he'd have to deal with all of us just to get to you and you know damn well that Clark and I are no pushovers."

Eiji just smiled as he listened to her and he knew that she was right. He then inhaled her scent a bit and he could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo and now he really started to wonder what was going on with his six senses. He really needed to get a physical done soon so he made a mental note to get one once he got back to the tower. Kara continued to hold her new friend close to her as she soothed him back to sleep, the young Rider falling asleep right in her arms. After taking a moment to look him over she laid him back down in his bed and covered him up. With a small smile on her face she brushed a few strands of hair out of his face as she got up off the bed. '_Sweat dreams Eiji. I hope that your next dream is much better than the nightmare you just had._' With that Kara walked out of the room and closed the door quietly before heading back to her own room. With any luck she would still be able to get a bit more sleep before Pa Kent decided to wake up and start his early morning chores.

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

**Chapter 6:**

**The Dark City, the Gauntlet and the Silver Combo**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

The weekend had come and gone and now Eiji was once again standing in Clark's apartment while they waited for J'onn to beam them up. While he had his duffle bag slung over one shoulder he had a handful of shopping bags in his other hand. Kara had come back to Metropolis with them on Monday and, after getting the grand tour of the city by Clark, Eiji was dragged all over town by Kara as she took him shopping, helping to improve upon his wardrobe. He now had a variety of pants and baggy shorts and a few cargo pants as well. He also had a whole assortment of shirts that were both baggy and snug and he even got a couple of bandanas. The one thing he made sure to get was a completely new set of underwear. Returning to one of his older habits, he now kept an extra clean pair of underwear in his pants pocket just in case he ever got the urge to once again go on an adventure.

"You all set Eiji?" Clark asked as he stood there in his Superman suit.

"Hai." he replied but then remembered something. "Oh Clark,"

"Yes?"

"Are Gotou and Ankh both back at the tower?"

"Of course they are. Gotou's been there with Batman going over the Birth Driver with him for the past couple of days and Ankh just returned earlier this morning with Dr. Fate."

"That's good, I need to get the other half of his Core Medal to him soon so that Fate can start coming up with any ideas that he could use to revive Ankh."

"That is the whole idea." Superman replied as they were soon teleported from his apartment and back onto the Watchtower. Once they arrived they both noticed Green Lantern and the Flash standing there with Gotou suited up as Kamen Rider Birth. "Is there a problem guys? Did Uva strike again?"

"Nah, it's all cool Big Blue." Flash said as he waved off the tense atmosphere. "GL and I are just going planet side to throw out the final invites to some of the last few heroes that we could locate. That and GL is still trying to find that Green Arrow guy."

"And Gotou?" Superman asked as he and Eiji got off of the platform to allow the three of them to get on.

"Oh, I'm going with them so that I can learn as much as I can about this Earth. I figured that if we're going to be staying in this reality then we might as well as learn the lay of the land."

"That's a good idea, Gotou-san. I'll come join you sometime later today if I'm not too busy." Eiji said which Gotou replied to with a nod before they were teleported out. Eiji then readjusted his bags and the turned to look back at Superman. "Hey, I'm going to go see Batman and Dr. Fate once I get my stuff back in my quarters. There's something I need them to check on."

"What's wrong?" Superman asked as he and Eiji both headed for the door.

"Nothing really. I've just been noticing that my senses are strangely different than they used to be. You see, a Greeed's senses, compared to a human, are dulled as they are pure living desire. But my senses are not only fine; they're actually slowly becoming enhanced. I've slowly been able to hear conversations that are a good distance away and that's with people whispering and my eye sight is stronger than it's ever been. I swear I can read a billboard perfectly from just a quarter mile away."

Superman thought about this and, from what both Eiji and Ankh had told him about Greeed physiology, he knew that something like this was definitely out of the ordinary. He remembered what J'onn had told them about Eiji having an untapped power building up within him and that it drove J'onn out of him when he had gone berserk. Something about black and gold colored lights that called him their 'host'. Whatever it was, it seemed that it was slowly changing Eiji's body even more than his Core Medals were doing.

"Yeah, maybe you should go get a check up." Superman said as they made it to Eiji's quarters. "Look, I need to go and see if there are any missions or any last minute invitations to hand out so I'll come check up on you later."

"Arigato." Eiji said as Superman went back to the teleporter bay to see J'onn.

Entering his quarters Eiji set his bags down and looked out of his window to see the view of the Earth just floating there. It was a sight that always calmed him down and he would never tire of it. He made a personal promise to himself that, once Uva had been dealt with, he would go on a small journey to travel across some of the planet. He wanted to see just how different this Earth was from his own. Sure, many places, countries and landmarks were the same but there were also cities and a sliver of other countries as well that did not exist in his world. Though, then again, Greeed and Kamen Riders and functioning time travel machines did not exist in this reality either.

Picking up his bags he took them over to his bed and set them down before emptying them of their contents. After going through an assortment of garments he found something that matched perfectly and then went to find the League showers. After taking thirty minutes to wash up he dried off and changed clothes. Exiting the showers he was now dressed in a pair of tan baggy cargo pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Over that shirt he wore a shawl-like shirt that had a small tie-die pattern to it with colors of red, blue, silver, yellow, green and orange. He then fastened a purple bandana loosely around his neck, the majority of it hanging over the left side of his chest. While he liked other colors more, he felt a strong connection with the color purple and figured it was because of the purple medals. He still wore his black boots for now but he made a mental note to find a job down on the Earth some day and buy a couple new pairs of shoes.

On his way back to his quarters he ran into Wonder Woman who seemed to look a bit worried about something as she was pacing back and forth in the hallway. He could also hear her muttering something about a visit and family but it was so mumbled together that his enhanced hearing couldn't even pick it all up.

"Ano…hime-sama, is everything okay?" Eiji asked as he stopped in front of the door to his quarters. Wonder Woman jumped a bit at being startled but figured that she probably looked a bit silly pacing around while talking to herself.

"Eiji, I didn't hear you walk by. Sorry about that."

"Iie, it's okay. I was just placing my dirty clothes back in my quarters." Diana looked him over and noticed that he was wearing new clothing and had to admit that, for someone as strange as he was, the look suited him.

"Nice look. Going somewhere important?" she asked.

"No, these are just some of the cloths that Kara-chan helped me pick out which Clark then bought. He wanted me to have some clothes that suited my tastes and that were not just hand outs. I think that, if I can find a job someday, I'll have to get some new shoes. Boots are nice but I prefer shoes." Diana nodded her head in agreement and then she looked out of the hallway windows to see the Earth floating in its spot in the vastness of space. "Hime-sama, is there something wrong?"

"No, not really," she said with a sigh. "It's just that I received a message from my mother earlier and they're sending a new Amazon representative here to be the new liaison between Themyscira and Man's World."

"Oh, I see. But aren't you their liaison?" Diana sighed at this as she remembered what had happened. She guessed that no one had told Eiji about it so she decided to tell him what happened.

"I was…at first. But I was exiled from the island after I let men set foot there. You see, we Amazons have a strict rule that no mortal man is to ever set foot on the island but my sisters were turned to stone by an enemy of ours one day. So I took the rest of the Justice League there and, after being forced to do some stupid errands, we defeated him. We were celebrated as heroes but then I was exiled because I had broken the cardinal rule of the island." A few tears escaped her eyes as she truly missed being able to go home and to see both her mother and younger sister. Eiji could only sympathize with her as he set his stuff next to his door and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gomen, hime-sama, I had no idea." Diana smiled at him as she wiped away the few tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Eiji; I think that, over time, I might be given a chance to redeem myself. After all, I was allowed to attend my little sisters' ceremony of adulthood and the rest of the League was given permission to attend as well since they did help in saving them that time."

"Well all I can say is that you should never give up hope. Just believe that you'll be accepted back into their fold one day and it will most assuredly happen." Diana smiled again and then gave him a hug before he went back to gather his things from the floor and opened his door.

"Thanks Eiji for…you know…letting me vent my frustrations."

"Anytime, though I thought that Batman would at least have offered to hear you out. I mean, you two are pretty close after all."

"W-we are not." Diana said with a small blush. Eiji caught the blush and smiled a bit.

"Really, but you two would make a cute couple." And with that he entered his room and put his clothes in a small hamper before exiting his room once more. "Well, whatever the reason might be for you two not trying a relationship out, I wish you the best at getting him to notice your feelings. Speaking of the Bat, I need to go see him anyways. I'll see you later hime-sama." With a wave Eiji walked down the hallway, leaving Diana there a bit stunned at his remark.

'_What did he mean that Bruce and I would make a cute couple?_'

—

— **Watchtower Science Lab —**

Sitting there in a chair facing a big monitor was none other than Batman. On the monitor were data images he had taken from the Birth-Driver and its weapon systems. Batman had been thinking of ways of trying to copy some of the ideas over to the weapons system of the tower and maybe on ways of enhancing his own suit and his gadgets at the same time. But he wasn't alone in the room though. Standing over next to the far wall was Dr. Fate who was talking with the ghostly Ankh about some more types of spells that he could try to use. He had tried practically every spell he knew and a few others that didn't really apply to the laws of magic within their reality. But nothing seemed to work. It seemed that, if they were going to be successful in reviving him, they would need the other half of his Core.

Ankh had heard that Gotou was also now in this new reality but by the time he found out he had heard that the human had gone out on a small mission with the Flash and Green Lantern. He needed to find out if someone had at least found the other half of his Core back in their old world. Now he would have to wait a bit longer until Gotou returned to find out. As his argument with Fate continued and as Batman typed away at the control panel, none of them heard Eiji walk into the room, a smile on his face as he noticed Ankh.

"_Listen, there has got be a way to get the other half of my medal from my home dimension. It can't be that difficult._" Ankh spat in a fit of rage.

"Ankh, please, I already know that we need that other half but I've already told you that I can't just try and transport something from another dimension without knowing where to look. I need to know who exactly has it and where it's being kept hidden. If I try to transport it without knowing the exact location then I could inexcusably transport a living creature here by mistake. Or worse, a being that is alive within the void that would not hesitate to use the mana stream to gain access to our universe."

Ankh tensed up in anger and then, after a moment, sighed in defeat. He wanted to be corporeal again so badly that he was ignoring every basic warning that Fate was telling him. As he floated there considering his options he was suddenly surprised to hear Eiji's voice speak out.

"Ano…Ankh, Fate-hakusei, I couldn't help but overhear that you would need the other half of Ankhs' Core medal to possibly revive him. Is this true?"

"Why else would they be arguing for hour's non-stop next to the wall while I'm trying to work?" Batman quipped in a slight sarcastic manner. It seemed that all their bickering was slowly starting to get on his last nerve. Batman was a patient person but even he had his limits sometimes. What Batman didn't know was what Gotou had given Eiji back at the Kent Farm. He had been out of the room for the moment.

"I see." Eiji then turned back to Ankh and Fate and smiled widely.

"_Oi, what's there to smile about, baka?_" Ankh shouted in anger. Fate also noticed the big smile on Eiji's face as he stuck his hand in his pocket and then pulled it back out, now clenched in a fist.

"Mr. Hino, is there something you wish to share with us?" Fate asked. Batman had stopped his work to see what was going on as Eiji lifted up his clench fist and held it before Ankh.

"There is. Ankh, I received this from Gotou-san earlier this weekend while I was on the Earth. Hina-chan found it and told him to use it in hopes of possibly finding us." And with that he opened his hand and nearly gave Ankh a heart attack. Resting there in his open palm was the other half of Ankh's shattered Core. Fate's eyes went wide as he took it from Eiji's hand and even Batman walked over to examine it.

"_That's…that's my Core!_" Ankh shouted excitedly as Fate summoned forth the other half and held the two halves together, forming a whole medal for a mere moment. "_Eiji, do you know what this means?_"

"Hai, it means that you might just live again."

"Mr. Hino…thank you very much for bringing this to us. And I'll need to personally thank your friend as well the next time I see him."

"_Yatta! Oi, Fate, come on we need to get started!_" Fate nodded and the two of them left the room via one of his teleportation spells.

After they left Eiji smiled proudly, knowing he may have given Ankh the one thing he needed to help him live again. He then turned as he felt Batman starring at him and looked him right in the eyes.

"That was a good thing you did for Ankh. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." Batman said as he turned around and walked over back to his chair.

"Ano…Batman, I want to apologize for having attacked you back at the farm in my Greeed form the other day."

"Don't worry about it. You were just looking out for your friend. I would have done the same for someone that I consider a valuable ally."

"Like hime-sama?" Eiji questioned which got him a small glare.

"…yes." Batman replied quietly.

Eiji then remembered what he had been talking to Superman about and decided to get this subject out of the way. While the League knew that there was _something_ in Eiji that was giving him new strength, they didn't know what it was. It was something that he and Ankh kept quiet about until they thought that they could trust them with that information. Batman had scanned his body once before after his first training session and the only Core Medals he was unable to detect were Eiji's purple medals. But there was something else that didn't show up on the scanners as well. Walking over to Batman before he could sit down, he looked at the Dark Knight sternly.

"Batman-san, there's something I need to talk to you about." Batman turned and noticed the serious look in Eiji's eyes. Usually if it was something serious he would have gone to J'onn but this was a small twist and having come to him instead meant that he trusted him enough to ask for help.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my body. As I've told you once before, the five senses of a Greeed are dulled considerably when compared to those of a human. The one thing they have over a human is a sixth sense that is a type of perception which helps in locating another Greeed or a Yummy. It's a sense that only few humans actually have but it's common in all of the Greeed."

"Of course, you told me about this before during you medical examination during your first week here at the station."

"But that wasn't all of it. I'm becoming a Greeed. Or at least I thought I was."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Batman was now slowly getting curious.

"My senses aren't even dulled. In fact, they're getting stronger. I can see vast distances and hear things from far away. I can easily tell what kind of creature has walked by just by smelling the air, heck I could smell Kara-chan's shampoo while I was in the field and she was actually in the house helping out Mrs. Kent."

Batman brought his hand to his chin as he thought about this. This was something that needed to be looked into. If what Eiji was telling him was true then he was evolving into a new type of being that had the best of both worlds when it came to a Greeed and a human. He was possibly evolving into a type of hybrid. He would have to perform another physical to be sure though.

"Eiji, can you think of anything that might have brought on this sudden change? Maybe something to do with those gold and black colored lights of power that J'onn saw in your mind that one time." Eiji looked down at the ground for a second and Batman got his answer. Eiji had a very good idea what was causing the change to his body.

"Ankh and I didn't tell you guys the whole story about what happened to us in that void. You see, we were floating in that void and Uva was there as well. Those two lights scanned all of us and then formed into something. Then each light split in half and two halves went into me and the other two halves went into Uva. It's safe to say that Uva is also slowly experiencing what I am feeling as well."

"Did you see what they formed into?"

"Hai."

Eiji held out his hand and concentrated as he focused on the black and gold lights within his body. After a moment a small light formed in his palm and began to shine brightly in colors of black and gold. After a few seconds past the light faded away leaving two coins in his hand. Or to be more precise, two new Core Medals that Eiji had yet to use before. Batman took them from his hand and examined them carefully and then walked over to a small pedestal. Placing the two Core Medals on the pedestal he pushed a button, activating a scanning light which caused the medals to float into the air.

"Eiji, how come you didn't tell us about these medals sooner?"

"Like you, I wasn't sure if you or the others could be trusted. These new medals seemed to have chose me for some strange reason and I wasn't sure how they were going to affect my body. But once I started to notice the changes becoming greater I figured that you should now. I trust you enough now that, if anything were to happen to me, I would want you to take these medals and find a place to hide them. I don't think that they belong in the hands of just anyone."

"A good idea. From what the scanners are telling me, these medals are extremely powerful; so powerful in fact that I can't even get a clear enough reading." The medals proved this point as the energy from them caused the scanner to short circuit as they floated back over to Eiji and hovered in front of his body. Batman watched this and then looked Eiji in the eyes. "Do you have any more of these?"

"Yes, five of each color. But I don't seem to have a complete set to form a combo." With that Eiji summoned the other eight medals and, indeed, Batman saw five Gold Core Medals and five Black Core Medals floating around Eiji. He looked at the symbols on them again and noticed that the black ones resembled mostly dog-like creatures while the gold ones had symbols of godly birds. Godly…it gave Batman an idea.

"Eiji, for the time being, tell no one else about these medals." Batman said as the medals returned to their place within Eiji's body. "Who else does know about these medals anyway?"

"Besides me and you there's also Ankh, Uva and Gotou. I told him about them that night he stayed at the Kent farm. I don't know if Kara overheard us though so we'll have to be careful around her for the time being." Eiji thought about the medals and then about Ankh's desire to be a new type of Greeed and about the symbols on the Gold Medals. "Batman, I'm planned on giving Ankh the Gold set of medals once I got all ten."

"I see, his desire is to be truly alive and to become a new type of Greeed. The type that both you and Uva are slowly becoming."

"Yes, it was Ankh who gave me the OOO-Driver and the Core Medals. It was because of him I was able to gain power and fight to protect people. And he helped me defeat Maki. I at least owe him that much. He's my friend after all."

"I understand. But for the time being you should at least keep one of each type so you can use a combo if the need arises." Batman told him. He knew that pretty soon a small war was going to erupt between Eiji and Uva over these new medals and when that happened a lot of innocent people were going to get caught in the cross fire.

"I will, once Ankh revives I'll give him three of the five that I have. They should be able to act as replacements for his three lost medals and with them he could restore his body fully. I'm also going to give him all but three of the medals from both the blue and silver sets. This way I can still use SaGoZo and ShaUTa at a moments notice without having to rely on Ankh."

"I see; you don't want him to feel too underpowered?"

"Hai."

After a few more minutes of discussion Batman lead Eiji over to a small table and instructed him to lie down. The examination itself took about twenty minutes but Batman was able to get the information he needed. He then pulled up a secret file with information on OOO and the Core Medals and created two new sections and added the information he had so far on the new black and gold medals. Having Eiji summon the medals once more, he took image scans of them and added their images to the file.

He then looked them over for a few minutes and he started to get ideas of what these new medals represented. Looking over the two emblems that were on the gold medals he noticed that they resembled ancient Egyptian gods with a bird motif. He had no idea what each medal was yet and Eiji still needed a third one to form a combo so they only had two types for the time being. The same was noticed with the black medals accept they had images of dog-like creatures on them. After thinking about it for a second he decided that he would go over the information back at his cave when he had more time to study them. He wouldn't go into a full investigation of them at least until the new League was fully under way and when he could spare some time away from fighting evil. His mind made up, he began the shut down process of the computer after sending a copy of the new information back to his personal computer back at the Bat Cave. As he shut down the system the alarm in his belt went off which caused Eiji to look at him strangely a bit.

"What's with the beeping belt?"

"It's meant to alert me when one of the towers' advanced equipment starts to go out of control."

With that Batman left the lab and headed for the teleporter bay, Eiji following close behind, and noticed a few of the staff members standing around the control station for the teleporter pad. The staff looked to see Batman coming over to them and they all stiffened.

"Sorry sir, but it seems that the control station is malfunctioning a bit." the man in charge said as Batman walked over and began to look at it.

"Where are J'onn and Superman? Shouldn't they be here as well?" Eiji asked.

"Superman had to go back to Metropolis seeing as Parasite is on the loose again and J'onn went to back him up." The chief engineer replied honestly.

"Eiji, check the relay lenses while I go through the system settings. See if you can find a faulty lens or relay circuit." Batman ordered, Eiji nodding in reply.

As Batman looked it over Eiji headed for the pad and went to see if there was any damage on one of the teleportation relay lenses. One of the things he had been taught was how to help keep some of the systems maintained while he was living on the station and, since he had nothing better to do while passing the time when not training or going through therapy, he found the challenge quite enjoyable. As he checked the lenses Batman was able to see what was causing the trouble. Taking a moment to fix a faulty connection with a couple of wires he closed the panel back up and turned the power to the station pedestal back on.

This of course came with a small blunder because the moment the power to the relays kicked back on the teleporter pad reactivated. This was not really a good time for that to happen as Eiji was still standing on the pad checking the lenses. Noticing what was about to happen to Eiji, Batman shouted over to him.

"Eiji, get off the pad now! It's about to activate!"

Eiji jumped to his feet quickly at the command but he wasn't able to make it off the pad in time as he quickly found himself covered in the glowing light before he was instantly teleported off the station and to another destination.

"Oh dear lord, what just happened to him?" one of the female technicians asked Batman as he looked over the system.

"It seems that when the power was turned back on, a small power surge jolted through the connection relays. The surge jumpstarted the teleportation sequence and chose a random set of coordinates that we have stored in the Tower's library." Batman said as he looked at the coordinates and then realized where Eiji had just gotten teleported too.

"Where was he sent to sir?" the woman asked but Batman remained quiet as he left the control room and went back to the meeting room. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

—

— **Home of Doctor Fate —**

Floating in the middle of the room was Dr. Fate as he positioned his body in a meditative sitting style, his body floating over a strange set of rune symbols etched on the floor in a circle; the two shattered halves of Ankh's Core Medal set in the center. From the other side of the room Ankh floated in the air next to Fate's wife, Inza, as they watched him perform what they hoped would be the final spell that would re-forge Ankhs' medal into a whole one. Another pair of eyes also watched from the shadows as well but this person made sure to keep a safe distance away from them all.

As Fate continued chanting some type of mystical incantation the two halves began to glow as they floated up into the air before him. The two spare Core Medals that he had kept in the tower, the Kujaku and Condor Medals, also floated over to him and began to circle around the two halves. Ankh crossed his fingers and began to pray in hopes that this would succeed.

It was only by pure bad luck that he suddenly sensed danger coming from some far off place and, from what he could pick up, Eiji was in the middle of it. '_Che, bakayarou, he just can't keep himself out of trouble long enough without me around._' Ankh thought to himself. His thoughts were dispersed quickly though as his ghostly body began to glow. He looked back over at his Core Medals and noticed his shattered one started to become whole once more. "_Yes, it's working! I can actually feel myself becoming solid again!_" Inza looked at him and smiled softly. She had prayed that this would be a success for him. And it seemed that her prayers would finally be answered. That was when the Core Medal halves completely fused back together, the fusion causing a chain reaction as an explosion of red blinding energy was released from within the center, causing them all to shield their eyes.

—

— **Keystone City —**

"Well, that should be the last of the invites." Gotou said as he leaned back against a brick wall on top of an apartment complex where he was resting while looking at both the Flash and Green Lantern. "It's a shame that this 'Green Arrow' has yet to respond to your summons. You two aren't related in any way, are you Lantern-san?"

John and Flash just looked at Gotou and Flash started to laugh lightly as it had not been the first time that that joke had been brought up. John just sighed as he looked at Flash and shot him a glare, causing the red clad speedster to clam up. He then looked back at Gotou and sighed again.

"You know, that's not the first time I heard that joke kid. And stop it with that honorific stuff. Do you know how long it took me to get Eiji to stop?" John said in a slightly chastising voice. He didn't mind the culture but he thought of Eiji and Gotou as good friends and as possible League material so he didn't want them to use honorifics with him.

Flash didn't seem to care though seeing as both Eiji and Gotou just referred to his as either Flash or by his real name. Considering how close a friend Gotou was to Eiji, the rest of the League spent a couple of days getting to know Gotou before they told him their identities as well. Only Batman was left and he hadn't told either of them. As for J'onn, he preferred that they remembered their culture and that they never forgot where they came from. As such, he allowed the use of honorifics with his name but he also knew that as they grew closer to Eiji and Gotou as friends that they would someday drop the use of the honorifics all together.

Superman felt the same way about the honorifics as John did while Kara liked how Eiji would refer to her as Kara-chan. To her it made her feel much closer to him as a friend as she was the only one that Eiji referred to in such a way. As for Diana, she had quickly gotten used to being called hime-sama by Eiji while Gotou stuck to calling her just Diana-san. Ankh just referred to them by their superhero titles and that was it. He didn't bother with the honorifics as he wasn't really a member of the Japanese culture. He just mostly spoke the language as he was in Japan at the time when he was revived the first time.

"Okay, okay, I understand. But look at it from our cultural point of view, we're still getting used to having you guys in our lives so we like to be more formal until we are fully comfortable. So don't bite our heads off if we let an honorific slip now and then." Gotou said as he raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "And I wasn't making a joke about the Green Arrow subject. It's a legitimate question on my part. Remember, I'm still learning about this world and its heroes."

"Sorry, forgot about the parallel universe bit." John apologized as he looked at the list of names of heroes and heroines they were supposed to meet. "Well, we actually have four more people to go meet and then we're done."

"Really, who's left?" Flash asked in anticipation.

"It says here that we got the Brazilian heroin known as Fire and her friend Ice…I think she's Norwegian. Then we got another female hero known as Vixen to look up and then after that it's Doctor Ray Palmer in Boston. He's known to most of the hero community as The Atom." He looked over and noticed Gotou's head tilt a bit, as if he was giving him a questionable look. "Yeah, I know, strange name but don't we all have strange names as heroes?"

"Point." Flash said as Gotou just nodded in agreement. Gotou was still wondering how long it was going to take him to just get used to referring to Eiji and himself as just OOO and Birth while on the station. They couldn't trust just anyone with their names just yet as they didn't know who was fully trust worthy.

"Well okay then, let's get moving." John said as he took to the skies with Gotou following close behind him using the Cutter Wing while Flash ran along on the ground, the three of them off towards their next destination.

—

— **Gotham City: Bat Cave —**

Eiji looked around as he was now in an entirely new place that he had never seen before. It was so dark he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Looking around the only light he could see was what was coming from a dimly lit monitor of a very huge computer. His eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the dark setting of his new surroundings, he started to walk around and noticed that he was actually in a cave of some sorts. Looking over to his left he saw pedestals with glass cases over them which showcased displays of various objects ranging from small gun-like weapons, to masks and even a strangely gangster dressed puppet. As he walked forward he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed a very huge Tyranno statue near the end and on the opposite side of it was a gigantic penny.

'_O…kay, that's just plain weird._' Eiji thought as he walked around some more.

Little did he know that as he continued his little unguided tour of the strange cave, he was being watched from the shadows by three various sets of eyes. Slowly making their way from the shadows and into areas where they could get a better view of the '_intruder_', the three sets of eyes ended up belonging to three different people.

The first person had a body built for agility and fighting as his frame slightly resembled that of Batman but his outfit was completely pitch black in color save for the single blue bird-like emblem that stretched out across his chest. His face had on a single domino mask and his long hair was slicked back, dangling down to his shoulder blades. The second person looked like a young boy who wore a red shirt with green short sleeves and long green leggings with black bottoms. He wore a pair of green gloves and boots and he also wore a gold utility belt around his waist. His red shirt had three gold buttons on the front and a black circle with an 'R' in the center of it on the left lapel of his chest. He also had a long black cape with a yellow inside hanging down from his shoulders. Just like the man next to him, he also wore a single domino mask that hid most of his identity and his hair was short and spiky.

Crouched next to him was a young woman with a very curvy and well toned figure. She wore a light grey suit while her boots, gloves and belt were a gold color. The symbol of the bat was plastered in the top center of her chest and was colored gold as well. She wore a small black cape in the same style of Batman's but hers only reached the middle of her back. She also wore a top-only mask that covered the top half of her face, allowing her log red hair to flow freely down her neck and shoulders, the cowl of the mask also possessing bat-like ears like Batman's cowl. Her teal blue eyes peered at the intruder from behind her mask as she and her two teammates watched the young man carefully.

"Who is he, I've never seen him before?" asked the kid to the other two in a silent whisper.

"I don't know but he's gonna regret ever breaking his way into here." said the older man as he glared at the back of the intruders head. "Okay, Tim, you go to the left and Barbra, you take the right."

"And I guess you'll be taking him head on while we prep the ambush?" the girl, Barbara, asked. The man nodded his head and then slowly moved out towards the intruder. '_Good luck, Dick._'

As Eiji continued to wander around the cave he suddenly saw something that made him do a double-take as he staggered backwards from shock. There, parked in front of him, was a long black car with a bat motif design to it. He starred in awe at the sleek design of the car as he moved towards it a bit more.

"Sugoi…it's the Batmobile. Batman showed me a picture of it once but to see it up close, and in person…it's definitely a thing of wonder. Man must have good resources to get something like thiaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Before Eiji could even finish his sentence he was grabbed from behind and thrown down to the ground, a powerful force keeping him pinned.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" his attacker demanded. He tried to look up but his attacker rammed his forearm into his face, keeping his head pinned down as well. "Nu-uh, no peeking. Now, I'll ask you one last time, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'd answer him if I were you pal." Eiji jerked his head free from the pressing forearm and noticed a young kid standing over him from his left. He then heard footsteps and looked to his right to see the form of a young woman who, apparently, dressed very similar to Batman.

'_Well, that explains why these people are so untrustworthy towards me._' Eiji thought as he tried to think of a way out of this. "You know what, I can deal with Batman and his moody personality but I've really had enough weirdness for one day." Eiji said as he started to fight his way up off the ground, his strength slowly pushing his attacker off of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl asked him as her two companions moved to her side.

"It means this…" Eiji quipped as he quickly drew out the OOO-Driver and fastened it to his waist as his eyes began to glow their eerily violet color for a brief moment. He then summoned forth his purple medals at which they slid themselves into the Driver as Eiji took hold of the scanner and passed it over the medals as the Driver tilted diagonally. "Henshin!"

"**PTERA – TRICERA – TYRANNO…...PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**"

The three crime fighters starred on in shock as Eiji's body was covered in the familiar form of his silvery white body suit and purple armor, the ever familiar power of his PuToTyra combo once again flowing throughout his body. Barbara starred at him for a moment longer and then remembered a news report about a similar being that had fought against a group of monsters back in Metropolis earlier that week. She also heard from Kara about a new friend of hers that could summon a powerful suit of armor with some strange colored medals.

Realization dawned on her as she suddenly realized who it was they had attacked and who it was that was about to take out his frustrations on them for attacking him. Barbara slowly began to back up, her nervousness easily seen by her two friends. "Batgirl, what's wrong?" the kid asked her in concern.

"Robin, Nightwing, I think we might have jumped the gun on this one here." She replied as she got as far away from Eiji as possible.

As she got further away she suddenly felt a sharp cold pain coming from her legs and found that she could no longer move away. Looking down she saw that both her legs and the legs of Robin and Nightwing had all been encased in ice which was being emitted from Eiji's body as his transformation finished. He then threw his head back as he shouted out loudly while his fingers flexed like claws, the ice around their legs and on the ground shattering from the sheer force of his yell which sent the three of them flying backwards and down to the ground in a heap.

Eiji then moved forward and grabbed Nightwing by his hair and hefted him up before letting go and then, using the same arm, sent him sailing through the air with a powerful backhand right into a cave wall, causing the bats that hung from the ceiling to fly away from them and out of the cave. Nightwing slid down to the ground; the wind knocked out of him as he watched Eiji grab Robin by his cap and started swinging him around in the air as if he was a rag doll. Letting go in mid-swing, Robin was sent flying right out of the battle and into the back of the chair that was set in front of the Bat Cave computer. Robin hit the chair with a loud thud and fell to the ground hard, the young crime fighter holding his ribs in pain.

Looking down by his feet Eiji then noticed the form of Batgirl getting up slowly but was surprised that, instead of attacking him, she just stood there and looked him dead in the eyes. Approaching her cautiously, Eiji slowly moved forward until he was only a foot away from her, his armor almost close enough to touch her just from the short amount of distance.

"What, now you don't want to fight?" Eiji asked. Before Batgirl could answer him he was suddenly tackled away from her by the combined forces of Robin and Nightwing ramming themselves into his body.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Robin shouted

"Batgirl, hurry up and give us a hand here!" Nightwing shouted out. As they fought with Eiji, watching from the shadows with interest was Batman, his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth right by his side.

"Sir, might I ask why it is that you do not go in there and break up this…misunderstanding?"

"It's simple Alfred. I've studied Eiji prowess in his training sessions and from the news clips of his fight against Uva in Metropolis. Enough that I know that he's pulling his punches. He won't hurt them…much."

"But Master Bruce, young Tim seems to have been injured in that last toss and Miss Gordon doesn't seem to want to fight this man." Alfred pointed out as they watched the fight continue on. "So I must ask, you would let a senseless battle carry on when the three of them combined are no match for him?"

"Call it a test for both sides." Batman as he continued watching the fight.

"Come on girl, we could really use !" Robin screamed as did Nightwing as Eiji rammed the bottom of his fists into their backs, his arms acting like clubs, as he sent them down to the ground.

"Urusai na!" Eiji shouted as he grabbed Robin by his cape and, using both hands, swung him around and threw him right into the side of the Batmobile, back first, his head bouncing off of the metal. Robin slowly tried to get up but, with one last look to the others, soon fell to the ground as he started to feel the grips of unconsciousness clinging to his mind.

"Robin!" Batgirl shouted out as she started to run towards him. But she soon found her path cut off as Nightwing was thrown to the ground right before her feet. "Nightwing!" She kneeled down and cradled him in her arms as he sprouted a busted lip and a small cut to his forehead.

As a team they were strong but it would seem that OOO was far stronger. She then turned her heads towards OOO as she heard a faint feral sauric roar, witnessing him drawing out the MedaGabRyu from within the Earth. Holding the powerful battleaxe before him, he stood poised, ready to attack if need be. She recognized that axe from both the news reports and from Kara's talks about that form of OOO. And it was because of this information that she also knew how powerful it was. Standing back up, she starred at him with a stern glare, her focus now unwavering from her goal.

"Look, I know who you are now." She told him in a calm voice. Eiji responded by slowly lowering the axe a bit but still high enough that he could bring it up to block an attack. "My name's Barbra Gordon, I'm a friend of Kara's. She told me about you over the phone the other night." Trying to prove her point, she removed her half-cowl from her head and held it in her hand by her side.

"Eh, you know Kara-chan?" Eiji asked, now a bit surprised.

"Yes, she and I are good friends. She told me about a young man around our age that could summon armor with different colored medals and how he and a friend of his had helped her in a fight back in Metropolis this past weekend."

Batman and Alfred had finally seen enough as they started to move from the shadows and walked towards the group of heroes before them. Turning around at the sound of more footsteps, Eiji was glad to see the sight of a familiar face walking up to him.

"Batman-san, finally, someone I know. Just where the heck did that teleporter send me?"

"You're in my base of operations; the Bat Cave." he told him simply. They then noticed as Alfred used some smelling salts to revive Robin as he helped him up to his feet, the young boy still favoring his ribs a bit. "Looks like you really held back there."

"Well what else should I have done? They're your friends and I just wanted them to stop attacking me. I mean, how much more weirdness must I go through before the day ends?"

"Sorry 'bout that." Nightwing said as he got up slowly, favoring his right arm. He knew he'd be out of action for the next few days. "We just don't take kindly to uninvited guests who suddenly appear out of thin air, especially when we don't know them. No hard feeling I hope."

"No, though I hope I didn't hurt you all too much. PuToTyra is a hard combo to control when it comes to throwing your punches." Eiji explained as he banished the MedaGabRyu back into the Earth from whence it came.

"Dude…whew, if that was you holding back on us when you're irritated…ow…then I don't ever want to fight you when you're pissed." Robin exclaimed as Alfred had started applying an ace wrap to his bruised rib cage.

Before any other words could be spoken the alarm at the computer started to go off which caused everyone to quickly head over to it. Sitting down in his chair, Batman pulled up the police scanner and listened in for the incoming report while the others stood behind him, Eiji dismissing his transformation and returning back to his human form.

"_Calling all available units, we have a metahuman attack occurring in the downtown plaza of Gotham Square. I repeat, metahumans Bain and Killer Croc are currently attacking active units at Gotham City Square._" the police scanner reported. Batman looked at the others and knew that both Dick and Tim would not be able to fight this night so he turned his gaze to both Barbara and Eiji.

"Tim, Dick, you two stay here and rest up for the remainder of the evening. Barbara, you go after Croc and Bain; and take Eiji with you. His transformations should be useful."

"Whoa, you're actually letting someone in on defending your turf? And what about you?" Barbara asked.

"The main teleporter still needs some slight repairs so I'm going back to finish them. Report back to me once you two take care of Bain and Croc." And with that Batman left through the main entrance, closely followed by Dick and Tim as they retreated to their rooms for the evening. Alfred went on to set all of the equipment back to their power-save settings before retiring himself for the evening, leaving Eiji and Barbara by themselves in the cave.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me rookie." She said as she headed over to her motorbike, grabbing her helmet. "Let's go."

"Oi, ch-chotto matte! How am I a rookie? I've been fighting monsters for just over a year now!" Eiji complained as he walked over to her.

"Easy, when it comes to Gotham, you're a rookie. Now hop on." she replied as she slipped on her helmet.

"Okay, fine. Just give me a second." Eiji told her as he ejected his purple medals from the OOO-Driver and summoned three different medals. Sliding them in, he passed the scanner over them as he transformed into Kamen Rider OOO once more. "Henshin!"

"**TAKA – TORA – BATTA…TA-TO-BA – TATOBA – TA-TO-BA!**"

Eiji quickly transformed into his default Rider form and then hopped onto the backseat of the bike, clutching his hands around Barbara's lithe waist. She smiled at the sensation as she could easily detect that he was really nervous about holding onto a girl in that way. Most likely it meant he didn't have much experience with women.

"You might want to hold on tighter than that. That is, unless you want to fall off and hit pavement on the way there." she chided playfully.

"H-hai…please, whatever you do…don't tell Kara-chan about this. If you do I might never hear the end of it." Eiji pleaded which got a loud laugh out of Barbara as she sped out of the cave and down the secret path that led right to the highway which would then take them to Gotham City.

—

— **Gotham City Square —**

The carnage was horrifying as a police car was sent sailing through the air as if it was nothing more than a toy, the vehicle coming down right on top of another cruiser that was being used as a shield by a few police officers as they fired their guns at the two monstrous beasts before them. Towering over the cars and cops was a reptilian-like humanoid that stood well above seven feet tall with a grayish opaque hide. His muscles bulged as veins popped up beneath his skin as he roared in rage at the humans who were trying to stop him. He had no hair and his moth looked almost crocodilian which was filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. He had on only a single pair of torn blue jeans that looked faded due to years of wear and tear.

Standing next to him was another tall muscular man with bulging muscles and veins of his own, his body clad in a black muscle shirt and black pants and boots. Strapped to his back was a metallic tank that contained a strange liquid, the tank sporting tubes that connected to both the back of his head and his arms. The whole device seemingly controlled by a single control dial on his gloved hands. He also wore a black mask over his head which looked like something a masochist would wear. The mask had three holes which showed off his mouth and his eyes, the irises a blood chilling red color.

As one of the cops came closer with a stun gun the masked man grabbed a motor bike parked near by and tossed it at the man. "You know señor Croc; we seemed to have been interrupted by these…insolent little men. What say we hold off on who has the right to kill the Bat until these chico's have been dealt with?" the man asked the reptilian man as the officer from before barely dodged out of the way of the flying bike in time.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as I get to eat some of these little shits when we're done here. All of this fighting is making me hungry." Croc replied as he licked his chops, the saliva slowly dripping from each tooth as he rested his eyes on a female cop who was down on the ground, nursing an injured leg. "Here chicky, chicky, chicky." Croc said playfully but also menacingly as he slowly stalked over to the injured woman.

The woman watched in fear as her fellow officers were being kept at bay by Bain, the overpowered brute slowly enjoying the fun of crushing his weak opponents. Her eyes darted to Croc's mouth which held his dripping wet teeth, his appetite craving the tender flesh of her body. Finally towering over her, Croc lowered his hand down to grab her as she screamed out in terror.

"Ever play dinner toots?" Croc laughed until his arm was suddenly struck by a flying piece of metal, the sharp object sticking into his tough skin. "OW, damn it, who thre—" Croc began until he heard a beeping sound. Looking at the metal object he noticed it resembled a Batarang with a flashing red center. "Ah crud."

In a powerful explosion, the monster was thrown away from the female officer and right into a parked car on the side of the street. Bain stopped his battle with the other cops, his hopes that Batman would finally show up to face them starting to build up. Looking over at Croc he then looked over at the woman to notice that she was now gone.

"Strange, where did the señorita go off to?" Bain asked aloud which got him an answer from someone he really didn't want to see.

"She's safe though I can't say the same for you, Bain!" shouted the voice of Batgirl as she looked down on both of them from her place on top of a crumpled police car. Bain also noticed a strange person clad in a black body suit with multicolored armor holding the female officer bridal style while he carried her over to a medical unit.

"Are you injured miss?" OOO asked the woman as he placed her down on the stretcher.

"I think my leg is broken…but I'll be fine." She replied as she looked at the armored man. With Batgirl she wasn't surprised and she would have expected either her, Robin, Batman or even Nightwing to show up. Heck, she would have expected all four of them to appear to face those two. But this guy was someone she had never seen before, especially not in Gotham. "Who are you though?"

"OOO; Kamen Rider OOO." he said as he turned around and walked back over to Batgirls side while Croc got back up and staggered over towards Bain.

The two of them looked the newcomer over and they were not impressed to say the least. He looked more like someone who would have fit in either at Central City, Metropolis or New York. Heck, Croc was wondering if many of the newer heroes that seemed to have been popping up recently were losing their fashion sense. No one just stuck to basic color patterns anymore as they went with a more flashy style nowadays.

"Hey, who the hell are you pipsqueak? The circus lose their human cannon ball or somethin', heh heh heh!" Croc bellowed as he laughed. Bain just smiled but his smile soon disappeared as OOO summoned three medals from his body.

'_A strange fellow indeed. Señor Batman must be making new friends in that Justice League of his._' Bain thought as OOO took the three medals from his belt out, the small coin-like objects going back inside his body.

As Eiji slowly inserted the new medals into his belt, Batgirl watched him slowly as did the police and the Gotham news crew from the sidelines. Seeing the medals now situated in his belt, Batgirl noticed that the medal color was all silver instead of red, yellow, green or purple.

"Hey, OOO, what are you doing?" Batgirl asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I remember Batman-san saying that he had some enemies that were immensely strong. And from how we saw these two easily lift cars and bikes like mere playthings, I figured I better go straight to a full combo instead of mix-n-match. Besides, I haven't used this one in a while." Eiji said as he took the O-Scanner and passed it over the medals. Well, it's time to go to work. Batgirl-chan, I'll take on Bain so do you think you can handle Croc on your own for the moment?"

"**SAI – GORILLA – ZOU…SAGOZO…SAGOZO!**" the scanner shouted as the silver emblems of the three heavy animals appeared before Eiji, combining into one symbol before slamming into his body, changing his form to that of his silver form, SaGoZo, the Gravity Combo.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eiji shouted as he ganged his arms against his chest plate, the Gori Bagoun causing a reverberation which sent many of the cars before him flying right at Bain and Croc. The two muscular villains were instantly buried underneath the mass of cars as OOO stopped banging the Bagoun's against his chest and looked at the pile as he prepared for battle. Batgirl looked at the small pile up and then at OOO in amazement and then thought that Kara had really held back on the information on him. Smiling, she looked back at the pile up as Croc and Bain dug their way out, their faces covered with expressions of rage and aggression.

"Consider it done. Now let's go!"

—

_Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

_Eiji and Batgirl face off against Bain Killer Croc but Eiji suddenly collapses due to a mysterious problem. Batgirl is then left to battle against both Bain and Croc alone until Eiji slowly starts to recovers. With Bain and Croc gaining a fast upper hand against them, their only chance at survival is help from a powerful ally. But who will come to their aid._

**Chapter 7:**

**Onslaught, Invitation and the Fiery Finish.**

—

_Toku Warrior:_ Alright people, the stage has been set and now we bring in SaGoZo for the next battle. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger like this but expect a good fight to ensue in the next chapter and a question that the Justice League brings up to both Eiji, Gotou and Ankh. After the next chapter we finally get right into the JLU series part of the crossover as we start with the Initiation episode. For those wondering if I'm going to be bringing in Donna Troy into the fold of heroes then you'll just have to wait and see. Also, as asked by a reviewer, the reason Uva is more malicious in this series is due to the black and gold lights bringing out his true potential which is destruction, thus he's evolving into a Perfect Greeed. Hopefully this explains why I made him this way so far.

Well, stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed this one. As for those medals I mentioned earlier in this Chapter with the discussion between Eiji and Batman, let's just say that those medals will play a major role in this story but their combo forms won't be seen for a long time coming. For now, the story must develop first.

Again, I hope you all are enjoying this series so far and, please remember, R&R. Have a good one and I'll see ya'll around.


	7. 7th Medal: Onslaught

_I do not own any characters from the __**Justice League Unlimited**__ series or from __**Kamen Rider OOO**__. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the __**JLU**__ and __**KR OOO**__. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

_One:_ Eiji gives Ankh and Dr. Fate the second half of Ankh's shattered Core Medal in hopes that it may be the missing piece in reviving Ankh.

_Two:_ Eiji reveals to Batman the secret of the Black and Gold Core Medals that are now residing in both Uva and himself as well as his possible evolution.

_And Three:_ After accidentally arriving in Gotham City and holding his own against Batman's team, Eiji and Batgirl go off to fight the duo of Bain and Killer Croc.

—

Somewhere in a corn field located in some unknown county, both Flash and Gotou waited as they watched GL sit there with a confused look on his face while keeping his right hand placed on his cheek. Flash kept letting out a constant snicker while Gotou was explaining things to Batman on the other end of his communicator. John looked over at the sound of Flash finally erupting in full blown laughter and quickly developed a murderous look in his eyes.

"Flash, I swear, if don't stop that laughing right now, I'm going to show you a whole new meaning of hot foot!" John shouted which caused the Flash to laugh even more.

"_What's going on down there?_" Batman asked Gotou through the communicator at hearing GL shout at Flash in anger and at hearing Flash just laugh it off.

"Oh, that? Simple, you know how we went to hand out the last of the invites and check up on a few that had yet to reply back to you guys about joining the League?" Gotou asked while he watched the scene of John firing emerald energy blasts at Flash who just quickly ran around him, doing his best not to get hit.

"_Yes, I do. Why, did something happen?_"

"You could say that. You remember Vixen, right?"

"_Of course. A good fighter and has the power to call upon the abilities of many different animals; a good edge to have in combat. She's also an accomplished super model that is currently residing in New York City though she is unable to patrol due to her busy life style._" Batman replied which caused Gotou to develop a deadpanned look on his face from behind his mask. Batman had basically recited the Tower's basic info on her without even being in front of a computer. But what else could he expect from him as it was Batman that input all of the info into the Tower's computer terminal.

"Well, let's just say that she was a bit _too_ friendly with GL and…gave him a going away present. A present that's still currently plastered on his cheek…and a sight that's still engraved into his eyes." Gotou told him as he saw the Flash get thrown into a scarecrow by a beam of energy, the maniacal laughter finally stopping.

"_I just had to ask._" Batman replied in monotone. Gotou could hear something being shut closed from the other end of his communicator and looked at the other two as GL stood before a beaten Flash, the ex-marine glaring daggers at his crimson clad friend.

"So, is the teleporter fixed yet?" Gotou asked as he wanted to get out of there before John decided to come after him with that ring of his.

"_Just a few more minutes. Standby for teleportation until then._"

Gotou let out a sigh as Flash started laughing at GL once more before running around like crazy as he tried not to get blasted again. He seriously wondered how Eiji was able to put up with a buffoon like the Flash for over the past month without trying to turn him into a permanent ice sculpture. He then looked up at the setting sun as stars began to make their presence known in the sky. He had a felling tonight was going to be a long night.

—

**OP Theme: **_**Anything Goes!**_** (By: Maki Ogurou – Kamen Rider OOO OP Theme)**

—

**Chapter 7:**

**Onslaught, Invitation and the Fiery Finish**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

The scene of battle was being transmitted to every television set that was currently in Gotham City as a news crew filmed the battle of Batgirl and OOO taking on both Bane and Killer Croc. Shockwaves were sent out in force as one of Bane's venom powered fists collided with one of Eiji's SaGoZo powered fists, the force of the blow knocking the two of them away from one another. Bane then came at Eiji again with a haymaker which Eiji dodged by stepping to the right before slamming the backside of one of his Gori Bagoun's right into the back of Bane's head, the force of the blow sending the masked brute right into a parked van face first.

Quickly pulling his embedded head out of the van, Bane glared at OOO as he picked up the van effortlessly and tossed it at him. Looking at the van with a startled expression on his face, the sight hidden from view thanks to his mask, Eiji dug his heels into the ground as he braced for impact. At the last second, Eiji threw out his hands as he caught the two ton vehicle, the weight and momentum of the tossed van causing him to go skidding across the asphalt for a good fifty feet until he came to a complete stop, the van still clutched in his arms and hands. Bane looked on with interest and respect at the young Rider. It wasn't everyday that he fought someone who could go toe to toe with him and still stand.

Eiji then hefted the van back down to the ground and relaxed his body and starred at Bane. After a few seconds passed they both ran at each other once more, a fist from both of them flying right into the others' face; the force of the two blows sending out a shockwave which shattered all of the surrounding glass windows around them. As their fight continued, Batgirl was having her own problems with Croc. Jumping up into the air and performing a twirl before landing on the roof of a hummer, she tossed out a few exploding pellets down on top of Croc's body.

'_Man, just what is with this guy? It's like he's mutated into something even more monstrous than before._' Batgirl thought as the smoke cloud faded away to reveal a practically uninjured Croc standing there with a pissed off look in his eyes. '_Ah, come on! How could that not have hurt him?_' she complained in her mind as Croc lunged forward towards her.

"You're little ass is mine, bitch!" Croc bellowed as he brought down both of his fists onto the hummer as if they were clubs. Acting quickly, Batgirl jumped up and over Crocs' head before throwing a Batarang into the back of his skull. The small metal weapon simply bounced off his thing hide and fell to the ground.

Batgirl landed on her feet, shocked that her Batarang didn't even break his skin upon impact. Croc just turned and smiled a toothy grin at her as he started to move towards her. "Oh, you got to be kidding." Batgirl gripped to herself as she started to back up.

Croc held out his clawed hands and started to reach for her as he lumbered forward after her. "Come her little Batty, I just want to plaoooooowwwwww!" Croc started until he was sent sailing away from her and right into a street light pole upon having his head bombarded into by both of Eiji's Gori Bagoun's. He had been able to tear himself away from Bane for just a second to see Batgirl in trouble and decided to lend her a hand…well, more like a couple of powerful flying Gorilla Gauntlets.

Batgirl looked over at Eiji who nodded his head to her as the Gori Bagoun's reattached to his forearms and she nodded back. "Thanks OOO, I owe ya one." She said before turning around to se Croc slowly starting to get up.

"No problem." Eiji replied and was about to turn around to face Bane again but soon found himself in a sleeper choke hold that Bane had suddenly administered to him while his back was still turned. "Hey…ga...geh…let go!" Eiji demanded as he struggled under Bane's powerful grasp.

"I do not think so señor." Bane said in reply as he tightened his grip.

Not wanting to get strangled to death, Eiji lifted Bane off the ground as he still held on via his choke hold and began to run backwards until he rammed Bane's body right into the news van that belonged to the news crew covering the fight. Bane let his hold go and then Eiji went on the attack as he began to deliver left and right hooks into Bane's gut one after another.

As Eiji continued with Bane, Batgirl was still playing a game of 'keep away from the killer metahuman' with Croc acting as the murderous monster. As Croc lunged for her, Batgirl jumped up and over his head gracefully once more but this time Croc was ready as he shot out a hand and grabbed her by her ankle and brought her down to the pavement, hard. With a solid thud, her front impacted with the pavement as the wind was knocked out off her. Smiling evilly, Croc grabbed her by neck and lifted her up before he turned her around so that she was facing him.

"You know girly, I have a thing for red heads. So you got two choices. One, you can become my bitch and serve me for the rest of your pitiful life or, two, you just become my next meal!" Croc exclaimed and Batgirl nearly gagged at the first option and hoped that, if he did eat her, that she'd give him the worst case of indigestion that he ever had in his whole life. "So…what's it gonna be toots?"

"I choose option three!" she shouted as she reached down to her belt.

"And what the hell is-oomph!" Croc began until Batgirl suddenly stuffed his mouth full of tiny explosive pellets. She then swung her legs up and kicked him in the bottom of his chin, the force of the hit shattered one of his teeth as the tiny explosives went off in his mouth.

Batgirl landed safely on the ground as she saw Croc fall to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his as the force of the small explosion in his mouth racked his brain so much that it lightly knocked him out. Batgirl slowly stood up and waited for him to wake up but then sighed in relief as he started to snore as he drifted off into dreamland.

"Like hell I'd become your bitch!" she spat and wa about to go help Eiji until she felt a dash of wind blow right past her before hearing the sudden impact of metal hitting metal. "What the…?" She looked before her and saw Eiji's body crumpled into a truck and then noticed him slowly get out of the crumpled vehicle. She then turned to face Bane and noticed him walking right past her. He had no interest in her at the moment as he was enjoying his fight with Eiji just a bit too much.

"Well, I must admit señor, you are one of the toughest opponents that I've ever faced and I have enjoyed this fight…" Bane began as Eiji ran at him.

Eiji cocked back one of his fists as did Bane and was preparing to deliver one of his strongest punches when he was suddenly kneeling down on the ground while he was clutching at his head and then his body as he started screaming out in severe pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh! W-what's…wrong…with…me? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Eiji was close to tears under his mask as the pain was so powerful that he had felt nothing like it before. Even the pain of becoming a Greeed the first time was never this bad. He felt powerful surges of energy rippling through his body and it felt as if his Core Medals were protesting at something that was suddenly taking place within him.

"OOO!" Batgirl ran to go and aid her fallen friend but Bane had other ideas he delivered a powerful backhand, sending her sprawling right into the hummer she had stood on earlier. She fell to the ground in a head and could only watch as Bane slowly stalked over towards Eiji who was still writhing in pain. "N-no….Eiji…"she said in a hurt whisper as Bane stopped right I front of him.

"Well señor, you seem to not be doing so well." Bane said as he grabbed Eiji by the head and lifted him up until they were both eye level with one another. "Whatever the reason is for your sudden pain, I give you my sympathy. But I also can not turn down such an offer of a victory. You have bravely and took some of my best punches. Only Batman has ever given me the same amount of pleasure out of a fight besides you. For that, I shall make your death both as quick and as painless as I can." Bane set Eiji's body against a truck door and cocked his free hand back into a fist, preparing to deliver a finishing blow. "Farewell señor, it has been a privilege to fight an opponent such as yourself."

Bane let his fist fly on for it to land in Eiji's opposing fist at the last possible second. Bane looked at the resistance with some surprise in his eyes and then noticed the red eye lenses of Eiji's mask briefly glow a hint of purple. He was then given a vicious head butt as Eiji launched his head forward, sending Bane sprawling backwards a good few feet. Eiji's breathe was slow and ragged but soon relaxed and eased as he lifted himself up.

'_Man, what just happened to me? It felt as if my body was on fire from the inside-out._' Eiji thought and then turned around as he heard the sounds of Croc waking up. He looked over at Batgirl and figured that she would be out of the fight for the remainder of the night and then sighed as both of his opponents got back up to their feet. "Great, now what am I going to do?" he complained as he got back into a fighting stance.

—

— **Home of Doctor Fate —**

As the blinding light died down both Fate and Inza uncovered their eyes and noticed all three of Ankh's Core Medals were now gone. Looking around frantically, they soon noticed that the ghostly visage of Ankh was gone as well.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Fate asked himself as he wondered if he had destroyed Ankh. He did not want to have to tell this sudden event to either Eiji or Gotou as he did not know how neither of them would react.

"**What you've done was what I was hoping you would do, Doctor.**" A voice said from behind him. Both Fate and Inza turned to see Ankh floating before them as an arm, but not just any arm, he was once more corporeal and alive…well, as alive as a normal Greeed could be.

"I don't believe it, it worked." Fate said in surprise. It had taken him nearly a month to work out Gara's alchemy and, in the end; it was the second half of Ankh's Core that was the missing piece to the puzzle.

"**Yeah, it did.**" Ankh said as he suddenly stiffened. He quickly sensed that his remaining Core's were now in danger. '_Strange, that's a new one. I could never sense danger to my Core's before._'

"Well, this calls for a celebration. I shall go inform the rest of the Justice League that our experiment was a success." Fate said as he went to go tell the League about their success when Ankh stopped him. "What is wrong, my friend?"

"**It's my three remaining Core's. They're in danger and that means so is Eiji.**"

"I understand." Fate said as he opened up a portal and moved out of Ankh's way. "Go, take this portal to wherever it is you need to go and recue both your friend and your remaining Core's."

"**Pheh, don't have to tell me twice.**" And with that, Ankh's was off like a rocket as he flew into the portal and disappeared. Fate and Inza watched as Ankh left and sighed in relief

"Good luck my friend. May you fully recover your lost body someday."

—

— **Gotham City Square —**

Eiji's body was slammed hard into the ground by both Bane and Croc who had decided to double team the medal using Rider and now Eiji was slowly being backed into a corner. He was heavily contemplating on switching to his PuToTyra combo but he didn't want to use it on people as it was just too powerful. Not backing down from the fight at hand, Eiji lunged forward and threw a left hook at Croc's face but the reptilian metahuman dodged the hit and grabbed Eiji by the arm and swung him right into Bane who delivered a powerful closeline to Eiji's throat, knocking him down hard onto the ground.

"Give it up loser; you can't win against us both." Croc gloated as he and Bane both stood over him.

"He's right, señor. You lost this bout the moment you had succumbed to your bodily pain" Bane added as Eiji got up who was then backhanded by Croc into another van.

"And now I'm going to give you even more bodily pain, you bastard!" Croc growled as he slowly lurched forward.

Eiji slowly got up but felt the power of SaGoZo starting to wane as the three Core Medals began to glow a bit, the chest emblem starting to lose its color and luster. Eiji looked back at Croc and knew that he had no other choice. He would need to either shift into PuToTyra or go Greeed. Contemplating his two options, he never even realized that Croc had suddenly lunged at him.

"You're mine!"

"**Over my dead body!**" a voice shouted as a fireball slammed right into Croc's head, sending him into the far wall of a bank.

Taking a moment to shake the dizzies out of his head, Croc looked back up and noticed something that was strange, even by his standards. Both Bane and Batgirl even looked at the thing that had saved Eiji strangely and some of the news crews felt like they had the sudden urge to vomit up their lunch. Eiji looked at the floating arm before him and shouted out in joy as he reached for it.

"Ankh! Is that really you?"

"**Baka, of course it's me!**" Ankh snapped as he whacked Eiji upside the head. Eiji reached out and poked at the floating arm and shouted out with joy.

"Yatta! It worked, you're alive again!"

"**Urusai, bakayarou!**" Ankh then floated there and looked at both Bane and Croc and then noticed the injured Batgirl starring at him weirdly. "**Oi, you got a problem, Bat-chick?**"

Batgirl quickly shook her head and then Eiji popped his fist into his hand as he remembered something. "Ne, Ankh, I guess you'll be needing these back?" Eiji said as he summoned the other three red Core Medals. Ankh quickly took them and absorbed them into his being. Eiji then realized that, during their whole time living in their new world, Ankh had been unable to collect any Cell Medals and got an idea. "Ankh, here, you'll be needing some of these and I have plenty thanks to those three Yummies that Gotou-san and I took care of back in Metropolis."

Lowering his hand and placing it over Ankh, he let a small stash of Cell Medals loose from his body which Ankh happily took, his power steadily increasing. Eiji then pulled his arm back and concentrated as a golden light began to emit from his palm. A moment later, he held out three of his five gold Core's and presented them to Ankh as well.

"**Nani?**" Ankh asked as he looked over the new Core Medals with interest.

"These are some of those Core Medals that entered my body back in the void. They have some pretty strong power to them and I figured you could use them as replacement medals for the three that I destroyed earlier."

Ankh thought about it and knew that by adding new and more powerful Core Medals to his being would make him stronger but he also knew that they were slowly transforming Eiji into a new type of being. He wondered if they would slowly do the same to him. He shook his mental head as he readily accepted that outcome; it was one that he would greatly enjoy. Taking the three gold Core's into himself, Ankh instantly felt the power that they possessed suddenly rush throughout his entire body. For the first time since he had possessed Shingou's body, he could literally _feel_ the world around him as his floating arm body was suddenly enveloped in a swarm of Cell Medal energy that glowed hues of red, black and gold.

Eiji watched knowingly as Batgirl got up and walked over to him, her eyes trained on the transforming Ankh. After a few seconds the cell medal energy subsided, leaving a human looking being in the place of the arm and it was a form that Eiji knew well. Ankh once again created his own form of Shingou's body and was now clad in tight black pants and suede shoes. He wore a long white buttoned up t-shirt and a black bomber jacket over it, the jacket having a puffy frilled collar and wrist sleeves. The right arm sleeve was red in color that looked like it was sewn onto the jacket. His facial features were fair looking and he had a reddish-blonde hair style that had the majority of his hair length curled and sticking out on the right side of his head. Batgirl blushed a bit at how cute the new Ankh looked as he looked at the two of them, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Eiji, I shall say this only once…arigato." Ankh said which Eiji nodded to in reply. Ankh then summoned three of his red Core Medals and handed them to Eiji as he transformed his human body to its Greeed form, his body covered in the cell medal energy once more.

His body was mostly red in color with a black chest with a silver belt strapped around his waist which held a golden belt buckle. His shoulder blades had small wings on them and his shoulders were covered in shoulder pad-like black feathers. He had a silver jaw that framed a human looking gold mouth and he also had a silver human-like ear on the left side of his head. The feathers on his head slicked back like a head of hair and were a rainbow of colors. He had a single red eye lens and he also had golden locks of hair-like feathers that reminded a person of his blonde hair style that his human form sported.

"Ankh, it's great to have you back." Eiji said as he removed the silver medals and inserted the red meals before sliding the scanner over them.

"**It's good to be back!**" Ankh shouted as fire formed around his right arm. Bane and Croc looked at the new comer and then looked at Eiji as his armor transformed into a form similar to Ankhs.

(_Insert song: Time Judged All_)

"**TAKA – KUJAKU – CONDOR…TAAAAJAAAADOOOORUUUU!**" (_A/n: sorry, I couldn't resist._ )

Once more clad in his red TaJaDor armor, Eiji summoned flames from his left hand and then motioned for Batgirl to get back so that he and Ankh could handle this. Nodding in approval, she backed away as both of them quickly summoned their wings and took to the air.

—

— **Watchtower Control Room —**

Standing at the helm of the control room, J'onn had been going over the teleporter plans with Batman when one of the staff members came running in. Out of breathe, he was sono joined by the rest of the League founders as he slowly stood up while breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" J'onn asked the man as Superman and the others listened in.

"You guys should check out the Gotham City News broadcast. That Kamen Rider guy that's been living here is now fighting both Bane and Croc but he's now teamed up with some bird-like creature that can control fire." This peeked Batman's interest as he brought up the nightly news of Gotham city and saw both Eiji as TaJaDor and what appeared to be a Greeed fighting both Bane and Croc from the air.

The doors behind them opened to reveal both the Flash and Green Lantern with Gotou right behind them. They noticed all of the others watching something so they moved forward to get a better view.

"Hey, whadda guys watching?" Flash asked until Gotou gasped as he spit out some water he had been drinking from a bottle. "Dude, say it don't spray it."

"That's Ankh!" The others looked at him and then back at the screen.

"That's Ankh? So he's finally been revived?" Wonder Woman asked as they all watched the battle unfold on the screen.

"That would appear to be the case at this point." J'onn said as they saw Croc and Bane get sent flying into a dump truck via a dual fireball attack from both Eiji and Ankh. Batman just watched and began to take mental notes about Ankh as the fight continued.

"Well, looks like business just picked up around here." Superman said as more of the tower staff came to watch the fight.

—

— **Gotham City Square —**

Back on the ground, Ankh and Eiji sent a volley of fire balls at both Croc and Bane who could only do their best to dodge the attacks. Batgirl watched in amazement at the power of the teamwork that the two of them had in battle as each one covered for the other as the took turns firing away. Not liking how the battle was starting to turn out, Croc grabbed a telephone pole and ripped it out of the ground and used it like a baseball bat. Taking a swing at both Eiji and Ankh, he let the wooden pole slam right into the ground where they had been standing only a few seconds before.

"What the…where'd they go?" Croc demanded as he could have sworn that they had been standing there a second earlier.

"**Right here fugly!**" Ankh shouted as he landed right in front of Croc and drove a flame covered right fist into Croc's gut. The reptilian monster cried out in pain as the flames seared into his flesh.

Backing away slowly, Croc glared at Ankh in rage only to see and feel the impact of another flame covered fist connect with the bottom of his chin in a vicious upper cut. His body was lifted off the ground which Ankh used to his advantage as he performed a flaming side kick, the powerful attack sending Croc flying over the street and through a store window. Not wasting the edge he had gained, Ankh jumped over to Croc's body and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up so that Croc could look him in the eyes.

"You…_cough_…bastard." Croc protested as he started to spit up a bit of blood, some of it landing on Ankh's arm. In a feet of strength, Ankh tossed Croc out of the window and right into a city mail box; the small metal object crumpling under his immense weight.

"**You were saying?**" Ankh said as he threw his arms out to his side and summoned a massive form of fiery energy behind him in the form of red peacock feathers. He then sent them out at Croc in the form of fiery missiles; each one hitting their mark as Croc howled in pain from the attack. "**You piece of trash! Compared to a Greeed, you're nothing!**"

As the smoke cleared, Croc fell to the ground hard as his face smacked against the pavement. The crowd watched on in awe at the power that Ankh had displayed but they then gasped as they noticed Croc slowly getting up. Ankh just sighed in boredom as he thought that Croc would have been more of a challenge for him and his new body. Getting back to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly, Croc starred at the Greeed with hate in his eyes as he tried to move forward.

"You…piece of shit! I'll kill you for…huh?" Croc began until a pair of titanium mesh bolo's wrapped themselves around his arms, binding the massive appendages to his sides. The three steel balls at the end of the bolos soon clanked together and began to release a small amount of purple colored gas.

Ankh stopped and looked over to his right as Batgirl walked over to him with a small smile on her face. Stopping next to Ankh, they both looked at Croc as he once again hit the pavement as he was fast asleep, a small amount of drool escaping his mouth. Looking back at Ankh, Batgirl just smiled again.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I think he's done enough damage for one evening."

"**Meh, I'm not worried. It was a boring fight anyway; not really worth my time.**" Ankh stated as they turned to the sound of something big getting slammed into another car.

Looking at the other battle before them, they noticed the form of Bane lying on the ground as he slowly started to push himself up and then they noticed Eiji as he shifted his body in a fluid movement before flying right into Bane with a knee strike. The Venom using villain doubled over in pain and was then knocked around for a loop as Eiji performed a backhand with his left forearm, the TaJya Spinner getting slammed right into Bane's face. Noticing the damage that was currently overcoming the Gotham City Square, Batgirl decided that this fight needed to end quickly.

"OOO, cut the tubes that feed into his body! That's what supplies him with his Venom and gives him his strength!" Batgirl shouted as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hai!" Eiji replied with a nod as he got set in another kung fu style pose.

Slowly standing up, Bane then noticed Eiji starting to run straight for him. Reacting quickly, Bane dodged to his left as Eiji passed him and then reached out his hand in hopes of grabbed onto the Rider's throat once more. But the TaJaDor combo was for more than just for show, flight and fire manipulation as Eiji was also more fluid in his movements. He proved this as he moved in ways a normal human could only dream of as he dodged the strike and performed a fiery cartwheel, the talons on his boots coming down upon the tubes connected to Bane's body.

Bane started to scream in pain as he felt his strength leave him. The tubes began to spray Venom everywhere along the ground as Bane fell to his knees. He then began to convulse in the way a drug addict would if he had done crack for years and then had the biggest fix of his life; only for it to be instantly taken away and removed from his body. Bane's massive body quickly shriveled up as he shrank down to his original size, the now unconscious form of Bane lying down on the ground with a blank look in his eyes.

(_End Song: Time Judged All_)

Ankh and Batgirl walked over to Eiji as the police took Bane's body and strapped him to a gurney and then they noticed a big armored truck load the form of a sleeping Croc through its back doors. As they watched the police take Croc and Ban away they were soon surrounded by hordes of reporters who began to ask them tons of questions.

"**Oi, get away from me!**" Ankh demanded until he noticed the reporters forcefully pushed away by a small group of police officers.

They then noticed the reason why as an older gentleman wearing a long grown trench coat walked over to them, the older man being followed by a more heavy set man wearing a gray trench coat and gray fedora. Batgirl stood there and watched as the two men stopped in front of her and the others. The older man just had a soft smile on his face while the portly man gave all three of them a look of disgust.

"Batgirl, it's good to see you. But where's Batman?" the older man asked.

"He's back at the Justice League Watchtower. They had some problems with some of the equipment so he asked our new friends here to give me a hand with Bane and Croc." she replied which he nodded to in response. "Speaking of Croc, he's gotten uglier since the last time he broke out of Arkham."

"That's true. But all the same, we're glad that you all came to our aid." the old man said.

"Speak for yourself, commish'." the portly man spat as he eyed the three of them. "It's masked freaks like them that bring out things like Croc and Bane." The portly man chortled which got him an angry glare from the three heroes.

"Speak for yourself Bullock. You couldn't even defeat a stair master if you tried." Batgirl said which got all of the others laughing.

"That's it freak, I'm gonna cuff you to a jail cell and leave you there to rot!" Bullock shouted as he started to make a move towards Batgirl, his handcuffs in his hand. Acting in a swift motion though, Eiji removed took the cuffs and then cuffed Bullock's own hands with them, right behind his back. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? That's assaulting an officer of the law!"

"**Pheh, the only thing assaulting you, fat ass, are all those doughnuts you stuff your face with.**" Ankh scoffed as Bullock tried to get one of the other officers to help free him.

Turning back to the older man, "It's good to see you again, Commissioner Gordon. I'll tell Batman that you said hello." Batgirl said which got her a gentle nod from Gordon. She then headed back over to her bike which she had parked a good distance away from the area as Ankh and Eiji followed her. "Come on, let's get out of here and then get you two back to the Watchtower." With that she placed her helmet on her head and sped off, both Eiji and Ankh flying through the sky after her.

—

— **Justice League Watchtower: One day later —**

Now back aboard the Watchtower, both Ankh and Eiji walked down the halls in their human forms as they conversed with one another. They had stayed at the Kent Form for the evening so that Kara could meet Ankh and Eiji had wanted a good home cooked meal after having gone through such a difficult battle back in Gotham. Ankh was glad to have a body again but he was surprised at just how much he was already able to feel and it was thanks to those Gold Core Medals that Eiji had given him.

He knew that Eiji held onto the remaining two but that was for when he could acquire another one sometime in the near future when Uva struck again. They had already agreed that when all ten Black and Gold medals were gathered that Ankh would get the gold and Eiji would get the black. In addition for now though, Eiji also hand over all but three of Mezool's medals and all but five of Kazari's medals to him as well. The more Core medals he had, the stronger he would get and they would both need to be at the top of their game if they were going to beat Uva.

"Oi, Eiji, I'm feeling…hungry." Ankh said as he felt the light growling sensation that his stomach was now making. It was weird but his Greeed body was already evolving into something different; and he liked it.

"Well, we're near the galley. How about an ice pop, just like in the old days back on our world?" Eiji offered and noticed Ankh perk up at the suggestion.

As they entered the galley they soon noticed that everyone there was starring at them as they made their way to the back and over to the freezer. Opening the door and reaching in, Ankh took out two ice pops as Eiji grabbed one for himself. They then headed back out and sat down at a table but they were soon joined by Gotou as he entered the galley.

"Gotou-san, how did the day go with those invitations?" Eiji asked as he started to enjoy his grape flavored ice pop.

"Meh, nothing too bad. Though the Lantern got himself a bit of an eye full and a kiss to the cheek from that Vixen woman." Gotou said with a small chuckle which caused Eiji to laugh as well while Ankh just snickered.

"Heh, serves him right. Mr. Marine is always too serious so it's good that someone took him down a notch." Ankh said as he first enjoyed his blue berry ice pop. Gotou just looked him over and had to admit, this was the Ankh that he remembered so well from their world.

"Well, it seems that your body is holding out just fine."

"It should, I gave him three of my Gold Core Medals to make up for the three I had destroyed back on our world." Eiji said as he was already halfway finished with his ice pop. "Oh, Batman said not to reveal the existence of the Gold and Black medals to anyone else just yet. He wants to study them a bit more until he can discover what kind of powers they possess. This means not even the other League founders as well."

"Makes sense. The Black and Gold Core's are like a secret weapon and, once you have a complete set for a combo for each Medal set, they'll possibly come in handy against the more powerful villains that this world seems to have." Gotou said and then noticed the doors to the galley open as Wonder Woman entered and, after noticing the three of them, walked over to their table.

"Oh, konbanwa, hime-sama." Eiji greeted as he finished his ice pop. Ankh had finished his first one as well and was already enjoying his second which was banana flavored.

Diana just smiled at him as she nodded. "Good evening Eiji, it seems that you had quite the day down in Gotham city." She then turned and looked Ankh up and down. "So this is what you look like when you take a human form? Not bad."

"Pretty much. This is what my human host looked like while I was just an arm back in our world and I grew accustomed to it. It suits my needs just fine." Ankh replied as he finished his ice pop. "Ah, how I've missed these."

Eiji and the others couldn't help but laugh at that and then Diana looked at the three of them and her expression got a bit more serious. "The others would like to have a word with the three of you in the meeting room."

"Now?" Gotou asked.

"Now." was all he got out of the Amazon princess.

Diana then walked over to the door way and waited for the three of them to follow her. They soon got up and began to make their over her before she led them down the hallway and over to an elevator. Once inside, they took it down a few levels and then exited into another hallway. After a few minutes of walking they came up to the meeting room door and entered. Upon entering Eiji, Gotou and Ankh noticed the other five League founders already sitting in their seats as Wonder Woman took hers.

As they walked up to the big table, they also noticed a folder in front of Batman that had all three of their pictures on it, both their human and transformed forms. With Eiji, it had images of all the forms he had displayed since he arrived in their reality and the images of Ankh were only recently taken. The League looked them up and down for a few moments with a serious look in their eyes. After another moment Superman sat up and smiled a bit as he noticed them starting to look a bit nervous. Well, he noticed Gotou and Eiji looking nervous but saw that Ankh could care less. With that in mind, he began.

"How would the three of you like to join the League?" he offered. Eiji just blinked while Gotou looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Huh? Come again?" Ankh asked.

"Like I said, we want you guys to join." Superman repeated.

"We've seen the three of you guys in action and we even got small recommendations from Supergirl, Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing. They think that you guys would do great." Flash added. The three of them looked at one another and thought about that.

"You three have real potential and a good chance to do some real good in this reality. Of course, the league will offer any and all assistance in the matter of tracking down and alerting you to any Yummies that attack and in also helping you locate Uva." John said as he looked at them.

"Not to mention that with our facilities here on the Watchtower, you would be able to keep yourselves busy while searching for a purpose for your new lives." J'onn added.

The three of them got into a small huddle as they discussed the options about joining the league and they could have sworn Ankh protesting the idea until Eiji promised him a years worth of ice pops. Ankh had then quieted down for a moment after that and then started to agree with them. It would seem that they had quickly learned in how to get Ankh to cooperate with them and would keep that knowledge in their minds for later use. The three of them then got out of their huddle and faced the League again.

"Just to make sure, what's the catch?" Ankh asked.

"The catch is you'll go where we decide you abilities could best be used on missions. This also means out I deep space if need be." Batman told them with an emotionless tone. "You'll also submit yourselves to monthly physicals so that we can keep track of any changes in your bodies. We don't want to get caught off guard about that and if we can find anything dangerous that might hurt you in the long run, and then we would have a better chance to stop it."

"Anything else?" Gotou asked as he was also curious.

"Not really. But you'll have to remain in a transformed state while in the presence of the other heroes of the League that don't know who you are and you'll have to refer to each other by your code names." Wonder Woman stated and then she turned to Ankh. "Of course, for you Ankh, that might be a bit more difficult as you only have your one name and your Greeed and human forms."

"This is why I'm going to craft for them new identities that they can use on our world." Batman said as he stood up and walked over to them. "I'll take you all back to the cave later to get the last of the information that I'll need to create a new life for you here on our Earth. So, what's your answer?"

The three of them got into another huddle for about a moment and then, with a serious look on their faces, gave them their answer. "We're in." Eiji said proudly. "Though, we are going to need to stock up on ice pops." he added sheepishly which the rest of them laughed at with the exception of Batman. He looked at the tree of them and, after coming to a long debated conclusion, brought his hand to his cowl and slowly pulled it off, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

"Well then Mr. Hino, Mr. Gotou and Ankh…welcome to our world. My name is Bruce Wayne." Eiji and the others starred at him in shock and Gotou had remembered a magazine that Eiji had showed him about a billionaire playboy from Gotham a few days ago. Now it all made sense about how the League could afford all of this technology; Batman was backing them with his bank company. Bruce then put his mask back on and led them to the door way. "Come with me. The new League opens in three days and we need to get you all set up and prepared for a new life here."

With that, the three of them followed Batman out of the meeting hall and back to the teleporter bay. He had finally been able to fix it and now everything was back to working order. Stepping onto the teleporter pad with Eiji and the others in tow, Batman had one of the staff members activate the teleporter, the four of them now being transported somewhere else.

—

— **Bat Cave —**

Inside the Bat Cave Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing watched as the light show from the teleportation died down to reveal Batman with three other guests. Batgirl recognized Eiji and Ankh instantly but she had no idea who the third person was. Walking over and sitting down in his chair, he pulled up files on all three of them and started to fill in any gaps that were missing. He already had some of the basic info on Eiji and Gotou such as family, life, ethnicity, age and education but he still needed a bit more; especially for Ankh.

"Let's begin, I need the last bits of info I can get so that your files will look as legitimate as possible." Batman stated as he pulled up Gotou's file. "Gotou-kun, we'll start with you. We'll have to alter a few things about your family here and there as well as for Eiji and Ankh but I need to know if I'm missing anything."

"Well, I entered the Japanese police force at the age of twenty-one and my mother died while giving birth to me. My father had left us when I was three and I was raised by my grandmother who passed away a week after I became a cop."

"Good, that should do fine. Eiji, you're next."

"Well, my family is still alive in my world but I was disowned by my father after that incident back in Africa. Other than that I just travel the world to wherever my feet will carry me."

"Not to mention that you always keep a pair of extra underwear in your pocket for some strange reason." Ankh said sarcastically.

"Hey, the best way to start out a new day is with a nice clean pair of underwear. At least that's what I believe." Everyone else looked at him strangely and then got back to business.

"Well, for this world we'll have your family listed as deceased due to political and non-political circumstances. Your grandparents died of old age and your mother was killed in a car accident while your father died from an illness he had contracted while in Africa. Does that sound good to you?"

"H-hai…Wayne-san" Eiji said. Batman could pick up on the hurt tone in his voice and decided to have a small talk with Eiji about the subject later. Batgirl and the others though were more surprised to see that three of them knew who Batman really was.

"And finally, it's your turn Ankh. Eiji and Gotou gave me most of the basic information on your human host back from your world so would you prefer to stick with that background?"

"Fine by me." Ankh replied coldly.

"Good, so your alias shall be Shingou Izumi while your code name will be your true name. Any questions?"

"Not really but give me a copy of the file so that I can research it all later. I don't want to get caught off guard."

Batman nodded as he finished up their files and then proceeded to create Driver's Licenses for them all. He then took out three different wallets and handed them to each the three of them before printing out and laminating their new ID cards. He then turned to Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing and told them to go back o patrol as he would be gone for a while longer. Turning back to the computer he pulled up all the files Gotou had given him about the Cell Medal system and the devices that used them. He then brought up the blue prints for all the currently existing Candroids and the Ridevendors as well and looked them over a bit more.

"I think I can probably have these manufactured and ready for you within a couple of weeks. The Candroid technology can easily be replicated and they should prove useful throughout the Tower as helpers to some of the members there." With that he then turned off the computer and got up as he typed in a set of teleportation coordinates and then stood be the three of them. "Now for the final trip on our agenda."

—

— **Metro City: New Tokyo District —**

The four of them reappeared in a new building that looked like it was meant for the rich and famous. Walking around they soon noticed that the whole room was three stories with a spiral stairway with red rug carpeting. They walked into the living room and noticed an L shaped couch that looked like it could seat up to ten people. It had a nice coffee table make of mahogany set before it and a big 72" inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall. They also noticed a book shelf with many different books ranging from novels to encyclopedia's set into it. They then moved on to the kitchen which was huge and set up like an island kitchen. It was also furnished with everything a person would need and Ankh instantly went for the fridge. Opening the freezer, he spotted what he was looking for and took out three ice pops, tossing two to Eiji and Gotou. He looked at Batman but he shook his head at the offer and Ankh just shrugged and closed the freezer door.

He then showed them the second floor which held a work our gym and a small lab full of electronic equipment. They also noticed a game room set up with a pool table, a dart board and even a few arcade games. Walking over to a small door next to a computer in the lab, he opened it to reveal a small teleporter pad that could transport them to any destination that the Tower had in its library. He then motioned for them over to another are of the floor and opened a set of double doors which housed the pent house study. To the side of that door was another door made of glass which led to a built in pool and Jacuzzi. The three of them smiled at this as gesture but they were all wondering why Batman was showing this place to them.

He then led them over to a pedestal which had a small Greek head sculpture of Alexander the Great on it. He lifted it up to show them a small switch that, when flicked, opened a small panel on the wall which led to a set of drops panels that led to a hidden garage beneath the building. He then closed it back up and showed them a room with its own washer and dryer before leading them to the third and final floor.

"Ano…Wayne-san, why are you showing us all this?" Eiji asked as they reached the third floor.

"Because, for you to live in this world, you'll need a place to stay. This is one of the many places the Wayne Tech has set up for me during the times that I go on a business trip. Of course, I rarely use them so I'm giving this one to the three of you."

As they walked around the noticed that the floor had three different doors, each one leading to a different room. Opening the three doors, the three of them inspected each bedroom and noticed that each had its own bathroom and balcony, making it easy for times when they would need to fly off to a mission and it would also hide them as they came home from the sky. The whole building was built where no one paid particular mind and, even if they did, it was hard to make out in certain areas of the building and they were up very high, on the top level of the building.

The three of them each chose their own room and then went back down to the first floor to meet up with Batman. "So, what do you think?" he asked as they gathered in front of him.

"This should do us just fine. The lab on the second floor should be helpful in creating new Candroids and upgrading the Birth System and that gym would be excellent for sparring and training when we're not transformed." Gotou replied thoughtfully.

"Good. I've already set the coordinates for the Tower, Bat Cave, Superman's home and the Kent Farm into this places teleporter library. I'll add in the coordinates for Dr. Fate's tower later on after the League opens its doors." Gotou and the others nodded until Eiji spoke up.

"But we can't just live off of you. We should still get some type of job so as to pay our own way at best." Batman smiled lightly at this notion as Gotou agreed with him on his suggestion. It showed that they were willing to work for their new lives.

"Well, I have a small security company in this city so, Gotou-kun, I can set you up over there due to your police officer background."

"I appreciate it."

"Ankh, you'll need to think about what you would want to do as I have no idea what kind of job would suit you."

"Well, seeing as I'm a bird-based Greeed, how about something that deals with birds?" Ankh suggested. Batman nodded and thought of something.

"There's a small atrium down town that houses exotic birds that are slowly going extinct so maybe that would be a start." Batman suggested which Ankh nodded to in response. If he wanted to have help in this world he would have to play by their rules though he would be damned if he didn't get to make a few of his own along the way. "Hino-san, what about yourself?"

"Well, I did work at a restaurant for a small while during the year I fought as OOO but I also was taught by some of the best martial arts teaches that my father could afford so maybe I could offer to be an instructor at a dojo or something. Being a member of the League might interfere with a restaurant job too much but I could set my own schedule with as an instructor."

"True, and there is a small dojo that teaches many different forms of martial arts just down the road. You could try there first." Batman suggested and then he opened up a small compartment on his belt and pulled out a bill fold. He handed it to Gotou, who he expected would be in charge of the group's finances, and watched as they all went a bit bug-eyed at the amount that he counted out. "That should be helpful in supplying this place with some adequate food and drinks and also be of some use in purchasing some new clothes. I'll also have your things from your League quarters transported here as well later tomorrow."

"Arigato, Wayne-san. I don't know what to say." Eiji said as Gotou split the money up between them. Batman had given them a couple grand as, knowing that the home would be housing three young men, food would be a big first for them though mostly just for Eiji and Gotou.

"You don't have to say anything. You've shown me that the three of you can be trusted with most of the League's secrets and you even helped us out when we needed the help. Just remember one thing."

"And that would be…what?" Ankh asked.

"That when we're all in costume that you refer to us by our code names. You can call us by our real names when we're located only in a safe and secure area where people who don't know who we are aren't located." Batman told them sternly. The three of them nodded as he headed for the small teleporter and prepared to go back to the tower. Well, take the next couple of days to get settled in. I'll call you once it's time for the grand opening."

With that Batman teleported back to the Watchtower. After a moment the three of them dispersed to their own rooms for the moment to set the few things that they had in them before making their way to the kitchen. Seeing as it would be their first night living in their new home, Gotou was going to cook with whatever he could find. It wasn't long though as they heard a small alert that their teleporter pad was being accessed at which they saw the descending forms of the Flash, Batgirl, and Supergirl and Green Lantern coming down the stairway but with the four of them all dressed in their civilian attire.

"Hey guys, welcome to our Earth." Wally said as he greeted his three new friends. John held up a small shopping bag which held a few items, including a small six pack of beer for him and Wally. Barbara offered to help Gotou with the cooking while Wally and Kara sat with Eiji and Ankh, starting a conversation.

While they talked, John turned on the big screen TV and located a sports channel that was currently playing the latest football game before taking a seat and tossing Wally a beer. Eiji preferred Sake as did Gotou so they knew that was something that was going to have to be purchased later that day. Ankh didn't really care for alcohol that much and wasn't old enough to drink yet. Barbara did drink occasionally but she wanted to stay sober for the day. After about forty minutes dinner was ready and they all ate while watching the game, John and Wally calling out at bad calls while Kara explained the basics of American sports to Eiji and Ankh.

Now was the start of their new life and, in the next couple of days, they would start their careers as members of the League. But that didn't mean that they could take it easy. They still had to worry about Uva and who knew what he was up to. Only time would tell but, for today, they just relaxed as they enjoyed the time that they got to spend with their new friends.

—

_Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited_

_The day comes and it's time for the initiation of the new League. Right from the start out three heroes will be sent off to different missions and Eiji will be teamed up with a couple of heroes that he knows and a couple that he doesn't. With a gigantic nuclear monster attacking a small country will the power of the Core Medals be enough to stand up to it?_

**Chapter 8:**

**Initiation, Nuclear Behemoth and the Raging PuToTyra**

—

_Toku Warrior:_ Hey everyone, there's chapter 7 for ya. We get the appearance of SaGoZo and TaJaDor and, finally, Ankh is reborn and more powerful than ever before. Now the gang has joined the League and Bat's sets them up with a new place to live and new lives. And you can bet your bottom dollar that Gotou and the League are going to make use of the Candroids and the Ridevendors.

Now, as for the next chapter, this story starts the using of the JLU episodes. Note, not all episodes will be used and those that are used will be readapted to fit the Riders and the Greeed. Not to mention that some of the episodes used will have twists done to them as well. Here's hoping that our three heroes can survive what has yet to come. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, please remember, R&R. Until then, catch ya'll later.


	8. 8th Medal: Raging PuToTyra

_I do not own any characters from the **Justice****League****Unlimited** series or from **Kamen****Rider****OOO**. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the **JLU** and **KR****OOO**. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

_A/N: Whenever I write a chapter based around an actually JLU episode, that chapter's OP theme will be the JLU OP theme instead of the KR OOO OP theme._

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

Gotou joined Green Lantern and the Flash on checking up on the last of the heroes that were invited to join the new Justice League while Dr. Fate tempted fate itself in restoring Ankh to corporeal form. Eiji was transported to Gotham City where he met Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin and then teamed up with Batgirl to face down both Bane and Killer Croc. Using SaGoZo, the fight went well until Eiji started to succumb to an unknown pain from within. Just as Bane and Croc were about to finish him off, Ankh arrived to save the day and Eiji gave him three of his Gold Core Medals, restoring the rest of Ankh's body and starting the slow process of Ankh's new evolution. With the combined power of Ankh and TaJaDor Combo, they easily defeated the two villains. Eiji, Ankh and Gotou were then asked to join the league which they accepted and were then given a new home to live in by Batman, who also revealed his identity to them after crafting new lives for them. And now, the story continues as Initiation Day begins.

—

As early afternoon rolled around Eiji and Gotou were scurrying around their new apartment trying to make sure that everything was in order. During the past couple of days they had gone out and gotten food and supplies for the three of them and then got some new clothes as well. To keep themselves occupied they also got a stereo and some music and even a new version of the latest Game Station with a couple of games and a spare controller. Kara and Wally had stopped by during those two days and helped them get things set up while Ankh was out at the atrium, starting out as an intern for the place for the next month. He didn't like taking orders from others that much but he loved birds and would swallow his pride for them.

Ankh just sat there as he watched his two roommates run around as they got dressed and prepared for the big day. He had woken up an hour earlier than they did and was already ready so he just sat there sucking on a cherry flavored ice pop as he watched them in an amused state.

"You know, if you two keep this up we're going to be late." Ankh said which caused the two of them to stop. "Look, Eiji go put on that new training suit that the League gave you last time and Gotou, don't forget to fill you bag with spare Cell Medals and canisters for your buster." The two of them looked at him strangely, surprised to see Ankh so organized but soon shrugged it off as they followed his directions and were ready a few moments later as they met up with him by the teleporter pad on the second floor. "I'll go first."

"Ankh, remember to refer to us as Birth and OOO while we're among the other heroes for the time being." Gotou reminded him as he strapped on the Birth-Driver.

"Baka, I know that already." He snapped as he transformed into his Greeed form and then stepped onto the pad and, after a few seconds, was instantly teleported to the Watchtower teleporter bay.

Gotou sighed as Eiji also fastened his OOO-Driver to his waist and summoned the medals for the TaToBa combo. Ankh had let Eiji hold onto the extra Taka medal so that TaToBa could be accessed easily but Eiji, in return, swapped out one of his silver medals for it so that Ankh wouldn't be down on power. Sliding the medals into place, he tilted the driver as he grabbed the scanner while Gotou dropped a Cell Medal into the Medal Slot on his driver.

"Henshin!" they both said as Gotou twisted the knob while Eiji passed the scanner over the medals.

"**TAKA**** – ****TORA**** – ****BATTA****…****TA-TO-BA**** – ****TATOBA**** – ****TA-TO-BA!**"

The two of them were instantly covered in their Rider suits as Birth made his way to the teleporter next and was sent to the Watchtower, followed closely by OOO as he turned out the lights to the room before he too entered the teleporter. Today began the new day of the Justice League as they now became the Justice League Unlimited.

—

**OP Theme: _Justice__League__Unlimited__OP__Theme_**

—

**Chapter 8:**

**Initiation, the Nuclear Behemoth and the Raging PuToTyra**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

The whole area of the teleporter bay which was also apart of the Control Room was filled to the brim with heroes from all around the globe. Men and women and others that seemed mythical judging by their appearance stood around as they conversed with one another in many different forms of small talk. Standing next to a far wall was the small group of OOO, Birth and Ankh as they watched everything with a small sense of wonder. Even Ankh was impressed at the turn out and then he noticed Dr. Fate and quickly headed over to him to talk to his mystical friend. Fate was one of the few people among the rest of the heroes that he could easily get along with.

OOO and Birth looked on as Ankh went over to talk to Fate and then continued to look around as they noticed a few heroes that they recognized. They saw Wonder Woman conversing with a few other female heroes and also noticed Kara talking to an older guy with blonde hair and wearing a black body suit. They had decided to keep to themselves and would only talk with the others if someone came up to them.

"And here I thought that the turn out would be less…grand." Birth said as he constantly played with a single Cell Medal, rolling it back and forth along his fingers as he talked with OOO.

"I know, it's amazing at just how many heroes this world has when compared to our own." OOO replied as he continued to watch many of the other heroes have their own discussions.

"Well, our world mostly just had Kamen Riders, a few Ultramen, and those Kikaider guys as heroes but most of them were defectors of the enemy groups that had kidnapped them in the first place." Birth reminded his friend. Their own world wasn't as weak but they never had heroes with the powers that Superman and Supergirl possessed. But they both agreed that maybe beings like Decade or Nexus could possibly hold their own against them.

As they continued to talk they soon noticed a small group of people starting to head over towards their direction and Birth nearly did a double-take as he recognized one of them instantly. He groaned inwardly as he stopped fiddling with the Cell Medal and face palmed a bit as the small group of heroes came over to them.

"Oh great, it just had to be her." Birth complained.

"What, what's wrong?" OOO asked until he too noticed the group of heroes come up to them.

"Well hey there tin man. How are you doing?" the woman asked with a smile. She was a beautiful African American woman with a very curvy figure that was clad in a tan body suit that left her shoulders bear and her arms were clad in long tan fingerless gloves that reached just near her underarms. Around her neck was a small necklace that held an animal head pendant and what looked like some sharp teeth that came from a crocodile.

"Just fine Vixen. Though I can't say the same for GL after that little show you gave him the other day." Birth replied which OOO quickly caught onto.

"Oh, so she's the one you told me about; the one who showed GL something personal and then kissed him on the cheek. I still can't believe it took him three hours to wash the lipstick off." OOO said while laughing which caused Vixen and her group to laugh as well.

"Hey," another girl in the group said as she started to calm down a bit, "I recognize you from the news reports that both Metropolis and Gotham had on you. You helped out Batgirl in Gotham against Bane and Croc and also teamed up with your friend here to help out Supergirl against some weird freaky monsters back in Metropolis." the girl said while beaming at him. OOO rubbed the back of his head a bit in embarrassment and now it was Birth's turn to laugh.

The girl that had spoken up looked no more than eighteen years old but she wore a dark navy blue outfit with a few star patterns on it. Her thigh were bear past mid thigh but she wore long red boots and her face was covered by a navy blue mask which allowed her long flowing blonde hair to hang out and down to the small of her back. Her lips were dashed with bright red lipstick which made her smile even more beautiful and also seemed to go well with her outfits color pallet. In her hands was a golden staff with a big oval tip with a curved edge. Standing next to her was a giant silver mechanoid type being that looked like it would fit in well with World War III. Next to him were two other women and another man who was also clad in steel armor and held a giant hammer. Funnily enough, OOO and Birth could have sworn that he looked like a metal version of Superman.

The two other girls there both seemed to be in their mid to late twenties and they were both drop dead gorgeous. One looked like she came from South America and wore a pair of green pants, gloves, boots and a green top and that was it. Even her eyes, lipstick and hair were green. It was easy to see what her favorite color was. The girl next to her was less tanned but she had short silvery-white hair and a blue-white sleeveless body suit that had matching gloves and boots. The two of them smiled at the two young Riders and both OOO and Birth blushed a bit behind their masks.

"Hey, that's right. I do remember seeing you on the news but each time your suit looked different." the mechanoid man said in a slightly distorted voice.

"You know, now that you mention it, Supergirl told me that you had some type of ability that allowed you to change your suits appearance to help you adapt to different types of battles. Is that true?" the metal Superman look-alike asked as he visually examined both of their Rider suits.

"Umm…well, you see…uh…" OOO began which Birth seemed to imitate as well. Neither of them had been prepared to explain the two Rider systems to the rest of the heroes just yet and Batman still wanted to keep the truth about the Core and Cell Medals a secret for a bit longer until both he and Dr. Fate could study them a bit more.

"Hey guys, come on now. You shouldn't bombard the newbies with so many questions at once." Vixen chided playfully as she could easily recognize the nervous aura that the two of them were giving off. She then turned back to the two Riders and smiled. "How about we introduce ourselves first? That should make any future small talk a lot easier." Vixen suggested which OOO and Birth both nodded in agreement to. As they began, OOO's newly enhanced hearing picked up a small conversation behind him and looked over to see Batman having a small argument with a man that looked somewhat like Robin Hood. Letting the urge to go find out what was up slip away, he returned his attention to the others. "For starters, I'm known as Vixen. I can use the abilities of different animals to aid me in battle. I'm also an accomplished supermodel…but you already knew that, didn't you tin man?" she added with a sly smile and a giggle.

"Oi, I told you to stop calling me that!" Birth quipped.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"I'm Fire and this is my friend and partner, Ice." the green haired woman said in a Brazilian accent as she motioned between herself and the other woman with the short silvery-white hair. "I can surround my body in emerald green fire and fly while using my fire for offensive purposes while Ice here can use the moisture in the surrounding air to create any kind of ice-like structure. She can also create ice beams as well."

"Nice to meet you boys." Ice replied in a different foreign accent. OOO thought about it for a moment as he tried to place it and figured she was somewhere from Europe.

"Hai, dozo yoroshuku ne Ice-chan, Fire-chan and Vixen-chan." OOO replied politely but then noticed the strange looks that he was getting. Birth quickly spoke up for his friend so as to try and ease the tension.

"We're Japanese so we usually use honorifics when meeting new people."

"Oh, I see. That's okay then." Ice said as she smiled at them once more.

"Well I'm Stargirl and this big lug behind me is my step-dad, Pat." Stargirl said sweetly as she twirled her staff around in her hand.

"Courtney, what did we talk about earlier?" Pat said in protest.

"Oh, put a sock in it already!" Stargirl shot back angrily which caused both OOO and Birth to look at them a bit strangely.

"Ugh, look, when on I'm duty, I'm known as Stripe." he told the two Riders which they both nodded to in understanding. He then turned back to Stargirl and gave her a stern glare. "We, little miss attitude, are going to have a nice long chat with your mother when we get back home." Stargirl nearly gulped at the threat as she did not want to face her mothers' wrath. Everyone else laughed and then the metal Superman-guy moved forward.

"The name's Steel. I'm also from Metropolis and big blue saved my life a few years back. I'm also a bit of a technical genius so I created this suit to help out in taking on the local villains. Kind of my way of showing him my support." Steel said as he extended a hand which OOO and Birth each shook.

As the conversations continued a giant hologram of the Earth started to appear near the teleporter pad as Superman floated over to it. The other heroes all stopped their conversations as they gave him their undivided attention.

"Thank you all for coming here today." he started as Ankh and Dr. Fate slowly made their way back over to OOO and Birth. "Each of you brings something different to the table. Speed, strength, stealth…whatever." The three heroes looked at one another and smiled as they could do all of that and so much more. "But we're all equal in at least one way. Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make…even the ultimate one."

OOO and the others looked at one another and nodded. There were so many times that the three of them had come close to paying the ultimate price in protecting the innocent back on their world and they almost did in their final fight with Maki. Ankh literally did but Eiji, Gotou and Fate brought him back from the Death's grasp. They looked back up at Superman as he continued his speech as they could easily identify with practically every person in the room now.

"Since there are so many of us, we have a chance to do more than just put out fires, both literal and figurative. We can be proactive. We can do some real good in the world. But, we're gonna have to be _organized_." he said as he pointed his finger up to the control station above where J'onn was standing at, watching everything that was taking place below. "J'onn will be up here, keeping an eye on everything and deciding who goes where and when. I know a lot of you are used to making those decisions for yourself, but from now on, we have to be more coordinated. We can't be cowboys anymore…or _cowgirls_." He said with a sheepish look on his face as he said the cowgirls' part which got some small laughs from most of the other heroes in the room.

At that the Man of Steel ended in speech as the heroes conversed once more. As things started to move along a bit more smoothly Green Lantern floated up next to J'onn and noticed a small alarm going off. Looking at his alien friend, he then looked at the readings that the Towers' sensors were picking up.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"There seems to be some kind of nuclear problem going on in one of the smaller Asian countries…Chong Mai." J'onn replied in his usual emotionless voice.

"Well then it should be easy to contain if it's just a nuclear reactor that we're worrying about."

"But that's the problem, it's not dissipating. It is moving in a straight line." John thought about this for a second and decided that he would go down and see if he could take care of it.

"Alright then, I'll go and try to contain it."

"Take Captain Atom, he might be able to absorb some of the radiation." J'onn said as he motioned to a man who wore a silver full body suit with a red starburst symbol decorating the center of his chest.

"Okay, but I could use some more muscle for crowd control."

"Take Supergirl." He noticed GL giving him a concerned looked as he cocked an eyebrow. "She has to start sometime." he added with a small sigh.

"Fine, but I could another person as well as things could get pretty hectic down there. Do we have anyone who can easily adapt to different situations?" J'onn thought about this for a second and then got an idea.

"Take OOO with you. His different combos might be useful and it would be a good first mission for him."

"Good point. We're on it." John replied as he was about to move out.

"Use a Javelin, the radiation is scrambling the teleporters, making it difficult to teleport someone down to the exact location." John nodded as he looked down at the accumulated heroes below him.

"Captain Atom! Kara! OOO!" John shouted which caused the three of them to look up at him as he waved them up to his location.

"'Bout time." Kara said with a smile as she flew up to him, Captain Atom not to far behind. As OOO got ready to join them he was quickly stopped by Ankh who had grabbed him by his arm.

"Nani?"

"Here, take these. You shouldn't use your purple medals unless it's an emergency." Ankh said as he handed over two of his Core Medals to OOO who took them and absorbed them into his body."

"Arigato, Ankh. Here…these should make up for them until I get back." OOO replied as he handed over another silver and yellow medal to Ankh for safe keeping. With that, OOO jumped up top the ramp and walked over to John and the others. "So what's going on?"

"We've got a mission. Let's go." John said as he started to brief them on the upcoming mission as they made their way to the Javelin Bay. Of course, they were soon joined by the Robin Hood lookalike from earlier before they could get aboard.

"You're not gonna leave me up here on Mount Olympus!" Green Arrow said as he caught up with them. OOO thought about what Arrow had just referred to the Watchtower as and had to admit that it did seem to fit, what with all the powerful beings now stationed on it and all.

"Go back the way you came." John said angrily as he marched forward until Arrow began walking along side him.

"Oh no, no one's playing pinball with my molecules again!" Arrow exclaimed in protest. John just sighed as he gave in.

"Fine, but we'll drop you off _after_ we finish with our mission."

"Fine by me." With that the five of them got aboard a prepped Javelin and made their way to their seats, both John and Captain Atom taking the pilot seats.

"You are going to let me drive, right?" Kara questioned happily which caused the Captain to get a bit nervous.

"_Whoa_, hold on a minute! Is she even certified to fly a Javelin?" Captain Atom question carefully as he suddenly began to worry about the safety of the group.

"Why don't you take the stick out corporal?" Kara shot back with a glare. Both Green Arrow and OOO who were sitting in the back just watched with slight amusement at the sight.

"…_Captain_." He replied sternly which Kara replied back to by sticking her tongue out at him. This caused Green Arrow to laugh out a bit while OOO just face palmed over the situation. Kara looked back at Arrow who gave her a sympathetic wink which she returned with a sheepish smile while OOO just shook his head.

'_This__is__going__to__be__a__long__day.__I__just__know__it._' OOO thought as the Javelin finally took off and flew towards the Earth. OOO had to admit that he loved flying in these things as the sensation excited him.

As John accelerated the ship out of the holding bay and into space, Green Arrow looked at Captain Atom with some concern. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask; he decided to see what was up with the stoic Captain.

"Is that a containment suit?" Green Arrow asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Uh-huh. I'm not flesh and blood anymore; just living energy." Atom replied emotionlessly.

"That wouldn't be nuclear energy, would it?"

"With a name like Captain Atom, what do _you_ think?" he replied in a bit more venomous tone.

"I think you're what I marched against back in college." Arrow replied sternly as he crossed his arms. OOO just looked on and sighed again. He had a bad feeling about this.

—

— **Chong Mai: 20 Minutes Later —**

Coming down towards the ground, John activated the Javelin's landing gear as everybody braced themselves. It had only taken them around twenty minutes to arrive at the mission site after leaving the Watchtower and Eiji was already starting to miss flying around in the ship. Flying under your ow power was one thing, flying around while piloting a ship that was made of highly advanced technology was entirely something else. Coming to a landing, everyone quickly undid their safety harnesses before they started to move around. Moving towards the back entrance of the jet, Green Arrow slowly followed as he grabbed a small water bottle.

Exiting the Javelin, everyone began to make their way outside while Arrow leaned up against one of the piston stems of the ramp door. As the others moved away from the ship they were soon greeted to the sight of nothing but utter devastation as they saw nothing but burned ground and craters as far as the eye could see. John kept a stern look on his face as he surveyed they area as did Captain Atom while OOO and Supergirl just starred on in disbelief.

"Looks like we missed the welcome party." Supergirl said bluntly as she continued to look around.

As they began to move out more a small group of soldiers began to take positions behind a rocky outcrop on a hill above them. As the soldiers trained their weapons on them Arrow had looked up to their location as the sunlight glinted off their weaponry. Realizing what was about to happen he ran forward as he cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted out.

"Hey, look out!" John and the others looked back at Arrow only to quickly turn their heads to the hillside as missile and machine gun fire began to rain down on them.

Joining the others, Arrow was soon standing next to Supergirl with his bow at the ready while he notched an arrow on it, preparing to let it fly at their attackers. GL quickly erected an energy shield in front of them so as to protect his team while they all began to debate on what to do.

"I guess the government was right about them not liking foreigners." Captain Atom said which OOO nodded to in reply.

"Well I'll give them a reason to not like foreigners!" Supergirl shouted as she started to float into the air but was soon stopped as GL shouted out at her.

"Don't even think about it. This is their land which means we have to play by their rules." GL said to her sternly which got him an angry glare from her.

"Well then, I'm open to suggestions or would you rather have them shoot at us some more with their AK-47's and RPG's as I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Arrow chided coldly.

OOO looked back and forth between the makeshift team and knew that a plan needed to be made and soon or else all hell might break loose. After taking a moment to think about what could be done while trying to drown out the bickering behind him, he finally got an idea. Heading over towards GL, he came to a stop and removed his Taka and Batta medals from his belt and summoned forth two other medals. Arrow and Captain Atom looked at him with curiosity while GL and Supergirl knew that he had come up with a plan. Inserting the two new medals, he tilted the driver and passed the O-Scanner over it before bringing the scanner in front of his chest.

"**LION**** – ****TORA**** – ****CHEETAH****…****LATAH**** – ****LATAH**** – ****LATORATAH!**" the O-Scanner said in its melody tune fashion as a small roar echoed out while three energy symbols appeared and converged into a single symbol before slamming into his chest plate, filling him with energy.

"!" OOO shouted out as he brought his arms over his head and then spread them out in a stretching power-up gesture, the crystal gem on his Lion's Mask emitting a bright fiery burst of light from it. The light converged upon the soldier who quickly shielded their eyes from the intense light as OOO looked back at GL. "Lantern-san, hayaku!"

GL nodded as he then sent out a huge energy wave that tore up the ground before them, knocking the soldiers on their rears from both shock and the force of the energy wave. As they reached for their dropped weapons they quickly withdrew their hands as Lantern surrounded the weapons with energy from his ring and brought them before him and his team, setting them on the ground.

After another few seconds the bright light emitting from OOO's lion gem dissipated, returning the light resonance to normal as the rest of the team walked over towards him and GL. Just as they were about to talk about their next step of action they looked up to the sky at the sound of a helicopter coming towards them only to notice one starting to land before them. Watching the door on the helicopter open up quickly, they soon noticed a shorter and slightly older man get out and walk over to them in a hurry as he was followed by a few armed soldiers. The man kept a strong hold on the solid bill on his hat, making sure that it did not get blown away by the flowing forces of the wind that the helicopter was stirring up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man shouted at them as he glared at them angrily. Both Arrow and Supergirl already hated this guy while Captain Atom, OOO and GL did their best from letting their tempers get the best of them.

"We're members of the Justice League, sir." John replied in militaristic fashion. "We came here because our satellites' instruments picked up a huge radiation leak coming from your area of the country."

"Well there's no need for you to be hear. We have everything under control." The man replied back with a stern tone.

"Well I still think we could be—" John started until the man cut him off.

"I said, we have everything _under__control_." And with that the old man and the soldiers got back into the helicopter and took off as the rest of the ground troops reclaimed their weapons and went back to their posts.

GL just stood there as he and his team watched them all leave, the five of them all bewildered at the hastened reaction from the old man. From what they could tell by his uniform he was probably a general in their army so he carried a lot of pull in what was said and done. After the soldiers had all left GL ordered the others to start looking for any possible clues as to what might have happened in the surrounding area. Both Captain Atom and Supergirl took to the air while GL and Arrow scanned the ground. OOO quickly swapped out all three of his yellow medals with his Taka, Kujaku and Batta medals so that he could also take to the air and help in the search.

—

— **Javelin Ship: 3 hours later —**

It had taken them a few hours but after spending all that time searching and coming up with nothing they decided to make their report back to the Watchtower. As John activated the communications relay on the Javelin's monitor OOO, who had returned to his TaToBa combo, and Supergirl held their own small conversation while listening in on an argument in the back of the ship that was taking place between Green Arrow and Captain Atom. After a few seconds the screen flickered to life as the image of J'onn appeared on the monitor, his gaze meeting that of GL's. After taking a moment to bring J'onn up to speed GL just sighed heavily as he tried to calm down his frustrated nerves.

"I'm telling you J'onn, it took all the restraint I had not to part that guy's hair with my ring." GL replied tiredly as Supergirl headed to the back of the ship at hearing a sudden indication that a fight was about to break out between Arrow and Atom. OOO just walked over next to GL and listened in on their conversation so as to see if he could be of any help.

"You did the right thing. But the problem is not under control, it's getting worse." J'onn told them calmly. Eiji was about to add his own opinion when he was beat to the punch by one of the others.

"Don't you get? They don't want anyone to find out about the accident." Green Arrow stated as he strode over towards OOO and GL, stopping right in front of the Lantern with a slightly irritated look on his face. "And they don't care about how many of their people they gotta lose to keep it quiet!"

Lantern just looked at him sternly while OOO found himself silently agreeing with what Arrow was suggesting. He himself had seen all to well how small countries like Chong Mai would lose their common sense when they finally got a taste of true power within their grasp.

"This isn't your concern." GL replied coldly, causing Green Arrow to scowl at him before storming off to the back of the ship. Not wanting to see the archer do something stupid, OOO quickly followed after him.

"Oi, c-chotto matte, Arrow-san!" OOO shouted after Arrow as he followed him to the back of the ship. Lantern looked back at J'onn's image on the monitor and sighed lightly.

"He does have a point. Maybe the four of us should go back an—" he started until he was quickly cut off by J'onn.

"No, we can't just do whatever we want. We have to respect the governments' wishes. No matter what we might think of their policies."

GL just leaned over and lowered his head as he tried to think of a way around their current problem. They couldn't just let a possible nuclear disaster occur but they also couldn't go against the wishes of a government whose land they were currently standing on. As many more ideas swirled around in his head he was suddenly brought out of his minor bout of brooding by the sound of Kara's voice.

"Lantern, Green Arrow and OOO are gone." Kara told him as Captain Atom came up behind her.

"And so's the Geiger Counter." Atom informed him, causing a stern glare to appear on Lanterns face.

—

— **Chong Mai: Ravine —**

Making their way around the country side towards small ravine, Green Arrow and OOO slowly followed the direction of the radiation that the Geiger Counter was leading them too. Upon leaving the Javelin, Arrow quickly found himself being followed by OOO and had originally told him to go away. But OOO insisted that he go along so as to make sure that Arrow didn't get into any trouble.

Eiji, on the other hand, was just as concerned about the people in this area as Arrow was and, if there was anything he could do to help them, he would do so without a second thought. But he also knew that Arrow had yet to sign on as a full time member of the League so he needed to make sure that nothing serious happened to him.

"Look, I already told you that I don't need a baby sitter. So just go back to the ship already." Arrow said as they came to stop next to a few boulders overlooking a bridge that crossed the ravine and the river flowing through it.

"Iie, I will not. I'm just as concerned as you are but you could also use some help in case you get in over your head." OOO said politely. Arrow just shook his head as they watched the small horde of people and farm animals scurry as fast as they could across the bridge.

As they began to slowly make their way down the hill they were shocked at hearing a sound that sounded similar to a car blowing a tire and turned back towards the bridge only to see a military carrier van skidding towards the bridge erratically. The driver, fearing for his life, quickly slammed on the brakes, causing the vehicle to skid across the wooden planks before slamming into a set of guard rails, crashing through with just enough force to leave the front of the vehicle dangling over the edge. Watching in both utter horror and shock, OOO and Arrow acted fast as GA removed an couple of arrows from his quiver and notched them in his bow.

"I'll fire a few lines to catch the truck! You go see if you can find a way to haul it back up!" Arrow shouted.

"Hai!" Eiji replied as he summoned forth another medal and used it to replace the Tora medal. Setting the belt back into position, he passed the scanner over it again and assumed one of his multi-combo forms.

"**TAKA**** – ****KUJAKU**** – ****BATTA!**"

The moment OOO was covered in the Kujaku torso armor he instantly summoned his wings and took flight, heading straight for the truck. The driver looked on down towards the ravine as the truck suddenly toppled over and began to head for the bottom. Watching in horror, the driver was surprised to find the trucked being held up by two suspension cables attached to the wooden beams of the bridge via arrows. The cables wouldn't hold out for long though as the sheer weight of the truck began to tear through them. Acting quickly, Arrow let another cable arrow fly just a bit in front of the truck and, using his bow, glided down and over towards the vehicle. Just as the truck was about to give way, the driver saw an outstretched hand extend before him and looked over to see the green clad archer.

"Come on!" Arrow shouted which caused the man to take the outstretched hand.

Just as Arrow began to pull him out the truck finally tore through the other cable, causing Arrow and the man to wait for the worst but were then surprised as the truck was suddenly lifted away from them and then tossed away, the heavy vehicle falling to its demise at the bottom of the gorge. Looking in front of them, Arrow and the man saw that the help had come from OOO as he hovered there in the air before them. Taking both the man and Arrow, each with one hand, OOO lifted them up onto the deck of the bridge and set them down gently. The man, with a quick bow of gratitude, hurriedly ran back over to the other soldiers.

"Thanks for the save there." Arrow said as he thanks OOO while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was no trouble. I just waited to make sure you had the man out of the truck first before I acted." As they were about to go and make sure that the rest of the people were safe they were once again greeted by the general who seemed even more livid than he had been earlier.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go away!" the old man shouted at the two heroes.

"Look, we're just trying to help." Arrow said in their defense.

"I already told you, we have everything under cont—" the general shouted until the loud resounding sound of giant thuds could be heard from the distance.

Looking up towards the mountains and hills behind them OOO, Arrow and the General all saw what had been making the deep resounding thuds and were shocked to their wits end. Moving about the land behind them was a hulking behemoth that looked like a black and red armored warrior machine with cannons on the end of its arms instead of hands. Placed upon its shoulders was a head that looked slightly like a skull that was covered in a roaring flame that gave off such intense heat, even OOO could feel it through his armor.

"Kami-sama, what in the world is that thing?" OOO asked in a panic as he had never seen such a monstrosity in his life and this was coming from a being that fought monsters nearly every day for a whole year straight.

The metal behemoth looked down and noticed the gathering of people and lifted its right arm and aimed its cannon at them, the barrel of the weapon slowly glowing white with intense radiation. Suddenly giving into their horror, the villagers began to for their lives as the behemoth let loose a blast of pure radiation energy straight at the bridge. Acting quickly, Arrow grabbed the General and shoved him to safety while OOO helped a few people who had fallen over to the other side of the bridge. The sheer force of the blast caused the bridge to shake as the energy beam cut through the wooden bridge like a hot knife through butter.

After a few seconds passed everyone watched as the metal nuclear behemoth left them and made its way towards another direction. Knowing that this new monster had to be stopped, OOO flew over and grabbed Arrow and lifted him over to the other side of the bridge, the General watching them leave with a scowl on his face as he put his cap back on and turned back towards his people. Dropping Arrow back down on the ground, OOO himself landed as he summoned forth another Core medal and removed the Batta medal. Sliding the medal in, he reset the belt and slid the scanner once more.

"Looks like I'll need to use a full combo against something that big." OOO said as Arrow watched him.

"**TAKA**** – ****KUJAKU**** – ****CONDOR****…****TAAAAJAAAADOORUUUUUUU!**"

Arrow stood there amazed as OOO assumed his Blazing Combo form and took to the air once more, Arrow following him along the ground as they watched a group of tanks open fire on the nuclear behemoth as they desperately tried to stop it but to no avail. The behemoth opened fire once more on the tanks and blew them all to pieces, the soldiers only having seconds to spare as they quickly got out of the vehicles and made their escape. They soon joined the frightened villagers at the edge of a cliff and noticed as the behemoth stopped and aimed one of its cannons at them.

As it prepared to fire the metal monster soon felt pangs of small explosions rip off its armor and turned to see Green Arrow letting loose more of his explosive arrows as OOO fired fireball after fireball at the monster. Apparently, it seemed that Eiji forgot that fire was not going to be the best weapon to use against a monster such as this one. They continued to let their attacks fly and hit the monster as it aimed one of its cannons at Arrow. Sensing that now was the time to run, Arrow made a dash for it as the monster let loose another blast of nuclear energy, hitting the mountain that Arrow had been crouching on. Feeling that his time had come, Arrow was soon relieved to see that he had been saved by the Green Lantern as he flew around in the air, dodging blast after blast of the monsters' attack.

"Seems that I just can't help horning in." Lantern said as he lowered them down to the ground.

"There're some people over at the cliff." Arrow replied while point over to the cliff edge which Lantern responded to by taking them both there.

As GA and GL flew towards the group of people they passed by OOO, Captain Atom and Supergirl who were floating in their air, watching them making it to safety. "I'll try to drain it." Atom said as he flew over towards the monster. The metal behemoth began to move towards the captain until it noticed both OOO and Supergirl flying around it in circles, trying to distract it.

"We need to keep its attention on us so that Captain Atom can try and drain it of its energy!" OOO shouted over to Supergirl who nodded in response as they made sure to try and keep their distance.

As Captain Atom began to siphon the energy away from the monster his body began to develop a radiant blue aura as he began to take in all of the extra energy. As the three of them dealt with the behemoth, Lantern began to use his ring and constructed an energy bridge that connected to the two cliff faces together. The people looked at the energy bridge and then back at the Lantern who just cupped a hand near his mouth and shouted at them.

"Go! Go!"

The villagers quickly tested their footing and then quickly made their way over the bridge. As Lantern kept up his concentration he looked back over at Captain Atom and noticed that he had been able to bring the metal behemoth to its knees but the Captain was grunting and moaning in pain as the energy was starting to become too much for him. A few seconds later the excess energy began to overload as the force of the energy sent Captain Atom plummeting towards the ground, his body hitting the rocky ground hard and forming a crater.

Landing down next to him, Supergirl leaned over and began to help him up as OOO also landed down on the ground and removed his three Red Core Medals and returned them to his body as he summoned three different ones and slotted them into the belt before passing the scanner over them.

"T-There was…too much energy." Captain Atom said to them weakly, causing the two remaining heroes to glare angrily at the metal monster.

"**SAI**** – ****GORILLA**** – ****BATTA!**"

OOO quickly shifted to a more heavy hitting multi-combo form and looked back at Supergirl who still kept her hated gaze upon the monster. "Well there's always the low tech way," she said in a low angered tone as she took off and flew straight at the monster. Flying straight for its head she began to deliver blow after blow as she threw her best punches at the metal nuclear behemoth. Flying around just enough to confuse it she then delivered a triple concussive hit to its right cheek which sent it staggering. But even though it seemed that her hits were slightly working on it, Supergirl suddenly began to tire due to the immense amount of radiation that the mechanized brute was letting off.

Getting tired of having its head pounded on, the monster swung its arm forward, missing her, before delivering a pulverizing backhand, sending Supergirl careening straight into the side of a mountain. "Kara-chan!" OOO shouted out in concern and then, using the powers of the Batta medal, launched himself at the robot and landed on its shoulder. He then began to deliver his own devastating blows to its head but they seemed to lack the strength that Supergirls' packed. The nuclear behemoth, not liking the way its newest threat was treating it, let loose a see of nuclear flames from its mouth, knocking the medal using Rider off of its shoulder, allowing him to plummet towards the ground. "ARGH!"

Struggling to get up, Kara looked up to see OOO falling towards the ground fast and flew off as fast as she could. "Hang on OOO!" Arriving just before he could hit the ground, Supergirl grabbed OOO by his arms and lowered down to the ground gently, setting him next to Captain Atom. "Man, that thing packs one heck of a punch."

"Tell me about it. I think it might be best if I went on the defensive for a bit." OOO said as he summoned, yet, another set of three medals and slid them into the belt before passing the scanner over it once more. Okay, he's transformed into, what; six different combo's by now without even canceling out his transformation yet. He must be getting exhausted.

"**COBRA**** – ****KAME**** – ****WANI****…****..BURAKAWANI!**"

Now covered in the armor of his BuraKaWani combo, OOO proceeded to help Captain back to his feet again as Supergirl took off to meet up with the Green Arrow. As Arrow continued to fire his arrows at the creature the monster suddenly aimed its weapon at the Green Lantern. Turning around to see the horror that was about to befall him, Lantern quickly erected a shield as Arrow, Supergirl and Captain Atom watched. Just as the monster fired its weapon, OOO jumped up into the air and put himself between Lantern and the monster, bringing his Goura Guarders up in front of him to form the Goura Shielduo. In an instant, the force of the blast slammed against the combined powers of OOO's shield and the energy shield produced by Lanterns' ring.

Try as they might though, the sheer power of the energy blast was too strong as they were both blasted away into the ground, Lanterns' uniform becoming ripped and damaged while Eiji hit the ground hard, instantly knocked right out of his transformation. Both Arrow and Supergirl rushed over to their fallen comrades as the giant metal behemoth continued on its way towards the next village.

"Lantern!" Arrow shouted as he reached GL's side while Kara landed next to Eiji.

"Eiji, are you alright? Speak to me!" she pleaded as she lifted him up gently in her arms, gently rocking him as she tried to wake him up.

—

— **Javelin: One hour Later —**

Back inside the Javelin's sick bay, both Eiji and John were connected to life support systems while they rested. While Arrow and Atom watched over the Lantern, Kara was busy looking after Eiji. Both Arrow and Atom were surprised to say the least that someone as young as Eiji was the one using that armor. Placing one of her hands on his as if trying to comfort her newest friend, Kara just sat there next to Eiji's bedside while Arrow and Atom began to have another argument.

"This wouldn't have happened if you acted like you were apart of the team!" Atom shouted at Arrow he stood up and got right in the Captains' face.

"Well I'm not so back off nuke boy!" Arrow demanded.

Kara had just about had enough of their constant bickering as she suddenly noticed some movement in Eiji's eyes. As he slowly woke up he then noticed Kara get up from her seat next to him and put herself between Arrow and Atom.

"Hey! We've got a giant out of control robot out there. But if you guys are too busy playing Alpha Male Smack Down then I guess I'll have to take care of it myself." With that she began to head to the back of the ship until she felt a hand clasp onto hers. Looking down she noticed Eiji slowly starting to get out of bed as he sat up. "Whoa, easy there Eiji, you need to rest. You two took a big hit back there." Kara said soothingly as she tried to get Eiji to lie back down.

"I'll say. This kid here seems like a real power house and even he got nailed." Arrow added but then rethought his recent comment as he noticed Kara giving him a death glare.

"I still can't believe that he's just a kid though." Atom added as well.

"You both do know that I can hear you, right?" Eiji asked as he gently pushed Kara's hand away. "I'm fine Kara-chan." He then returned his gaze back to Arrow and Captain Atom, "And I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-two years old already so I think I'm plenty old enough to be considered an adult. Not to mention that I've faced creatures that have hit me with attacks far worse than that at least once or twice."

"Or really, well how did you end up surviving?" Arrow asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it Arrow or so help me I'll—" Kara started until Eiji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yamenasai, Kara-chan." Eiji then looked back towards the rest of the group to answer Arrows question. "As to answer your question, Arrow-san, I had help from my friends in the form of teamwork. Something that don't seem to fully understand just yet."

Both Kara and Captain Atom gave Eiji a smile while Arrow just crossed his arms and huffed. Kara then stood up and began to walk back towards the Javelin hangar door before turning to face them once more.

"Look, I'll go take this monster down. Arrow, you and Atom try and get a hold of J'onn and Eiji," he looked at her with expectant eyes, "try and get some rest. You've done enough for one day."

"Kara!" All four of them turned to see John slightly sitting up in his bed, looking at the four of them sternly but also in what appeared to be a lot of pain. "We need a plan. We need to find its weakness."

"Those hazmat guys in the village; they should know something." Arrow suggested as Eiji got out of his bed and reached over to a table and took hold of his belt once more and refastened it to his waist.

"Thought you weren't on the team?" Captain countered calmly as Eiji resummoned his Core Medals and slid them into the driver before passing the scanner over them once more. Now that he had some sleep and had a chance to recharge his energy, he was ready for another shot at that giant robot.

"Take 'em, you'll need all the help you can get." John said before he collapsed back onto the pillow of his bed and fell asleep once more.

"Okay, but I'm going to be too busy to cover your sorry—" Captain Atom began until Arrow cut him off.

"Wouldn't ask ya to."

"**TAKA**** – ****TORA**** – ****BATTA****…****TA-TO-BA**** – ****TATOBA**** – ****TA-TO-BA!**"

"Eiji, what are you doing? I told you to go back to bed." Kara scolded as she walked over to him.

"Iie, I owe that robot a good hit. And I'm going to make sure to get a hit in there for Lantern-san as well."

—

— **Chong Mai: Leveled Village —**

Sifting through the ruins of a leveled village that had been destroyed by the renegade robot, a group of people in hazmat outfits were monitoring the radiation levels of the area. As they continued their work they were suddenly startled by the appearance of four of the five Justice League members that had appeared earlier that day.

"What happened here?" Captain Atom asked.

Standing next to him were Supergirl, Green Arrow and Kamen Rider OOO and none of them looked very happy at the moment. When none of the people bothered to reply to the Captains' question, Supergirl moved forward a bit and put out a command in a more authorative tone.

"He asked you a question."

"Don't answer them. That's classified infooommph!" Kara quickly grabbed the commanding officer by the front of his vest and lifted him up in the air with ease and without even breaking a sweat.

"I've just about had it with you guys. You've got to the count of five. 1…4…," Kara said coldly as she started to count, her crystal blue eyes glowing a bright red as she prepared to use her heat vision if necessary.

The soldier had a look of fright on his face as did those of the other soldiers around them. Arrow and Atom watched on with stern looks in their eyes, knowing that now was not the time for childish games. OOO just watched and sighed a bit, not wanting to hurt anyone else but he too knew that they would need answers if they were going to be able to stop that robot.

"I'd speak up if I were you." Atom suggested to the soldier.

After a brief and horrifying moment for the soldier, one of the hazmat people spoke up. "It was supposed to be our protector." The man said, causing Supergirl to release the scared soldier and ease back her heat vision. She walked over to him as he took off his hood, revealing radiation burns to his face as he continued to give them the answers that they wanted. "It was going to protect us from the foreigners."

"But then you lost control of it, right? Is that what happened?" Green Arrow asked gently as he kneeled down to the man's level who had been sitting down on a wooden beam

"Yes." He replied solemnly.

"How do we stop it?" OOO asked as he moved forward, stopping next to Green Arrow.

"We have carbon rod dampers. But we couldn't get close enough to it to put them in."

"Where's its reactor?" Captain Atom asked. He knew that they still had a chance if they could find out the location of the robots reactor.

"The front of the upper torso, but it's too hot. You won't make it." the man said assuredly but the rest of the League members were not so easily convinced that it was hopeless.

"I'll worry about that." Captain Atom said with confidence in his voice.

As night began to fall Supergirl flew threw the air while holding onto Green Arrow and they were soon joined by both Captain Atom, who was carrying a few of the carbon rod dampers, and OOO, who once again used his Kujaku medal for flight capabilities, who was also carrying a few of the dampers as well.

"So what's the plan?" Arrow asked.

"I shove these carbon rods into the robots reactor…that should stop it." Atom replied as they began to come in for a landing on an area of ground that rested in a path that lied directly behind the renegade robot.

"I gotta say that's not much of a plan. If you get too close that heat'll fry you." Arrow said with some concern in his voice.

"Arrow-san is right Captain. You could get killed." OOO added as he didn't want anyone to die, especially not on their first JLU mission.

"I know." was all they got as a response.

"But…" Arrow began until he noticed the determination in the Captains' stance.

"If this doesn't work, contact the League. They'll know what to do next."

As Captain Atom began to make his way towards the robot, he was soon stopped when he heard Green Arrow call out to him. "Captain…" Turning around to face him, he soon noticed Arrow extend his hand out in a form of respect. Taking the offered hand, they shook, acknowledging one another as they knew that there was a chance that neither of them might not make it back alive.

With that done Captain took to the air with OOO and Supergirl at his side while Arrow took his own route along the ground. While in the air OOO quickly switched out his Batta medal for the Condor medal, deciding to go with his TaJaDor combo once more.

"**TAKA**** – ****KUJAKU**** – ****CONDOR****…****TAAAAJAAAADOORUUUUUU!**"

"Try to distract it." Captain Atom ordered as OOO and Supergirl flew next to him.

"Roger." Supergirl said, causing Atom to look at her whom she replied to with a kind and understanding wink.

"Wakata." OOO replied as well as he followed Supergirl into battle. This time, instead of using fireballs, he was going to go with something a bit more practical.

Flying over and then stopping right in front of the robot, Supergirl floated there while she started to throw out insults at the mechanized behemoth. "Hey, butane breathe…" This got the robots' attention as it started to charge its cannon and then followed Supergirl around as it began to fire its nuclear energy beam. As it continued to fire its energy beam at her, OOO constantly pelted it with dozens and dozens of energy peacock feather missiles. This only served to agitate it even more as now it was trying to swat down two different flying opponents at the same time and it was not doing so well as both Supergirl and OOO flew and twirled around in the air with expert ease like a pair of gymnasts.

As the robot was distracted by the two younger heroes, Captain Atom got in close and prepared to plunge in a carbon rod into its reactor, just only barely able to withstand the immense radiation and heat that the robot was giving off. Far enough from a distance, Arrow watched on and then noticed the robot move its attention from Supergirl and OOO and look down towards Captain Atom.

Looking up in shock, Captain Atom was treated to a face full of atomic fire breath that sent him hurtling down to the ground, causing him to drop all of his damper rods. As he quickly recovered and began to reach for the rods he was then suddenly bombarded with a full blast of the radiation energy beam at point blank range.

"HUUAAAAAGGGHHH!" Captain Atom screamed as Arrow ran as fast as he could while both OOO and Supergirl flew straight up into the air, only to look down to see a smoldering Captain Atom struggling to make it out of a crater where his body lay.

As he finally stood up he soon noticed a huge gash in the chest area of his containment suit, with blue radiation energy beginning to spill out. Acting quickly and thinking of the safety of his team, he shot up into the air, quickly passing both OOO and Supergirl who could only watch on as he shot straight into the stratosphere and suddenly exploded with the force of a nuclear warhead.

"Atom-Taichou!" OOO shouted is utter shock.

OOO, Arrow and Supergirl looked on in disbelief and that was when Supergirl went ballistic. Rushing towards the ground she scooped up a carbon rod and flew towards the robot only for it to quickly smack her away with its arm with a powerful backhand, knocking her right into a mountain. Arrow, not liking the outcome, quickly scooped up a few of the rods and stuffed them into his quiver while tying one onto one of his arrows. Running from the robot as it gave chase he was then sent hurtling over the ground as a blast from the robot's cannon impacted with the ground, the force of the shockwave sending him flying.

Landing in a roll, he quickly took a kneeling position and let an arrow that had a rod tied to it fly, only for it to strike the chest plate of the behemoth. But this didn't go unnoticed by the robot though as it could tell what had struck its body. As it prepared to fire another blast at Arrow the green archer was surprised as he heard a strange sound followed by a sight one had to see to believe.

"**TAKA**** – ****KUJAKU**** – ****CONDOR****…****GI**** – ****GI**** – ****GI**** – ****GIGA-SCAN!**"

Having inserted his red Core Medals into his TaJya-Spinner, OOO activated his Giga-Scan and began flying straight down towards the renegade robot in the form of a blazing phoenix, preparing to deliver his own version of a fiery Rider Punch.

"AAAAHHHHHHH…..SEEEEEYAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" OOO cried out as when he got close he received a point blank energy beam blast to his whole body, sending him sprawling to the ground, his transformation canceling out once more.

Arrow quickly ran over to him and hefted him up but they were both surprised as Supergirl came back with a vengeance and began to pound her fists against the robot once more. Now the robot was really getting irritated. No matter how many times it hit these new threats they just kept coming back. This time it would finish them off once and for all. Using both of its arms, it smacked both of them together with Supergirl caught in between them. The force of the impact instantly causing her to get dizzy as it opened its arms and them aimed both cannons at her, releasing a dual full force point blank range energy blast right on her, sending her straight into the ground, piles of rubbles crumbling down on top of her battered body.

Arrow looked on in a horrified manner and was about to drag Eiji away from the scene when said person shoved Arrow away from him. When Arrow looked back at Eiji he could see shock, disbelief and horror all at once in his eyes. Then he noticed something else and that was…unbridled rage. In an instant Eiji's eyes began to glow an raging and eerie violet color as three of his purple medals erupted from his body and forcefully slid themselves into the OOO-Driver. Eiji's body heaved up in down as he breathed in deeply in enraged breathes. His arms were out to his sides while the belt tilted on its own, the O-Scanner lifting itself off of its holster and sliding itself over the three Core Medals. Now the real fight was about to begin.

(**Insert****Song:****POWER****to****TEARER**** – ****Theme****to****PuToTyra**)

"PTERA – TRICERA – TYRANNO…PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" OOO roared as his emerald green eye lenses flashes an eerily violet hue while his helmet wing flaps and his tail divider extended to full length, swinging to and fro in a flurry of enraged motions. He then thrust his hand into the ground and withdrew the MedaGabRyu and was then off like a rocket into the air.

Arrow stared on in shock at the power that OOO was now displaying as he zipped around the head and body of the robot with such speed that he had almost forgotten what he was supposed to do. As the robot fired more of its energy beams at OOO, Arrow made a dash for the forest and came to a stop near a tree, panting and sweating heavily as he tried to figure out a way to get at least one of the carbon rod dampers into the robots reactor.

While Arrow tried to come up with a plan, OOO quickly flew up and then came straight down in front of the robot, bring down his powerful axe straight down against its armored body in a vertical slash attack. Sparks and flames ripped off its body as OOO flew backwards and then rushed forwards and delivered a devastating tail bash into its gut, knocking it backwards over five hundred feet before continued on by flying straight at it with his left fist cocked back. He then delivered another devastating hit into its face with a powerful ice covered fist, knocking the robot off of its feet and onto its back.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAA!" OOO continued to shout and scream as he landed on the ground and then slammed his ice covered fist into the ground, sending a wave of jagged ice spikes at the robot, the spikes erupting from the ground as they rammed against its body. Forcing his left palm forward, he then sent a wave of sub-zero energy at the robot, freezing it in place for only a moment.

He then took five cell medals and slid them into the MedaGabRyu and the closed the Tyranno-Biter before sliding it back up. "**GIKKU!**" It swallowed all five cell medals and then shouted out OOO's combo name and then did a melody tune that sounded similar to the one that played when OOO accessed PuToTyra. "**PUTOTYRA!**"

"RRRAAAAAAAA!" With a forceful downward slash, OOO sent a powerful icy energy slash right at the robot, causing more sparks and small explosions to rip off of its body as its icy encasement shattered.

Not liking the punishment it was being dealt, it aimed both of its cannons at OOO and fired a dual beam blast. But the berserk Rider didn't even budge as five black Core Medals suddenly erupted from his body and hovered in front of him, erecting an energy shield in front of him and blocking the powerful blast. The robot looked at him with confusion as the five black medals returned to the inner depths of OOO's body. OOO then released more cell medals which were greedily gulped up by the MedaGabRyu which OOO had help high into the air.

As OOO continued his onslaught attack on the robot, a piece of rubble was forcefully thrown off of a pile, allowing Supergirl to rise into the air a bit and look around at her surroundings. And what she saw frightened her to no end. She saw one of her best friends attacking the robot in a fit of rage and he was actually holding his own. It would seem that Eiji was even a more powerful force to be reckoned with when berserk than when he was in control.

"Eiji…my god…what's happening to you?" Kara whispered to herself as she watched the battle continue.

Green Arrow was also watching the battle and he couldn't even believe his eyes. What he saw in front of him was a being that could probably take on the whole League and possibly win and here he was right now going berserk on his first League mission.

"Come on kid, snap out of it." Arrow said to himself until he finally got an idea. "Or better yet, keep it up."

As the MedaGabRyu finished absorbing the cell medals, OOO closed the Tyranno-Biter and then shifted the axe to bazooka mode and took aim. The robot slowly got to its feet and once it spotted OOO it got a face full of raw power courtesy of the MedaGabRyu. Pulling the trigger, OOO braced himself as the power was unleashed upon his current target.

"**PUTOTYRANNO****HISSATSU!**"

In a blast of violet colored energy, the powerful beam slammed into the robots face, knocking backwards once more. Regaining its footing the robot once more fired another round of nuclear energy beams at OOO only for the berserk Rider to fly up high, dropping the MedaGabRyu back into the ground. Once in the sky, OOO's body was suddenly covered in a mixture of black and gold energy as well as a black and gold aura. Raising his hands before him, the new mysterious energy began to form in his hands and then, with a powerful thrust forward, he jutted his hands out, sending out a powerful blast wave of gold and dark energy at the robot, knocking it backwards another several hundred feet.

He then formed an ice beam in both hands and let loose an ice blast, freezing it in place once more. Then, in a burst of speed, he flew straight at the robot and rammed into it, shoulder first, knocking flat onto its back once more. Landing back down on the ground OOO suddenly turned around at the sound of footsteps and noticed the Green Arrow run over to him. Preparing to attack, the berserker OOO stopped as he saw Arrow point to the carbon rod arrow in his hand, and then to the center of his own chest and then finally at the robot.

Arrow was taking a big gamble in hoping that an out of control Eiji would understand him and he just prayed that, if he didn't, he was fast enough to get away. After a moment the robot got back up, causing Arrow and OOO to look at it and then OOO looked back at Arrow and let out a mixture of a grunt and a small roar in understanding as he flew up into the air and took hold of the O-Scanner. Passing it over his medals, it was time to finish this fight.

"**SCANNING****CHARGE!**"

In an instant, his two Wing Stingers shot out and actually pierced right through the shoulder armor of the robot, holding it in place. His wing flaps then, with a sudden gust of force, let loose a powerful gale of freezing wind upon the robot, freezing it in place yet again. He then rushed forward and slammed his fist into the center of its chest, opening a small hole that showed the reactor center. Aiming his arrow that had a carbon rod damper attached to it, Green Arrow took one last look, from his new position on a rock that was just high enough to be nearly at eye level with the robot, as the robot looked back at him.

"Say 'Ah', dirt bag." And with that he let his arrow fly, the flying projectile going right into the reactor of the robot.

Within a few short moments it began to loose power as it finally shut down. In a show of force, OOO used his tail divider and slammed it against the icy encasing of the robot, shattering the ice and most of its armor. OOO then turned around to see Supergirl fly right past him and, with a roar of her own, she delivered one of her most powerful uppercuts to the robots head, knocking it clean off its block and causing the decapitated robot head to go slamming into the ground behind its body which was already slowly falling to the ground in a heap.

(**End****Song:****POWER****to****TEARER**)

Turning back around, Kara noticed the glow in OOO's eyes subside, signaling that he had finally regained control of his body. Flying over to him she pulled him into a small hug and then they both looked down at Green Arrow who was now completely exhausted as he was on his knees, panting and sweating heavily. He had enough strength to give them a small wave before he went back to catching his breath. Looking back at OOO, Kara gave him a worried look.

"Eiji, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. It's just that the thought of loosing my friends kind of send me over the edge. I actually thought that I lost you back there. Besides the League founders, you're my first real friend that I've made in this new world. Ankh has Dr. Fate and Gotou seems to have found a new friend in Vixen and then I realized…that I had you as my first new friend in this world." Kara just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But it seems that we also lost another new friend."

Kara knew who he was referring to and it was going to be hard having to explain this to J'onn back at the Watchtower. Sighing, they both flew down and picked up Arrow and flew him back to the Javelin. It was time to face the music.

—

— **Watchtower: Medical Wing —**

An hour later Kara and Eiji, back in his TaToBa form, were standing in front of a huge window that showed a room with Captain Atom's new suit attached to a reenergizer tube. It also had a couple of lab technicians running the equipment inside. Eiji and Kara were both relieved that Captain Atom was going to make a full recovery but they had wanted to make sure.

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Kara asked John who was sitting in a floating hover chair, allowing him to take a bit of strain off of his body while he was still healing.

"He should be. J'onn's team picked him up right after it happened so he didn't loose much of his energy." John told them. Captain Atom responded to them as well by giving them a thumbs up which the three of them returned with a smile and with Eiji and Kara also giving him their own thumbs up.

"Well that's a relief. For a moment I thought we had lost both a valuable member and a good friend in Captain Atom back during that mission." Eiji said as he had a hand placed against the glass. He valued friendship and he hated to see his friends get hurt.

"At least he got a new suit out of it." Kara said playfully.

"True." Eiji replied.

After a few moments both Eiji and Kara turned around to look at John and Kara had a big smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "So, arn'cha gonna give us the 'You did good' speech?" Eiji just sighed as he knew Kara was going to ask something like that and noticed John giving them both scrutinizing looks.

"You're headstrong, unprofessional and reckless. If you ever jeopardize yourself or your teammates again by running halfcocked without a battle plan, I will personally see to it that you're kicked out of the League and I don't care who your cousin is." he said while looking at Kara. He then turned his gaze towards Eiji. "As for you, you're soft, hesitant and brash. And you also showed that you still have a tendency to go berserk if something rattles you to your very core. For now you are not to use your PuToTyra combo on any missions without getting the go-ahead from the mission leader first and only after J'onn clears you for its usage."

"H-hai…Lantern-san." Eiji said in a bit of a depressed tone as Kara shared his sentiment with a hurt look on her face.

John then turned his chair around and began to make his way down the hall before stopping and looking back at them. Kara and Eiji looked over at him as well and noticed a small smile on his face.

"And incidentally…you both did good." Eiji and Kara both developed smiles on their faces, though Eiji's could not be seen due to being transformed.

After that Eiji and Kara both went their separate way as Kara wanted to go tell Clark about her first mission while Eiji needed to look for Batman. He had promised the Dark Knight that if he noticed anything further about his new evolution or about the black and gold medals that he would inform him immediately. After walking around for a few minutes he noticed him talking with Green Arrow and also noticed where Arrow's gaze was currently averted to. The archer was currently staring at a beautiful young woman with bouncy blonde hair and wearing a navy blue jacket over a black corset-like tank top and black bottoms. She also had on navy blue boots and fishnet stockings. Eiji could easily recognize that look in Arrows eyes and just decided to keep his mouth shut.

He then noticed Batman walking away and decided that now was better than later. Quickly walking over to him he noticed Batman look at him and stop in his tracks.

"OOO, John told me about what happened. How are you holding up?" Batman asked. He didn't want to have to deal with an out of control OOO again. Once was enough already.

"I'm doing fine for the moment but I think we might have a problem." Batman just narrowed his gaze and looked Eiji right in the eye lenses.

"What happened?"

—

_Toku____Warrior:_ Well folks, sorry that took me so long. I was going over how I wanted to end this chapter and set up the next one. Look forward to it as the next chapter won't be an Eiji chapter but one about one of our other two heroes. Also, starting next chapter I'll be adding special Rider Review Segments that go over both OOO and Birth and their different functions and the many different forms that OOO has. There will also be a Greeed Review Segment as well. They'll be added once every few chapters. Until then, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and remember, reviews are always helpful. Later.

—

_Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:_

_The new Amazon dignitary arrives on the Watchtower from Paradise Island and Diana is doing her best to make her feel welcome. The person is actually Diana's little sister and with both Eiji and Ankh out on missions during this time, Diana turns to Gotou for help in helping to explain to Donna how Man's World works. But it won't all be fun and games as Uva is back up to his old tricks as he sends a few of his Yummies to attack New York. With the help of Diana and her sister, it will be up to Gotou to take down these high powered Yummies._

**Chapter 9:**

**Young Princess, Babysitting and the Happy BIRTHDAY Battle**


	9. 9th Medal: Happy BIRTHDAY Battle

_I do not own any characters from the Justice League Unlimited series or from Kamen Rider OOO. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the JLU and KR OOO. For the moment, this is a one season story but it may develop into a full series if interest in this idea grows and if the reviews are plenty for it. _

_A/N: Whenever I write a chapter based around an actually JLU episode, that chapter's OP theme will be the JLU OP theme instead of the KR OOO OP theme._

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

The Justice League held its grand reopening, welcoming in any and all heroes around the world. Alongside Supergirl, Green Arrow, Captain Atom and Green Lantern, OOO went out his very first mission as a member of the League only to fight a battle that nearly cost them all their lives. After witnessing Supergirl fall at the hands of the renegade robot, Eiji lost his control and transformed into PuToTyra Berserk State. Along with the new rising power of the black and gold Core Medals residing within his body, he was able to suppress the robot long enough for Green Arrow to shut it down. And now our story continues.

—

Walking through the hallways of the watchtower while looking over progress reports on the new and updated Candroid system, Kamen Rider Birth slowly made his way to the teleporter bay which was also the towers unofficial meeting hall for all of its regular members. After seeing both OOO and Ankh off for their own separate missions, OOO going on a mission with Superman in deep space and Ankh going on a mission to Australia, Birth wanted to see how the progress of recreating the Candroids and Ridevendors was coming along. Batman had made sure to keep him informed and it would seem that everything would be ready by the end of the month.

Turning the corner that led to the teleporter bay, Birth was suddenly knocked down as a person came flying right into him upon the door opening before him. "Ow!" he let out as he fell down to the ground and landed hard on his rear while the manila folder he was holding fell next to him, the reports scattering all over the floor. "Itai, itai, itai…" he groaned as he rubbed his armored head and looked up to see none other than Wonder Woman kneeling down on the floor as well while also rubbing her head. "Oi, Diana-hime, you should really watch were your flying." Birth quipped as he gathered the report papers and put them back inside the folder before getting up and walking over to help Diana up as well.

"Sorry about that. I'm just really in a hurry right now." she apologized while still rubbing her head. She never would have imagined that Birth's armor could actually hurt by just bumping into it but she had been flying out of room at a pretty fast speed.

"Why, is something the matter?" Birth asked as he tucked the folder under his arms, giving the Amazon Princess his full attention.

"Well, did Eiji ever tell you about how my people are supposed to be sending a new Amazon representative to Man's world?"

"Oh, you mean your replacement due to you being exiled from your home land, correct?" Birth had found it hard to believe that just by bringing a group of men that were her friends to help in freeing her people could cause her to become exiled from her island homeland. It just didn't make sense to him.

"I guess he did tell you." she said with somber tone.

"Hai, he told both Ankh and me. Mostly just to keep us up to date on all of you so that we wouldn't be in the dark. Though there are still many of your secrets that he has yet to reveal as you all like to have a sense of privacy; something that I can understand as I too wish to keep some of my more personal secrets to myself."

"I see. Well, you see, the representative is coming here today and she is supposedly going to be arriving at my apartment first before coming here to the tower. I was planning on asking for some of the League members to come with me to welcome her properly but most of the ones that I'm good friends with are either on other missions or are off planet at the moment."

"Really, what about Batman? I'd figure he would at least go with you." Birth knew just as well as Ankh and Eiji that Diana and Bruce both cared for one another but the Bat was against a relationship as he deemed it would possibly endanger both of them.

Diana sighed a bit while she fought back a small blush about the thought of asking Bruce to help her. Were her feelings for him really that obvious to the others and not to him? She wondered if coming from a race of warrior women made it easier to see through her emotions as none of her sisters had really ever had any romantic encounters with men for centuries.

"Unfortunately, he's busy back in Gotham at the moment. The Joker seems to have escaped from Arkham again so he went to go take care of it. He'll probably be gone for the next few days at the very least."

Birth just nodded in understanding and then put his hand to his chin, trying to think of anyone else that may be of assistance to her. After giving it some thought for a moment he figured that he might as well go seeing as he wasn't too busy and he wasn't really needed for a mission at the moment.

"Well, if you want, I could accompany you. I don't have anything else to do but go over these reports but that can wait for a day or two." Diana smiled a bit at his offer.

"Thanks Gotou. It'd be a big help."

"Well then, just let me go put these reports back in my quarters here and then we can be on our way." With that he went back to his quarters while Diana returned to the teleporter bay to get the coordinates ready. If Gotou thought that this day was going to be a simple one then he had no idea what fate had in store for him.

—

**OP Theme: Anything Goes!**

**By: Maki Ogurou**

—

**Chapter 9:**

**Young Princess, Babysitting and the Happy BIRTHDAY Battle**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

In an apartment located in New York City a group of women clad in what appeared to both Greek outfits and some forms of armor were waiting in the living room of the nicely furnished apartment, apparently waiting for someone. Standing in the center of the group of women were two who stood out in particular. One looked to be in her late forties but had looks that most women her age would kill for. She wore a traditional white toga with a gold sash around her waist and silver bracelets around her wrists. She also wore tan sandals on her feet and a gold tiara above her brow that blended in with her long silky blonde hair which she kept in a pony tail.

Standing next to her was a younger woman who had long sleek black hair that reached the middle of her back and soft crystal blue eyes. She wore a pair of silver bracelets as well but the rest of her body was covered in a tight form fitting red body suit that showed off her curves and swells nicely. The top part of the suit cut off at the shoulders and also showed off a bit of her cleavage, leaving her arms, collar and neck bare. Around her waist was a golden belt with a buckle that looked like a W and attached to the left side of the belt was a wound up golden lasso, similar to Wonder Woman's. She also wore a pair of black boots that cut off mid calf and her red body suit had a set of single white stars going down the sides of her abdomen and legs and stopped at the top of her bust line, a single row on each side of her body. The young woman, who looked no older than nineteen, looked to the other woman and let out a sigh as they seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Mother, what is taking big sister so long?" the young woman asked her mother.

"Relax Donna; Diana will be here any moment. She is just probably busy and is running a bit late." she told her daughter.

As soon as their conversation had begun, all the Amazon's that were in the room were suddenly on guard as two bright columns of white and blue light appeared before them. After a few seconds the light faded, leaving the forms of Wonder Woman and Kamen Rider Birth in their place. With the teleportation over with, Birth began to wobble around as he held his head for a few seconds, a bit disoriented from the teleportation.

"Ugh, I will never get used to that." Birth complained as he finally righted himself and then noticed the gaggle of women before him. '_Whoa,__Hino__wasn__'__t__kidding__when__he__said__that__Amazon__women__were__pretty._' he thought to himself as he looked at all of them, his eyes falling on the young black haired woman in the front. She kind of reminded him of a younger and vibrant looking Diana but with a less hardened look in her eyes; possibly from lack of experience in actual combat.

"You will, in time. If anything, you should have seen it the first time Batman used it on Flash. Poor guy was adamant about never using it again." Diana told him and then looked over to see her mother, sister and compatriot Amazon's. "Mother, Donna, it's so good to see you both again." she said as she hugged them both, each one of them returning the hug with the same amount of affection and a soft smile on their faces.

"It's good to see you to dear. How have you been?" Hippolyta asked as they broke the hug.

"I've been doing well, mother. The League has just recently reopened and now we have more members to help us." Diana replied but she then noticed that the eyes of Donna and the other Amazon's were on the form of Birth. Birth, noticing that he was now about to become the center of attention, began to sweat under his suit.

"Big sister?" Donna asked.

"Yes, what is it Donna?"

"Who, or what, is this?" Donna asked while pointing at Birth. Now he felt insulted. It wasn't the first time that someone confused him for a robot with the way his suit looked.

"Oi, do I look like a 'what' to you? I am alive, you know." Birth quipped, surprising Donna. Diana just sighed and figured she should get the introductions out of the way.

"Relax, Birth." Diana told him. She then looked to her mother and sister and the rest of the Amazons, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Kamen Rider Birth. He's one of our newest heroes and a trusted friend." Birth just gave them all a short wave and then looked around at the apartment. He had to admit that the Amazon princess had done well for herself.

"Birth? That's a strange name." one of the Amazon's from the group said aloud.

"While it may be a strange title, Artemis, don't let it fool you. He can definitely hold his own in a fight." Diana told the red headed Amazon.

With a curious look in her eyes, Donna walked over to Birth and began tapping her finger against his suit and armor. With every tap it either felt like some strange type of metal that she had never seen before. Birth just stood there, a dumbfound look on his face from underneath his helmet, and sighed a bit. He didn't like being poked at like he was some mechanical thing. Donna then looked up at his helmet and, pretty quickly, realized that he was only a few inches taller than she was. Looking into his horseshoe-like shaped eye lens, she tried to see if she could see through the lens and see his eyes behind it. Tapping at the lens gently, she was then brought back to reality as Birth swatted her hand away out of irritation.

"Oi, cut it out already." Birth calmly ordered.

"Hey, watch how you address the princess." Artemis commanded as she strode forward, her hand tightly gripping the hilt of her sword as she readied herself to attack if need be.

"Princess or not, there's a time and place for ample curiosity. Royal lineage does not make one immune to such traits." Birth quipped. "And besides, it gets pretty annoying after having to go through a whole week of many of the other League members doing the exact same thing." Diana just groaned to herself a bit and went to break up the possible fight that was about to ensue.

"Please, both of you, that's enough." Diana protested. "Artemis, it's ok. He just doesn't like being poked at." Diana told her and then turned to look at Birth. "Birth, try to be a bit nicer, okay?" Birth just nodded and then went to the other side of the room and leaned against the back of Diana's couch with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the next stop on their little outing.

After another few minutes of talking, Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons stood back in the center of the room and looked at Diana and Donna. With a smile she gave them both a small wave which they returned. She then looked over at Birth who looked at her. She gave him a simple nod which he returned as well and, with that, they were transported away in the form of gold and white light, possibly due to the power of the Greek Gods.

Diana then looked back at her sister and then over at Birth and decided that they could use some time to bond as a team. She began to think of a few ideas and then thought that maybe a sparring session and a trip to a couple of stores with one another would be in order. She just needed to make sure that she kept a close eye on Donna so as to make sure that she didn't kill Birth by accident during the sparring. While he was strong, he wasn't nearly as powerful as OOO and Ankh.

—

— **Time Square —**

Walking through the crowded streets as many of the cars honked their horns, an old man wearing a dirty brown trench coat and gloves was looking around at everyone with envy in his old and tired eyes. His face was covered in a fuzzy and matted grey beard and he wore an old torn grey snow cap on his head. Sighing as he made it over to the other side of the street he then went over to a dark alley and made his way to the edge of a dumpster. Opening the lid, he began to look for any food that might still be edible. How he hated having to do this just to survive.

He used to have a good life and lots of money but it was dirty money. His business was a high paying one and he would have had millions of dollars if those so-called superheroes would have just minded their own business. He hated superheroes with a passion and any other type of authority figure that upheld the law. He would give anything to get his own form of justice against them all. What he didn't realize was that someone, or should it be more along the lines of _something_, was watching him; and it could sense his greatest desires.

As he rummaged through the trash he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around in a startled fashion. "W-who is it?" ha asked but saw no one there. He slowly turned back around and began to rummage through the garbage again until he suddenly heard a form of chatter and laughter coming from all around him. Now scared out of his wits, he turned back around, "Show yourself! Did you hear me; I said come out now and face me like a man!"

The old bum then got his wish as a young man with Asian looks walked out from behind a corner and looked at him straight in the eyes, a wicked grin on his face. He had long brown hair slicked back and wore a pair of black jeans and black leather boots. He also wore a green shirt with a black leather jacket over it. The old bum looked at his eyes and noticed that they seemed to radiate in an eerie green color. He also noticed the young man slowing rolling a strange coin along his fingers as he leaned against the wall.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me?" the old man asked.

"Me? I, my good sir, am someone who can give you a way to achieve your greatest desire. A desire that I can see is that of wanting to get back at those so-called heroes that have badly wronged you." the young man said as he slowly walked over towards the bum.

"Pheh," the old man spat as he didn't believe him. "Yeah, right, like I'd believe some crazy kid."

"Oh, but trust me, I am no kid as I am far older than you would think." the young man said in reply as green electricity began to crackle around his hands. This began to frighten the old man who began to back away.

"Just who are you and what do you want with me?" The old man got his answer as the young man's body was covered a swarm of green energy, electricity and what appeared to be green and black energy constructs of strange looking coins. His form then changed to look like that of a humanoid bug.

"I am Uva…and what I want…is your desire." And with that a coin slot formed in the center of the old mans' forehead which Uva threw a single Cell Medal into. The old man screamed as a swirling vortex formed in the center of his stomach; allowing a pair of mummified arms to stretch out and haul the strange looking mummified form of a Yummy out of his body. The Yummy then, after taking a moment to come to terms with both its life and the desire it was based on, turned and looked at Uva. Uva then pointed at the old man, "Devour your host and assimilate all of his darkest desires. Make them your power and become complete."

The Yummy obeyed its master's orders and turned and lunged for the old man who began to scream loudly as the Yummy's mouth appeared as it began to devour him, whole. After a few moments the Yummy wiped its mouth clean before it was suddenly wrapped up in a green energy cocoon. Uva watched as, after a few seconds, the cocoon shattered, revealing the true form of the Yummy. It had a sleek and armored body that was yellow and dull green in color with black stripes around its arms and legs. It had bee-like thoraxes attached to it arms like gauntlets with a pair of stingers pointing forward and a wasp-like head on its chest. Its head had the familiar Yummy face that all Yummies had when they took on their true forms while his head was also modeled after a wasp's head, a small pair of antenna dangling out in front. It also had a pair of wasp wings on its back, said wings stretching out as its blood pumped into them, giving them life. This was the Wasp Yummy. The desire it was based on is the desire for revenge against those that uphold the law and anything that is good and just.

"I…live…I LIVE!" the Wasp Yummy shouted out and then looked back at Uva.

"Go, play…have fun." Uva instructed which the Yummy obeyed as it took to the skies and flew off, looking for its first victim. Uva just couldn't wait as he too took to the skies and followed his Yummy, preparing to create a troop of his Garbage Yummies if the need for them arose.

—

— **Shopping District: Just outside of Time Square —**

Coming to a landing on a nearby rooftop, Wonder Woman and Birth looked over the city of New York while Donna came to a landing behind them. "Well, let's get started." Diana said as she took a step back and then began to twirl around, her body covered in energy before her Wonder Woman outfit vanished, being replaced by a normal civilian outfit.

She now wore a pair of black high heels and pair of blue denim jeans and a white shirt that stopped just above her naval. Over her white shirt she also wore a blue jean denim jacket. Under her sleeves were her bracelets which she wore to still be able to protect herself. She then looked over at Donna and smiled. She had her younger sister change into a pair of her clothes back at her apartment. Donna also wore a pair of blue denim jeans and a white shirt but, instead of high heels, she wore black sneakers. She also wore a white shirt that was tight to her frame, accentuating her curves. The shirt also just stopped above her naval and was long sleeved.

"Thank you for lending me some of your clothes big sister." Donna said as she thanked her sister.

"Think nothing of it. Family should always be there for one another." Diana then looked over at Birth who was still in his armor with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on Birth, recall your armor already."

"Yeah…no, I don't think so." Birth replied. Donna glared at him as she marched over and got in his face, a finger pressed up against his chest.

"Listen here pal; my sister just gave you an order." She then turned back to Diana, "Sister, tell me, why do you put up with these…these men?" That was the last straw for Birth.

"Okay, that's it." Birth protested. "Diana-san, you are on your own from here. I refuse to accompany you when I have to share space with this…this little brat." With that, Birth began to make his way towards the buildings' edge but he was soon stopped by a hand grabbing onto his arm. He turned to see Diana giving him a pleading look. "Word of advice…let go."

"Birth, please…just put up with her for a bit longer. Please, I'm begging you."

"Why? She's your sister. And she obviously doesn't care for men very much." Birth had yet to find out why but he was not going to pry into their private lives about such details.

"That's why I want you to stay for a bit longer. I want you to show her that not all men are pig headed beasts…no offense of course."

Birth just sighed for a moment while he tried to rub the bridge of his nose but forgot that he was still transformed. He knew that Diana could just try and force him to help but he also knew that she would never go so far as to force a friend to do anything against their will. He then looked back at Donna who just huffed and looked away and then he looked back at Diana once more and sighed again.

"I don't know why I even bother sometimes." he said as he removed Diana's hand from his arm. "Kusou…you so owe me for this princess." he said to her which she replied with a nod.

He then grabbed the Cell Medal within his belt and removed it, the medal slowly vaporizing into nothingness as its power was no longer present within the medal. In an instant his body was covered in a spherical green energy as his armor disengaged itself from his body, returning to its storage space until he summoned it once more. Donna watched the whole process with some amazement and then stood there as she got a good look at the man behind the armor. He was actually pretty cute…wait, why did she just think that he was cute.

Gotou let out a sigh as he took in some fresh air and then looked back at Donna who seemed to have a small blush on her face. Diana also noticed this and began to go over ideas in her head. Gotou was dressed in a pair of black jeans and black combat boots and also wore a white shirt with a black military combat vest over it. Strapped to his waist was the Birth Driver which he then took off and placed within his back pack. He then slung the bag over his shoulder and took another glance at Donna who was still starring at him with a small blush on her face.

"Oi, take a picture. It'll last longer." Donna quickly regained her senses which caused Diana to laugh a bit as the three of them began to make their decent down the buildings' fire escape.

—

Their first stop was an outlet store where Diana wanted to take Donna clothes shopping. Even if she was an Amazon, Gotou quickly noticed just how much of modern girl she could be. She easily reminded him of Kara a bit and thought the two girls would be good friends before long. He noticed how fast she went through the clothes racks and pressed the clothes against her body as she saw how they looked on her body in a full body mirror attached to a wall. Diana was also watching and then went and started looking for some new clothes for herself as well. Not knowing why girls loved to clothes shop so much, he took a seat on a small bench and watched them go. He also took out a small silver can from his bag and played with it for a few seconds.

It was one of the few Candroids that he had brought with him during his unexpected journey to this new world and it was a useful one. Opening the tab, the can quickly shifted into the form of a miniature gorilla which then landed next to his bag. This was his way of detecting for traces of any Yummies near by since he couldn't sense their presence like Ankh and Eiji could. He then took out a small touch tablet and began to go through some files until he heard the door top the store open. He looked up to see a group of guys coming in with dirty looks in their eyes. They were obviously men who thought they could try and get a good look at a random woman who might be in a state of undress and it was men like them that Gotou despised and gave his gender a bad rap.

"Hey, big sister, how does this look?" Donna asked as she exited a changing room door and showed Diana some of the clothes she wanted to try on. Gotou sighed in relief as the rooms were in the back and hidden behind a curtain so no one could peek into them.

"It looks good on you. Though you need to be careful with how you dress as some guys might get the wrong idea." Diana warned her.

"Really, how so?"

Diana then took a few moments to explain how some things worked in Man's World and how some men were just down right vile when it came to women. This was something that Gotou could agree with her about as he listened to their conversation from the other side of the curtain. After another few minutes of going through some more clothes and then some shoes, the two Amazon sisters emerged with their desired items. Taking this as his cue, Gotou grabbed his bag and the Gorilla Candroid and started to get up when he noticed the same group of guys that had come in earlier start to approach Donna and Diana.

"Hey there beautiful," one of the guys, who appeared to be the most built of the group, said to Donna. "Wanna go hang out for awhile?"

"Sorry, but no thanks." Donna replied in a cold tone. She could easily tell what these men wanted and she was not about to let them have their way. Diana was about to step in when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking behind her, she noticed Gotou shaking his head.

"Let her fight her own battles for the moment. Step in only when it appears that it's about to escalate." Gotou told her in a whisper. Diana nodded in reply, knowing he was right. It didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Ah, cummon…it'll be fun, I promise." the man tried as he gave her a disgusting grin.

"Doubtful. I'd have more fun with a hell demon from Tartarus than I could ever have with some lowly _man_." Now the guys were pissed at being called lowly. They all gave her hard looks as one of them then grabbed her forcefully by her arm with a hard, vice-like grip.

"You had better watch your tone, bitch…before something bad happ-OW!" the man yelped in pain as he felt a hand grip onto his wrist like a vice and squeezed. He then looked up to see Diana giving him a stern look. "What do you want ya skank?" Wrong choice of words.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you properly. Did you just refer to my sister as a bitch and to me as a skank?" Diana asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, and watcha gonna do 'bout it bit-OW!" This time the man and his friends were all down on the ground, holding their hands to their faces as a small pile of Cell Medals fell to the floor after having pelted them right between the eyes.

Everyone in the store by now was watching the scene that was unfolding and kept quiet. Both Donna and Diana looked to see Gotou with a single Cell Medal still in his hand. The group of men then looked back up at him and glared which he returned with a glare of his own.

"Didn't you hear the lady? She said no. Or could you be both def…and dumb?" Diana and Donna got on either side of Gotou, preparing to help him if he needed it, as the men got back up.

"And who the fuck are you? Their boyfriend or somethin'?"

"Chigau…I'm just a man that doesn't like the way your treating his friends. Men like you give our gender a bad name." He then looked over to see a group of security guards coming towards them and then looked back at the group of unruly men. "Well, I suggest you all leave quietly or else you'll deal with the consequences."

"Pheh, what's a scrawny little shit like you gonna do 'bout it?"

"He won't do a thing. But we will." The men turned around to see the group of security guards with their stun guns and batons ready. The men looked at the guards and then back at Gotou, Diana and Donna and gave them all a dejected sigh before they all turned and began to leave.

"Ah, who the fuck cares! You ladies are missing out on a good time but if you prefer scrawny little men for a good time then so be it." With that the men were gone and the rest of the patrons cheered and clapped their hands together as they gave cheers to the three who stood up to those men.

—

"You know, you didn't have to do that Gotou." Diana told him as she held some of her bags in one arm and her purse in the other.

"Yeah, we're Amazons, so we can handle ourselves…but thanks." Donna said as she too carried a few of her own bags in her arms.

"You're welcome. I only stepped in as it would have caused a scene for two super powered women to be beating the living hell out of a group of muscle-headed men that only think with their libidos." Gotou replied as he was also carrying a few of their bags as well to help them out.

"And you thought that by stepping in it would make it look less suspicious for us, right?" Diana asked.

"Something like that. In all actuality, I can't stand guys that treat women like a piece of meat that's meant only for sexual pleasure and nothing else. It's guys like that that were always a problem with the girls back in my high school. Guys like them give us men in general a bad name and only further prove you Amazons right that all men are pig-headed beasts."

The two girls laughed out loud as the three of them came to a stop at a small café. Taking a seat while setting their bags on the ground, a waiter brought them their menu's while Gotou took out the Candroid once more and opened it up before placing it on top of the table. The little mecha came to life, causing both Diana and Donna to stare at it in wonder.

"Hey, what is that thing?" Donna asked out of curiosity as she began to poke at it. The three of them placed their orders before Gotou began his explanation.

"This is what's called a Candroid. They're little android cans that are based around different animals which represent the Core Medals. They each have their own ability and separate functions and can be very helpful from small things in every day life to the big things that can even including helping you out in a battle."

"Interesting…but Bruce said he hasn't gotten them developed yet." Diana replied.

"I know. This is actually one of the few I brought with me to this world. I have this one, a Taka Can, two Batta Cans and a Kujaku Can. They were meant to help me locate Eiji but now they are no longer needed for that purpose."

"Wait, you have more of these things?" Donna asked with a smile while she played with the Gorilla Candroid which seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Well, I gave Bruce one of the two Batta Candroids while I have the other. Ankh has the Taka Candroid while Eiji has the Kujaku Candroid and they stay with them at all times."

Diana had to think for a moment as they were all apparently named in Japanese and she was still trying to learn some of the language. "Okay, can you tell me what they're called in English perhaps?" Gotou gave her an apologetic smile and continued.

"Sorry about that. Taka is Japanese for Hawk while Batta is Japanese for Grasshopper. Kujaku is Japanese for Peacock and…well; I don't need to translate Gorilla, do I?"

"No, we got it." Donna said as she picked up the Gorilla Candroid and tried to tickle it. Their orders were then brought to them which was just a few sandwiches a cup of coffee, with a cup of hot tea for Gotou. "Are there any other types?"

"Of course. There's the Tako Candroid, Unagi Candroid, Ptera Candroid, Tricera Candroid and the Tora Candroid. There are also a few that never got developed but I think Bruce is planning on making them as well and mass producing them for the League." he told them and then noticed them giving him a confused stare. "Oh right, Tako means Octopus, Unagi means Electric Eel, Ptera is short for Pterodactyl, Tora means Tiger and Tricera is short for Triceratops." He then took a bite of his sandwich and then a sip of his tea.

"And what does each one do?" Diana asked as both she and Donna also ate their sandwiches and drank their coffee.

"Well, for starters, they…" he suddenly stopped at the Gorilla Candroid hopped down to the table top and began to give out a bleeping alarm while its arms swung around in a circular motion. "Well, that's one option." Gotou said as he scarfed down the last of his sandwich and downed his tea quickly before pulling out the Birth Driver and fastening it on. Following his lead, the girls also did the same and Gotou placed a few bills on the table to pay for the food plus tip and then grabbed the Candroid before he began to run off with Diana and Donna following him.

"Gotou, what's wrong?" Diana asked as she quickly transformed into her Wonder Woman Persona as Donna became Wonder Girl.

"It's a Yummy! The Gorilla Candroid can detect them when they're near by!" With that, Gotou slid a Cell Medal into the Birth Slot before twisting the knob. "Henshin!" His body was once again covered in the green spherical energy field as his armor formed before him and then formed itself onto his body, transforming him once more into Kamen Rider Birth.

"Now that is cool." Donna commented which made Diana gave her nod, agreeing with her.

"You should see him and Eiji when they're in battle."

"Who's Eiji?" Donna inquired.

"Remember the being in the red armor that appeared back home a couple of months ago?" Donna nodded. "That's Eiji. Better known as Kamen Rider OOO. He, Ankh and Gotou here are from a parallel Earth and now they're stuck here. So they joined the League and they've been helping us fight the monsters from their world that have wound up here ever since." Donna nodded at the information and then looked back at Gotou who had slid another medal into his belt.

"**CUTTER****–****WING**" – Birth Driver

In an instant the spherical pod on his backplate released the boomerang shaped blade which attached to his back, giving him the power of flight. He then took off into the air with Diana and Donna right behind him. They had a yummy to take care of so the rest of that day's plans would have to wait.

—

—**Time Square —**

Police sirens wailed as officers were opening fire upon a monster that didn't seem to know no bounds when it came to mass slaughter. The monster, which seemed to look like a monstrous wasp, just took the bullets that hit its armored skin in stride, not even flinching as the small speeding pieces of metal just bounced off of its hide. Looking around at all of the people before it, the monster, known as the Wasp Yummy, rushed forward and grabbed a female officer by her head and hefted her up before tossing her through a glass window that led into a small store. Noticing that more bullets were bouncing off its body, it soon became annoyed with the futile attempts that the humans tried in order to stop it.

Raising its arms at the officers, it aimed its stingers at them and then, rapidly, began firing toxic needles at all of the officers. Every one of them fell to the ground in excruciating pain as they held their wounds and then looked at the Wasp Yummy as it then snapped its fingers, causing all of the officers to scream in agony at the sudden intense pain that suddenly wrought their bodies.

—

—**Watchtower —**

J'onn was watching the Yummy's attack through the monitor and quickly began to go through the League roster to see if there were any available members who could handle the Yummy. As he checked the roster, he also made sure to contact both Ankh and Eiji first, wanting to get their ETA's as soon as possible. As he looked over the roster, Flash made his way through the door and zoomed up to the Martian's side.

"OOO, how much longer until you can make it back to the Earth?" J'onn asked the Core Medal using Rider through their communicators.

"If we can get things on this planet finished smoothly…and if we can take off at a hastened rate…I say maybe within the next two hours at the earliest." OOO reported to him as he was still out on a mission with Superman and a couple other League members.

"That won't be good enough. We have a Yummy attack taking place in New York City and Uva might be there as well."

"Did you try contacting Ankh?" OOO asked.

"Yes, and he's still busy in Australia with Vixen, Black Canary and Black Lightning."

"I see, what about Birth?"

"I haven't contacted him yet." J'onn told him and then he noticed Flash going over to the second panel, typing in Birth's contact code.

"I got it…there, got through. Hey Birth, it's Flash."

"What's wrong, I'm kind of in a hurry here." Birth quipped from his end of the connection.

"Yeah, well, hightail it to New York City and do it pronto. There's a-"

"A Yummy attack, yeah I know. I'm already en route with both Wonder Woman and her sister in tow. ETA is one minute."

"Right, I'll head there and provide a distraction so as to keep it away from the cops." Flash said. Looking at J'onn, "Birth's on the way there with Diana and her kid sister. Send me ahead so I can distract the Yummy long enough until they arrive."

"Alright, but I'm sending another person or two with you for extra safety precautions." J'onn then looked around and noticed a few members lingering about and then spotted two members who might be of assistance. "Star and Stripe, go with Flash to distract the Yummy for as long as possible until Kamen Rider Birth arrives at the location." J'onn told them.

Looking up at the Martian as Flash quickly made his way to the teleporter pad, "You got it J'onn." Stripe said and then looked at his step-daughter. "Let's go kiddo. Time for a mission."

"It's about time. I was getting board without anything to do." Star Girl said as she and Stripes got on the pad next to Flash and the three of them were instantly sent down below to the area of the Yummy attack.

—

—**Time Square: Yummy Battle —**

More officers and even a few soldiers that were deployed to the area arrived on the scene and immediately opened fire upon the Wasp Yummy who just took it all in stride. That was, until it suddenly got pelted with a few mini missiles that sent it hurtling right into a parked minivan. The cops and soldiers looked up to see Star Girl and Stripes lowering down to the ground as the Flash ran up to join them, the finger ports on Stripes' arms smoking from firing the mini missiles.

"Are you all ok?" Flash asked as he and the others helped up the injured officers. A few of them were seriously injured and were carried over to a nearby ambulance.

"Yeah, we'll live. Just make sure to land a few good hits in for us, will ya?" one of the officers asked as she was helped up onto a gurney before being lifted into an ambulance.

"You got it!" Star Girl shouted as she began to fire energy blasts from her staff at the Yummy, the kaijin having already gotten out of the busted vehicle.

As the three Justice Leaguers began to make their assault on the Yummy, they soon heard the sound of Cell Medals falling down onto the ground. Each medal than broke in half and turned into a Garbage Yummy, Uva's personal foot soldiers. The Garbage Yummies then went on the attack as they went for Stripes and the Flash who both used whatever they could to keep them at bay.

As Flash and Stripes dealt with the Garbage Yummies, Star Girl was having a difficult time dealing with the Wasp Yummy as the kaijin kept on firing its toxic stingers at her. Agile both in the air and on the ground, Star Girl dodged the stingers with ease but then noticed that the attacks were picking up in pace and she was soon pushing her body to its limit.

"Man, and I thought the training simulators were a pain." she complained to herself as she lowered herself down to the ground and then blocked a few stingers that were flying towards her face with her staff. "Whoa, I'll never think lightly of these guys again."

The Wasp Yummy then flew into the air and flew straight at Star Girl and rammed into her, sending her flying right into a light pole, the force of the impact knocking it over. The Wasp Yummy then landed on the ground and made its way towards her and stopped, allowing her to see it aim its stingers at her at point blank range.

"Say goodbye…hero." the Wasp Yummy quipped coldly as it prepared to fire. Star Girl looked on and the screwed her eyes shut. Stripes and Flash saw what was about to happen and prepared to go and help until they heard a robotic voice call out some type of attack.

"**CELL****–****BURST!**"

The Wasp Yummy looked up only to see a green energy blast slam right into it, sending it careening right into a cop car as sparks and Cell Medals were ripped off of its body. The medals fell to the ground before Star Girl and she picked one up and examined it, noticing the image of what looked like a Stag Beetle on it. She then felt the weight of the light pole getting lighter against her body and looked to see Wonder Woman lifting the pole off of her.

"You ok?" Diana asked as she extended a hand to help her up.

"I've been better, that's for sure." They both then looked to see the Yummy starting to get up but with much difficulty. "What the heck hit that thing anyway?"

"I did." Everyone turned around to see both Birth and Donna land next to Wonder Woman and Star Girl, the Kamen Rider holding the Birth Buster.

Birth then set down the buster for a second and then opened up his bag and took the busters' canister and fished out more Cell Medals before loading them into the buster. He then slid the canister back into its holding position and began to fire Cell Medal blasts at the Yummy, the kaijin screaming in pain from the attack as more sparks and Cell Medals were ripped off of its body.

"Everyone, listen up. I'll deal with the Yummy while the rest of you take care of the Garbage Yummies. They're much weaker and should be easy enough to defeat." Birth said as he set the Birth Buster down and took out a few Cell Medals from his bag.

"Hey, who died and made you boss?" Star Girl quipped. Birth just shot her a glare.

(_Insert__Song:__Reverse__/__Re:birth_)

"Look, I know more about the Yummies than you do so what I say goes. If you got a problem with that then take it up with Wonder Woman there." Birth shot back at her as he slid a couple of medals into the slot on his belt and then twisted the knob.

"**DRILL****–****ARM****…****SHOVEL****–****ARM.**"

As if on cue, the Receptacle Orbs on Births' right and left forearms let loose a field of green spherical energy which then formed the two weapons. Taking the initiative, Birth then rushed at the Wasp Yummy who in turn began to fire its stingers at the Rider, ripping sparks off of his armor. Taking the shots in stride, Birth the slashed his Shovel Arm across the chest of the Yummy, sending it staggering backwards and then rammed his Drill Arm into its chest, the drill bit boring its way into the Yummy's body as it suddenly started to become covered with Cell Medals. Birth then pulled the Drill Arm away and delivered a powerful kick to the kaijin, sending it falling backwards. Then, with a flick of his arm, he sent the gathered Cell Medals over on the ground next to his backpack. The Gorilla Candroid then jumped out and landed on the ground, the little mecha tossing each medal into the backpack.

The Wasp Yummy, not liking this new threat, then went on the attack and flew into the air and began firing its stinger as Birth once more. The toxic needles ripped into his armor, causing sparks to fly as Birth screamed in pain as he was sent rolling to the ground.

"Birth! Hang on!" Donna called out as she then flew to his side and, with expert skill, began to deflect the flying toxic needles using her bracelets.

Growling in anger, the Yummy flew at Donna only for it to get a missile rammed right into its face, sending it flying right into the side of a building. Donna looked over to see Stripes giving her a salute as he went back to helping Wonder Woman take down what remained of the Garbage Yummy. She then looked over to see Flash running circles around some more of the Garbage Yummies as he pelted them with dozens of punches, knocking them all down as they held their heads in a dizzy fashion. She also noticed Star Girl using the energy of her staff to pick up and then drop a van down on top of a few of them, taking them out permanently.

Slowly getting up, Birth disengaged the Drill Arm and Shovel Arm as Donna helped him up to his feet. Looking at her through his singular eye lens, he nodded slightly as he started to think that maybe, just maybe, she actually had what it took to be a hero.

"Arigato…Donna-chan." Birth said as he noticed his bag full of Cell Medals and then looked at a counter that he had installed in it. It showed a number count of over a thousand Cell Medals currently within the bag and then he got an idea.

"Um…huh?" Donna said as she had no idea what Birth had just said to her.

"He said thank you and used a Japanese honorific at the end of your name. Basically he's showing that he has respect for you now." Flash said as he quickly came up to the two of them.

"Oh, okay." She then turned to look back at Birth, "You're welcome. Besides, friends should always help each other out, right."

Birth just nodded and then thought about his idea again and then noticed the Yummy slowly getting out of its hole in the wall. He also then noticed that the rest of the Garbage Yummy had been destroyed as well and decided to finish this.

"Flash, quickly, got and get my bag from over there and bring it here." In an instant the Flash was gone and back with said bag and held it before him.

"Got it…now what?"

"How fast can you slide one thousand of those Cell Medals into the Medal Slot on my driver here?" Taking that as a type of challenge, Flash then began to slide in medal after medal into the slot as Birth looked at the others. "Keep the Yummy distracted for a moment." The others nodded and began to keep the Wasp Yummy's attention on them.

The Yummy, not happy in the least, began to fire more of its toxic stingers at them which Donna and Diana blocked with their bracelets, Star Girl using her staff and Stripes just using his robotic body as a shield. After a moment had passed both Donna and Diana flew forward and delivered a power one-two punch into the Yummy's face, knocking back down into the ground, hard. They then looked back at Flash and Birth and noticed that they were now done. Birth then turned the knob and summoned his greatest weapon.

"**DRILL****–****ARM**** – ****SHOVEL****–****ARM**** – ****CATERPILLAR****–****LEG**** – ****CRANE****–****ARM**** – ****BREAST****–****CANNON**** – ****CUTTER****–****WING!**"

The six armaments of the CLAWS system quickly appeared from their storage compartments within the Receptacle Orbs on Births' armor and, as if they had a mind of their own, quickly fused together to form the CLAWS Sasori. With the Breast Cannon as the main body, the Caterpillar Legs acting as its legs, the Shovel Arm as its left claw and the Cutter Wing as its right claw, the Crane Arm as its tail and finally having the Drill Arm situated as its stinger, the CLAWS Sasori looked like a giant mechanical scorpion.

The remaining League members and Donna all looked on in wonder as did the surrounding officers and soldiers as they took in the sight of the new weapon. Birth then clapped and rubbed his hands together as he had wanted to try this weapon out for a while now. It was good a time as any now for a test run.

"Yosh…let's have some fun." Birth said as he quickly threw a cross punch with his left arm in the air, hitting nothing in particular.

Everyone watched him and wanted to know if he was alright until they suddenly saw the CLAWS Sasori move in the same way birth had as it swung its left shovel claw out at the Yummy with the shovel on a tether, the weapon ripping off scores of Cell Medals as it struck the kaijin. Birth then performed another cross punch but this time with his right arm, the Sasori following his movements as it lashed out with its cutter claw this time. More Cell Medals were ripped off as well as Birth then performed a forward tornado kick, the Sasori following the action as well as it spun around and launched its drill stinger out at the Yummy on a tether as well, the drill knocking the kaijin upside the head and sending it sprawling over the pavement.

"Wow, now that's amazing!" Star Girl cheered as Birth threw more left and right cross punches, ripping Cell Medals off of the Yummy's body with each successful strike.

"I'll say, and something tells me that this is just the tip of the iceberg with this weapon." Diana added and she was right. They had no idea what Birth could also do with all of those CLAWS equipment at the same time.

The Yummy, now royally pissed at Birth for humiliating it, flew up into the air and began to gather heat energy into its chest and then, after a moment, let loose a powerful energy blast that knocked the CLAWS Sasori apart, scattering the weapon components everywhere. The yummy laughed with glee until it then heard Birth laughing right back at it.

"What's so funny? I just destroyed your weapon!" the Yummy bellowed.

"You think so?" Birth then turned towards the CLAWS weapons and, with a flick of his wrists, the weapons then levitated into the air and then converged upon his body, covering him in big and bulky armor.

The Caterpillar Legs attached to his legs while the Cutter Wing attached to his back. The Crane Arm attached to his right arm with the Drill Arm connecting to it at the front over his hand while the Shovel Arm formed over his left hand. Then the Breast Cannon formed over the front of his torso, completing his transformation. What stood before everyone now was an entirely new Birth.

"Say hello to Kamen Rider Birth…BirthDAY Form!" With that said Birth was off like a rocket and slammed into the Yummy, knocking it back down to the ground.

Birth then landed on the ground and swung one of his legs against the Yummy, the rolling treads ripping sparks and Cell Medals off of its body once more. He then slashed it across the chest with his Shovel Arm, knocking it backwards and then lashed out with his Drill Arm which lashed out at the Yummy like a Drill Bit on a whip. More sparks and Cell Medals were torn off of its body as it howled in pain and agony. Birth then flew forward and rammed his body into the Yummy, sending it sprawling across the ground and into a stop sigh.

"That is so unbearably cool." Flash said which Stripes nodded to in agreement.

"Well, it's time to say sayonara." Birth said as he powered up the Breast Cannon. As the Yummy finally lifted itself up it looked forward only to see a bright and powerful energy beam erupt from the Breast Cannon and slam into its body, destroying it completely as the rest of its Cell Medals scattered to the ground.

(_End__Song:__Reverse__/__Re:birth_)

"Well, scratch one Yummy." Birth said as his extra armor vanished with the exception of the Crane Arm which he then used to gather the scattered Cell Medals and then dumped them inot his backpack. They would definitely come in handy later on. He then dismissed the Crane Arm and picked up his bag and Buster and then looked at the others to see them giving him strange looks. "…what?"

—

—**Watchtower: 2 Hours Later —**

Batman walked into the galley to see the sight of Diana, Donna and Flash sitting at table while talking to Birth about their recent mission. Walking over to the table, he looked down at the Rider and made a coughing gesture to get his attention.

"Oh, Batman, sorry. I didn't hear you come over." Birth said as he apologized.

"It's alright. J'onn told me about the Yummy attack and how you took care of it using that CLAWS Sasori machine."

"You should have seen him in action. He showed that monster up and took it down hard!" Donna cheered. She had never seen such a battle in all her life.

"I know, I usually spar with him. Speaking of the Sasori…you never did register it within the database."

"Hey, even I got to have some secret weapons once in awhile. I may not be as powerful as OOO and Ankh but the CLAWS Sasori definitely gives me an edge."

"It certainly does." Batman said and then he turned around and walked away. But, before he left he turned and looked back at Birth who was being given a small look of adornment from Donna. "And for the record, you did a good job at taking charge today. You did good…Kamen Rider Birth."

Batman then left the room, leaving a speechless Diana, Flash and Birth there at the table. It took a few moments but after the initial shock of having Batman actually giving him a compliment, Birth just smiled under his helmet and sighed. Today had actually been a pretty good day. He then saw the door open again and noticed both Ankh and OOO walk in and the two instantly headed over to the table. They would always get together to discuss their recent missions and now it was another moment of show and tell. While Ankh and Eiji were stronger, Birth was not one to let that stop him from being a hero once in awhile. He then looked over at Donna as Diana started asking their other two friends how their day went and then looked back at his friends. It was just one of those days that he really enjoyed being on this parallel Earth.

—

_Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:_

_Ankh goes to visit Dr. Fate so that he can learn a few new tricks to add to his arsenal of abilities. With new tricks like Fire Bending, teleportation and a few other spells, it seems like Ankh will have a full day. But when he get's called back for a mission he soon finds himself being teamed up with two female members of the League. On the mission he'll meet his match with fire in Volcana and also face off against Giganta and Atomic Skull. How will Ankh survive the day and make it back home for a few ice pops in once piece? Only time will tell as will how well he gets along with a fiery Brazilian and an icy Norwegian._

_Toku____Warrior:_ And there's chapter 9 folks. It's nice to see Birth get a chapter all to himself so that we can all see him at his best. Wonder just how deep his new friendship with Donna will become. Well, look forward to the next chapter as the next one is all about Ankh.


	10. 10th Medal: Hinted Evolution

_I do not own any characters from the Justice League Unlimited series or from Kamen Rider OOO. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the JLU and KR OOO._

_A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is a chapter dedicated solely to Ankh._

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

The three things that happened last time…

~ _Hitotsu_ – Diana's little sister, Donna Troy, comes to Man's World as the new liaison between Man's World and Themyscira.

~ _Futatsu_ – Uva creates the Wasp Yummy from a homeless man which then devours its parent to gain great power.

~ _Soshite Mittsu_ – Birth, together with assistance from the JLU and Donna, activates the CLAWS Sasori and then BirthDAY form to defeat the Yummy.

—

Located deep inside the tower that housed the many different dimensions of the home of Dr. Fate, said sorcerer was currently entertaining a guest for the day and that guest was non other than the Greeed of fire and birds, Ankh. Ankh, only having woken up a few hours earlier, had received a communicator call from Fate to come and visit him as he had a few things that he wanted to show and teach him. Knowing full well that this worlds villains were nothing to laugh at and that Uva was getting stronger by the day, he was not about to let an opportunity to make himself stronger pass him by.

"So Fate, what is it that you needed to show me?" Ankh asked as he followed Fate to a dimension that looked like a lush tropical garden.

"It's quite simple my friend. Like Mr. Hino, you can control a certain element due to being a Greeed and that element is fire, correct?" Ankh nodded. "Then I shall show you a special technique that is called Fire Bending. It will allow you to manipulate any form of fire within the area with your own free will and use it at your own discretion."

Ankh smiled at the sound of that. He had come here in his human form which was based off of Shingo Izumi from their original Earth and he currently had his hands in his pockets. He then noticed that they soon came to a stop next to what appeared to be a spring filled with nothing but fire. And not just any fire but holy fire from the different realms of the Elysian Fields, Heaven and all other forms of holy grounds.

"Oi, what's with the holy pit?" Ankh said as he removed his hands from his pockets, revealing one of the two gold Core Medals Eiji had given him back in Gotham upon his revival. He began to roll the Core along the top of his fingers in a back-n-forth motion and soon noticed Fate looking at him.

"This holy pit, as you just referred to it, contains holy fire from many different realms of holy ground. If you can bend this type of fire to your will then you can bend any flame that exists." Fate then noticed the strange Core Medal Ankh was messing with and became curious. Walking over to him, "My friend, what kind of Core Medal is that?"

"Oh this, it's something that Eiji gave to me." He then gave the sorcerer a look that meant not to ask any more questions pertaining to the new Core so Fate let the subject go…for the moment.

"Very well then. Now, shall we begin with learning some new tricks?"

Ankh just smiled as he reabsorbed the gold Core and then shifted to his Greeed form. Now, since Fate was already used to seeing Ankh in his Greeed form, he already knew the way he was supposed to look by heart. But Ankh's Greeed appearance was now a bit different from before. The segmented silver belt around his waist now had gold runes etched into it and his fluffy and feathery white mane that rested around his neck now had hints of gold highlights in it. His grey feather shoulder pads now had some slight gold feather-like armor protrusions attached to them and the feathery protrusions on his head now had a few solid gold protrusions next to them as well, forming a makeshift crown of some sort. His forearm and lower leg armor also had gold tinges to them now and a few new ornaments-like orbs embedded in them. His chest also had a few gold runes etched into it and his singular eye lens seemed to radiate with a mixture of gold and red now instead of just red like it used to before.

"Ankh, what has happened to your body?" Fate asked in a somewhat surprised tone.

"_**Huh, what do you mean?**_" Fate then conjured up a mirror so that Ankh could look at his Greeed form and even he was a bit shocked. He then thought about it for a moment and then came to a small conclusion. "_**Hmm…maybe these God Core Medals are actually evolving us physically as well instead of just at the genetic level.**_" Fate, of course, overheard him.

"God Core Medals?" Ankh mentally cursed at himself as he knew that Eiji had asked to keep the existence of these new medals quiet until Batman could study them more. Since he blabbed though, now he had no choice.

"_**Well, I might as well explain to you about these new medals. You got a few minutes before we begin the lessons?**_" Fate just nodded and then Ankh began to reveal to him what it was that they actually saw in the void before arriving on this new world.

—

**OP Theme: Anything Goes!**

**By: Maki Ogurou**

—

**Chapter 10:**

**Hinted Evolution, New Tricks and the Fiery New Friend**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Standing before the fiery pit before him, Ankh performed a few kata's while trying to harmonize his mind and body as one single force of will as he focused his thoughts on the fire. He had been at it for almost several hours now and had only just begun to get the fire to bend to his will, albeit just a tiny bit. With a slight movement of his arm and a wave of his hand, he raised the fire up into the air and then, with a twirl and a simple flick of the wrist, caused the small tower of fire to take on the appearance of a fiery twister. Fate stood there with his wife, Inza; both of them amazed at the progress Ankh was making in such an extremely short amount of time. As for Ankh, he was solely focused on his desire to become stronger and to evolve into a more powerful life form. To that end, he would not let anything stand in his way.

As Fate watched him, he began to go back to the discussion from earlier which involved the God Medals. If what Ankh said was true, then slowly, over time, both he and Eiji would evolve into entirely different beings beyond normal human levels of comprehension. And Fate was already well versed in many different levels but it would seem that Ankh and Eiji were slowly becoming something more than human, more then Greeed. They were becoming both as well as something…more. Only time would tell and each of them experienced this evolution differently due to their own inherent abilities and their inner desires of power which varied greatly.

"Dear, do you think that those strange new Core Medals will be the bringers of a new light or of a great tragedy?" Inza asked her husband with concern in her voice.

"I do not know Inza. But I will say this. As long as both Ankh and Mr. Hino keep a clear focus on what they truly want then they should be fine. What I am more worried about is the other Greeed, Uva."

"Why?"

"From what Ankh has told me, he too holds some of these _God_ Medals within his body so it would mean that he is also undergoing some strange evolution." Fate then looked on as he watched Ankh progress even further as he bent the fire to his will even more, creating complex forms, pathways and even a few attack patterns as well. With a few more training sessions, Ankh would come close to becoming a master fire bender. Though, this was mostly due in fact with his affinity with the fire element already. "But with evolution also comes new powers and abilities; which means that we may have more to fear from Uva as time goes on."

Inza then looked over at Ankh as well and could easily see that he was actually enjoying himself. As a Greeed, he was already well versed with the emotions of joy, deceit, anger, distrust and also camaraderie. She also felt that, as he evolved, he may begin to feel even more emotions. If so, he would truly become a being that surpassed the Greeed.

"Well, my beloved husband, as long as you are here to guide him, I feel that Ankh will not take the dark path of that power. But Mr. Hino may need more attention as time goes on."

"How so?"

"Because dear," she began as she then looked up to the sky of the dimension that they were in, "I feel much fear and darkness hidden deep within him. He has no true source of light to call his own. It is as if he is void of light."

"Well his purple Core Medals do represent the 'Absence of Desire' so that could be it."

"Perhaps, but he has shown that those Core's are also bending to his will and his new found desire now. So they, too, are changing. Did Batman not say that his purple Rider form was showing new abilities as well?"

Fate looked at her and then back at Ankh. He knew that his wife may be right and, if she was, he would need to speak with J'onn and Batman to have a close eye kept on Eiji at all times. He then focused more on Ankh and he knew that the Bird Greeed also housed an inner darkness as well. He would need to be there for both of them so as to keep them on the right path. He then noticed as Ankh lowered his arms and relaxed his body into a calmed state as he shifted back to his human form.

"Are you done, my friend?"

"Yes, I think I've done enough practice at fire bending for the moment." He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow as he grabbed an offered towel from Inza, drying himself off. "So, what's next?"

"Well, first we shall take a small break to replenish you energy with some food and tea that Inza has prepared and then we shall begin teaching you a few spells that you might find useful in your line of work."

"Really, like what?" Ankh asked, his interest peeked. He had come to find that the magic that Fate wielded seemed to be very powerful so if he could learn even just a small handful of what the sorcerer knew then he would have an advantage over a lot of his enemies.

"Nothing too grand for the moment. Just a healing spell, teleportation, a time freeze spell and then a reversal spell."

"Reversal spell?"

"Yes, a spell that can be used to reverse an opponents attack and send it right back at them." Ankh developed his all too famous smirk as he liked the sound of that. Once he learned these new spells he would want to try them out in the training simulator.

—

About an hour later, after finally getting Ankh to agree to eat something besides sweet things, the three of them went towards Fate's study and made their way towards the center of the room. On the floor was what appeared to be a type of magic circle with runes and inscriptions etched all around it and within it. In the very center of the circle was what appeared to be a small glowing sphere, the glow like that of the northern lights.

"So, what's this supposed to be?" Ankh asked as he was dressed back in his usual outfit of jeans, boots, white shirt and a black bomber jacket with white fluffy frills around the collar and sleeves as well as the right sleeve being nothing but red in color.

"This, my friend, is a magic circle which will help you in learning these spells."

"What does it do and how does it work?" Ankh asked as he stopped right in front of it.

"It is used to imprint the seals of the spells within your mind so that it will make it easier for you to remember them. This way, you only need to think it and the spell will do the rest. As to how it works, you just stand in the center and I recite a chant and then it sends a rush of energy throughout your entire body as it imprints itself within your mind." Fate explained as he took a position on one side while Inza took her spot on the other while Ankh stood in the center.

"I see, so it's like doing an alchemic transmutation but without having to draw out a transmutation circle as the circle is already inscribed within the mind?"

"Exactly. Now, if you would please stay very still and slow your breathing down a bit, we can then begin."

Ankh did as told as he stood there and began to slow his breathing and relaxed his body, all the while trying to keep his mind clear and focused. He soon heard both Fate and Inza start reciting some strange incantation that he had never heard of before and then noticed the glow of the circle and the orb erupt into a bright blue glow. His body was then flooded with energy as his hair stiffened and his muscles tightened at the sensation.

To Ankh, it felt like electricity was instantly jolting throughout his entire body as the light got brighter and brighter. That was when the pain started to set in and Ankh quickly let out a roar of intense rage as the pain seared throughout his body, hitting him right down to his very core. He could even feel the power traveling through and around his Core Medals and even his three God Medals were quickly reacting to the power, as if trying to place it as the new energy invaded their hosts' body. Ankh screamed even louder as the bright light intensified and Fate and Inza's chants grew louder and faster with every passing second.

The whole room then began to spin around and around within Ankh's eyes as the pain finally became too much for him to bear, the powerful Greeed passing out from the pain. Hitting the floor as the glow died down and the energy field removed itself from his body, Ankh lay there in a heap as his body convulsed from the power overload. To him the whole world had gone dark. After a few moments he slowly started to stir as his eyes opened up. The first thing he saw was his body being cradled by Inza as she had her hand held over his chest while she performed a healing spell. He felt the pain slowly leave his body and then he slowly pushed himself up. Looking up he noticed Fate starring at him with a look of slight concern.

"W-what…the hell…just happened?" Ankh demanded as he grabbed Fate by his cloak and lifted him up in the air, his body filled with rage as his irises glowed a blood curdling red.

"Ankh, please, you must relax. It was all part of the incantation. The pain you experienced was the magic and the seal being etched and becoming one with your body." Ankh slowly set him down as he formed a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Eh?"

"What my husband is saying Ankh is that you can now cast spells without having to verbally say them. You won't know them right away though as my husband will have to teach them to you first. But over time you will learn much." Inza told him which he seemed to accept.

"…thanks…and…sorry." Fate was surprised to hear Ankh apologizing to anyone so he took it as a good sign.

"It is of no trouble at all my friend. Now, come, let us sequester ourselves for a few more hours so that I can teach you some of those spells that I told you about earlier."

"Alright then. Let's get this party started." Ankh then followed Fate as the sorcerer opened up one of his portals that sent them to a new dimension where Fate would teach him how to perform a few spells for the moment.

—

— **Brazil: Rio de Janeiro —**

The sounds of ample talking and shouts of joy filled the air as people enjoyed themselves at one of the many beaches located in Rio. The white sandy beaches of Barra da Tijuca were soft and warm to the touch and the waters of the ocean caressed the edges of the border between land and sea ever few seconds. People could be seen out in the ocean either swimming with friends and family or riding the waves on surf boards. As everyone else enjoyed the waves and the surf and some others played games in the sand, two women were currently just enjoying themselves by lying in a couple of beach chairs with a beach umbrella set up next to them, sunbathing and enjoying the rich and wonderful atmosphere.

One of the women had a fair complexion and short cut white hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pair of white orb earrings and a thin silver bracelet on her left wrist. She also wore a two-piece bikini which was white in color and had light blue icicle designs set within it. The bikini top was held to her well sized breasts with two spaghetti straps that tied behind the base of her neck and behind her upper back. The lower half of her bikini was held to her body with tied bands at the edges and was covered by a pale blue sarong that was tied around her hip.

Lying in the chair next to her, the other woman had a sun kissed skin tone like that of the rest of her people and was a native to the country, Brazil. Lying on her back so that the sun could caress her front, the woman could be seen wearing a pair of looped green earrings and had long wavy emerald green hair and also sported a shade of deep green lipstick. She also wore a very skimpy and very thin strap bikini that barely covered her nipples and left her body almost completely bare for all to see. And boy, did they ever see as many of the men and even a few women in the area constantly looked over at her and either developed a blush or a few nose bleeds.

"Hey, Tora?" the Brazilian woman called over to her friend.

"Hmm, what is it Bea?" Tora asked.

"What do you think of some of the men in the League? I mean, they all seem real nice but do any of them stand out to you?" Tora gave her friend a skeptical look and sighed.

"Bea, you're not insisting that you want to date one of them, are you?"

"Well, don't you? I mean, there area few good looking ones that I've had the chance to see out of costume."

Tora rolled over and faced her friend while laying her head down on her arms, allowing the rays of the sun to caress her backside now. "Look Bea, I already have a boyfriend so I don't think of our teammates in that way."

"You mean Guy, right? How's he doing these days?"

"He's doing just fine. Though he would like it if those Guardians would give him a bit of leave so he could come back here for a few days." Tora said as she sighed and began to envision the look of the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, in her mind. She missed him a lot and couldn't wait until he got some time off. She would go and visit him once every so often but now she wanted to spend time with him here on Earth and so did he.

"Well, maybe GL can switch with him for a bit. He's been wanting to go back to Oa for awhile now but no one knows the reason why."

"Well, from what I've heard, he still can't get over that Hawkgirl woman and Vixen just won't leave him alone." Beatriz just sighed digestedly as she too turned over and allowed the sun to work on her backside as well.

"I wish I could find some romance. Do you know how hard it is to want to find a decent guy yet the only guys that seem to be around are just perverted brainless idiots?"

"Bea…" Beatriz looked over to her friend, "There is someone out there for everyone. You'll find yourself a good man one day so just keep looking." Beatriz just smiled and then closed her eyes as she continued to enjoy the beach. Tora just continued to look at her friend and thought about what she had been asked earlier. '_Though, maybe someone who would be a challenge for you tame might be good as well._'

—

— **Brazil: Tijuca Forest —**

As they walked through the forest, listening to the sounds of all the animals within the area, a group of people slowly made their way as they griped about their current job. Following a path along the forest floor while also making sure as not to draw the attention of the locals, this small group of people each had a look about them that could easily say that they did not fear any of the locals even if they did learn of their presence.

"Someone tell me why we're out here in the freakin' Amazon again cuz I can't stand it here!" a man shouted. He wore a skin tight green body suit that left his arms bear. Over this body suit he wore dark green armor that covered his chest and shoulders and he also wore dark green arm guards and boots. Around his waist was a blast belt with green circular studs and, fastened on the collar of his chest armor, there was a metal high collar. Was really set him apart from any other person was the fact that he didn't have a face as only his skull was visible and it was covered in intense green atomic flames.

"Oh, shut up already, Skull. And this is Tijuca, not the Amazon." a woman shot back at him. She only wore a single pink dress that was strapped around the top of her left shoulder and came down to about mid thigh. She wore no other clothing except for a golden belt around her hips, a pair of golden earrings and a golden neck band. She had long wavy red hair which she kept in a ponytail which went down to the small of her back. She glared back at the form of Atomic Skull with her crystal blue eyes.

"Tijuca, Amazon, same damn difference. Every forest on this damn continent usually holds some powerful and ancient artifact from ancient times so what's the big deal?" Skull asked her.

"You've been watching Ancient Aliens on the History Channel again, haven't you?"

"Hey, I get bored easily when there's no one to fight. And besides, what about you, Giganta? Didn't you have a date to go on today?" Giganta just huffed for a second and then smiled.

"I did, but I found the man hitting on another woman before I came here so, let's just say, he won't be flirting with any women for a long while."

While Atomic Skull and Giganta continued to talk the third member of their small group just kept her focus on the mission ahead of them. She wore skin tight blackish red pants that helped to accentuate the curves of her hips and showed just how well toned her legs were. She also wore a blackish red tank top that had a hole in the center to show off her cleavage and impressive bust size. She also sported thin blackish red arm bands on her upper arms. She wore red gloves and also wore red knee high boots. Her hair was long and red and flowed around her body as it nearly reached the ground. She continued to look forward with her piercing red eyes as she kept her vision trained on her surroundings. But the talking of her two teammates made that part of the job a bit harder.

"Hey, will you two keep it down back there?" the woman snapped. "We don't need the locals catching on to our presence here."

"Oh, take a chill pill V. And besides, it's not like these weaklings could really hurt us." Giganta said as she waved her off.

"She's right, Volcana, just relax a bit." Volcana just shot both of them a glare and then noticed something glinting out of the corner of her eye. Holding up her hand to motion them to stop, she quietly made her way to some brush to get a better view. "What, what is it?" Volcana just smiled as she caught sight of what they had come for.

"Guys, we just hit the jack pot." Volcana said as she made her way past the brush and moved towards a small stone statue that looked as old as some of the ancient cities that one would find in South America.

Before them, the stone statue looked like a soldier or god and, embedded within its chest cavity was a small red orb that radiated with a fiery red glow. Surrounding the statue and wrapping around was a heap of vines and moss, suggesting that it had been there for quite some time. As they cleared away some of the vines and moss they noticed some strange writing etched into the statue. Volcana brushed her fingertips against the statue and, when she brushed them against the red orb it began to glow wildly. Her eyes widened in shock as the orb burst from the statue and embedded itself within her sternum, surging her body with untold power.

Her fiery red eyes now glowed red as her whole body became covered in flames, her clothes holding out due to being fire resistant. Atomic Skull and Giganta stepped back as they watched Volcana shout out in both agony and twisted pleasure from the power that had begun to course through her veins. As the two of them were currently attentive to the orb and their now powered up teammate, none of them noticed a small group of people coming up behind them. Noticing the red orb missing from the statue and now embedded with the chest of a mad and crazy woman, the group of people held up their guns and took aim.

"Halt!" one of them shouted, causing the three villains to turn to look at the gathered group of villagers.

"Oh great, the locals." Atomic Skull complained.

Looking back at the statue and then at Volcana, "What have you done to the sacred stone?" the man in front asked as he took aim at Volcana's head. "Answer me, you thieves!"

"I got your answer," Volcana began as she formed a powerful fireball in her right hand, "right here!" With that she flung the fire ball at them, causing the group of villagers to scatter.

Giganta increased her height a bit so as to tower over her opponents and Atomic Skull rushed forward and grabbed two of them by their collars and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. But Volcana wasn't done as she began to set fire to the whole forest around them. Atomic Skull and Giganta could hear her laughing and shouting in apparent joy as she continued her arsenic warpath.

"I think V's gone nuts!" Atomic Skull shouted as he ducked from an oncoming flame blast that went over his head, engulfing a portion of the villagers behind them. Skull and Giganta looked on in disbelief as the villagers were burned to death and then looked to see Volcana laughing and smiling as she continued to set the forest ablaze.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Volcana continued to laugh as she created a fiery twister around her body, ejecting it outwards so as to torch everything in her path.

—

— **WatchTower —**

As J'onn stood at his station within the Watchtower, he carefully kept a close look on all the current missions. On one screen he noticed Black Canary and Wildcat taking on a group of terrorists while Wonder Woman and Vixen were helping out with saving people from a burning apartment complex. He also noticed Batman fighting against the combined forces of Bane and Cheetah but he had help in the form of OOO who was fighting as LaToraTah. He then spotted another mission were Birth was teaming up with Captain Atom and Green Lantern to take on Sinestro and the Shade. A few other missions were going on as well and J'onn made sure to keep track of all of them. Sitting in a chair next to him was his assistant, Mr. Terrific, and the two of them pretty much had everything under control.

"You know, J'onn, is it me or are the missions starting become a lot easier?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"Yes, I too have noticed this and it could have something to do with the League having more powerful members as of late."

"You mean members like OOO, Birth, Ankh, Fire, Ice and even Supergirl and Wonder Girl?" J'onn nodded his head. "Well, you're right. Our new female heavy hitters sure can get the job done and Kara seems to be adjusting to being a team player at a much better rate after that incident in Chong Mai. Then there're members like those two Kamen Riders and the bird guy. The three of them all have unusual abilities and not much is known about them. I mean, sure, the founders know just about all there is to know on them but they're still a mystery."

J'onn just looked at him and then back at the screen before them. '_You have no idea just how close you are to the truth, my friend._' His attention was suddenly averted to a small emergency alert on the screen and he quickly brought it up for the two of them to see. "We have a problem."

"What's up?"

"It appears that there's a fire raging throughout the Tijuca Forest of Rio de Janeiro." J'onn replied as he brought up a satellite image. "One moment…bringing up the current image…there." What J'onn and Mr. Terrific saw was none other than Volcana, Giganta and Atomic Skull but what shocked them was the amount of power that Volcana was letting out.

"My god, I don't ever remember Volcana having that much power." Mr. Terrific said as he watched on in horror.

"Normally, she doesn't." J'onn then went through the roster of available members and then noticed that both Fire and Ice were close by. "Mr. Terrific, get the coordinates set while I contact some of our members that are on standby."

"On it."

—

— **Brazil: Barra de Tijuca —**

Both Tora and Beatriz had both been close to falling asleep when both of the communicators began to go off. Sitting up while looking at one another, they both nodded and moved away so that they were out of ear shot. Once they made it to a small shack where no one was currently around, they brought their fingers up to the communicators held within their ears.

"This is Fire and Ice, what's wrong?" Beatriz asked.

"Fire, Ice, there is currently a situation taking place not too far from your current location." J'onn told them. "Currently Atomic Skull, Giganta and Volcana are causing havoc in the Tijuca Forest and seem to be near some type of old statue." Beatriz didn't like the sound of that as, during her time with her country's government, she had learned of many national secrets and that statue was supposedly one of them. "Volcana is currently setting the forest on fire and there appear to be human deaths involved as well. You two are to move out and stop them before they can cause anymore damage to the surrounding area."

"We're on it. Fire and Ice out." Tora replied and then she covered herself in ice which, after a moment, shattered away to reveal her in her Ice persona.

Now, instead of wearing her two-piece bikini, she now wore a blue sleeveless leotard with white coloring on the inner areas of her legs and up to the center of her stomach. She also wore long fingerless white gloves and white knee high boots that had furry leggings to them. The center of her outfit had a hole in the shape of an iceberg cut out, showing off some of her cleavage; her whole suit in general showing off her curvy and well toned body very well.

Beatriz quickly covered herself in emerald green flames, taking on the form of her Fire persona. Her whole body was emerald green in color and emerald green flames now flowed where her hair once was. Her hips as well as her more private area, wrists, ankles and even her breasts had emerald green flames flaring around them, concealing her now naked body with some form of decency. Fire and Ice then waited until they were teleported away and sent to the location of the Tijuca Forest where Volcana and the other villains were at.

—

— **Fate's Tower —**

"And that, my friend, is the final spell that I can teach you today." Fate told Ankh as he finished teaching him how to perform the four spells he had wanted to show him.

"Oi, why only four for now?" Ankh asked as he took a sip of some tea, resting his body after all the grueling training he had gone through for most of the day.

"Because, Ankh, your body needs time to adjust to this new power I've given you and anymore could cause you to pass out and possibly become comatose for a short while. And that is one thing that I do not wish to happen to you."

Ankh nodded his head in understanding and then finished his tea before moving onto an ice pop that was sitting next to him in a wrapper. Taking it out and stuffing it in his mouth, he enjoyed the cool and flavored treat just like any other ice pop he had ever had. "Hmm…blueberry, nice."

"Well then," Fate got up out of his chair and opened a portal for Ankh which would take him back to the Watchtower, "I must attend to some other matters for the remainder of the day so why not go and report to J'onn for a few moments and then head home and relax for the rest of the day. It would not be wise to overwork your body too much, no matter what enhancing traits those God Medals have currently given you."

"Eh, you're probably right." Ankh said as he got up and tossed away both the wrapper and left over ice pop stick into a small trash can. "Well, thanks for the training and I guess I'll see you around, Fate." With that, Ankh went through the portal and over to the Watchtower. Did he have no idea that his day was not over yet, not by a long shot.

—

— **Brazil: Tijuca Forest —**

Both Atomic Skull and Giganta just kept their distance as Volcana was still going out of control. She had already burned down a good few square acres of the forest and she did not look like she was about to stop anytime soon. "Man, I think that stone drove her insane or something." Skull said as he looked over to Giganta.

"Tell me about it. Who hired us to get this stone anyway?"

"Beats me, but I can see why they would want it so badly."

"Then you'll understand why we cannot let you leave with that stone!" Skull and Giganta both looked up to see Fire flying towards them with Ice holding onto her hands.

"Crap, it's the League!" Skull shouted as he started firing atomic fire balls at the two heroines.

Fire let go of Ice who landed on the ground with a roll and then jumped up and flipped over another atomic blast that had been fired at her. Landing on the ground she then charged forward and punched Skull across the face, forming a pair of icy spike knuckles on her hand, sending him staggering backwards for a second. Giganta, increasing her size by a few feet, threw a right hook at Ice who brought up her arms and blocked the strike and then pushed her away before performing a roundhouse kick, kicking a charging Atomic Skull away from her. Skull, shaking his head, then launched a powerful atomic energy beam from his mouth right at Ice who dodged by performing a set of hand-spring backflips. With her last backflip, she launched herself into the air and came down in the form of a drop kick, landing a blow into Giganta's chest and sending her down to the ground.

Smiling at that one small victory, Ice soon found herself sidestepping another atomic energy blast and then another as Skull kept up the fireworks, trying his best to hit the swift and agile heroine, but to no avail. Giganta, shaking the dizzies out of her head, then got up and let out a roar as she ran straight for Ice who quickly dropped down and performed a sweep kick. This time though, Giganta jumped over Ice's attack and landed right behind her. She then struck out with a backhand, sending Ice right into a burned tree, causing it to topple over.

"That'll teach you to mess with us." Giganta huffed as she admired her handy work. She then noticed Ice push herself up with a smile on her face as she wiped away a bit of blood from her lip. Giganta noticed the smirk and growled. "What's so damn funny?"

"Sorry, but I never was a good student!" Ice shouted as she unleashed a powerful wave of freezing energy upon Giganta, encasing the villainess in a block of ice.

"No, Giganta!" Skull shouted and then he looked over at Ice who took a fighting stance.

"Okay, skull face, round two." Ice then ran at Atomic Skull and jumped up and fired a beam of ice energy at him only for Skull to counter it with a beam of his atomic energy.

As the two energies collided, Fire was busy fighting against Volcana. Fire eyed Volcana closely and then noticed a bright red glow emanating from the center of her chest. A scowl developed on her face as she realized what Volcana had come into possession of. Volcana, seeing a fellow fire bender/pyrokinetic, shot out a huge stream of flames at Fire only for the emerald femme fatale to fly straight into the air and, with both hands, send out a wave of emerald flames of her own. Volcana flew backwards while shooting out another wave of flames to counter those of Fire, the two intense flame attacks slamming into one another and canceling each other out.

Both women landed on the ground and charged at one another with each of them cocking a flame covered fist back. Volcana struck first as she struck out with a flaming right hook which Fire blocked with her right forearm and then, using said forearm, rolled her arm around and locked it with Volcana's. She then pulled Volcana close and rammed her knee into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She then rolled her arm around again, pinned Volcana's arm behind her back while using her left arm to fasten a strangle hold around Volcana's neck. Chocking and slowly running out of breath, Volcana quickly erupted into a pillar of flames which did little to harm Fire. Blinded by the intense light though, Fire was then shocked when Volcana performed a powerful headbutt by smashing the back of her head into Fire's face.

Fire released her grip and held her nose, blood slowly dripping out of it. She touched it only to wince in pain and then looked up to only get a flaming side kick rammed right into her gut, knocking her backwards and into the statue which the red orb had come from. Her body crashed into the statue, smashing it to pieces from the force of the impact. Lying on the ground, Fire grabbed her head while slowly lifting herself up, "Man, and here I thought Black Canary could hit hard. That felt like I was almost hit by Wonder Woman of Supergirl."

"There's plenty more where that came from, bitch!" Volcana shouted in a crazed and sadistic manner as she let loose a blast of flames from both of her hands. The blast slammed into Fire, sending her sprawling into more of the forest as she screamed in agony.

Blocking a punch with both of her arms, Ice quickly took hold of Atomic Skull and then sent him flying as she grabbed his arm and rolled backwards, flinging him over her with her feet and sending him right into the ice block that held Giganta. The block barely cracked and Skull held his head as he tried to stop seeing more than three Ices'. Ice, wanting to quickly finish this so she could go and help Fire, sent out a powerful wave of ice energy. The blast slammed into Atomic Skull who screamed out as he was frozen solid with the ice block that contained Giganta.

"Well, that should keep them busy for awhile." She then looked over to see Volcana grab Fire by her hair and then slam a fire covered fist right into her face. "Hang on, Bea! I'm coming!"

"That's what you think!" Volcana shouted as she dropped Fire and jumped up and over a charging Ice who was surging towards them on a sheet of ice. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted as she let loose a set of twin fire streams from her hands, the flames converging upon Ice who screamed in agony as she felt the fire burn her skin and hair. The attack brought Ice to her knees and Volcana was about to finish it when an emerald fireball slammed into her head, knocking her down to the ground.

Volcana, after taking a few seconds to shake away the dizzies in her head, leaned up and looked over to see Fire helping Ice by absorbing the extra flames into her body. Fire then looked back at Volcana with an enraged look in her eyes.

"Okay, you wanna play, then let's play!" Volcana shouted as she got back up and flew at the two heroines in a fit of rage.

—

— **WatchTower —**

"I've never seen Volcana this enraged before. It's like she's an entirely different person." J'onn stated as he watched the battle.

As they watched the ensuing battle they soon noticed one of Dr. Fate's portals appear. After a few seconds the human form of Ankh stepped out, allowing the portal to vanish from sight. Stretching out his body while letting out a yawn, Ankh then looked up to see J'onn and Mr. Terrific looking at him and then back at the monitor on the screen behind him.

"Oi, what's with that look?" Ankh asked as he went up to the observation deck.

"Nothing, we were just surprised to see you here today seeing as you have today off from duty so that you can train under Fate." J'onn replied.

"Well, training's done for the day. The Doc said to take a few days off from training so that I don't over do it."

Mr. Terrific and J'onn both looked at Ankh and then at each other and thought of an idea. They turned their attention back to the monitor and Mr. Terrific brought up a data file that they had on Volcana.

"Ankh, if you would, look at this file." J'onn asked and Ankh did so. He noticed the woman in the picture and read her file and let out a whistle.

"Well, well, at least the villains have a fire-based powerhouse that I can possibly consider a challenge."

"Then here's your chance." Mr. Terrific said as he pointed to the monitor. Ankh looked at the screen to see Volcana beating the living hell out of both Fire and Ice. Ankh continued to watch and then noticed something strange.

"Wait a sec, rewind that feed a few frames for me." Mr. Terrific did just that and replayed the scene. After a few seconds, "There, pause the image." Terrific did so again. "Create a selection on the center of her chest." He noticed the two of them giving him a strange look. "She has a strange object embedded in her chest you morons, now do it!" Mr. Terrific sighed and selected the image. "Now, magnify…" The image was magnified and what they saw was a fiery red orb glowing with power. Now Ankh was starting to get curious. He noticed the current battle strength of Volcana and then looked her file back over and it didn't match up. "I'm willing to bet my secret stash of ice pops that that stone is what's giving her that increased strength of hers."

"It's a possibility. But how would we remove it?" J'onn asked.

"Simple," Ankh said as he jumped over the observation deck and landed down near the teleporter pad. Once he was standing on the pad he looked back up at J'onn and Mr. Terrific. "We just knock her out and rip it out." He then looked over at the woman manning the teleporter controls. "You there, send me to the battle zone, now." The woman looked up to J'onn for confirmation and he gave her his approval. She did as told and activated the teleportation sequence. In a matter of seconds Ankh was covered in light as his molecules were broken down into tachyons and sent to the location of the battle with Volcana.

—

— **Battle Zone: Tijuca Forest —**

In a flash of tachyon based light, Ankh appeared on the battle field and what he saw completely horrified him. As a lover of birds he also loved nature as well and he couldn't stand the needless destruction of a forest habitat. With a look of seething anger on his face, he looked around and quickly snapped his head up at the sound of a person screaming and noticed Ice get sent hurtling into a tree right next to him.

Ankh went over to the tree and removed some of the debris to see the form of a battered and bloody Ice lying there with her uniform torn in dozens of places. She also sported a few second and third degree burns and would need treatment soon before her injuries could get any worse. Ice, using whatever strength she had left, opened her eyes as she felt the soft touch of a pair of arms propping her up. To her surprise, she saw a young man who appeared to be of Asian decent and looked a bit attractive to boot.

"You okay, Ice?" Ankh asked and Ice nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll live." She slowly got back to her feet with Ankh giving her a bit of support. "So, you apart of the League as well?" she asked and Ankh nodded in reply. "Good, we could use the help."

"Well, from what we could figure out back on the Watchtower, it seems that stone that's embedded within the center of Volcana's chest is what's augmenting her powers and abilities."

"I see, so that's why she's so powered up right now and acting like an insane killing machine." Ankh looked at Ice and she looked right back at him. "What?"

"Was it Volcana who caused this destruction or was it your friend, Fire?"

"Yes, it was Volcana. Bea wouldn't cause such destruction as long as she can help it but I doubt her powers are really doing this place any good right now since she's battling a pyrokinetic."

"I see…huh?" They both looked up to see the form of Fire come crashing down to the ground before them and they both headed over to her and helped her up. They soon heard maniacal laughing though and looked up to see Volcana whose body was slowly being consumed by flames.

"Oh…ow…my head." Fire complained and then looked up to her left to see Ice supporting some of her weight. "You okay, Tora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a small smile.

"That's good." Fire then noticed that someone else was supporting her weight from her right side and looked over and began to blush a bit. She saw Ankh's face and she had to admit that she had never seen someone as attractive as him…well, in a weird and scary kind of way. She saw an intensity in his eyes and could sense his affinity with fire as his body felt so warm to the touch. "Who are you?"

Ankh set her down on a log behind them and then turned back towards Volcana. "The name's Ankh…and I'll take things from here." With that Ankh shot his arms out as his body was engulfed in red and golden fiery cell medal energy. In a matter of seconds his human body was replaced by his Greeed form which still resembled the slightly evolved form that he had displayed at Fate's home earlier that day. Fire and Ice both looked on at him and they both recognized him as one of the newest members of the League. He looked a bit different now but they could still tell it was him from how some of his appearance stayed the same.

"What are you?" Ice asked as Ankh summoned his wings, flying into the air.

"_**I am the Greeed the represents Heaven, the Greeed known as Ankh!**_"

(_Insert Song: Time Judged All_)

Volcana looked down at her new opponent and screamed out in insanity as she flew at him in a fiery blaze. Ankh, not wanting to cause any further destruction to the forest, flew high into the skies, making Volcana follow after him. Both Fire and Ice just watched as Ankh fought off Volcana with incredible speed and agility and even greater power. Volcana fired a powerful stream of flames at Ankh only for the Greeed to bend the flames to his will, causing them to make a u-turn and head right back for Volcana. Surprised by the reversal of her own attack, Volcana was knocked back hard as she fell towards the ground.

"No way, he can perform Fire Bending?" Fire asked out loud.

"I guess so." Ice added.

Volcana got back up and looked up at Ankh with rage filled eyes and could easily hear him laughing at her. "_**Come on, I thought that you would be more of a challenge. If that's all the power you've got then you won't even be able to last another minute against a being of my caliber.**_" Ankh said as he baited Volcana who fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Volcana launched herself into the air and struck at Ankh with a fire covered fist, slamming her fist into his face. But she was surprised when Ankh slid his face against her fist and then, without even trying, sent her reeling with a powerful backhand. Volcana went sailing through the air but was able to stop herself and then she launched right back at Ankh. She struck with a forward roundhouse which Ankh blocked with his left arm and then he countered by using a force of flames to send her away from him.

"I…HATE…YOU!" Volcana shouted as she fired a twin fire stream at Ankh who just bent the fire to his will once more, shaping into the form of a fiery phoenix which then went back and attacked Volcana in a fiery explosion. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"_**Pheh, I guess I should just wrap this up. No sense in me using my full power on her.**_" Ankh said to himself. '_Of course, I don't want them to find out that I'm completely exhausted from my training with Fate so I'm having enough trouble just trying to keep myself aloft. Hell, I can barely predict her moves right now._'

And Ankh wasn't kidding as he was doing the best he could to make sure that no one noticed his heavy breathing. While Volcana didn't notice it, both Fire and Ice could see that Ankh was having trouble. But they dare not say anything unless Volcana were to overhear them. So they continued to watch as Volcana flew right back at Ankh with her whole body engulfed in flames.

'_I see, so that stone is granting her intense powers but at the cost of it slowly killing her. I'll just have to rectify that then._' Ankh quickly flew high into the sky as Volcana fired a huge stream of flames at him. His was engulfed by the flames but he easily flew out of them and higher still. '_I'll only get one shot at this._' he thought as he summoned his rainbow energy missiles that took on the forms of peacock feathers. Volcana rushed at him at an even faster rate of speed than before and Ankh, not wanting to get hit by another one of her attacks, fired all of the energy missiles at her. Volcana reacted by slowing her ascent and then tried to flee but soon realized that the energy missiles kept following her.

Unable to keep from being hit, Volcana screamed out in severe pain as the energy missile slammed against her back, sending her careening to the ground below. But Ankh wasn't done yet as he suddenly dropped down out of the sky and came down upon her in the form of a fiery drop kick; his own version of the Prominence Drop.

"_**HYAH!**_"

Volcana turned her body around in mid air only to get the full powered drop kick slammed right into her chest. The red orb dislodged itself from her body and fell to the ground below as a powerful explosion erupted throughout the air. Fire and Ice looked in the sky to see if they could see Ankh but there was no sign of him. They then heard the sound of feet landing on the ground behind them and saw Ankh touch down to the ground with Volcana in his arms, being held bridal style. They looked him up and down and noticed he was practically out of breath as he shifted back to his human form while setting Volcana down on the ground.

(_End Song: Time Judged All_)

"That was amazing!" Fire exclaimed as she looked Ankh in the eyes, her own eyes sparkling with admiration. Ice just shook her head and then shot out a bit of her ice energy at any of the remaining flames within the forest, putting out the last of the fires. "Say, where did you learn Fire Bending?" Fire asked excitedly and Ice just chuckled at the sight. It would seem that Fire had possibly found a guy that she thought was interesting. Ankh, on the other hand, found Fire to be a tad annoying and reacted with his usually mannerisms.

"Grrr….URUSAI, BAKA!"

—

— **Barra de Tijuca: 2 Hours later —**

After getting in touch with J'onn, the League had sent a recovery team to pick up and arrest Giganta, Atomic Skull and Volcana while The Atom placed the red stone within a containment case so that it could be studied and kept out of the wrong hands. Now Ankh just wanted to relax and, after constantly having Beatriz nag him, he reluctantly agreed to join her and Tora at the beach to watch the relaxing sunset. Of course, the moment they got to the beach Tora was taken by surprise as her boyfriend, Guy Gardner, showed up and scooped her up in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned. Beatriz just watched in envy and then looked back at Ankh who had taken a seat at a small table after purchasing an ice pop and was enjoying his treat.

"Soooo…I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better and I was thinking—" she began until Ankh cut her off.

"Word of advice, don't bug me when I'm eating. And I'm not looking to make friends with people. I only care about achieving my desire of evolving into an entirely new life form." Beatriz just hung her head a bit with a hurt look on her face but then quickly brightened back up. She was persistent and would not give up on getting Ankh to agree to going out on at least one date with her.

"Oh, come now. Everyone needs at least one friend." she countered.

"And I already have five which include OOO, Birth, Dr. Fate and his wife and the Martian. I could care less for the other founders…well, maybe Batman as he's not as hopelessly cheery as the others."

"Well, one more friend couldn't hurt. Come on."

"Are you def and dumb, baka-onna?"

"Nope, just persistent." Beatriz added as she sat next to Ankh on the table and hooked one of her arm around his, causing him to tense up as the feeling of her soft skin against his own.

'_Damn it! Okay, downside to evolution…gaining human feelings and sensations can REALLY suck!_' Ankh thought as a blush crept up on his face. He was about to snap at her until he actually got a good look at her in her bikini and then turned back around so as not to get a nose bleed. '_How do human men deal with women like her?_'

Beatriz noticed the embarrassed look on his face and just smiled as she also bought a couple of ice pops from the vendor and began licking one. Ankh couldn't help but look at her and Beatriz decided to increase her flirting by posing her body in a seductive manner while placing the ice pop next to her lips, gently caressing and licking the treat with her tongue while starring right into Ankh's red rimed irises with her emerald green ones. With each lick of the ice pop she made her body more pronounced as she would slightly alter her pose.

It took all the will power Ankh had at the moment to not give into his newly felt emotions and jump her right there on the spot. Beatriz the bit off the top of the pop gently while making a moaning sound and even Tora and Guy could only stare at her in disbelief. After finishing her first ice pop she then offered Ankh her extra one. Ankh was about to take it until she unwrapped it and told him to say '_Ah_'. That was the last straw for Ankh and he tried to get up and leave but then he looked back and the sight of a barely clothed woman offering him an ice pop was something new to him and he was really starting to hate his evolution.

"Kuuusssoooo…Evolution sucks!" Ankh shouted aloud at no one in particular, causing Beatriz, Tora and Guy to start laughing at him.

—

_Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:_

_Ankh, Gotou and Eiji spend their day off from duty as members of the League by doing things that could only be counted as normal day life. Ankh tries his best at working at the atrium but is finding it hard now that Beatriz has taken an interest in him. Gotou spends the day at the Watchtower with John and Batman in helping them program in the information of the many different Yummies and Greeeds from their original world. He then tests this new system in a friendly game of 2 person battle with Donna Troy. Eiji on the other hand spends his day looking for work and soon finds a place of employment and even makes a few new friends along the way. It's just going to be a day in the life for these three heroes but anything can happen to shatter that life, whether it be good or bad is up to the interpretation of the one suffering from the events._

**Chapter 11:**

**Daily Life, Hints of Attraction and a New Job**

_Toku Warrior:_ Hey guys, been a couple of weeks since I updated this series. And now this finishes up the Ankh chapter. Don't worry though, Ankh and Gotou will get more single chapters to themselves again sometime down the road. But I can guarantee you that next chapter will be less action and more comedy and slice-of-life as we delve in deeper into the characters of our three heroes. As usual, like it, hate it, got any suggestions or ideas then let me know by R&R. Well, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I hope you all enjoy this new year of 2012. Until the next update.


	11. 11th Medal: Daily Life

_I do not own any characters from the Justice League Unlimited series or from Kamen Rider OOO. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the JLU and KR OOO._

—

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

Ankh begins his training with Dr. Fate on learning magic and the art of Fire Bending. During the training, Ankh's Greeed form begins to show signs of slightly evolving due to the presence of the three God Core Medals that are currently housed within his body. As Ankh trains, Fire and Ice try to enjoy their day off at Barra de Tijuca but are soon called into action at the Tijuca Forest when Atomic Skull, Giganta and Volcana steal a rare stone with strange powers. With a powered up Volcana as their opponent, Fire and Ice find themselves having a hard time until they get help in the unexpected form of Ankh. After the battle, Fire begins to shows signs of affection towards Ankh which only go on to irritate him but he soon discovers that he is evolving in more ways than one.

—

As the sun slowly rose up into the sky over New Metro City, its morning rays of light shone through the windows of three bedrooms located on the top floor of a luxury high rise penthouse that rose almost one hundred stories into the sky. Filtering through the windows, the light lightly caressed the inner makings of the bedrooms, slowly making their way across the floor and over to the beds which held their sleeping occupants. In the first room was a big desk covered in schematics and blueprints to many technical devices as well as a few spare canisters and a spare Birth Buster lying on an opposite table.

On an opposite table was a laptop which had a screen saver in the form of a picture of Gotou, Eiji, Hina, Date, Ankh, Satonaka and Chiyoko standing in front of the restaurant which Chiyoko owned. Set next to the laptop were a few silver cans colored with patches of either green, red, grey or purple. These were the newly finished prototype Candroids that Gotou and Batman had finished developing and they were brought back to the apartment for a test run.

Over in the bed lay Gotou who was sound asleep under a plan grey and black colored blanket. As he slept his alarm clock suddenly went off, slowly waking him up and causing him to groan in reluctance as he did not want to wake up just yet. Cracking an eye open he could see the sun was already rising and slowly made his way out of bed, his body clad in a pair of black bed pants and a black tank top. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he slowly made his way towards his dresser and pulled out some clean underwear before going to his closet and grabbing an outfit for the day. Making his way towards his bathroom he then stripped and got in the shower, the cold water jolting him right awake.

"Ah, crap! Cold…way too cold!" he complained.

As he showered, in another room slept an arrogant and overly bossy young man who was really what was known as a Greeed. Decorating the room were tables and bookshelves that housed many different books, paintings, statues and replicas of exotic plants and birds. The window was covered with a silk curtain colored in red while the wall behind the headboard of the bed had a silk red cloth dangling from it, as if signifying the color and presence of the man within the room. Lying under a red silk sheet was Ankh who seemed to be smiling as he let bits of sleep talk escape his mouth, mostly about ice pops and something about a fire. His own alarm clock soon went off and he too woke up with a bit of disdain in his voice as he looked at the clock angrily and then at the window to see the rays of the rising sun peering through. '_Kuso…I don't want to get up today._' Ankh complained mentally as he got up out of bed and made his way towards his own dresser, pulling out his own set of underclothes. Set on top of the dresser were also a few Candroid cans which either had red or red-orange color patches to them, signifying that they were mostly Taka and Kujaku type Candroids.

He then made his ways towards his closet and pulled out his uniform for his job at the atrium and then made his way towards his own bathroom. "Meh, oh well. At least I got a good reason to get out of bed today. The new sets of falcons are supposed to be arriving and I want to be there to greet them." Ankh said to himself as he stripped out of his black bed pants and red t-shirt before slipping into the hot shower. "Ah…the perfect temperature~." Ankh purred quietly in an almost catlike manner.

Within the final bedroom it was actually rather cold, much colder than the other two rooms. But it wasn't the AC that made it so cold for it was the rooms' inhabitant. Decorating the room was all sorts of items and objects that represented different cultures as well as a bookshelf that held books on different cultures as well as information on mythical and legendary creatures and even extinct animals. The window had a plain silk sheet colored purple hanging over it and the wall behind the headboard of the bed had a purple silk cloth dangling behind it as well. On the nightstand next to the bed was an alarm clock that was starting to go off, waking the young man up. Sitting next to the alarm clock were four Candroids colored with patches of red, red-orange, purple and deep green. They represented the Taka, Kujaku, Ptera and Tricera Candroids which Eiji found himself using a lot around his room.

As Eiji woke up he slid out of his purple comforter and turned off his alarm clock before slowly getting up and making his way towards his dresser, getting what he needed, including an extra clean pair of underpants. He then went to his closet and got a decent pair of clothes and then went and got his shower, stripping out of his black and purple bed cloths and slipping into the warm water.

"Well, looks like today is starting out just fine."

—

**OP Theme: Anything Goes!**

**By: Maki Ogurou**

—

**Chapter 11:**

**Daily Life, Hints of Attraction and a New Job**

Author: Toku Warrior

—

Walking down the stairs to the first floor of their apartment, Ankh was still messing with his hair so as to make sure it was curled at the ends like it usually was. As he made his way into the kitchen he noticed Gotou cooking breakfast while Eiji sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper. "Ohayo…" Ankh greeted tiredly which the others returned with a greeting of their own. Taking a seat across from Eiji, Ankh soon found a cup of coffee placed in front of him, courtesy of Gotou, who then set down three plates of breakfast which consisted of toast and sausage. He also set down a morning ice pop for Ankh to eat after he finished his breakfast.

"So, since we have the day off from League duty, what's on today's agenda?" Eiji asked as he folded up the paper and set it down before taking a bite out of his toast.

"I've got work today." Ankh replied as he took a sip of his coffee. When he was a normal Greeed he did not need such things, but now that he was evolving and becoming more alive he found that coffee and regular food had their uses in helping him stay energized throughout the day. "The atrium is supposed to be getting in a pair of Falcons in so I volunteered to help out."

"Sounds like something you'd do. You do have a thing for birds after all." Gotou added as he ate some sausage and then took a sip of coffee.

"Maybe that's because he's a Greeed based around birds?" Eiji inquired which Gotou seemed to agree with. "Anyway, what about you, Gotou-san?"

"Me? Well, I've been helping Batman with the development of the Greeed data to be used in the simulator. Today is the first official test of that data in an actual battle simulation."

"Really?" Ankh asked, now interested in the topic at hand. "Which Greeeds have you guys input into the data matrix of the simulator?"

"Just the basic ones." Gotou replied as he took another sip of coffee after finishing his breakfast. "There's Gamel, Mezool, Kazari and Uva. We also added in Doctor Maki's data but it won't be used until Hino tests it out." He then turned to look at Eiji, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not really." Eiji said as he also finished his breakfast and his coffee as well. "Besides, it might give me a way to release some of my pent up stress about Maki."

"You still having those nightmares, aren't ya?" Ankh asked as he finished his coffee. Eiji nodded and then gathered all of their dishes and placed them in the dishwasher before starting it. "Well, I got atrium duty and Gotou is going to help out with the Simulator…but what about you?"

"Hmm? I was thinking of going out today and looking for a job. You know, something to help put some extra cash into our finances." Eiji replied as they all went upstairs to the second floor and stopped in front of the far wall, opening the sliding door to reveal the express elevator hidden behind it.

As they entered the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage, Gotou turned to Eiji and gave him a curious look. "What, are you going to join a traveling agency or something?" Gotou asked while making a small joke due to Eiji's love of traveling.

"No, of course not." He quipped as the elevator came to a stop, opening up to reveal a set of three vending machines set before them.

They then took a Cell Medal and slid one into each machine before pressing the flat black button on the front, converting them to their Ridevendor bike modes. Along with the Candroids, the Ridevendors were also finally finished but only a small handful were made. Each bike also hade a small assortment of Candroids set within it so that they could be used at a moments notice.

"Then what?" Ankh asked as he got on and strapped on his helmet.

"Well, my parents had both me and the rest of my siblings trained in various forms of martial arts. I wasn't the best student but I do remember a lot of the moves and techniques that were taught to me." Eiji and Gotou also slipped on their helmets and all of them started up the bikes, revving the engines every few seconds. "Even more so, the full combos helped to bring those moves out in a more polished state which I've been recently working on mastering outside of transformation. So I was thinking of getting a job as an assistant instructor at one of the local dojos.

"Hmm, you know, that actually makes sense. Plus you've learned a few new moves by training with Batman a couple of times as well so those could come in handy." Gotou added. "Well, we should get going. I need to get a few things before I head to the tower so I'll see you guys later." And with that all three of them sped out of the garage and down the road before going their separate ways at the stoplight. Starting now, today is going to be an interesting day for the three of them.

—

— **New Metro City Atrium —**

Inside the Atrium, a bird handler was carefully keeping an eye on two of the Atrium's employee's who were carrying a cage from a truck and inside of the building. The handler, a man who looked to be in his mid to late forties and wore tan jungle style clothes and boots, walked alongside them as he talked with the director of the atrium.

"Please, be careful with those two falcons." the man complained as he noticed one of the men carrying the cage stumble just a tad bit.

"We are sir." the other employee said and then looked at the director. "Director Etchinson, how much farther?"

"Another few feet." the director, a woman in her mid thirties with short cut red hair, soft brown eyes and wearing a pair of black slacks and a white blouse, said and then she brought a walkie-talkie to her mouth. "Shingo, ready the door." she told a third employee over the walkie-talkie.

"…_hai._" was all she got back.

A moment later they came to a corner and turned to see a young man wearing a pair of tan khakis, white shirt and with his blonde hair set in a curved and curly fashion on the right side of his head. His eyes were a chocolate brown color but they seemed to have a red hue to them as well. This man was actually Ankh, taking on the guise of Shingo Izumi, the name of his former host from his original world. Standing next to the opened door that led into a huge open aired sanctuary, Shingo held the door open as the other two employees carried the cage inside, followed by Director Etchinson and the bird handler.

After letting the others in, Shingo too went inside and closed the door. Looking back at Shingo, the director pointed over to the other employees, "Open the door to the cage after they set it down on the table." Shingo nodded and did as told; opening the door after the cage was set down. The bird handler then came over with a thick leather gloves covering both of his forearms.

"Alright now, these two aren't very friendly with people so stay back while I take them out." the handler instructed and the four of them did so as he took out the first falcon. The bird, unhappy with the handler from grabbing it, squawked loudly as it flapped its wings wildly, digging its talons into the leather gloves and even biting the gloves with its sharp beak. "Now calm down, Pisces. It'll be okay."

"Che," Shingo tisked as he saw the display. "It seems that he really doesn't like you that much."

"Like I said, neither of them care for people that much." the handler shot back at him as he set the male falcon down on its new perch and then went on to take hold of the female falcon.

As they continued with the falcons, a group of people who were visiting the atrium watched from a display window at the scene. They all stared on in awe at the graceful presence of the birds and lightly laughed at the misfortune on the bird handler. As the people continued to watch them the front doors opened up to let in another small group of people; a man with short brown hair with shaved sides, a young woman who held onto his arm with fair skin and short cut silvery white hair and another woman with sun-kissed skin with long wavy green hair.

The three of them headed over to the display and all three of them easily noticed the form of Ankh within the display alongside the director and a couple other employees and a bird handler. The greenette stopped and smiled softly as she watched the events unfold as the female falcon actually ripped its beak through the gloves and got the piece of its handlers arm. The man shouted out in pain as he set the bird down on the perch next to its mate and then stepped back as one of the employees brought him a first aid kit.

"Serves that man right." the white haired woman said as she stayed close to her boyfriend. "It's apparent to everyone that those two don't like humans all that much."

"You're probably right Tora." her boyfriend told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. They didn't get to spend much time together due to his job so they tried to enjoy as much of the time that they had with one another as much as possible.

The greenette watched them and then sighed as she looked back at the form of Ankh within the display. Images of their adventure back in Rio swarmed through her head as she recalled how Ankh had come to their rescue. She had fallen for him almost instantly but Ankh was a hard person to get close to as he kept to himself a lot. She then looked back at her two friends and did a mock cough.

"Ahem, hey love birds; maybe they could put the two of you on display here?" the greenette said which caused the two of them to blush a bit.

"Come on Bea, you know Guy and I don't get to spend much time together." Tora quipped with a cute pout. Beatriz just smiled as they resumed watching the group Ankh and the others handle the falcons.

Back inside the atrium display, Shingo watched as the handler was attended to by one of his fellow employees and then noticed the small tray that held some type of raw meat for the pair of birds. "Is that supposed to be fed to them?" he asked, causing the handler to look at him.

"Yes, but that'll have to wait for a few minutes." he told them and then notice Shingo grab the tray and walk slowly towards the falcons. "Hey, wait a sec! They don't like people so if you approach them then they'll attack you, kid!"

"Rule number one; do not refer to me as a kid." Shingo said calmly as he stopped a good few feet away from the birds.

The director watched on with curiosity as did her two employees while the handler was about to move and bring Shingo back. The two falcons just kept their eyes on Shingo, watching him carefully and then noticed him raise his arm, holding it there for them to fly over to so that they could use it as a perch. He showed them the tray that held their food and he set it down on the table before taking out a piece of meet.

"Do you want to get hurt, kid?" the handler shouted which caused Shingo to look back at him with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"Bakayarou! I said not to refer to me as a kid!" Shingo then looked back at the two falcons and locked his eyes with theirs; keeping himself absolutely calm as he showed them that he meant them no harm. The people outside watched on with amazement as they saw him approach the pair of deadly birds without any sort of protection. "And now for rule number two; as long as you can completely show an animal that you mean it no harm then it will cause no harm to you. A beast will never bare its fangs at one who is not its enemy nor its prey."

Shingo went on to prove this point as he continued to stare at the two birds with complete and utter calm within his eyes. After a few tense moments one of the falcons, the male known as Pisces, seemed to acknowledge Shingo and flew over to him, gently landing on his arm but careful enough to not dig its talons in too deep. Shingo winced ever so slightly at the sensation of the talons cutting into his skin but he fought the pain so as not to cause the bird any sort of stress. The female falcon, known as Uriel, also took the air and slowly landed on the shoulder opposite of the arm that its mate was currently perched upon. Shingo carefully adjusted his body to the extra weight and then held up the meat for Pisces who took it from him. He then picked up another piece and lifted it up to Uriel who also took her own share of the meat.

Everyone, especially the bird handler, watched on in complete and utter amazement at what Shingo had just accomplished. As he continued to feed the birds, Shingo then turned around and faced his boss, his fellow employees and also the bird handler. "A piece of advice; if you want these birds to respect you then you must show them the respect that they deserve."

Director Etchinson made her way over to Shingo in a slow manner so as not to startle the two feeding falcons and came to a stop near Shingo. "Mr. Izumi, I must say that I am quite impressed. I didn't know that you had such a close affinity with birds."

"I guess you could say I feel like I'm part bird. As such I know how to properly respect such magnificent creatures such as them." he told her as he continued to watch them eat. "A creature that is frail on the inside but has a fierce and powerful presence on the outside; a sense of pride that is unmatched by any other animal as it takes flight and becomes the winged lord of the skies."

"My, my," Director Etchinson said as she admired Shingo's love for birds. "That was really nice. It seems that you feel you have something in common with them." Shingo just looked at her and then back at the falcons.

"We do have something in common. We have very little tolerance for humanity. We only feel close to a select few who somehow find a way to show us any proper respect." He then turned back to his boss and looked her right in the eyes, "Don't worry though, you're one person that I hold no ill will for. Like myself, you show the birds and every other animal you've ever come across the respect that they so rightly deserve." The director smiled at that remark, knowing that at least he respected her enough to be honest with her. She then thought of something that would probably be interesting and something that Shingo might enjoy.

"Well then, Shingo Izumi, consider your internship over and welcome aboard as a full time member of our staff."

"Arigato." Shingo replied as he used his left finger to gently stroke Pisces' head, causing the falcon to close its eyes and enjoy the treatment.

"Well then, I feel that your main priority for now shall be the care of these two falcons and any other bird that meets your standards. Do you have any problems with that?"

"None what so ever." He then moved his arm which held Pisces and offered him to the Director. She looked at him and then, slowly, raised her arm to act as a perch. "Don't worry; he won't hurt you as long as you remain calm for him."

"I understand." Pisces, noticing the offered arm, gently hopped over to her arm and rested there, allowing her to gently stroke his head as well while Uriel moved to the perch of Shingo's right arm for herself.

As this continued, Beatriz watched closely from behind the display window at how well Ankh interacted with both the falcons and his boss. She wished that somehow, someday, that she would be able to be as close to Ankh as those birds were, perhaps even closer.

—

— **Watchtower: Simulator Deck —**

Up in the Watchtower, Kamen Rider Birth was hard at work with some aid from both Batman and Mr. Terrific with adding as much information into the simulator's data matrix without overloading it. It had taken Birth a few weeks but he had been able to compile all of the gathered data on the complete forms of Kazari, Mezool, Gamel and Uva and of the many Yummies that he and OOO had fought back in their world. Now he wanted to help give the League a taste of what they had to fight so as to better prepare them for the future seeing as Uva was still at large.

As the three of them worked on the new simulator construct protocols, both Donna and Diana entered the room with Kara, Green Arrow and Black Canary following close behind them. Diana had been informed of Birth's idea and had been waiting patiently to try it out now that the data input was nearly complete.

"So, how's it going?" Kara asked as she came to a stop behind Birth.

"Honestly, we finished about an hour ago but we're just giving the protocols of the new data a few final look throughs so as to make sure that everything is as perfect as it can be." Birth replied as he pulled up a list on the screen in front of him, showing the girl of steel which of the monsters from his world would be selectable for future opponents.

Donna walked over to him as well and placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned over, looking at the list for herself. Birth blushed a bit behind his mask, the close contact that Donna was giving him making him feel uncomfortable. To him, she was a good friend but, for the past week, she had started to invade his personal space a lot and she herself didn't really see a problem with it. That or she probably didn't understand why she was doing so as well. With Amazons, one could never tell.

"So, are all of these so-called Greeeds and Yummies on the list?" Donna asked as she looked at Birth.

"No, not all of them." he replied as he brought up the Greeeds. "The only Greeed that is not available is Ankh seeing as he's a team member and you can always request a sparring match with him at any time. Then there's Ankh Lost, Ankh's original body which gained a life of its own. It basically had the same abilities as Ankh so we decided not to add him."

"What about this Doctor Maki that OOO once told me about?" Kara asked which caused both Birth and the present founding members to go quiet. Batman turned around in his chair and faced them.

"We're keeping the protocol data for Maki locked until OOO himself tests it out." he told them calmly, earning him a stare from a few of them. Kara and Diana knew well enough not to question such a decision and Mr. Terrific had been informed before hand when he was asked for his help in installing the data. Donna and the others though did not know about the past of the Riders or the Greeed.

"Why do we have to wait for OOO to test it out? What makes this data so important that he needs to give it the go-ahead?" Green Arrow asked as he crossed his arms.

The others began to think the same question as well. Why should they wait for OOO to give them the go-ahead to test the Maki protocol when they could test it themselves? They knew even less about the Riders than they knew about one another so how could they trust their word on it.

"Because…," Kara began as she turned away, a look of hurt and pain on her face. "OOO has more battle experience against Maki then either Ankh or Birth and…he also has…a bit more of a connection to him." Arrow looked at her with a stern stare, not fully understanding the last part of her answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Canary asked as she too felt the same way Arrow did.

"It means that you'll know if OOO chooses to tell you." Birth quipped, catching everyone's attention. He stood up and walked over to them, letting out a small sigh. "Look, OOO and Maki have a mixed past of sorts and Maki did whatever he could to try and stop OOO from defeating the Greeed by either creating Yummies that went after our friends to even trying to use the Core Medals that OOO and Ankh use to destroy our world." Arrow and Canary gave Birth a soft look and even Donna had to admit that she felt sorry for the three of them. "So, for the time being, just let it go and wait for him to test the protocol data. Once he gives the okay then I'll add Maki into the list."

"Something tells me there's more to OOO than what we've seen so far. Something like a dark secret." Canary said as she looked Birth right in his eye piece.

"And whether or not anyone else finds out will be up to OOO himself." Batman added as he joined them. "OOO has already reassured us that he will reveal all of his secrets in time once he is sure that _every_ single member of the League can be trusted. As it stands, not everyone here is able to accept everything that is different from them."

"Fair enough." Arrow said and then walked over to the screen and pulled up a few Yummy and Greeed names on the list. "So, if everything is in order how about we get down to testing out some of these new opponents?" Birth thought about it and then, along with Batman and Mr. Terrific gave the system one last look through and then nodded.

"Very well, but I will go with whoever tries it out first so as to instruct you of their abilities as they come up." Birth said as he walked over to the door.

"I have a better idea, how about a team-up battle?" Diana suggested.

"Excuse me?" Birth said in confusion.

"It's simple; you and another person among us will go down there and face both a Yummy and a Greeed as a team. This way we can not only train against them but also work on our own teamwork at the same time." Birth thought about this suggestion and nodded.

"Very well then." He then turned and looked at the others, "So, who's first?" Donna raced to the front and stood next to him before he could even begin to place what had just happened. "Eh…Donna-chan?"

"I'll go; I really want to test out just how powerful these Greeed really are." Donna said excitedly. Diana just smiled as she could tell that things were starting to develop on a more personal level with the two of them though it seemed that Birth was still nervous around her.

Batman took a seat at the controls and brought up the list. "Very well." He then turned towards Birth and motioned him over to his side. "Birth, since you have the most experience of those among us at the moment, please choose the opponents."

"Hai." Birth looked through the list and then chose a Yummy and then its Greeed counterpart before heading back over to Donna. "Well, let's get this battle started."

"Right." Donna added as she followed Birth down the hallway past the door and out into the simulator. After they left and the door closed, Diana turned to the others with a smile on her face.

"So, does anyone else see a relationship starting to form between those two besides me?" Everyone else, except for Batman, nodded in agreement. "I thought so. But it seems that Birth is still nervous around her while Donna doesn't fully yet realize what she's doing or possibly why she's acting in such a way."

"Heh, young love." Canary said quietly as they watched Donna and Birth on the screen in front of them as they prepared themselves for battle.

—

— **New Metro City: Border of Little Tokyo & China Town —**

Riding down the street on his Ridevendor, Eiji kept a close eye out for any of the local dojos that were established in the area. He looked around and noticed that a small festival seemed to be going on so, wanting to absorb the atmosphere, he brought the Ridevendor to a stop near an alley and, after dismounting the bike, reverted it back to its vending mode. Walking along the street he noticed many different people, adults and children alike, running around and talking while having a good time. He lifted his nose and could smell all sorts of wonderful food coming from the many different booths.

'_Hmm…everything smells so delicious here._' Eiji then noticed a crowd gathering in front of a pair of wooden gate doors that led to a small building styled after a traditional Japanese house that was connected to a modern day apartment complex. The apartment complex itself looked rather small in comparison to the house in front of it and Eiji soon found himself stopping next to the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. '_I wonder what could be going on here._'

He soon got his answer as he noticed a set of fast moving figures moving around on a ring mat, the figures being two men going back and forth in a sort of exhibition match; each one showing off their skills in their preferred style of martial arts. Eiji smiled in astonishment as he enjoyed the spectacle of watching a young man that seemed to be of Brazilian decent demonstrating a form of Brazilian Jujitsu. The man let loose a kick which his opponent caught with hands and then, with a swift and fluid countermovement, spun his arms around so as to send the other man spiraling to the floor. But he didn't stay down long as he popped himself back up with a backflip that he then used to launch himself forward, landing on his feet and taking another fighting stance. His opponent, a man of Japanese decent, just stood there and took a small stance, not leaving any openings to be taken advantage of.

"Sugoi ne…" Eiji said to himself, catching the attention of a young Japanese woman who was holding the hand of a small girl while gently holding her other hand against her slightly bulging belly, indicating that she was currently pregnant. The woman looked at Eiji and noticed that she had never seen him around here before but also noticed the fire in his eyes as he watched the exhibition match that was currently taking place.

'_Hmm…I wonder…maybe he could,_' she thought until she heard the crowd cheer loudly and looked to see the Japanese man standing above his Brazilian opponent, holding his hand out to help him up. The other man just smiled while wiping a bit of sweat off of his brow before taking the offered hand.

"Kaa-chan, lookie, Tou-chan won the match." the little girl said as she jumped up and down at seeing her father win.

"I see that, Futaba-chan. Why don't you go and congratulate him?" the woman offered which got her a bright smile in response.

"Mn." she said with a nod and was instantly off as she made her way through the crowd and went towards her father who picked her up and held her in his arms.

As Futaba celebrated with her father, the woman looked back at Eiji who just watched all the excitement with a big smile on his face. It had been some time since he had seen a martial art exhibition match and seeing one at this point and time was just as exhilarating as it had been during the few times he had seen them back on his own world. She pondered about something and then approached Eiji.

"Ano…sumimasen," she began, catching Eiji's attention. He looked around at everyone else and noticed that she had been talking to him directly.

"Eh…you mean me?" Eiji asked while pointing to himself, the woman nodding in confirmation.

"I was wondering what you thought of my husband and how he fought? I ask this as I noticed that you seemed to have a burning passion in your eyes."

"Ano…well, I think that he's an amazing fighter and that, with his skills, he could protect many people." Eiji told her which made her smile.

"Then you would be correct. For you see, my husband practices the fist that protects." she told him which caused him to give her a confused look.

"Fist that protects?"

"Hai." Eiji thought about it and then looked back at the man who had won, the man that this woman claimed to be her husband and he let a big smile cross.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how I would compare to such a fist." Eiji said which the woman seemed to acknowledge as she then took him by the hand and dragged him towards her husband. The man, as he held his daughter, noticed his wife coming over to him while dragging a young man with her. He looked at the scene with an inquisitive look on his face until his wife stopped before him, presenting Eiji to him.

"Chisato-chan, what's the matter?" the man asked as he set his daughter down.

"Anata, I think this young man here might have that spark that you've been looking for." she whispered into his ear. "I noticed a passionate fire burning in his eyes as he watched you fight. He even wonders how he would compare to your fighting style." she said in an even quieter whisper. Eiji, even with his enhanced hearing, had to really listen in just to hear but he decided against it.

The man, looking up from his wife, gauged Eiji with a critical eye and looked at how he was dressed. He didn't seem the type who was a fighter but it was always wise to expect the unexpected, even from the most unlikely of sources.

"Well, young man, do you have a name?"

"H-hai, Hino Eiji desu. Yoroshuku onegaishimasu." Eiji said quickly and bowed to show his respect which the man returned.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Hino-san. My name is Taikawa Saito."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Taikawa-sensei." Eiji said as he held out his hand which Taikawa took, shaking his hand.

"Well then, how about we test your skills? Mind telling me your main style of preference?"

"Ano…I have no main style, sensei. I just use a mixture of different styles. But I am trying to combine the best teachings and lessons of many arts into a single style of my very own. I figure, by doing this, I'll be one step closer to having the strength that can be used to protect those who reach out their hands for help."

Taikawa thought about Eiji's response and liked what he heard from the young man. It sounded sincere enough that he wanted to see what the young man could do. He then escorted Eiji into his dojo and showed him all of his students that were hard at work at honing their skills.

"Well the, Hino-san. My wife seems to have brought you to me as she knows that I'm looking for a new assistant instructor for the dojo. With her being pregnant now, I need to be able to devote most of my time to tending to her." Taikawa told him which struck Eiji as a good thing to be doing.

"I see, so you're possibly hiring today?"

"That all depends on you." He then moved a few feet away from Eiji and got in a stance, performing a few kata's so as to prepare himself in both body and mind. "Come at me, Hino-san. If you can either defeat me or even impress me in the slightest, I'll give you a job here and even teach you some of my own techniques."

"Honto ni?" Eiji asked and then quickly removed his shawl over shirt and scarf and set them on the ground before taking off his shoes. He then set himself into one of his many stances that he would take when fighting as OOO but today would just be a normal sparring match to see if he could get a job at this dojo.

All of the students immediately stopped what they were doing and headed on over to watch the match that was about to take place. Chisato, while holding onto Futaba's hand, took her spot at the center to act as the referee for the match. She watched both Taikawa and Eiji as they stared one another down and then raised her arm into the air, keeping the tension among everyone there. Then, in a swift movement, she brought her arm down, beginning the match.

"Hajimei!"

—

— **New Metro City: Atrium – Near Falcon Display —**

Shingo stood outside the display as the bird handler from earlier went over everything he had learned about the two falcons, wanting to make sure that Shingo would have as much information as possible seeing that he would now be the caretaker of the birds at the atrium. Shingo held a small pamphlet in his hands which listed any medical conditions that the birds had and any quirks they had shown to possess over the past year at their last residence.

"So, Mr. Izumi, do you understand everything now?" the handler asked as he picked up his bag while the two employees from earlier lifted the now empty cage and prepared to take it back to his truck.

"Seems simple enough to follow." Shingo then folded up the pamphlet and tucked it into his pants pocket and then turned and faced handler. "I'll make sure to keep you updated on their status as time goes on."

"I'd greatly appreciate it. It might not seem like it, but those two birds have grown on me."

"Beautiful creatures such as those two could easily impress anyone, Mr. Carter." the Director said as she walked over to them. "Though, when it comes to you, anything with a nice pair of legs will do." she added in as a small joke.

"Ah, come on Alexis, you know me better than that." Carter retorted in a mock-hurt tone.

"You're right, I do…seeing as we used to date back in our college years." Alexis quipped back at him sarcastically.

"You're still sore over that little misunderstanding?" Alexis glared at him with anger and her two employees, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire, quickly took the cage to the truck.

"Misunderstanding? Finding you in…" she started their argument, quickly annoying Shingo. Not wanting to get involved with petty human affairs, he quickly made his way back to his station to look over his list of remaining duties for the day.

Grabbing his list, he quickly scanned it over and noticed that not much was going to happen for the day as it was set as a half day seeing as today was the introductory day for the new birds. It was meant to let them get used to their new surroundings without all the loud noise of the crowds of people coming from within the hallways of the building.

"Che, stupid humans." Shingo chortled as he looked through the display window and noticed the birds sleeping in their new nest house. '_Sometimes, I can really admire how creatures such as yourselves can get it so easily while I have to deal with these idiots._' Shingo thought to himself. He was immediately knocked out of his thoughts though when a pair of slender hands wrapped around his face, covering his eyes. "Oi!"

"Guess who…_Ankh~_!" a familiar female voice announced in a bit of a sultry tone, as if the woman was whispering right into his ear. It was a voice that Ankh instantly recognized as only one woman could instantly annoy him just by being there.

"Fi—oomph!" he began to shout out until Beatriz placed her finger against his lips, quickly shushing him.

"_Daaammmeee~_. You mustn't use our code names out loud in Public when we're not in the right attire." Beatriz reminded him, causing Shingo to develop a dumbfounded look on his face as she removed her finger. "Here, how about a peace offering?" she added as she produced an ice pop and handed it to Shingo who, after a moment, took the treat and began to slowly enjoy it.

'_Hmm…pineapple, that's a new one._' He then removed the ice pop for a second and looked back at Beatriz who was soon joined by both Tora and her boyfriend, Guy Gardner. "So, what brings you to the atrium? And when did you start learning Japanese?"

"Well, we wanted to come as we heard through the grape vine that this place was getting a pair of rare falcons in today." Tora told him.

"And my Tora here loves all animals and she really wanted to see them so we decided to come." Guy added in. "As for Bea here, well, she heard that you worked here and instantly wanted to come."

"Can I help it if one of our friends works at such a place?" she shot back. She then turned and faced Shingo again, "And I'm trying to learn Japanese so that maybe, one day, we could hold a decent conversation in your native tongue."

'_More like you want wrestle his tongue with yours, Bea._' Tora thought to herself.

"Well, Japanese isn't my native tongue. It's just that when I revived after being entombed for over eight hundred, I was in Japan so I instantly adapted to that language. Plus, this form you see me taking is the form of the human I used as a host for over a year after I awoke." he informed them. "But now I can produce this form on my own, without needing him as a host, so now he can live out his life and I can live out mine."

As they continued their conversation, Alexis was walking down the hallway in a huff. Carter had apparently tried to hit on her while he was there and she did not take it so well. '_The nerve of that man!_' she thought and then noticed Shingo talking to a small group of people she had never seen before. She had to admit that the man of the group was attractive and the two girls that were with him were both very beautiful. She also noticed how the girl with the green hair just stared at Shingo as he talked. "Mr. Izumi, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Hai." Shingo said as he turned around and faced his boss as she came to a stop right in front of him. He could see some of the irritation still present on her face and just laughed lightly, but not loud enough that the others could pick up on it. "So, how did it go with your old boyfriend?"

"That's…that's…well," she started and now she really wanted to kick Carter's butt. "Well, let's just say he won't be hitting on any more women for a few days." Shingo nodded in understanding and Alexis went on. "Anyway, Mr. Izumi, since today is just a half day, and since the falcons are already retired for the remainder of the day as well, why not take the rest of the day off and go relax."

"You serious?" Shingo asked.

"Of course. After what you did earlier you deserve it. So go out and enjoy the weekend and I'll see you bright and early Monday morning."

"Hai." Shingo replied as he began to head towards the office to punch out for the day.

"Oh, and Shingo," He turned around and noticed her looking at him with a sly smile. "Treat that girlfriend of yours there nicely." This caused a rise of laughter to erupt from Tora and Guy while Beatriz just smiled and then gave Shingo a wink. Shingo shot her a glare and then turned to gripe at his boss.

"Oi, she's not my girlfriend!" Shingo then found himself being dragged down the hallway by Beatriz and towards the front doors. "Baka-onna, I still need to punch out!"

"Oh, your boss can do that for you. Now come on!" Beatriz shouted excitedly as she pulled Shingo out of the building and down the street with Guy and Tora following close behind. "There's a celebration going on down town so let's go have some fun!"

"Oi, ch-chotto matte! I said wait! I'll transform right here to get you to stop!"

"And then, if you do, you'll get reprimanded heavily by the League." Tora reminded him, causing him to glare at her and then to clam up and sigh in defeat. With that said and done, Beatriz continued to drag a defeated Shingo all over town as they hit the festival area and join in the celebration.

—

— **Watchtower: Greeed Battle Simulation —**

As the six League members watched the ongoing battle within the simulation room, both Birth and Donna were having the workout of their lives. The Yummy that had been produced was a simple Feral Cat Yummy that OOO had defeated a few weeks into his beginnings as a Rider while the Greeed which had been activated was none other than Kazari. Donna had at first thought that they would be pushovers but that analysis was soon proven wrong on many different levels as Birth was busy fighting the Yummy, leaving Donna all on her own against the Kazari simulation.

The Cat Yummy came at Birth with a claw slash to his chest, ripping off sparks as they connected with his armor, sending him to the floor with a yelp of pain. Donna turned around to see Birth get knocked down as instantly tried to go and help him only for her path to be blocked by what appeared to be a sudden barrage of machine gun fire. She turned to see Kazari's dreadlock-like mane extended outwards and levitating behind his body as it continued to lay heavy fire at her which she found herself having a hard time blocking.

'_Damn cat…didn't know that this thing had projectile weaponry in its arsenal!_' Donna cursed to herself as she flew into the air, avoiding the machine gun fire and then coming down and landing a drop kick into Kazari, sending him flying into a wall of an adjacent building. "Alright, scratch one cat!" she cheered and then turned to where Birth was. "Hang on Birth, I'm on my way."

Birth saw her starting to come towards his direction and began to grow agitated, and for a very good reason. "Bakayarou! Don't turn your back on your opponent!" he shouted at her, causing her to flinch at his harsh tone before she turned to see a sandstorm twister slam right into her, knocking her right into Birth, sending them both stumbling down to the ground.

As the two of them got up slowly both Kazari and his Yummy closed in on them, preparing to finish the job. Donna, not one about to let her pride be marched upon by a bunch of fakes, got up and flew at the both of them at top speed. "HYAH!"

"Baka, don't rush in blindly without having a plan first!" Birth shouted at her but was too late as Donna had fully underestimated her opponent. Kazari ran at a speed that she could barely keep up with and slammed a fist into her gut, hard, knocking the wind out of her.

As the fight continued, Diana watched her sister with concern. Batman and the others noticed this and also kept a close eye on her. "Okay, is it me, or does she not even think when jumping into a fight?" Kara asked which got her looks from her senior heroes. "What?"

"You do know that you are not one to talk, kid. Remember that Chong Mai mission?" Mr. Terrific brought up, causing Kara to cringe at being reminded of that mission. It was partly her fault that they almost lost and that OOO was now barred from using his PuToTyra combo during missions until further notice.

"Yeah, I get it so write a book about it or stop bringing it up already." she shot back. "Besides, what's with your sister anyway Diana?"

Diana just continued to watch and remembered many of the times where Donna would act the very same way when training back at their island home of Themyscira. "She can be a bit stubborn…and prideful." she told them. "She feels like she has to prove herself to her peers or else she won't be recognized as a warrior."

"Really?" Arrow asked as they noticed Kazari extend one of his claws and prepared to impale Donna right then and there. "Batman, I think it's time you ended this test for now."

"I agree." Batman said, preparing to end the test. "It appears that Donna is not yet ready to fight monsters of the same caliber as a complete Greeed."

Back down in the simulation, Kazari prepared to strike and all Donna could see was a pair of metal claws coming down towards her face. "Yaameeeeerrrooooouuuu!" Birth screamed as he ran towards them while sliding the Cell Canister onto the front of the Cell Busters' muzzle.

"**CELL BURST!**"

Pulling the trigger, Birth sent a powerful blast of energy at the Yummy, destroying it on the spot and then dropped the buster as he lunged for Kazari. As Donna and the others saw the claws of Kazari come down, Donna completely saw her life flash before her eyes. This was just a simulation but the data and powers and even the strength of this Simu-droid were almost at the same exact level of the real Kazari. It was a pure beast of power of the likes neither she nor her sisters had ever seen before. Scrunching her eyes shut, she soon noticed after a few seconds that no pain came but she soon heard a metal against metal sound followed by a pained grunt.

SLASH!

SCREECH!

"ARGH!"

Opening her eyes and looking up, Donna stared on in fright at the sight of an injured Birth who now stood between her and Kazari, his front facing her while his back was towards the Greeed. Birth then soon fell to one knee with Donna catching him, using her body to support his weight, while Birth lifted his hand to his helmet, activating his communicator.

"Koumori…san…," Birth breathed out tiredly.

"Yes?" Batman said through the comm. link.

"T-terminate…the test." In an instant, the hard light constructs of the environment and even Kazari shimmered before vanishing, leaving on the simulation room, a Simu-droid standing behind Birth and a busted droid on the floor.

A few moments later, Diana and the others came out into room and ran over to them. "Birth, are you alright?" Diana asked in a panic as she went and helped him up.

"H-hai…daijoubu…desu." he managed to get out. Everyone else then turned and looked on at Donna who noticed their gazes and then moved over towards Birth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"B-Birth, I'm so sorry." she apologized as she tired to help her sister support the weight of Birth's armored body. "I…I just…I just," she began until Birth angrily slapped her hand away and pushed himself off of Diana and glared at Donna, right in the eyes.

"Donna-chan, you may be an Amazon…and a warrior…but this is not just some game that we're playing!" he yelled as he berated her.

"I know that!" she retorted but was then cut off by him again.

"I don't think you do!" He then began to take deep, slow breathes as he tried to relax his tired and injured body. "You run off into a battle halfcocked and don't even bother to truly think of how powerful your opponent could be. While it may be true that rushing in might work sometimes, most of the time it will just get you killed."

"But…but…,"

"No buts, Donna-chan. This exercise was supposed to be about teamwork and to show you all how to combat the Greeed and the Yummies in the near future and yet you just rushed in without even thinking. This isn't your run of the mill villain we were fighting, we were fighting a monster and yet you seem to have forgotten that." Birth then felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he turned around to see Diana looking at him sternly.

"That's enough, Birth. I think you made your point."

"Iie, I have not." he told her harshly, surprising her. "Just because she is your sister does not mean that she gets special treatment. If she messes up then she deserves the same berating that the rest of us get when we screw up." He then looked back at Donna, "Donna-chan, I am not trying to sound mean or cruel…but you have a long way to go if all you do is jump without thinking."

Birth then made his way towards the door, limping slightly and almost falling over until Kara came to help him to the infirmary. He then stopped for a second and turned back towards Donna.

'_Gotou…_' Donna looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Donna-chan…we will resume training again in two days once I've had some rest. We will start from the ground up and practice only against the Yummy." Donna looked at him with surprise. She had thought that he would never train with her again. "You are an excellent fighter but you still lack proper judgment…so I'll act as your instructor for the time being. Understood?" Donna didn't say a thing but simply nodded her head and, with a simple nod of his own head, Birth left the room with Kara helping him to the infirmary so as to get medical attention.

As Donna watched him leave she could have sworn that her heart had just skipped a few beats. Some strange feeling was now starting to fester from deep within but she could not place it. She would think about it later though as she soon found herself getting a lecture from the rest of the League members that had been in attendance. It would seem that she still needed a bit more practice but she would welcome the training.

'_Sorry Gotou…_' Donna thought as she took the lecture in stride. She would have to think of a way to make it up to him later.

—

— **New Metro City: Taikawa Dojo —**

"Hyah!"

"Toh!"

Both Eiji and Taikawa shouted as they quickly began their match. Eiji had started the battle by using the familiar stance that he took whenever he used the TaJaDor combo and started using a mixture of different kung fu styles on Taikawa who effortlessly blocked each and every strike with ease. Eiji thrust out with a palm strike which Taikawa blocked by using his left arm to push it away and thrust out with side kick which Eiji dodged by spinning around before striking out with a quick fist strike to Taikawa's face. Taikawa easily backed away in time while ducking and then performed a fast roundhouse kick, causing Eiji to use both arms to block the kick. Grabbing his leg, he then use a move he noticed Taikawa had used earlier and twisted his arms, rolling Taikawa's leg around and spinning him in the air before sending him to the ground.

Taikawa was surprised to say the least. '_Incredible, this young man can imitate a move after seeing it only once. I wonder if he can imitate the more advanced moves though._' Taikawa thought as he flipped himself back up just as Eiji came down with an axe kick, his heel hitting the spot on the mat where Taikawa had been only a second earlier. '_And he's quick. Something tells me that this kid has seen some battle in his youth._' Taikawa then upped the ante and started to increase his speed and the fluid slow of his strikes.

They both threw punches and back hands, each person blocking the others' strike within inches of actual contact but Eiji soon found himself being pushed back as he caught a punch to his chest with his right hand. He then rolled his arm around to try and lock their arms together but Taikawa masterfully counter rolled the twist and locked up Eiji's arm instead, forcing his arm up.

'_Shimatta!_' Eiji cursed in his mind as he noticed a fist aimed for his rib cage. He quickly used his free hand to catch the punch and then, using the force in his legs, spun their bodies around until the tables were reversed, Eiji now having Taikawa's arm locked up. '_Yosh!_'

'_Not bad…_' Taikawa thought as he decided to stop playing around and began to get serious. He brought his locked arm in to his body, bringing Eiji in along with it and then spun him around and locked both of his arms behind his back. Eiji struggled to break free but soon noticed Taikawa lift his body up and throw him to the ground. Eiji pushed himself up after a second and looked at Taikawa with a bit of amazement in his eyes. "Not bad Hino-san. You definitely have some skills…and a great amount of untapped potential." Taikawa said as he got into another stance. "But you still have a long way to go if you're ever going to be able to defeat me."

And with that Taikawa rushed at Eiji and began to let loose strike after strike of punches and kicks; his attacks going so fast that Eiji could barely dodge and block. He couldn't even retaliate as Taikawa was keeping him on the defensive the whole time and then Eiji soon found himself on his back once more from getting sweep kicked. Hitting the mat hard, he looked to see Taikawa come down with a fist to his face but the punch came to a stop only a few centimeters from his nose. Eiji looked at Taikawa and Taikawa looked back at him and smiled. He the rose a bit and opened his hand to help Eiji up.

"Well, Hino-san, it appears that I win this match." Eiji just smiled a bit and took the offered hand, Taikawa helping him to his feet.

"It would appear so. And I thank you for the lesson." Eiji said as she straightened his clothes out. "I think I was able to learn a few things just from that exercise but I also noticed that my own moves need more focusing if they're going to be used properly."

"A very keen observation." Taikawa replied as he led Eiji to a towel rack and handed him a towel while Chisato brought them both some bottles of water. "You may have what it takes to become a true master one day if you can keep up this pace."

"Arigato, Taikawa-sensei!" The two of them then took a few swigs from the water bottles and then continued to dry themselves off.

"So, anata, what do you think?" Chisato asked while she smiled at hr husband. Taikawa looked at her and then at Eiji before looking back at her again.

"Well, he still has a long way to go," he began and then looked back at Eiji. "But with the proper guidance he can advance to an even higher level in skill." He then thought about his wife's suggestion and decided upon his decision. "So, Hino-san, how would you like a job here as one of my assistant instructors?" Eiji nearly spit out his water and coughed a bit while trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"Are…(_cough_)…are you serious, sensei?" Eiji was able to get out.

"But of course. While it is true that you still need some more training, I can do that better while on the job and you already possess enough skill to at least to be able to help me out here." Taikawa then motioned for Eiji to follow him and showed him the dojo as the students had gone back to training. "You see, Hino-san, I only have two assistants. One is Nobuhiko-san over there," Taikawa said as he pointed over to a young man who looked to be in about his mid twenties who was watching over a group of young kids as they sparred. "The other one is my wife here. But with her now being pregnant I am spending more time taking care of her and all of the responsibilities of running the dojo are slowly falling down onto Nobuhiko-san."

"I see, so you want to lighten the burden a bit for him?" Eiji asked.

"Exactly, and I was hoping to find another instructor anyway as the dojo is starting to get more students every year. By next year, if we do not have another instructor then we could be in a pinch in trying to help all of kids." The three of them looked at the students and then Taikawa and his wife looked back at Eiji. "I mean it Hino-san, you have enormous potential and you can only keep getting stronger. I also want to see you perfect this new style that you're trying to create and I could also use your help. So what do you say?"

Eiji thought about it for a moment and looked back at the students who seemed to be enjoying themselves. He noticed that they all had looks of determination on their faces and then thought about his own personal desires. He now had the power to extend his reach to help those that needed it thanks to the League but he felt he could use more power so as to better protect people. He had also slowly begun to develop a couple of new desires as well but he was not sure what they really were yet. He could feel himself desiring something else but was unsure of what that desire was. He then realized that Taikawa's Fist of Justice would be a great asset in his desire to protect people and also believed that what Taikawa was trying to do was right. He wanted to help these kids to better themselves and Eiji wanted to see them succeed in their dreams as well.

Eiji looked back at Taikawa and Chisato and noticed their daughter, Futaba, come up to join them as well and smiled. "Taikawa-sensei…I'd like to help…so when do I start?" Chisato sighed in relief while Taikawa laughed out loud a bit and wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder as he led him to his office.

"Hino-san, I can tell this is going to work out just fine." he said as they walked through the door. You can start first thing next Monday, this way, you'll have time to prepare yourself and so I can have time to set up your hours. Four now, you'll help out for at least three days a week, when Nobuhiko-san isn't working, and I'll train you every weekend in my personal style so that you can be brought up to par. How does that sound?"

"I accept!" Eiji said with a bow. "Arigato gozaimasu!" Things were starting to look up for Eiji but he just hoped he could juggle his new job around both his League duties and his duty as a Kamen Rider. He just prayed that he never got called away on his days off so he would have to talk with Batman to place him on emergency call only for the days he worked. It would only be three days but that would be enough for now.

—

— **Later that evening —**

Returning home after receiving a bit of training from Taikawa-sensei, Eiji came back up to his apartment via the express elevator and entered only to see no one on the second floor. Gotou would usually be in the lab working on new Candroid designs and Ankh would usually be playing video games on one of the arcade machines.

"Ne, Ankh…Gotou-san…doko wa?" Eiji called out as he went downstairs and then noticed Gotou lying on the couch with an ace wrap around his abdomen. He also noticed Ankh sitting in a chair while surfing the net on his laptop with a bit of an irritated look on his face. "Okay, do I even want to know what happened to the two of you today?"

Ankh just tisked while Gotou looked at him. "Hino…I think we're going to have to really apply ourselves with those new Greeed and Yummy Simu-droids." Gotou then sighed as he put his face into his arms, not wanting to strain his back anymore.

"What's that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"Let's just say that Donna-chan has a long way to go before we can expect her to fight properly on a team." Gotou said uncomfortably and then slowly and carefully pushed himself up before reaching for a glass of tea that was sitting on a coaster on the coffee table.

"She's like Kara-chan then, isn't she?"

"Just about." Gotou replied while taking a sip of his tea.

"Well," Eiji began as he smiled. "She can only improve and I know that if you are going to teach her then there shouldn't be any problems in the future." Gotou looked at him and then smiled lightly as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right Hino. She has potential but her brash attitude and pride are definitely going to make it a challenge."

"And where would the fun be if it wasn't a challenge?" Ankh asked as he poked his head up from his laptop.

Gotou and Eiji both looked at him and nodded in agreement. Eiji then walked over to Ankh and took a seat across from him while relaxing from the day's workout. "So, Ankh, how did your day go?"

"It went fine in the beginning. The new falcons are resting peacefully and I was even put in charge of their care seeing as they like me more than anyone else there." Ankh told him.

"Really? That's great." Eiji then noticed a strange colored beaded necklace draped around Ankh's neck and wonder where that had come from. He then noticed a scowl appear on his face as well.

"It was great…until that baka-onna showed up!" Ankh shouted.

"Baka-onna…desuka?"

"He means Fire, you know, the female League member with green hair that we met on Initiation day?" Gotou reminded him.

"Oh, Fire-chan, I remember now." He then looked back at Ankh. "But why did she go to see Ankh?"

"Because she lives to annoy the hell out of me, that's why!" Ankh screamed and then went back to working on his laptop. Eiji looked at him and then over to Gotou who was just smiling and snickering the whole time.

"Actually, she ended up dragging him all around town after he got out of work and took him to that festival the next few blocks over. They spent the whole day together." Ankh just glared at him angrily as if giving him a death threat.

"I see, so that explains the necklace."

"She forced me to go!"

"That's not how I saw it when she and her friends walked you back through the front door earlier…_Ankh-chan_." Gotou said, using the chan part in a way that Beatriz had referred to him after she and Tora and Guy had escorted him home.

"Ankh-chan?"

"Urusai, bakayarou!" Ankh shouted at Gotou who just began to laugh so loud that his ribs began to ache slightly, but he could care less. Eiji then got the implication that Gotou was implying at and developed a sly smirk on his face. Ankh noticed and glared at him as well. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Ah, does out little Ankh have himself a girlfriend?" Eiji then got up and began to make his way to the stairs. "Well Ankh, I think it's time we had a talk about the bird and the bees." And that was the final straw as Ankh threw his laptop onto the couch and jumped over the back before chasing after Eiji at full speed.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass and then take those Purple Medals of yours and use them to kill you! You hear me Eiji?" Ankh shouted, still giving chase while Eiji kept on making girlfriend remarks and even making kissing sounds, just to mock Ankh a bit. As they continued to run around the teleporter upstairs activated, allowing Bruce, Clark and Diana to exit. They soon heard the entire ruckus going on downstairs and went down only to see Eiji run passed them with Ankh in hot pursuit. They then looked over at Gotou who was sitting on the couch while holding his sides, laughing so hard that he nearly fell of the couch.

They then heard things falling down to the floor upstairs and then a few death threats from Ankh as he shouted at Eiji. The three of them looked back over to Gotou who looked at them with a look of hilarity on his face. His day had finally gotten better. Clark just looked at him and put a hand to his head.

"So, do we even want to know what happened?" Clark asked.

"You guys wan the long version…or the short one?" The three of them looked at one another and then took a seat.

It appeared that they wanted the whole story and Gotou was more than willing to tell them. After today's adventures for out three heroes, Ankh was not going to be able to live down this day for the next few weeks.

—

_Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:_

_It's Superman's birthday but what do you give the man who practically has everything? Batman and Wonder Woman go to visit him in his fortress up in the arctic but soon find a strange plant strapped to his chest. To make things worse, Mongol appears and a fight soon breaks out. Eiji soon shows up to give Superman a gift that he, Gotou and Ankh had crafted for him but also gets dragged into the battle. OOO will have to pull out all the stops if he's going to fight a being that is almost as powerful as Superman but can he keep himself from going out of control when his Greeed tendencies suddenly begin to emerge? No one knows and Mongol may soon find himself for the fight of his life when the Ultimate Greeed comes after him with a few new powers and a slightly new form._

**Chapter 12:**

**The Man Who Has Everything, Black Mercy and the Ultimate Greeed's Wrath**

_Toku Warrior:_ Well, there's chapter 11 and chapter 12 looks like it should be a good one. So, what did everyone think of all the hell I put Ankh through and how Gotou reacted towards Donna and her brash nature? Also, it seems that Eiji finally found himself a job but what will happen if he gets called out while working? Or worse, what if he's attacked by Uva and a Yummy while he's there? Will he go Greeed or transform into OOO? These are just some of the questions that will be answered sometime in the future. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, R&R. Until then, ja ne.


	12. 12th Medal: The Man Who Has Everything

_I do not own any characters from the Justice League Unlimited series or from Kamen Rider OOO. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. This story is set as a cross-section between the JLU and KR OOO._

_A/N: This chapter has a lot of scene changes so as to flow with the episode that it is based around._

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League: OOO Unlimited<strong>

The three things that happened last time…

~ _Hitotsu_ – Ankh is put in charge of the new falcon exhibit at the New Metro City Atrium and is then dragged about the city by Beatriz to go and enjoy a festival.

~ _Futatsu_ – Gotou helps Batman and Mr. Terrific install new data protocols based on the Greeed and Yummies into the towers' simulation data matrix.

~ _Soshite Mittsu_ – Eiji goes around town, looking for a new job. He then finds one at a local dojo after competing in a match against the dojo's master.

* * *

><p>Soaring through the sky over the frozen wasteland of the Antarctic, a force that sounded like a jet flew over the frozen ice sheets and floating icebergs that slowly drifted in the water. The force was in fact the invisible jet which was currently being flown by its pilot and owner, Wonder Woman. Sitting behind her in an extra seat was Batman who watched as Wonder Woman piloted the plane around the frozen landscape until she came close to a small icy lagoon. Turning the jet into a sharp turn she then brought it down to the water; the jet also acting as a submersival craft for them to use while traveling through the hidden underwater ice tunnel that led to an opening within Superman's Fortress of Solitude.<p>

"A little sharp on the turn, don'tcha think?" Batman asked her which got him a sly smile and stare from the Amazon princess.

"Sorry if I scared you." she replied in a both sarcastic and sly tone, trying to poke fun at him. Batman just gave her stern look as she continued down the tunnel.

After another few moments passed they finally arrived at the opening within the fortress floor and breached the surface. Opening the glass hatch, Wonder Woman and Batman then unfastened their safety harnesses and then leapt out of the jet; Wonder Woman carrying a small wrapped box. They soon made their way down another ice carved tunnel which would lead to the observation area of the fortress.

"What did you get 'em?" Batman asked as they made their way through the tunnel.

"I'm not saying anything." she replied while walking alongside Batman. "He'll hear and spoil the surprise." she added in a hushed whisper, remembering Superman's enhanced hearing.

"He can hear that too." Batman said in a whisper of his own, using his hand to try and muffle his whisper a bit more so as to try and make sure he wouldn't be heard.

Wonder Woman then looked over at Batman and noticed that he didn't have a present in his hands. "How about you?" she asked him, causing him to look at her with a slightly wide eyed look.

Giving her an inquisitive look, "He's not the easiest person in the world to buy birthday presents for." he told her as he lifted up a sealed white envelope. Wonder Woman just gawked a bit at seeing the envelope and thought Batman had gotten something cheap.

"Bruce, you didn't get'em a gift certificate?" she asked in a scolding tone.

"Nooo…_cash_." He replied as he stuffed the envelope back into his belt, causing Wonder Woman to smile at him for his answer. They then made their way up the ice steps, still talking about Superman's birthday. "I mean whaddya buy for the man who has everything—" he began until he heard Wonder Woman gasp at the sight before them. Turning to see what she was looking at as she dropped her present for Clark; he soon saw a sight that even made him confused for a slight second. What the saw was Superman, just standing there, with a zoned out look on his face. But that was not the weirdest thing about him. Stuck on his chest was a strange looking creature.

* * *

><p><strong>OP Theme: Justice League Unlimited<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**The Man Who Has Everything, Black Mercy and the Ultimate Greeed's Wrath**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

><p>Up in the Watchtower, OOO was currently standing by the teleporter while talking to Kara. With the exception of the League Founders, she was the only other person who knew where the Fortress of Solitude was located. While it was a guarded secret, Kara decided to let Eiji know as he and the others wanted to give their present to Superman before they were sent out on their own separate missions for the day.<p>

"Okay, here are the coordinates." Kara said as she went over a small digital map that was being displayed by a small handheld device that Eiji was holding. "You just go to this ridge and then go through the water here. Then you just find the tunnel and you're there." she finished with a smile.

"Arigato, Kara-chan. I really appreciate this." OOO told her as he attached the device to the left side of his belt.

"Oi, OOO!" OOO turned around at the sound of being called by someone and noticed Ankh and Birth coming up to him. "Here, take this."

OOO extended his hands and grabbed hold of a small metal case that looked like it was made out of fused Cell Medals. "Sugoi, it's finally done." OOO said in relief. He then tucked the case under his arm and then went over to the teleporter pad and waited for Kara to send him off. "Birth, Ankh, good luck on your missions today."

"Don't worry about us." Birth told him as he finished powering up the teleporter. "You just get our gift to the Boy Scout and then get back here before J'onn finds out and berates all four of us."

"Hai." OOO replied with a nod and then waited as Kara started up the teleporter. In a flash of light, OOO was instantly teleported from the Watchtower and down to the frozen ice sheets of the Antarctic.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress of Solitude —<strong>

Walking down the ice stairs carefully, Batman began to look over the strange creature that was currently attached to Superman, causing the Man of steel to remain in an almost awake but catatonic-like state. "Looks like some kind of plant." Batman surmised as he continued to look the plant over as Wonder Women flew down and landed behind him. "Seems to be growing through his costume and…into his body."

"Is he breathing?" Diana asked out of concern for her friend.

"Barely." replied Batman as he glanced back at her and then went back to continue to inspect the plant.

"Someone must have breached the fortress." Diana said as she lifted herself into the air.

"Agreed; have a look around." Batman said as he took out a small flashlight from his utility belt while.

With that, Wonder Woman quickly took off towards the direction behind Superman while Batman began to run a quick physical on Superman, shining the light of the flashlight into his eyes. What he got was no response, which began to worry him as he moved the light from one eye to the next.

"Pupils aren't contracting even slightly. He must be cut off from all sensation." Batman said to himself as he turned off the flashlight and put it back in his belt. He continued to stare at Superman as he began to think of how this could have happened to him. "Kent…where are you?"

* * *

><p>— <strong>Krypton —<strong>

Inside a dark room and lying in a bed, a man slowly began to wake as a small alarming beeping sound began to sound off from around him. "_This is your wake-up alarm._" said a computerized voice. As the man slowly stirred in his sleep he began to wake up and slowly looked up to see a floating metal android with a round metal body, two cylinder stems that seemed to act like feet and a oval shaped head on a thin metal neck. The face of the head had a black center with three circular glowing blue eye connected together by a set of glowing blue tracks. "_Good morning Kal-El, and happy birthday._" the robot said as the man let out a big yawn.

"Thanks Braniac; windows please." Kal-El said as he slowly rose up and sat in his bed.

The far wall in front of his bed then shimmered for a brief second and then slowly faded as it was revealed to be a single window, looking out over a field. The field was, in fact, a wheat field that gently seemed to flow like an amber colored ocean in the wind, as if it were an amber sea of grain. A barn and a futuristic looking tractor could also be seen in the distance and Kal-El just sat there and enjoyed the scenery. As he enjoyed the scenery, he was then brought back to reality when the moan of a woman filled the air. Looking over next to him, he saw the resting body of his wife who wore only a pale red nightgown that was held on her body by two single shoulder straps.

"Please don't tell me it's morning already." she complained as she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head, trying to block out the morning sun light.

She let out another groan of displeasure as she tried to go back to sleep and Kal-El just smiled. "That's what you get for partying all night." He said as he grabbed her pillow and removed it, taking it away from her.

"I was working." she said in complaint, her long red hair resting on both her body and the bed under her.

"Come on honey, you call that work," he began as he moved in closer to her, causing her to smile. "Covering the opening of the Argo City Museum of Modern Art," he continued as he moved in closer, causing her to smile more. "Hobnobbing with all the movers and shakers." he ended as he placed a kiss on the skin of her shoulder.

"Hmm…a bunch of bores," she retorted playfully as she opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "You could've come, ya know?"

"Next time," he replied with a big smile on his face. But it was a smile and a line that she did not buy easily.

"Oh please," she retorted as she began to raise herself up, sitting up a bit more. "I couldn't get you off this farm if I exploded a Quantum Bomb under your…" she began until the ground and everything in the home began to shake for a moment, causing Kal-El to look around with a worried look on his face.

As he continued to look out through the window, "Did you…Whoa!" he let out as his wife grabbed him by his white muscle shirt and pulled him back down to the bed, forcing him to lay next to her once more. Looking over at her, he noticed her giving him a sultry smile as she stared at him with loving and wanting eyes.

"Come here, handsome." she said in a playful but also sultry tone as she placed her hands against his cheeks and chin, pulling him closer to her. He replied in earnest as he place a hand on her hip and pulled her close as well. As they slowly leaned in closer to claim each others lips, they were soon brought out of their romantic mood at the sound of Braniac's voice.

"_A gentle reminder, Kal-El and Van-El are expected at Jor-El's laboratory in precisely two hours and twelve minutes. And the back forty is overdue for inspection._" he said as he reminded them of today's event list.

"Shut up." Lo-El complained as she grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at the floating android; said android just as easily floating around the chucked item as it dodged the incoming pillow. Lo-El just rested her chin in her hand and let out a soft yet annoyed moan.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Antarctic Ice Sheet: A few miles from the opening above the Fortress of Solitude —<strong>

Once he landed on the ice sheet of the Antarctic continent, OOO began to walk around a bit as he used the digital tracker in his hand to determine his position from the fortress. After finally finding the direction he needed to go he set down the metal case next to his feet and then summoned forth his purple Core Medals. As he grabbed them in mid air and reset his belt before taking out the three currently used Core Medals, he began to realize something.

"Hmm, that's strange. It's as if I'm not bothered by this cold weather at all." He looked his body over and noticed that he wasn't even shaking. Granted, his Rider suit could protect him from some of the basic weather conditions, even it had its limits. He pondered over the possibilities for a moment longer and then came to a self considered conclusion. "Must be something with me being a Greeed of the ice attribute or something…oh well. That's just another thing for Batman to test out later I suppose."

He then slid the three Core Medals into the belt before tilting it back down and grabbing the O-Scanner; sliding it across the belt and scanning the Core Medals. "**PTERA – TRICERA – TYRANNO…PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**" the O-Scanner shouted out in its melodic tone as usual, OOO's body being covered in and filled with the familiar form and power of the PuToTyra combo.

He let out a quick roar as the ice that formed around his feet shattered away. Then, after grabbing the metal case, he summoned his Ptera wings and took flight, flying through the air at an even faster rate than what the TaJaDor combo could allow him. Following the guide beacon of the digital tracker, he quickly made his way over to a small ridge near a floating iceberg. Looking down at the water before him, he checked the tracker and confirmed that this was the exact spot that he would need to enter in order to find the hidden underwater tunnel.

Setting the metal case down once more and summoning another set of Core Medals, he reset the belt once again and took out his purple medals before reabsorbing them back into his body. He then slid the new Core Medals, blue in color, into the belt and then tilted it once more before retaking the O-Scanner and sliding it across the belt and medals.

"**SHACHI – UNAGI – TAKO…SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**" In an instant, OOO's PuToTyra combo was replaced with the Marine Combo known as the ShaUTa combo, a form which utilized the Shachi, Unagi and Tako Core Medals of Mezool. Eiji only had six of her medals seeing as he destroyed three of them back on his world so he had to take good care of the remaining one less they too were destroyed and he would lose this combo forever.

"Yosh…" OOO said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He prayed that Superman would not be too angry with either him or Kara for coming into the fortress but he also knew that, in time, Superman would get over it. Grabbing the metal case again, he then moved back a bit and then took a running start before diving into the water. Once in the water, he used the powers of the Tako Medal to transform his legs into their tentacle forms and, both easily and effortlessly, made his way towards the tunnel. '_I just hope I made it in time before he sets out for his job today._'

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress of Solitude —<strong>

"So it was a gift." Batman began as he picked up and began to examine half of an opened metal canister that was lying on the ground next to Superman's feet. "Teleported here from some alien culture, some grateful world." he surmised as he lifted his head and looked back at Superman. "Or someone wanting you to think they were grateful."

As Batman continued to look at him, he suddenly heard the sound of a voice, echoing throughout the icy hallways of the fortress. "How remarkable. You animals really are _almost_ intelligent, aren't you?" Batman quickly began to look around until he looked up at the stairs and noticed a form emerging from the shadows. "That's exactly what happened."

Taking a closer look, he noticed the unconscious form of Wonder Woman being held in the beings single left hand. The being had pale tan skin and wore a purple body suit with silver-grey leggings. Around his upper arms and thighs were black bands with metal studs on them and he also wore a black belt with silver segments. He also wore purple knee high boots with black soles and thick black trim and a set of dual black strap wrist guards around his wrists. He also wore a purple half-helmet which covered the top and back of his head and bore a set of black plates on the side, protecting his ears. His eyes were a deep red color and outlined in black, and his body was built like that of a steroid induced killing machine. He was indeed a sight of something that no one wanted to face alone.

"Mongul…" Batman said in a low tone, growling out the beings name.

"You recognize me, I'm flattered." Mongul said as he made his decent down the stairs and walked over towards Batman. "I suppose Superman told you all about our previous encounter?"

"You mean how he humiliated you?" Batman retorted while cocking an eyebrow, causing a look of disdain to appear on Mongul's face.

"A…_jondest_…account." he said at the memory and then leaned over to look Batman right in the eyes. "What inferior specimens he surrounds himself with." he continued as he lifted up his arm which held Wonder Woman, her body dangling like that of a rag doll. He just looked her over with complete mirth in his eyes. "I took her down before she even knew I was there. And I'll take this planet _just_ as easily."

In that instant, Wonder Woman's eyes snapped open and she lifted her legs up and delivered a powerful snap kick with both feet, connecting right into Mongul's chin and sending him down to the ground, hard. She quickly landed on her feet and took a stance next to Batman.

"Maybe not as easily as you think." she berated the conqueror as she looked down on him while he looked back up at her with an angered look in his eyes. "We inferior specimens call it '_playing possum_'."

At that, Mongul made his way to his feet and began to move towards Wonder Woman who took a battle ready pose, preparing to go another round. But before another fight could begin, Batman quickly got between them and looked her in the eyes.

"No."

"No?" Diana chortled in shock from being denied a fight.

Mongul just smiled and placed his arms behind his back as he gloated and made his way around both Batman and Wonder Woman. "Clearly the males on this world are the smart one." he gloated, gesturing the females were nothing but weak and brainless. "He wants…to know…about…the _plant_." He then began to walk over to Superman as he began to explain the background on the plant. "The Black Mercy is a telepathic species. It reads the hearts' desire and feeds the individual a totally convincing simulation of it." he finished as he came to a stop behind Superman.

"So he's dreaming?" Batman asked as he moved forward a bit.

"Oh, far deeper than any dream." Mongul replied as he placed his hand under Superman's chin, slightly raising his head. "I wonder where he thinks he is? Sitting on a throne, ruling the universe; all you human garbage fawning at his feet." He released Superman's chin and cupped his own chin as he continued. "More honest, don't you think; than this pretense of being a selfless hero?"

Wonder Woman, having finally heard enough, quickly flew and lunged at Mongul, delivering a one-two punch that sent him staggering backwards a bit. But this barely phased the giant brute as he just merely wiped his chin with the back of his hand while Diana groaned in pain as she held her hands before her, the appendages being wrought in agony from having hit something that was abnormally sturdy. Both she and Batman then looked at Mongul who made his way towards them.

"You don't understand, _he_ was the only obstacle in my way. The rest of you are already dead."

* * *

><p>— <strong>Krypton —<strong>

"Van! Van, your breakfast is getting cold!" Kal-El shouted upstairs to his son from the kitchen while making pancakes. As he continued to cook breakfast, Lo-El sat at the table while reading the paper and drinking a cup a coffee.

"I'm coming!" Van shouted down to his father. As Kal-El made his way away from the stove he quickly skidded for a foot when he stepped on something he hadn't expected to be there on the kitchen floor.

"Whoa!"

Lo-El just looked at the scene and smiled a bit. "Looks like the dog left you a present." she said with a smile and then turned towards Braniac. "Braniac, could you clean up that—" she began until Kal-El cut her off.

Taking a piece of a paper towel, he began to clean the dog mess off from the bottom of his boots. "No, Braniac. Van was supposed to walk the dog." He took the dirtied paper towel and placed it in the deatomizer before turning back around to continue to talk to both Braniac and Lo-El. "It's his job to clean it up." He then raised his head, "Van-El, I want you down here right—"

"I'm here, I'm here." Van called out quickly from the doorway, his dog Krypto standing right behind him. Hearing his dog whine, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay Krypto."

"How many times do I have to tell you Van? When you asked for a dog you pr—"

"Promised to take care of it, I know." Van finished, remembering the deal he had made with his father. "Sorry dad."

Kal-El just stood there for a few seconds and then smiled softly at his son. Kneeling down in front of Van, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry isn't always enough. You have to—"

"Live up to our responsibilities. I know, I know." Van continued as he grabbed a portable deatomizer and began to clean up the remaining dog mess. Kal-El just watched his son and smiled. "This mean I can't come to the party?" He then realized the small blunder he had made and looked at his dad. "Oops."

"What party is that?" Kal-El asked as he went back to flipping a pancake.

"Uhhh…the uhhh…" Van began as he tried to make up an excuse. Lo-El, acting quickly, rushed to her son's side and helped him out.

"You're confused, Van. Little Zod's party isn't until next—" Lo-El began, trying to make up an excuse.

"I told you I didn't want a surprise party." Kal-El scolded.

"And you're not getting one." she retorted playfully and then turned to Van. "Eat your breakfast Van. You and dad don't wanna be late visiting Grandpa Jor-El."

"_Indeed._" Braniac added as he floated over. "_Traffic on the Candor Sky-way is backed up to the Gold Volcano._"

"Candor!" Van began excitedly as he rushed for the door. "I forgot!"

Lo-El just flicked her hair as she watched Van and Braniac hurry off and then walked over to her husband. "I don't want a surprise party." Kal-El protested as she leaned against him, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"It's just a small one." Lo-El replied as she gave him a pleading look with a smile on her face.

Kal-El couldn't find it in him to deny his wife when she gave him that face and returned the smile with one of his own. After a moment they both then leaned in forward, gently claiming one another's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress of Solitude —<strong>

Emerging from the freezing water, OOO quickly leaped out and landed on the ice with the grace of a gymnast. With the power of the Tako Medal, he didn't even slip on the ice when he landed. Looking at the form of Wonder Woman's invisible jet within the pool of water, only being able to see it due to the water that was still on it, he could only guess that she was still here.

"Oh boy, I sure hope I don't get yelled at for this." OOO said to himself as he made his way over towards the ice stairs. But he soon heard a noise that he wasn't expecting when he heard both Wonder Woman and Batman grunting in pain as if they were fighting someone powerful. He could even feel the ground beneath him shake from the constant tremors of body's impacting against the floor and walls of the fortress. "Nani?"

Running up the stairs, he soon found out what was causing all the commotion as he saw a big and muscular being grab Batman off of his back and throw him down to the ground hard, the Dark Knight skidding across the floor and stopping behind Superman. OOO then looked at Superman and noticed a strange plant embedded on his chest and was now even more confused.

As Mongul towered over the fallen Batman, Wonder Woman ran up behind and wrapped her arms around his waist and delivered a powerful suplex, Mongul's head being driven into the ice. Panting heavily, Wonder Woman was shocked as she noticed Mongul pull hi head out of the ice and stare at her. Even OOO looked on in disbelief as even he couldn't have possibly gotten up from that but he wouldn't truly know as he never wanted to find out.

"How nice of you to volunteer…to be the first of your race to die." he said coldly as he got up and rushed at Wonder Woman. "Raaaaaaa!" In an instant, Mongul reached her and, with a powerful backhand, knocked her right through a pillar of ice and then through a solid ice wall.

Not being able to watch his friends get hurt any longer, OOO set down the metal case and then took the O-Scanner and slid it over the Core Medals. Though not hearing the chiming sound of the scanner, both Batman and Mongul turned around as a strange voice echoed throughout the icy room.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!**"

"What the—" Mongul began until he noticed another warrior wearing a strange body suit and armor jump high up inot the air and shoot out a pair of long whips that lashed out and wrapped around his body, bounding him tightly.

"Ahhhh…SEE-YAH!" Eiji shouted as he came down upon Mongul with his Tako legs taking their tentacle drill shape and slamming right into Mongul's chest.

The force of the blow sent Mongul flying through the same hole that Wonder Woman's body had created and a dull and resounding thud could be heard a second later. Landing on the ground in front of Batman, OOO then turned around and help the Dark Knight up to his feet.

"Eiji, what are you doing here?" Batman asked him.

"I came to deliver a present to Kent-san that Ankh, Gotou and I made." OOO told him and then turned to the hole behind him. "But when I got here I noticed the fight going on so I decided to step in." He then looked over at Superman, "And what happened to Kent-san?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, shift into a form that we can use to try and get this thing off of him." Batman ordered him and OOO obeyed as he began to mentally sort through the Core Medals that he currently had in his possession. After taking a moment he summoned forth a tanish set of medals and then took out the blue Cores before absorbing them back into his body. After sliding the new Cores into his belt and tilting it, he passed the O-Scanner over it once more, activating another full combo.

"**COBRA – KAME – WANI…BURAKAWANI!**"

"Okay, let's try this first." OOO said and with that he took a swipe at the plant with his legs, the razor effect making a huge gash in the plant. Both he and Batman watched though as the plant healed itself in a matter of seconds. "Oookay, cutting won't help so even the Tora medal would be useless."

Batman then moved him aside and took out a small cylinder-like device and then aimed it at the plant. He then fired an intense beam of heat from it, cutting into the plant for only a moment. After a moment had passed he stopped the cutting and they both noticed as the plant appeared to be virtually unharmed. Trying to think of what else they could do they soon heard Diana let out a loud grunt in agony as another resounding thud vibrated the fortress. Looking back at Superman, Batman walked up to him, "He'll kill her Clark and then he'll kill us all. Shake it off! Come back to us! Please…"

Hearing Diana scream out again and another thud resounding throughout the cave, OOO turned around and faced the hole in the wall. "I'll try to help Hime-sama and buy you some time so do whatever you can to get that thing off of him!" OOO shouted as he sprinted and leapt through the hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Hall of Weapons —<strong>

Crashing through the wall and slamming into a display wall full of otherworldly weapons, Wonder Woman fell to the ground as Mongul made his way through the newest hole in the wall. While he had been slightly injured by the new warrior, it was only a temporary setback. As he walked through the wall, Wonder Woman looked next to her and grabbed a strange looking weapon and aimed it at Mongul, locking on as he raised his hands in fake surprise.

"Oh dear, is that a neural impacter? I didn't know they were still making those." he said as he lumbered forward. As he moved closer, Diana took aim as she focused on him with the cross-hairs within the targeting scope. "I'd advise you to try the plasma disrupter. It's more of a woman's weapon." That was the last straw for Diana as she finished charging up the weapon.

"Go…to…" and with that she fired an intense beam of energy which let out a shrill-like scream as if someone was in agony. The beam slammed into Mongul who just took the hit and then pushed through the beam, surprising Diana as she looked on in dismay.

Just as Mongul made his way over to her he then found himself being sent into a wall, the attacker being OOO who had used the BuraKaWani's Goura Gardner as a mace and slammed it up against Mongul's head. Looking at him while setting the weapon down, Diana couldn't even begin to wonder why OOO was there.

"Eiji, what are you doing here?" OOO just sighed as he helped her up.

"You know, I just went through this with Batman a moment ago." Diana just laughed a bit but soon stopped as they both turned to the sound of Mongul getting up. Looking over at the two heroes, he noticed that the warrior from before now looked completely different.

"So, the Kryptonian has a friend that can change his form? Interesting." Mongul said as he began to move towards them again. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that to beat me."

"Just how strong is this guy?" OOO asked as he began to remove his Core Medals and summoned another set while absorbing the last pair.

"Put it this way, I've given him my best punches and he still isn't down." OOO just looked at her wide eyes from behind his helmet and then gulped.

"I just had to ask." With that he slid in the three medals and passed the O-Scanner over them.

"**SAI – GORILLA – ZOU…SAGOZO…SAGOZO!**" With a powerful yell, OOO banded his fists against his chest plate as his body was now covered in the armor of the Gravity Combo, SaGoZo.

Seeing how OOO switched to different forms, Mongul made sure to make a mental note of such an ability as it would possibly come in handy at a later time. "So, you use coins to change your appearance? Strange…but I've seen stranger."

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

While OOO and Wonder Woman dealt with Mongul, Batman was still trying to get the Black Mercy off of Superman's chest. After trying everything that he had on him, even trying to use a sonic wave emitter, nothing could seem to get the plant to loosen its grip on the Man of Steel. "Grr…nothings working!" Batman shouted out in frustration as he threw the device down to the ground.

He then heard both OOO and Diana scream out in pain as the fortress shuddered again from the constant attacks and also noticed some smoke and explosions coming from the hole in the wall. "They're in the hall of weapons, that'll buy them time; but not enough." He then placed his hands on Superman's shoulders and tried to plead with him to wake up. "They're fighting for their lives Clark. You need to fight too."

* * *

><p>— <strong>Krypton —<strong>

As they walked through the city of Candor, Van-El just looked on amazed at how much bigger and louder that the city was compared to their countryside home. After finally entering the building where Jor-El was located, they walked around until they reached the top floor and walked down the hallway. "I can't believe you left all this to live on a farm."

"It's a nice place to visit but—" Kal-El tried to reply until another tremor shook the building, causing him to worry again. "Van, did you—"

"Grandpa!" Van shouted out as he saw his grandfather and ran towards him.

As Jor-El bent over and welcomed his grandson with a warm hug, Kal-El reached into his jacket and took out a portable communicator that was connected to Braniac. "Braniac?"

"_A minor and completely harmless tremor. Predicted several weeks ago by the Seismic Institute._"

Taking a moment to think about it, he then slid the device back inside his jacket pocket and made his way to meet with his father, having accepted Braniac's answer for the moment.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Hall of Weapons —<strong>

OOO was flung hard into a wall as Wonder Woman tried to use the neural impacter on Mongul again, with the same lack of success as the last time. Once the weapon finished discharging, Mongul stood up and towered over her. Taking aim again, she fired only for Mongul to grab the weapon by the barrel and crush it. Upon crushing it he then tossed it away and grabbed Diana by her throat with his right hand, the Amazon princess countering with a left hook to his face which he just ignored as he wrapped his other hand around her throat as well, chocking the life out of her.

Fighting back, OOO ran over and jumped on Mongul's back but the conqueror grabbed him by the head and flung him into another wall, face first. Diana used this moment of distraction as she jumped up and kicked Mongul in his mid-section but the brute just ignored that attack as well and jumped up and then slammed Diana into the floor, back first, knocking the wind out of her.

"First I'll kill you and the bat and then your little armored friend over there and then I'll take this planet." he gloated as he began to chock her with both hands again.

"You…won't…win" Diana sputtered out as she tried to pry his hands away from her neck.

"Of course I will." Mongul retorted in a playful but sinister tone. He then grabbed her by the head with one hand and lifted her up before slamming her down into the ground once more. He then raised his foot and slammed it into her ribs, causing her to scream out in intense pain.

Seeing his friend in such pain, OOO's eye lenses emitted a purple glow as she shouted out at Mongul. "Kisama!" In an instant his purple Core Medals shout out of his body and flew over and collided with Mongul's head, knocking him away from Diana.

"What the hell?" Mongul cursed as he saw the floating medals fly back over towards OOO and slam themselves into his belt, forcefully ejecting the SaGoZo medals. OOO then took the O-Scanner and passed it over the medals, reassuming his PuToTyra combo once more.

"**PTERA – TRICERA – TYRANNO…PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**" Throwing his head back with a feral yell, the ice that had instantly formed around his feet shattered away as he thrust his arm into the ground and withdrew the MedaGabRyu. Mongul looked on with a small sense of interest.

"Well, that's a first." He then took another battle stance and he gestured for OOO to make the first move. "Well, it's your move…hero."

* * *

><p>— <strong>Krypton —<strong>

Walking around the lab, Van-El was as giddy as a school boy as he looked at all the specimens that his grandfather had set inside glass canisters. As he looked at all the creatures and the plants, his curiosity grew even more. "What's this one grandpa? And this?" he asked excitedly as he rushed over to the other side of the lab, looking at more specimens. Then, a strange looking creature caught his attention, causing him to run over and look at it. All of the past events such as the minor tremors and other things that had bugged Kal-El were still plaguing his mind and he had a hard time focusing on the current matter before him. "Whoa! Where'd ya get—" he was about to ask until Jor-El cut him off.

"One minute, Van." Jor-El said as he kept his attention trained on his son. "Something's bothering you." he said as he looked at Kal-El. Placing a hand on his father's shoulder, Kal motioned for Jor-El to follow him to a screen that was situated next to them, showing different areas on the planet that were suffering from seismic activity.

"Here…and here…and here…" Kal-El began as he started to point at certain areas on the map.

"A series of mild tremors, not unusual." said the aged scientist, trying to keep his son calm. "I don't see what—"

"Something's wrong dad. Something's going to happen; I can feel it in—" Kal-EL tried to explain until his father cut him off.

"Oh, so you're a scientist now?" Jor-El asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Dad…"

"Do I have to remind you of a certain prediction of my own; made, I'm embarrassed to say, only when you were a few days old?" Jor-El stated as he looked at the city of Candor from the window of his lab. "I announced to the world the Krypton was going to explode and it took me years to salvage my reputation."

"But maybe you were right. Maybe…" Kal-El continued until he saw Van walk over to them, curios to know what they were talking about. Jor-El turned to look as well and Kal-El then decided to rethink his current train of thought. "Maybe…I've just been working too hard."

Placing a hand on his sons' shoulder, "The past is dead. Focus on the future." Jor-El just smiled as he tried to calm his sons' mind and then held out his had for Van who ran over to him, the old man hefting him up and holding him in his arms.

"Can we go up to the roof, grandpa?" Van asked excitedly.

"Somebody wants to see the Macroscope." Kal-El said in an amused tone

"Gone on up with your father, Van." Jor-El said as he handed Van over to Kal. "I'll be along in a few minutes." It was then that Kal-El's concerns returned as he could have sworn he just heard his father's voice change just then.

"Let's go." Van said as he slipped out of his father's arms and began to lead him to the roof top. Kal-El let go of his hand as they passed the screen showing the world map and his worries increased even more.

"It's not right." he said as he could tell that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

Clark's facial expressions began to change as signs of him slowly regaining consciousness began to appear. While this was happening, Batman was pulling on the Black Mercy as hard as he could, trying to detach it from Clark's body.

"Yes, that's it. Fight it Clark…fight it." he said in an almost hushed tone, still pulling on the Black Mercy.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Hall of Weapons —<strong>

As Diana lay there on the ground, slowly catching her breath, and as Batman tried desperately to free Superman of the Black Mercy, OOO was currently doing his best to hold his own against Mongul. Luckily for him, it seemed that the PuToTyra combo packed an even greater punch that it ever did before, possibly signifying that his own powers and abilities were increasing as well. Bringing down the MedaGabRyu in a vertical slash, OOO roared as Mongul caught the powerful axe with his bar hands but was surprised to feel the brute strength pushing the powerful weapon down onto him.

He could easily expect great strength from Superman while the Amazon was only a minor sport but OOO was not like any warrior he had faced before. He was willing to kill Mongul if he ever got a good enough opening and Mongul could see it in his movements. They were the movements of someone that was trying to kill his opponent. Using his great strength, Mongul pushed OOO back and then grabbed him by his arm and then, with a swing, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground face first. He then picked him up by the arm again and slammed him on the other side of the ground behind him, back first. But before he could do so a third time, OOO formed his tail divider into the Tyranno Tail and used it like a club and swatted Mongul away from him.

The Tyranno Tail, reforming into the Tail Divider, once again became apart of his armor as OOO brought forth a few Cell Medals and slid them through the opening of the MedaGabRyu before lifting the back handle and closing the Tyranno Maw.

"**GIKKU!**" He then pulled the handle back down, causing the axe to glow with a fierce purple light as energy began to flow through it. "**PUTOTYRA!**" The axe then performed a midi version of OOO's PuToTyra combo theme as OOO ran at Mongul and let loose a vicious slash against his chest.

"RAAAAAA!"

"ARGH!" Mongul howled in pain as the blow sent him reeling into the far wall. Diana looked on and was glad that Eiji had shown up when he did. While space tech weapons were strong, mystical weapons seemed to prove to be a lot more effective against a being such as Mongul.

OOO then formed another Cell Medal and slid it into the axe before lifting up the Tyranno Maw's handle. "**GIKKU!**" Taking hold of the handle in his right hand, he then flipped the lower handle on the axe's shaft down, transforming the MedaGabRyu into its bazooka mode. Taking aim at Mongul who was slowly getting up, OOO growled deeply as he pulled the trigger, firing an intense blast of enormous purple and black colored energy. "**PU-TO-TYRANNO-HISSATSU!**"

Erupting from the muzzle of the bazooka, the energy slammed into Mongul, sending the conqueror right into the wall once more and causing the wall to collapse on top of him. Once the energy blast died down, OOO shifted the bazooka back to axe mode and waited to see if Mongul was truly down for the count. He wouldn't have to long though as Mongul burst out from the icy debris and glared hatefully at the Rider.

"Ma-masaka!" OOO said to himself as he began to back away slowly while Mongul trudged towards him.

"If that was your best shot," Mongul began as he cracked his neck, "then I guess I over estimated you, punk."

* * *

><p>— <strong>Krypton —<strong>

As Van looked through the Macroscope, Kal-El looked over the city from the roof top and could have sworn that he had heard a ghostly voice quietly say the words '_fight it_'. "Dad." Van called out as another mild tremor shook the building, causing Kal to close his eyes tightly. "Dad, you gotta look at thi—" Van began until he saw his father leaning over the railing as if he was in pain. Kal, seeing his son worried about him, lifted himself up and walked over to him. "What's…What's the matter? Why are you…" Van started as he father got on his knees and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Van…when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. When I first saw your beautiful little face; your tiny fingers squeezed my hand so tight." Kal-El began as he placed a finger under his son's chin before moving it and placing it against his cheek. "Like you never wanted to let go. I've watched every step…every struggle. I've…but Van…ah, Rau help me..." he continued, whispering the prayer to the Kryptonian god. "But I don't think you're real. I don't think any of this is real."

"Don't say that daddy, please, you're scaring me." Van pleaded as he wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tightly.

"No, no, I don't wanna scare you, Van." Kal-El said as he returned his son's hug. "You are everything I ever wanted in a son. This…this is everything I ever wanted in a life." he continued as he pulled his off of him and held him by his shoulders, tears streaming down both of their faces. "But I got responsibilities, Van. And…I…have to…go now" And with that he pulled his son into a tight hug.

With that, the planet of Krypton began to shake violently as fire erupted from the mountains and the streets, destroying buildings and monuments alike. As the destruction continued, Kal-El looked at his son, placing his hands around his cheeks.

"Daddy…" Van pleaded with his father, causing Kal-El to hug his son once more as more tears streamed down their cheeks.

"I promise you…I'll never forget!"

With those last words, the planet of Krypton erupted and exploded from the core outwards, sending rocks and violent energy waves rippling out into space. The last thing that Kal-El could even remember seeing was his own son's face as his world exploded all around them.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

"Yes!" Batman shouted as he finally freed Superman of the Black Mercy's grasp but was soon taken over by the plant itself as it latched onto him, digging into his mind and reading into his hearts greatest desire. "Ahh!"

Falling to his knees, he could easily see both his memories and his greatest desire taking shape in his mind, hearing the all to familiar phrase he had uttered o the fateful night when his parents had been murdered. '_Beware my terrible sword!_'

* * *

><p>— <strong>Gotham City —<strong>

Leaving a theatre which was showing the movie, The Mark of Zorro, a young Bruce Wayne and his parents walked down an alleyway that would lead to the main street so that they could catch a cab. As they walked down the alley, young Bruce was swishing around an imaginary sword while shouting out, "Ha, let all evil doers beware my—" He was soon cut off though at the sight of a figure emerging from the shadows. The man, obviously a thug, walked up to them and aimed a gun at the family while making a motioning gesture with his free hand.

"We'll start with the pretty pearls around the lady's neck." the thug demanded. As the Wayne family huddled together, the thug raised the gun and glared at them. "Now." He began to slowly pull the trigger, the hammer of the gun slowly inching back as it prepared to fire.

It was then that Mr. Wayne rushed forward due to the desire of wanting to protect his family. Pushing up the hand holding the gun, the firearm shot off into the sky as Mr. Wayne kept a firm hold on the arm while delivering punch after punch into the man's face and gut. "Yes!" Young Bruce cheered on excitedly as he watched his father beat the thug for trying to threaten his family.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

Seeing the desire playing in his mind, Batman let an actual pleasured smile cross his face at the sight. Meanwhile, behind him, Superman's eyes began to fill with rage as he could clearly remember what he had just gone through. He then picked up on the sound of OOO screaming in the background as Mongul continued to pound away at him. Turning towards the hole in the wall, he was off like a missile as he flew through the hole, with only one thing on his mind: to make Mongul pay.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Hall of Weapons —<strong>

Lying face down and across the prone form of OOO who was still in his PuToTyra form, Diana tried her best to push herself up. She had come to her young friends' defense and now they were both down for the count. As she slowly got up, Mongul picked up a battle staff with a bladed edge from the ground and held it above his head, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. As he was about to strike, he heard the sound of something coming towards him at a fast rate of speed. Turning his head, he only had the time to see Superman fly straight through the hole in the wall and ram into him, driving him through the floor behind both Diana and OOO and into the hallway that was set inside the wildlife exhibit which house many different animals from many different worlds, each one the last of their kind.

As Superman dealt with Mongul, Diana helped OOO up but then collapsed back down to the ground herself. "Hime-sama!" OOO shouted out as he reached out to her but found her pushing his hands away.

"I'll be fine, Eiji. You just go help Superman while I go and see how Batman's doing." OOO, not wanting to leave her by herself in her injured state, reluctantly agreed as he ran towards the hole in the ground.

"Hai!" With that, he leapt through the hole and down to the next room.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Animal Exhibit —<strong>

Crashing into the ground hard, Mongul bounced a bit until he got his footing only to get a club in the face courtesy of Superman using his fists like a club. Superman then went on to sending left and right hooks into Mongul's face again and again, over and over, as he back him up against a wall, his mind set on only wanting revenge while the animals within the exhibit just watched on.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Superman demanded as he punched him again and then grabbed him by the scruff of his suit and lifted him before punching him once more before slamming him into the wall.

He then pulled him off the wall and punched him once more before sending him flying across the floor with a powerful right hook. Rushing over to him, he was soon sent flying to the floor himself as Mongul kicked him away. Picking himself up, Mongul strode over towards him.

"I fashioned a prison that you couldn't leave without sacrificing your hearts' desire." he gloated as he cracked his neck, working out the kinks. "It must have been like tearing off your own arm." Mongul stated as he grabbed Superman by the head and lifted him up. Preparing to deliver the finishing blow, he was once again shocked as a pair of golden spikes rammed into his body and pinned him against the wall, forcing him to let go of superman.

"I don't think so!" OOO shouted as he retracted the Wing Stingers and ran over to Superman, helping him up. "You ok?"

"I've been better." he said as he placed a hand to his chest. He then turned towards OOO, "Thanks…and wha—"

"Before that question even leaves your mouth, let me say that both Batman and Hime-sama asked the exact same thing and I'll give you the same answer," OOO said as he turned to face Mongul who was now massaging his shoulders and back. "Ask me once this guy is down for the count."

"That's good enough for me."

With that, OOO roared out in rage as his body was covered in the familiar purple and black Cell Medal energy field, transforming his body into that of his Greeed form. But his form was no longer what it used to be. Now, like Ankh, it had changed due to his current evolution. His forearm and lower leg armor now sported gold and black armor bands with purple gems embedded in them and he also had gold, rib-like armor structures attached to his chest and the sides of his abdomen. His segmented belt also became solid black and had ancient runes inscribed on it. His back also now sported a small pair of glowing gems that seemed to release purple and black energy in the form of a pair of wings. His white dino-skulled head had a black and gold crown adoring it as well and his eye lens glowed a bright violet color as icy mists constantly surrounded his body.

Both Superman and Mongul looked at him and even Eiji was surprised at his new look. "_**Okay, that makes two things I'll need to have Batman check out later today.**_" He looked over at Superman who was giving him a quizzical look and Eiji just shrugged. "_**Evolution, who knew?**_"

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

As the sounds of battle below her escalated, Diana slowly made her way to the hole in the wall, crawling on her stomach as she held her injured ribs. As the fortress shook violently from the battle that Superman and Eiji were having with Mongul, Diana made her way over to the opening and pulled herself up. Looking back into the observation room, she noticed Batman's back facing her, his body kneeling on the ground.

"Bruce!" she gasped out in shock as she slowly made her way over to man that she cared for most.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Animal Exhibit —<strong>

Eiji leapt onto Mongul's back and began to cover his body in ice, trying to freeze him into place. Mongul would have none of that though as he grabbed Eiji and flung him into the far wall. He then turned around and caught a punch aimed for his face and then let loose a punch of his own, send punch after punch into Superman's face and gut instead, sending him to the ground.

As he reached down he was soon sent reeling by a powerful blast of gold and black energy. Hitting the floor face first and quite hard, he pushed himself up and looked over to see Eiji powering up another energy blast which he then sent right at Mongul. Displaying his own agility, Mongul jumped up inot the air and came down with his fists like clubs, landing a blow onto the top of Eiji's head, knocking him to the ground. He then picked him up by the head and held him there, looking him right in his eye lens.

"I don't know who you are but you have interfered long enough." And with that he began to pound his fist into Eiji's gut, causing the Ultimate Greeed to scream in agony. After a few more blows, Eiji's body just dangled there, allowing Mongul to admire his handy work. "My, my, finished already." He had spoken too soon though as Eiji quickly recovered and grabbed Mongul's wrist, crushing it in his grip so as to force the brute to let him go. "Argh!"

"_**This is for Batman!**_" Eiji shouted as he slammed an icy covered fist into Mongul's chin in the form of an uppercut, causing the conqueror to bounce off the ceiling, head first. Landing on the ground, Mongul soon found Eiji grabbing him by the leg and was then quickly swung around like a rag doll. "_**This is for Hime-sama!**_" Eiji roared as he let Mongul and sent him soaring over Superman who watched the fight going on and saw Mongul crash right into another wall. He then looked back at Eiji who was forming dark energy around his fists. Raising his left fist, "_**This one is for Superman!**_" and then raising his right fist, "_**And this one's for me!**_" With that, he let loose a powerful blast that Superman jumped out of the way to avoid. The blast carried on and slammed into the wall. Mongul, lucky enough to have moved out of the way in time, noticed the damage that the attack did and was glad that he was not on the receiving end of it.

"Nice try, but you'll have to be quicker on the draw if you wanna hit me." Mongul chortled as he ran at Eiji who ran right back at him. Eiji let his fist fly but Mongul side-stepped the punch and delivered a gut punch of his own, knocking the wind out of him.

Before Mongul could even capitalize though, Superman flew at him and slammed his own fist into Mongul's face. Staggering back a bit, he then caught a fist aimed for his stomach and turned it upwards, causing Superman to grunt in pain before being sent to the ground by a series of punches to the face. Mongul then grabbed Superman by the head with one hand while chocking him with the other. Using his hand that grasped Superman's head, he began to squeeze, trying to crush his skull. Lifting him up into the air, he just smiled a sinister grin as he gloated.

"Happy birthday Kryptonian. I give you…oblivion." Superman, enraged with Mongul for what he still did to him earlier and now for what he had done to his friends, let his anger rise to the surface as he eyes glowed red, activating his heat vision.

"Burn!" With that, he let loose his heat ray vision upon Mongul, burning a gash across his chest, causing Mongul to cry out in pain.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

Hearing Mongul's tortured howls and seeing the burning red glow from with the remains of the room behind her, Diana used all of her remaining strength to push herself up and carry herself over towards Batman. What she saw though shocker her to no end as she noticed the Black Mercy now latched onto his body. "Hera, no!" Thinking of what she could do to save him, she reached out and began to yank as hard as she could on the plant, trying her hardest to pull it off of Batman. "Bruce!"

* * *

><p>— <strong>Gotham City —<strong>

As he watched his father beat down on the alley thug, young Bruce cheered his father on as best he could. "Get 'em dad, get 'em." He continued this cheer as his father continued to beat down on his family's attacker. It was while he was watching this scene take place that he could have sworn he had heard a woman shout out his name.

'_BRUCE!_'

At that moment, young Bruce soon began to notice the favor of the fight shifting towards the mugger as he pushed Mr. Wayne away from him and took aim with his gun. The last thing that young Bruce would see was the flash of the gun fire and the last thing he would ever hear was the sound of the gun shot.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Observation Room —<strong>

Finally detaching the Black Mercy from Batman's body, Diana now found herself trying her hardest to wrestle with the alien plant while keeping it at bay. The Black Mercy, meanwhile, kept lashing out at her with is strange looking tongue, trying to ensnare another victim as Batman looked on from the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Fortress: Animal Exhibit —<strong>

Using a powerful right hook, Mongul sent Superman right into a wall and then, with a kick to the gut, sent Eiji skidding across the floor. Turning his attention back to Superman, Mongul slowly trudged over towards him, wanting to finish him off once and for all. "You should have stayed in whatever happy fantasy that the Black Mercy granted you."

Mongul then rushed at Superman but soon noticed Eiji jumping in his way. It didn't matted much as he collided with Eiji and still kept on going, crashing into Superman as well. He then went on to punch the both of them over and over and then slam them down to the ground. He then jumped into the air and brought his fist down upon the both of them like a club, demolishing the floor beneath them and sending them all down to another lower level of the fortress.

With clouds of ice and dust kicked up from the impact, Superman and Eiji slowly got up as did Mongul and Superman was not happy at all. "Happy?" Superman grabbed Mongul and lifted him up fully before punching him hard in the face, sending him careening right into the base of a huge statue. Superman then flew over to Mongul and began to pound away at his face repeatedly, letting out all his rage and frustration as he continued to punch away at Mongul's face like it was a punching bag. "Do you know what I've lost?" He continued to pound away, causing rubble from a broken part of the statue where they had crashed through when they went through the floor moments earlier to fall around them. "What I've—" Superman then looked up at the statue of his parents and hesitated, thinking back to the world that the Black Mercy had shown him for a brief second. But it was all Mongul needed.

Grabbing him by the head, Mongul brought Superman down into a powerful knee smash which he rammed right into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Falling to the floor, Superman watched as Mongul went over and picked up a huge boulder. Eiji also watched and his own rage began to fill the very fibers of his being as he started to summon ice energy around his hands.

"You know, for a moment there…I almost believed you were gonna kill me." Mongul chortled as he hefted the huge boulder above his head. "How stupid of you to hesitate like that. Not a mistake I'll make, I can assure yoaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mongul screamed in pain as Eiji dug his clawed hands into Mongul's body, penetrating his thick skin.

"_**SHIIIIINEEEEEEE!**_" Eiji roared as he began to freeze Mongul from the inside out. But it wouldn't last long as Mongul swatted him away but found that he could barely move after that.

"Why you little punk! How dare you—"

"Excuse me?" a voice called out from above. Looking up at the hole in the ceiling, Mongul saw the one thing he was hoping he wouldn't. Standing by the hole was Batman and lying on the ground next to the hole in front of him was Wonder Woman, with the Black Mercy firmly wrapped around her arm. "But I think this is yours." And with that she hurled the Black Mercy at Mongul who found himself unable to move out of the way due to Eiji freezing up most of his body. The Black Mercy soon attached itself to Mongul and it then once again began the process of siphoning off energy from its new host while giving them a convincing dream to live in.

* * *

><p>— <strong>10 Minutes Later —<strong>

Standing before the unconscious form of Mongul who now had the Black Mercy strapped to his body Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman and Eiji who was still in his Greeed form, watched over the evil creature as he dreamt his life away. Walking up to Superman, Diana extended a strange looking flower to him.

"This…this was your birthday present. A new breed of rose…called the Krypton. But…" she began as she handed him the rose.

"Don't worry about it." he assured her as he took a whiff of the Krypton's scent and then looked at the statue of his parents. "I promise you…I'll never forget."

The four of them looked at the statue for a moment longer and then returned their gaze upon Mongul. "I wonder what he's seeing." Diana asked with a small sigh. Eiji just shrugged his shoulders.

"_**Who knows and I for one don't want to find out.**_"

"Whatever it is…it's to good for him." Batman said in an angered tone.

After another moment passed the three League Founders then looked over at Eiji who just looked right back at them and then he remembered that he still had some explaining to do.

"_**Let me guess, you wanna know why I'm here, right?**_" he asked which got him a nod from all three of them. "_**Well, **__**this**__** is the reason.**_" Eiji then held up the metal case and presented it to Superman. Diana and Batman looked at and noticed that the case was made entirely out of fused together Cell Medals.

"Are those Cell Medals?" Superman asked.

"_**Hai. Ankh, Gotou and I wanted to give you a present that was from all of us so Ankh and I donated the Cell Medals and Gotou fashioned them together to make a small case. But the final gift is inside of it.**_" With that explanation, Superman lifted the metal lid and went a little wide eyes as he noticed a single Cell Medal inside, resting on a velvet cushion. Picking it up and examining it he noticed that it looked completely different from any other Cell Medal he had seen before.

"A single Cell Medal is the main gift?" Diana asked. Batman looked at it and saw the significance that the single medal held.

"Its engravings are different than the others." Superman told her. Handing her the medal, she turned it around a couple of times and, sure enough, it was different. The front had Superman's 'S' symbol on the front and the planet Earth on the back. Superman then looked back at Eiji and smiled.

"_**Happy Birthday, Kent-san.**_" Eiji said with a bow

"Arigato…Eiji" Superman thanked him, bowing in return. "Now I think there's another question we need answering…well, two actually."

"_**Let me guess, how did I know where the fortress was located?**_" Superman nodded his head. "_**Well, don't be mad at Kara is all I can say to that.**_"

"Figures…but after how you helped us out here today…I think I can let it slide." Superman said with a smile.

"Maybe, but what about your Greeed form? What happened to you?" Diana asked and Eiji just looked at Batman.

"_**Think we should tell them?**_" Eiji asked him and Batman nodded slightly.

Now he would have to fill in the rest of the founders on the secret of the God Medals but, if things kept picking up the way they were now, then it might be for the best.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:<em>

_While still recovering from the simulation tests of the new Greeed and Yummy data, Gotou finds Donna training alone to vent off some steam. Having been scolded by her older sister and her teammates, she tries to battle some simulations of the regular villains on her own but fails to succeed. After having a discussion with Gotou, she asks him if he would accompany her out for a day on the town. During their outing they'll have fun, have a few close calls and even work together to stop a robbery. As they begin to bond, Donna begins to notice something within her well up from deep within her core. But what are the feelings that she suddenly starting to feel. Could Gotou be the cause of it?_

**Chapter 13:**

**Frustration, Teamwork and the date**

* * *

><p><em><span>Toku Warrior:<span>_ Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. It took me about a couple of weeks to finish it and now we move on to another 2 chapter set based solely around Gotou and Ankh. So, did anyone like the few new looks and powers I gave to Eiji's Greeed form. What did you all think of the birthday present that the guys got for Superman? Well, next chapter will delve deeper into the developing relationship between Donna and Gotou and then, after that, Ankh will team up with Hawk, Dove and Wonder Woman in another episode based chapter.

As for your GataKiriBa lovers, don't you worry. It's coming…and soon. As always, R&R and I'll see ya all around.

Funny side note: I'm releasing the birthday episode chapter the day after my own birthday. How weird is that?


	13. 13th Medal: The Date

_I do not own any characters from the Justice League Unlimited series or from Kamen Rider OOO. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. Any other OC used in this series that belongs to another author is done so with his/her permission beforehand. This story is set as a cross-section between the JLU and KR OOO._

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League: OOO Unlimited<strong>

The three things that happened last time…

~ _Hitotsu_ – Batman and Wonder Woman go to the Fortress of Solitude to give Superman his birthday gifts but find him under the control of the Black Mercy.

~ _Futatsu_ – Mongul appears and fights them but Eiji soon shows up to lend the two League Founders a hand.

~ _Soshite Mittsu_ – Once Superman is free, he and Eiji are able to hold Mongul back until Wonder Woman and Batman can place the Black Mercy on him instead.

* * *

><p>As the day shifted from morning to early afternoon, Gotou shifted under the silver colored blanket that covered both his bed and his body. He had only gotten to sleep a few hours earlier after pulling an all-nighter so that he could overhaul the last of the Candroids and he didn't really want to get up at the moment. But the sounds coming from the gym which was located on the second floor of their apartment just didn't make it any easier. Groaning, Gotou pulled away the covers and looked over at the door.<p>

'_Damn, can't those two go to the Watchtower to train instead of doing it here?_' Gotou complained to himself mentally as he could hear Eiji and Ankh training below. Letting out a sigh, he got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out his underclothes for the day before walking over to his closet and pulling out his outfit as well. Looking at the clock on the wall, '_Damn, I only got about four hours of sleep_.'

Letting out another sigh as he started the shower and striped before getting in, allowing the warm water to relax his mind and body as he began to think on what he was going to do today. While he was still on the disabled list after the last bout in the simulator, he was still asked to help with some of the technical duties back at the tower which he didn't seem to mind all that much. But he wasn't scheduled to come in at all today and his job at Bruce's company wouldn't start for another two weeks. Until then the billionaire had been paying for their things until they all got their own jobs and started pulling in a bit of a stable income. He would still pay the electric, utilities and cable bill but he trusted Ankh, Eiji and Gotou to pay their own way for the rest of what they needed.

After taking a few minutes to wash up, Gotou got out of the shower and dried off before readying himself for the day ahead. His outfit only consisted of a pair of blue jeans and black shoes and a black t-shirt and grey jacket. Combing his hair and brushing his teeth, Gotou then left his bathroom and grabbed his backpack which held his Birth Driver and also grabbed his Birth Buster before leaving his room.

Arriving at the second floor, he entered the gym to see both Ankh and Eiji in their evolved Greeed forms going at it in a simple game of block and counter. Their moves were neat and fluid as Eiji had started to train both Ankh and Gotou with some of the moves that Taikawa-sensei had taught him during his exhibition match. While growing stronger was important, knowing more fighting techniques and adding them into your own repertoire of skills was also greatly important as well.

He noticed Ankh strike out at Eiji with a cross-chop which Eiji blocked with his forearm before quickly pushing Ankh's arm away and then striking Ankh in the chest with a palm strike, the blow sending Ankh skidding across the floor and into a punching bag that hung from the ceiling.

"Not bad, Hino," Gotou complimented. Eiji and Ankh looked at him before reverting to their human forms.

"Meh, it was just a lucky counter," Ankh retorted as he grabbed himself a towel and a bottle of water, drying off and cooling off at the same time.

"It's only luck on the first try, Ankh," Eiji reminded. "So far, I've countered your moves over fifteen different times." Ankh just tisked at him before continuing to drink his water while Gotou just shook his head. "Gomen, Gotou-san. If we woke you up then we apologize."

"Nah, it's okay. I was thinking about going up to the tower today to run some last minute adjustment plans past Bruce for the three new Candroid models and I also want to look over some of the Greeed protocol data again so that we won't have a repeat like the other day."

"Well, it was the girl's fault for jumping the gun in that training battle," Ankh chided. "Even if it was a fake, it was a pretty good one."

Eiji and Gotou nodded in agreement. That Kazari-droid had done a number on Gotou as he was still recovering. While he would be able to go back out on missions in another couple of days, he had spent the last three days sleeping and lying on the couch with his ribs wrapped up in an ace bandage. Diana and the other Founders had come to check on him during that time and Gotou had even gone up to the tower to finish the last of the preparations for Superman's birthday present but he had yet to run into Donna during all that time. It was as if she was trying to avoid him. As if she felt guilty for getting him injured.

Looking over at Gotou, "So, Gotou-san, what are the new models for the Candroid system?" Eiji asked him as he dried himself off and took a sip from his water bottle.

"Well, there's the Kuwagata (Stag Beetle) Candroid. It can be used as a phone and its horns are sharp enough to cut through most materials." Eiji and Ankh nodded at that one. It would be useful. "Then there's the Sai (Rhino) Candroid which, like the Tora (Tiger) Candroid, can attach to the Ridevendor and give it a powerful offensive battle mode." Eiji really like that model idea as it would really come in handy. "Then I've also designed a Cobra Candroid which can spit pepper spray-like fluid at an opponent, allowing the user a chance to escape if need be." Now that one would really come in handy for some of the low powered members of the League. "If everything goes according to plan then they should be up and running within the next two to three weeks."

"They sound useful," Ankh said as he transformed back into his Greeed form and motioned Eiji to do the same. "_**Well, we need to get back to training so just do what you do best.**_"

"Good luck, Gotou-san. But try not to push yourself too hard or you might hurt yourself," Eiji said before transforming back into his Greeed form as well. Gotou just nodded in reply and smiled before leaving the gym.

Strapping the belt around his waist, he inserted a Cell Medal and turned the knob with a call of "Henshin!" before stopping at the head bust statue, his body now clad in his Kamen Rider Birth armor. Opening the head and pressing the switch, a door opened to reveal the teleporter and he then proceeded to dial in the coordinates for the Watchtower. Stepping onto the teleporter, his body was covered in a column of light before he vanished, his body now being sent to the Watchtower. Man, did he have no idea of the type of day he was about to have.

* * *

><p><strong>OP Theme: Anything goes!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Frustration, Teamwork and the Date**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

><p>Inside the simulator on the Watchtower, Donna Troy, a.k.a. Wonder Girl, was having a bit of a tough time as she went about her day, doing nothing but training. Ever since her screw-up on the Greeed simulation, she swore to never use them as opponents again until she improved. So, for the time being she stuck with fighting the standard villains that the League fought on an everyday basis.<p>

Long ago, Donna had grown up with the idea that the Amazons were the best and most disciplined warriors to ever exist. However, even her own Amazonian training hadn't prepared her for the Greeed. They were on an entirely different level and her pride had been hurt.

Her thoughts also went back to Gotou. When he first appeared to her it had been in his armor as Kamen Rider Birth. At first, he seemed like all the other men, someone who should have just bowed before her. But he then proved to her that he was much more than a normal man as he showed that he could be trusted. She had even begun to think of him as a possible brother in arms. And he was not someone to look down upon. He could definitely hold his own in a fight and that armor of his and the weapons he used certainly made him a dangerous person if he was ever crossed. But, to have him snap at her like he did the other day, all because she messed up and jumped in without thinking. It hurt her a bit.

Her pride was hurt for being outdone by a mere fake and these fakes were no where near as powerful as a real Greeed. Her pride was also hurt because she had been scolded by a man. She was an Amazon so why did his opinion matter so much? Sure, he created the fakes so that they could be used to train with but what made him so special?

With her mind so focused on her inner turmoil she never noticed the punch coming from a Simu-droid in the guise of Bizarro; the powerful hit slamming right into her face and sending her flying right into a brick wall. Taking advantage, Bizarro flew at Donna who just pushed herself out of the rubble and flew right back at him with a feral roar of her own.

"Raaaaaa!" Cocking her fist back, she bashed her fist against that of Bizarro's, the force of the connecting blows sending them flying away from one another.

Coming to a stop in mid-flight, Donna looked back at Bizarro and flew after him, none the wiser that she was being watched. As she got closer her body was suddenly pelted by a combination of green atomic energy and ice energy, courtesy of Atomic Skull and Killer Frost. Hitting the ground hard, she pushed herself up and glared at the two of them with anger.

'_Why…_,' she asked herself as she flew up and performed a snap kick to the side of Atomic Skull's head, knocking it clean off. '_Why does it hurt? What did I do wrong?_' She was then sent flying back down to the ground as Bizarro flew up and slammed both of his fists down onto her in the form of a club, nearly knocking her out. Hitting the ground with a very loud thud, a crater forming under her body, she coughed up a small bit of blood before wiping a small bit of iron-tasting crimson residue from the side of her lip as she pushed herself up, her left arm holding her side as she began to favor her ribs a bit. '_I have trained for centuries for fights such as these so freaks like them should be no problem for me. So why is it that all I do is lose to these…these…fakes?-!_'

She flew up and headbutted Killer Frost right in the chin before flipping over a backhand from Bizarro, grabbing him by the arm and pinning it behind his back. But Bizarro, as much of an idiot as he was, was no pushover which he proved as he flew backwards and slammed Donna's body right into the ground, creating another crater.

* * *

><p>Having arrived on the Watchtower, Birth made his way down one of the corridors, passing other heroes along the way. Making his way to the science lab, he entered, only to notice that no one was around. '<em>Strange, where is everyone today?<em>' he asked himself mentally as he left the lab. '_Oh well, maybe I'll just go and look over the Greeed and Yummy protocol data while I wait for someone to show up._'

Upon arriving at the simulator computer, he noticed that it was currently in use by someone inside. Stepping up to the monitor he noticed Wonder Girl having a very tough time against Bizarro and Killer Frost. Looking at the set level, he saw that the Simu-droid's levels were set to the maximum output, meaning that they were nearly a match for the real villains back on Earth. As he watched the fight continue, he saw Bizarro grab Donna by her hair and lift her up, his eyes glowing red as he prepared to roast her alive.

* * *

><p>Holding up Donna by her hair, Bizarro's eyes glowed red as he punched her in the face again and again. He then stopped punching her and held her hand in both hands, crushing her skull slowly while Frost came up behind Donna and began to punch and kick her in the sides. Donna gripped Bizarro's hands with her own and began to pry them off of her head but the Simu-droid version of the messed up Superman clone powered up his heat vision to its maximum level.<p>

'_Why…why can't I defeat something as simple as a copy?_' Donna thought until a familiar cry cut through the air, causing her to look at Bizarro in shock.

"Breast Cannon fire!" Birth shouted as he finished loading enough Cell Medals into his Birth Driver, filling the Breast Cannon with just enough power to destroy the Simu-droid Bizarro.

"**CELL-BURST!**" the Birth Driver shouted as the Breast Cannon fired an intense stream of crimson Cell Medal energy at Bizarro, destroying the Simu-droid body, leaving only the arms there which Donna tore off her head before looking at Birth with a bit of shock in her eyes.

"G-Gotou…what are you do—" she started until Birth cut her off.

"Oi, baka, watch your six! Strike out with a roundhouse and then use a sleeper hold to force your opponent to submit!" Birth instructed.

Donna, not really knowing what he meant by 'watch your six', quickly ducked under a forward roundhouse coming from Killer Frost before jumping up to perform a roundhouse kick of her own, her foot connecting with Frost's chin and knocking her backwards. Donna then flew behind Frost and wrapped her forearm around the villain's throat while using her other arm against the back of her head, her strength helping to take Frost down to the ground.

"Submit!" Donna ordered the droid but it wouldn't do so without a fight. "I said to SUBMIT!" she shouted in a much more authorative tone. After a few more seconds passed the Simu-Droid Killer Frost tapped its hand on the ground, giving in. "About time," Donna quipped as she shoved the droid away, its body covered in hard light as the form of Killer Frost faded away, leaving the now depowered droid lying there on the ground. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, Donna then looked over at Birth who banished the Breast Cannon back to its storage space with the Receptacle Orb on his chestplate. "Gotou…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be on the disabled list because of…?" Donna looked away a bit; remembering how it was her own blunder that caused him to get injured in the first place.

Birth just let out a sigh and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Donna looked up at him and Birth just patted her on the shoulder a bit, causing her to smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm healing just fine and I should be mission ready in another day or two," Birth told her, causing her to let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good news. But why are you here? You're not scheduled to be here today." Birth began to walk back towards the door that led to the simulator's computer room, motioning Donna to follow him.

"I came here to show Batman my latest Candroid designs and to also look over the Greeed and Yummy Protocol Data some more." He then came to a stop next to a small fridge that held bottles of water, taking one out and giving it to her. "Here, you should rehydrate yourself. After a training session like that you must have tired yourself out a bit."

Donna took a sip of the water and then grabbed a towel off of a rack set next to the fridge, cleaning the sweat from her face. Gotou had to admit, with how she looked right now, she was definitely attractive. But it made him wonder why she never tried to talk with any of the other men that were apart of the League.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired. And a bit frustrated as well."

"Why are you frustrated?" Birth asked her as he leaned up against a console. Donna looked at him and then looked down at the floor.

"Well, after I got you hurt last time, I decided to train against these weaker villains that my sister fights, thinking that it'd be easy compared to the Greeed."

"And let me guess…not as easy as you thought, huh?" Donna nodded in reply, a downcasted look on her face. "Donna-chan, just because you were trained for centuries doesn't mean you can just walk up to an opponent and expect to walk out without a scratch. You need to learn to expect the unexpected and to never, ever, underestimate your opponent. Sometimes the weakest looking person can be the most deadly."

"But I don't see how that goes along with what—" she started before Birth placed his hand on her shoulder again, causing her to go quiet.

"Donna-chan, it means everything in battle." He let out a sigh and pulled up a few video files on the monitor. When he had come to their reality, he had come with a few battle files from his and Eiji's battles against the Greeed and the Yummies. "Here, see these fights from mine and OOO's past?" She nodded. "Do you see how OOO and I fought them?"

She continued to watch and saw that both Gotou and Eiji and even a battle where Date who wore the Birth Prototype all worked together in fighting their opponent. They fought as a group and prevailed much of the time.

"You used teamwork," she stated while watching the battles with a bit of awe in her eyes.

"Not just teamwork, we also had to constantly think on our feet." Donna turned to look at him. "This is what you lack for the moment. You rush in without thinking ahead and without a plan. Kinda like Supergirl if you think about it." Donna just shot him a glare. "That's why I want to teach you how to fight like I do. That is…if you can deal with learning how to fight from a man."

Donna just looked at him for a moment and then, after thinking about what he said, she began to laugh which Birth soon found himself joining in, laughing a bit as well. He then took a seat at the chair and brought up files and fighting patterns based on many of the villains that the Justice League had stored in its data files. Donna watched as he went over them, showing her how to properly fight them the next time. After a few minutes, Donna stretched her arms out as she cracked her back. Birth turned off the computer and got up before heading to the door.

"Well, it seems like Batman won't be here for the rest of the day so I might as well go home. Ja ne, Donna-chan," Birth said with a wave as he began to leave. Donna, not wanting to be left alone, quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by his arm, stopping him.

"Wait," she said with somewhat somber tone.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering, since both of us have nothing else to do today, and seeing as I really don't know my way around Man's World just yet…I was thinking that maybe you could…accompany me for the day. You know, show me the sights and teach me about some of the stuff that Man's World has to offer." A small blush was on her face as she asked him that question.

Birth looked at her and thought about it. Was she asking him out on a date? Couldn't be. They had only known each other for no more than a month at best so there was no way for any kind of romantic feelings to develop so quickly between them. But she was right in the fact that she knew very little about Man's World. Of course, all things considered, so did he when it came to this world when compared to his old one.

Donna just stood there, awaiting his answer as patiently as she could. She didn't know why she was so flustered all of a sudden and she could hear her heart thundering inside her chest, her adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was really hoping that he would say yes.

After taking a moment to think on it, "Well…what the heck. Go get washed up and change into a normal pair of clothes and then we'll head out for a day on the town."

Donna beamed brightly at his response as she quickly ran off to the women's locker room to get a shower while Birth went back to the Observation Deck, waiting for her by the teleporter pad. After about thirty minutes, Donna had arrived at the teleporter dressed in a pair of denim blue jeans and white high heels while also wearing a white sleeveless shirt that held itself to her body by a set of straps that lay across her shoulders. The bottom end of the shirt had a frill with flower patterns woven in and she wore a blue jean jacket over her shirt and her purse over her shoulder. Birth just gaped at how beautiful she really looked when she dressed like a woman of the modern age.

Stepping onto the pad, they were both sent to Diana's apartment where Donna also lived for the time being. Once they arrived, Birth withdrew the Cell Medal from the Medal Slot, deactivating his transformation and returning to his human form.

"Well, where to first?" Gotou asked, causing Donna to take him by the arm and lead him out the door.

* * *

><p>Donna and Diana were alike in a lot of ways, and not just by their appearance. Though, Donna resembled Diana if she were a teenager. Of course, considering how Amazons had been given immortal life and eternal youth once they abandoned Man's World on their island of Themyscira, Donna could be older than she looked.<p>

She looked to be in her late teens, eighteen at least, but she was also a little innocent. She had lived a sheltered life on the island, knowing nothing except for the ways of the Amazon. Man's World was just strange for her and stranger still. She hadn't grown as accustomed to it as much as Diana.

Then again, Gotou was a stranger to this world too. He recalled his old life back in his old world before he met Eiji. How he was a cop, only to quit because he saw himself doing something more like saving the world. That was why he joined the Kougami Foundation. When he learned who OOO was it made him quite upset since he didn't think someone like Eiji deserved such power and that power was better off in his own hands. However, it was that arrogance that got in the way and Gotou was overlooked as the Birth Driver's user once it was completely developed.

He learned about how to be humble by working at Cous Coussier. He actually enjoyed working as the waiter and custodian. He didn't mind dressing up either. Then when Date came along, Gotou humbly asked to become his partner and while Date had been Kamen Rider Birth, Gotou was his partner, supporting him with the spare Birth Buster. Of course before he could even think of helping Date, Gotou had to train with the gun since the recoil always tossed him backwards until he got used to it. Then, when Date was 'dying' after 'betraying' them, Gotou officially became the second Kamen Rider Birth.

And Gotou couldn't help but see a bit of himself in Donna. The girl wanted to prove herself and be recognized as a full-fledged Amazon warrior like her big sister. From his time spent with Eiji, Gotou realized that anyone had potential for greatness but only if someone believed in them and that they believed in themselves as well.

"Hey, Gotou, can I ask you something?" asked Donna as they walked down the sidewalk towards a shopping outlet. It may have only been a month but she was slowly becoming more like a modern young woman every day. One of the many things that she found herself enjoying was going out shopping for new clothes every weekend.

"Sure, what is it?" replied Gotou as they came up to a row of department stores.

"Well, could you tell me why you became a hero? Why did you become a Kamen Rider? And even more so, what is a Kamen Rider anyway?" Gotou just shook his head. It was mostly about his personal past and, why he wouldn't reveal all of it right away, he could give her at least a few answers.

"First, you do realize that that's three questions, right?" Donna smiled while nodding her head, trying to act a bit cute. She had noticed Kara act the same way around OOO a couple of times before and it usually paid off when she was trying to get him to do something for her. "Well, I can't answer all of those questions as a couple of them are rather very personal issues with me…but I could give you a history lesson on Kamen Riders."

"That would be nice," she answered before she saw a very nice looking department store that seemed to have a lot of new clothes in. "But, first things first. It's time to shop."

Gotou just smiled a bit while a small sweat drop appeared next to his forehead. '_The girl is becoming more modernized by the day_.' Following her into the store, he just walked alongside her, watching her as she would grab a different styled shirt or pair of pants here or there, pressing them against her body while looking in the mirror, seeing how they matched against her body. He saw the smile on her face and the look of life in her eyes; the young Amazon warrior seemingly having the time of her life. While going shopping with her big sister was fun and all, going out shopping with a friend was a whole lot better.

As Gotou looked over at the window, habitually keeping an eye out for trouble, he was soon startled by the sudden act of Donna placing a white fedora with a black band around its base on top of his head.

"Oi, Donna-chan, what's with the fedora?" Gotou asked as he took off the hat and looked at her.

"Oh come on, it looks good on you," she said playfully as she grabbed a black silk tie that seemed to accentuate the look of the fedora. "Here, see?" She took the fedora from him and placed it back on his head before placing the tie on his chest, sizing him up in the mirror. Gotou looked at himself and let out a small chuckle. Looking up at him with a confused look in her eyes, "What, I don't get it. What is so funny?"

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing really," he apologized. "It's just OOO and I know another Kamen Rider back in our original world that works as a detective when he's not fighting and he dresses in a very similar fashion."

Donna thought about his answer and then was about to put them back when Gotou took them from her. "Huh, didn't you say that this type of get-up is already worn by another Rider back on your world?"

"I did, but that is that world and this is this world. OOO and I are currently the only Riders here." Donna nodded as Gotou tucked the fedora and tie under his arm. "Besides, you picked it out for me so it would be rude if I turned down the suggestion from a friend."

Liking his answer, Donna went back to looking for more clothes and, after about another forty minutes had passed, they arrived at the checkout line. Each paying for their own purchases, Gotou and Donna then continued to walk around outside but they soon noticed that it was starting to get a bit more crowded. As they continued walking down the sidewalk, a man on a ladder who was painting a sign leaned over to paint a letter at the far end of the board when his ladder fell out from under him.

"Whoa!" the man shouted as he fell to the ground but soon noticed that someone had caught him at the last second. Looking up, he could see a beautiful young looking brunette setting him down gently. "Wow that was close." He looked up at his savior, "Thank you, young lady," the man said in a thankful tone before he started climbing back up the ladder.

"Think nothing of," Donna replied. "And try to be a bit more careful next time." The man nodded as she and Gotou continued on their way.

About twenty minutes later, as they crossed over the crosswalk, a car came racing down the street; the driver as drunk as one could be without passing out. The people in the crosswalk noticed the car coming straight at them, causing them all to run for the two sides of the street. As Donna and Gotou made it to the side of the street…

"My baby!" a woman shouted as her little girl was still in the road.

Acting quickly, Gotou ran and grabbed the girl, tumbling to the ground with her and over to the other side of the road as the car went racing by. Donna, acting just as quickly as Gotou, flew ahead of the car and came down on top of it, forcing it to stop within a few feet from hitting an old lady. As a few squad cars came by to arrest the drunk driver, Donna rejoined Gotou who was handing the little girl back over to her mother.

"Oh bless you, sir! Thank you for saving my little girl!" the woman thanked him in a near panic as she tried to calm down. Gotou just placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to help calm down as well.

"It's quite alright, ma'am. I was just glad that I was able to get to her in time." Gotou smiled at the grateful woman.

* * *

><p>An hour later the pair stopped at a cafe for lunch where Gotou ordered a roast beef sandwich and tea while Donna ordered a steak-n-cheese sub with a soda on the side. As they waited for their order to come, Donna looked at Gotou and folded her hands under her chin, resting her elbows on the table.<p>

"So, Gotou, do you think you can tell me about the Kamen Riders now?" He did promise her that he would.

"Sure, we seem to have some time before our lunch arrives," he replied as he pulled a laptop out of his backpack.

He had made sure to carry one with him before having gone to look for Eiji and Ankh back in their world and it held a lot of data on things that ranged from field tactics to the blueprints to the Birth Driver and Candroid schematics all the way up to stories and background history of the other Kamen Riders. It was one of the few things that Kougami had been able to acquire secretly after his computer experts hacked into one of the systems used by Foundation X.

Setting the laptop down on the table and turning it on, he motioned for Donna to move in a bit closer so that she could see. Moving her seat next to his, she looked on as he clicked on a folder that was titled 'Showa Era', displaying images of the many different Showa Era Riders dating all the way to the 1970's.

"Okay, back in 1971, a secret organization known simply as SHOCKER had begun their plans to take over the world. To do so, they kidnapped and brainwashed many innocent people and then turned them into their cyborg soldiers."

"What's a cyborg?" Donna asked in confusion. Gotou just chuckled a bit, seeing that Donna still had a bit to learn about their world.

"A cyborg is a person that has mechanical parts implanted either into their body, on their body or both," he explained which earned him a nod of understanding. "Anyway, SHOCKER kidnapped a young biochemist by the name of Takeshi Hongo and made him into one of their most powerful warriors. But, before the brainwashing sequence could be done, a SHOCKER scientists saved him and set him free. Thus, Takeshi decided to use his new cyborg body to fight SHOCKER and protect the innocent. He became the very first Kamen Rider. In terms of meaning, a Kamen Rider is a hero of Justice. Or, in my language, Seigi no Yuusha."

"That's pretty sad but also kind of like poetic justice at the same time," Donna responded as she took a sip of her soda. "Using the weapon of an enemy to smite them down has always been a well known offensive tactic during wars in ancient times so it's not that surprising to still see it used in the modern era."

"Agreed." Gotou then clicked on the next image. "Now, Hongo-san wasn't the only Rider that SHOCKER developed. They kidnapped another man to make into an anti-Rider that could fight Hongo on an even playing field. But he too was saved and joined Hongo in his battle against SHOCKER. At that moment, they became known as Kamen Rider's Ichigo and Nigo, the Double Riders and the first Kamen Riders in history."

"Now that is pretty cool," Donna admired as she looked at the photos.

Gotou went on to explain the other Showa Era Riders which included V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Sky Rider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK, BLACK RX and even the three Riders that were considered both Showa and Heisei Era Riders which were ZO, J and Shin. After viewing them, she noticed Gotou close the Showa folder and open up the Heisei folder.

"Now, it's time to explain the Heisei Era Riders."

"So, there's even more besides the Showa Era Riders?" Donna asked as Gotou started going through the images.

"Yes but not all of them share the same world as most of them have different stories. This was only learned later after one of the Heisei Riders found a way to create bridges that could connect those worlds, allowing the Riders from the other worlds to cross over and help their fellow Riders out if the need ever arose," Gotou explained as he opened up Kuuga's file. "The Heisei Riders first started to appear back in the year 2000 and the first Rider was Kuuga. He fought to protect the smiles on the faces of humanity."

"That's a strange reason to fight," said Donna as their food arrived.

"Well, every person has a different reason to fight," Gotou chided a bit as he took a bite from his sandwich. "After Kuuga there was Agito. It is said that their storied intertwined so their worlds were connected at one time but branched off as their stories grew apart. Alongside Agito, a few other Riders, which were dubbed secondary Riders, appeared. They were Gills, Another Agito, G3 who later became G3-X and then there was G4."

He then went on to explain Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O and Kiva. Of course, he also explained that not all Kamen Riders were good as some of them were also evil and killed innocent people. Donna furrowed her brow as he went over the evil Riders like Shadow Moon, Ryuga, Ouja, Nega Den-O and the first Dark Kiva.

"Hey, Gotou, you said a Rider in the Heisei period found a way to join the worlds together. Who was that?" Donna asked, causing Gotou to bring up images of Kamen Rider's Decade, DiEnd and Kivala.

"That would be Kamen Rider Decade. He appeared in 2009 and, unlike most Riders; he started his own SHOCKER group known as DAI-SHOCKER. Their main goal was to conquer the multiverse and rule all worlds. But some things happened that caused him to develop amnesia and he decided to fight alongside the good Riders, defending their worlds." He then showed her DiEnd and Kivala while continuing his talk about Decade. "He did regain his memories though but decided that fighting for justice was a much better path to live than one of destroying justice. He could also assume the forms of past Riders by using his Kamen Ride cards and he even met a few of them as well, gaining knowledge and experience as he journeyed throughout the multiverse. He now works as the man behind the scenes, keeping the worlds connected."

"That's nice. At least he changed his ways instead of being evil like Shadow Moon and the other Dark Riders."

Donna was enjoying her history lesson about the Kamen Riders and she started to feel like she was getting to know Gotou a bit more. She had also noticed that he was much calmer than he usually was and more talkative as he usually kept to himself. Maybe talking about something that interested him was a good way to get to know him after all.

"Yeah, and then, after Decade, there's Kamen Rider Double. Though, he's sometimes called Kamen Rider W as well due to the shape of his belt when it's activated. He's the two-in-one Kamen Rider in that his Rider form is used by both him and his partner, Raito 'Philip' Sonozaki, at the same time." Donna gave him a strange and confusing stare, "Yeah, I know, I'll explain that part to you later. But Double is the Rider that works as a detective and his world is connected with the world of the Showa Era Riders. In fact, all Riders that appeared with and after Double are all on the same world. Those Riders are Accel, his secondary Rider, and Skull, his predecessor and even the evil Rider, Eternal."

"And then after their group…who was next?" Donna asked.

"That would be OOO and I. Of course, I'm the second Kamen Rider Birth. The first was my friend and mentor, Date Akira-san. He's a doctor by trade and he later rejoined our group after going through a medical procedure to remove a bullet that was stuck in his skull. When he returned, he used the Prototype Birth Driver, becoming Kamen Rider Birth Prototype…or Proto Birth for short. And, during our little battle with Gara, the creator of the Core Medals, OOO also met the space themed Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze."

Unfortunately, Gotou and the others had been swept into the Justice League's world so they never got the chance to get to know Fourze really well or the chance to meet his fellow Rider, Kamen Rider Meteor. As Gotou powered down the laptop and returned it to his backpack, he and Donna finished their lunch with Gotou paying for it all. After that, they got up and headed for the last destination for their day out.

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Insert Song: Anything Goes! Ballad<strong>_)

As the sun was now slowly starting to set as it got late in the day, Donna and Gotou were walking through the park to see the street performers. Each of them was displaying different talents. There were guitarists playing songs, dancers displaying their dancing skills, and magicians who loved to wow and amaze their crowd. Walking by a lake where a pair of jugglers was performing for the crowd, Donna and Gotou watched on with amazement at what took place around them. They were paying so much to the events taking place that hey didn't see a pair of dogs come bounding by them, the leashes attached to their collars wrapping around Donna and Gotou's legs and quickly pulling the two of them close together in a startled surprise.

"Whoa! What the—," Gotou began until he felt the sensation of Donna being held up against him, her chest pressed against his. '_Oh boy, so not good right now!_' he though as he looked down with an embarrassed look on his face. He soon noticed that she too wore an embarrassed look herself, the two of them both blushing.

"S-sorry…Gotou…hehehe…" Donna tried to apologize but she was just as at a loss for words as he was.

"Yeah…um…how are we…,"

"Oh man, I am so sorry about that!" a man apologized as he came up and undid the leashes from around their legs. The dogs, a pair of Rottweiler's, just sat there with their tongues out as they watched the scene. "I was watching a magic show over there when these two must have noticed a squirrel or something."

"It's quite alright," Gotou reassured him, glad that he and Donna were no longer bound together. He looked at Donna who just looked away with a hint of pink now painted on her cheeks. '_I guess it's not so bad_.'

"Yeah," Donna added. "J-just…make sure to keep a better hold on your pets." Donna was completely embarrassed by the scene. Not only had she not noticed the dogs coming but she and Gotou had gotten bound together. Her heart pounded in her chest a bit as she thought of the closeness that they just shared. '_Oh man, what is going on with me?-!_' she whined mentally. She was not used to such feelings. She would definitely need to talk with Diana when she got home.

"Yeah, sure thing. Again, sorry 'bout that!" the man called out as he took his dogs and led them away.

Gotou and Donna both let out sighs of relief and continued their walk through the park but now the both of them were quieter than before. Looking over at her, Gotou knew that he needed to clear the air. Preparing to strike up a new conversation, they both got the surprise of their lives when a man popped up in front of them.

"Excuse me sir," the man greeted. Holding up a camera on a tripod, "Would you like me to take a picture of you and your pretty girlfriend here by the lake shore? With the sun setting right behind it, it would make for a truly romantic picture." The man wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestion and both Donna and Gotou blushed madly at the insinuation that they were a couple. The man himself wore a long green trench coat and a pair of black and white pinstripe pants with a red bowtie around his neck with a white polkadot pattern on it. Atop his head was a big black top hat and he had a long hook nose and gleaming eyes.

"W-we are not a couple! We're just good friends!" Gotou exclaimed at the weirdly dressed man. The man wasn't buying it though.

"I beg to differ, sir. The aura that you two give off just screams 'perfect couple'!" He then proceeded to push them over to the lake shore, Donna putting up more of a fight but still finding it hard due to still struggling with the emotions coming up after being called Gotou's girlfriend. He was just a friend. Nothing more. "Ah, there we go," the photographer said as he stepped back and aimed the camera. Wanting to really set the mood, "Oh, come now, sir. Put your arm around her shoulders and hold her close."

"Like I said, we're not dating. We are just—" Donna nudged him in the ribs, getting his attention. "N-nani?"

"Just do it already." Gotou gave her a somewhat surprised and quizzical look. "Look, if we just play along and do this then maybe he'll leave us alone," she told him in a hushed whisper. Gotou, after thinking about it for a few seconds, nodded in agreement though he was still reluctant about the idea.

Looping his arm around Donna's shoulders, he pulled her in close; Donna moving in closer on her own as well. The two of them posed for the picture and smiled softly. They also wore a light blushes on their faces at being so embarrassed of their current predicament.

"Okay, on the count of three, say cheese," the man said as he held the switch in his hand, his thumb just above the button. "One…two…three…,"

"Cheese," Gotou and Donna said in unison, smiling for the picture as the man pressed the button.

Taking their picture, the man then went over to a small laptop after removing a USB from the camera, installing the USB into the laptop and bringing up the photo. He then went on to print out two pictures. As Gotou released Donna's shoulder, the two of them saw the man come back up to them.

"Here you go, these are on the house as you two seem to make the perfect couple," the man said as he handed them the pictures.

Taking them, Donna smiled at the image on the paper while Gotou scolded himself in the back of his mind. He knew damn well that neither Ankh nor Eiji would let him live this down. He was just glade that Date wasn't there as he would just make it much worse.

"Look, we've already said that we are not a…huh, where did he go?" Donna asked as she looked around. Gotou looked around as well but there was no sign of the man anywhere. Even his equipment was already gone. "Okay…that…was just plain freaky." Gotou nodded in agreement.

Looking over at Donna, he noticed that she was smiling as she looked at the picture again. He just smiled himself as he stuffed his picture into his bag, albeit a bit carefully as he did not want to ruin it. As they walked on, the man from before just watched them leave from behind a tree. Using his finger to lift up his hat a bit, '_Hmm…looks like things in this world are going to get interesting_.' And then, without a hint of intention, the man vanished once more without a trace.

(**End Song**)

* * *

><p>As they continued their walk, Donna looked over to a fountain in the center of the park and went to see the water flowing from what looked like a stone fish's mouth; the water streaming into the fountain in an ever continuous flow. Gotou just watched the sight of Donna enjoying herself and smiled. It was nice to see her having such a good time after having such a horrible week in the simulator room back at the Watchtower.<p>

As Donna stood back up she looked to her right to see a bronze statue of a man in a toga looking towards her. "Hey, now that's what I call a realistic statue," Donna said as she walked up to the statue. "What do you think, Gotou?" Gotou just smiled as he knew what was about to happen. He might not be from this world but it was still very similar to his own.

"Yeah, it does seem real. Speaking of which, don't look behind you," Gotou told her.

Quirking an eyebrow at him, "Huh, what do you mean 'don't loo— HOLY HERA!" Donna jumped back about ten feet, completely startled as the bronze statue bent down and waved at her, scaring her to near death. "Th-th-th…THAT STATUE JUST MOVED!"

Gotou couldn't hold it in any longer as he fell to his knees while wrapping his arms around his sides, laughing as hard as he could. He just couldn't help it. He knew that the man was going to scare her but he just couldn't resist not saying anything. He wanted to see her reaction. At least she reacted the way he wanted her to instead of going on the attack. That would have gotten them in trouble.

"Stop laughing Gotou! It's not funny!" She then looked over at the 'living statue', "And how is it that you are a living statue?-!"

"Do…Donna-chan…hehehehheh….he's just a man that's dressed up as a statue. He's only a performer….HAHAHAHAHA!" Gotou was now on his butt, laughing so hard that his soar ribs started to hurt again. '_Damn, shouldn't have laughed so hard…but it was worth it._'

"He's right," the 'living statue' told her with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you so badly. I didn't mean for it to be so bad. Of course, many of us who dress up as statues usually get similar reactions from people who quickly learn that we're really people and not mere decorative works of art."

"It's…it's alright," Gotou said as he stood up, picking up his backpack. "At least she didn't hit you." The man nodded in agreement as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. '_If she did she probably would have knocked you into the next county._'

Donna, after taking a few seconds to calm down, just gave Gotou a glare before looking at the man, giving him an understanding smile. The people of Man's World had many ways to express their artistic side and it seemed standing around dressed like statues was one of them.

"It's okay, just…try to be more careful on who you accidentally scare."

"I will. Hey, ya know what, my friend over there on the other side of the fountain does caricatures for a living. Just tell him I sent you there as my way of apologizing and he'll do a drawing for you for free," the man offered.

Donna and Gotou nodded and waved goodbye as they thanked him. Donna then gave Gotou a glare while grabbing him by the hand and gripping it tightly, causing Gotou to wince a bit in pain.

"You listen to me, pal. If you ever let that happen again, I'll send you straight to Tartarus myself!" she warned him in a low threatening tone. Gotou just nodded. While the little prank had caused Donna to threaten him with his life, it was still worth it.

Taking the statue man up on his offer, Gotou and Donna then went and got a caricature done but, this time, Gotou made sure it wasn't a couple's portrait. After about thirty minutes, the man finished both of their drawings and gave them to them. Donna liked hers as it made her look like a cartoonish superhero while Gotou's made him look like a character right out of the Looney Toons.

* * *

><p>Getting late into the evening, the two friends then left the park and headed down the street towards the apartment complex where Diana and Donna lived. As they made their way pass a few convenience stores, a door to one of them slammed open as a few people ran out while firing their guns back at the store, keeping the people inside from chasing them.<p>

"Come on! Let's get outta here before the cops show up!" one man screamed as they made it to their car.

Watching from the other side of the street, Gotou and Donna looked at one another and nodded before heading to two separate alleys. Inside the first alley, Donna spun herself around like Diana would, changing from her civilian outfit to that of her Wonder Girl costume. In the second alley, Gotou fastened on the Birth Driver and slid in a Cell Medal before twisting the knob.

"Henshin!"

In a few seconds, his body was once again covered in the suit and armor of the Birth System. Exiting the alley as Kamen Rider Birth while leaving his purchased items from the day behind, he noticed Wonder Girl fly up and over to the crooks. Taking his Birth Buster and loading it up with Cell Medals, he too ran towards them while he had his backpack slung over his armored shoulder.

"Come on, we need to go, now!" the crook shouted again and turned around, only to get a flying drop kick right to the face, courtesy of Wonder Girl.

"Shit, it's the Justice League!" one crook shouted.

"Who cares?-! Just shoot the bitch!" another shouted, causing them all to open fire. Donna used her enchanted bracelets to deflect the bullets as Birth moved to her side, taking aim and firing off a round of Cell Medal bullets at the crooks, shooting the guns right out of their hands. "Damn it; forget the loot, just run!"

"I don't think so!" Wonder Girl shouted as she took her lasso and twirled it around before letting it fly; the lasso ensnaring three of the five crooks. With a hard tug, she brought them down to the ground with a thud. Looking over to the two fleeing crooks that she had missed, "Uh-oh, Birth, they're getting away!"

"Oh no they're not!" he proclaimed as he slid a Cell Medal into his belt, activating the Receptacle Orb on his right shoulder pad.

"**CRANE-ARM!**" the belt sounded out as the pieces for the Crane Arm formed around Birth's right.

Then, with a swing of his arm, Birth launched the hook appendage of the Crane Arm, capturing the two remaining crooks and dragging them back over towards himself and Wonder Girl. Once they were close enough, Birth lifted them up and looked at the crook on the left right in the eyes.

"I don't think I heard you clearly the first time," Birth began in an angered tone. "But I could have sworn you called my friend here a bitch." Birth's singular curved eye lens began to glow as the two inner lenses within it flashed a red-orange color. This scared the man into pissing his pants on the spot as he began to cower before the angered Kamen Rider. "Just so you know, you should be grateful that I caught you instead of her," he said as he nudged his head in the direction of Wonder Girl. "If she had caught you…well, I don't want to think of what she'd do to you."

The man let out a scream of terror as the local police showed up to take them away. Handing the crooks over so that they could be handcuffed, Birth and Wonder Girl looked at one another and smiled, with Birth's smile not being able to be seen though due to his helmet. Returning to the alley's to reclaim their belongings, Birth and Wonder Girl went to the other side of the buildings, taking to the back streets; returning to their civilian forms along the way.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the door to Donna and Diana's apartment, Donna opened the door and went inside, followed by Gotou who closed the door. As Donna put her stuff away in her room, Gotou set his stuff next to the couch. He would only be there for a few minutes before he had the Watchtower send him home via teleportation. Stretching his arms out while cracking his back, he was soon taken by surprise when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.<p>

"Wha! D-Diana-san?-!" Gotou shouted in surprise, never expecting Diana to be home. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that, Gotou," Diana apologized while stifling a small laugh. "So, what are doing here?"

"Oh, I just walked Donna-chan home. She asked me to spend the day with her today." Diana smiled a lightly sinister smile, knowing that she could now tease Donna once Gotou left.

"Oh really? What did you both do today?"

Before Gotou could reply, Donna came back out of her room while stretching her arms out. "Mnnnn….ah, now that was a nice day out on the tow…Big Sister?-! When did you get home?"

"Oh I've been home for a few hours now," Diana replied. "I was worried about you since I couldn't find you either here or back at the Watchtower. But I am relieved that you were out with Gotou." She then looked at the two of them, "So, tell me…how was your…_date_?"

Donna's face turned beet red as did Gotou's and, acting quickly, Gotou grabbed his things before placing his finger to his ear-bud com-link. "It wasn't a date!" he shouted before activating the com-link. "Watchtower, one for transport!"

In a column of light, Gotou was transported back to the Watchtower, leaving Donna to face Diana, alone. Looking back at her big sister, Donna laughed a bit out of fear as she knew that Diana was not going to let her day with Gotou go without telling her how it went. But, for just a moment, her heart stopped as she recalled the word her sister had used. Date…was their day out with one another really…a date? Her heart then began to slowly pound harder in her chest as she recalled her time with Gotou. She had enjoyed every minute of it. And she wanted to experience those feelings even more now. Out of all the people she came to know in Man's World, he was the only one to make her feel so…excited.

"So…," Donna looked over at Diana who had her hands on her hips, "…tell me about your date with Gotou. And _don't_ leave out any details." Donna just gulped. Well, she knew it wouldn't be so bad. She enjoyed the time she spent with him. But she knew that if Gotou's friends found out that he would probably get grilled about even worse that what Diana was doing now. She just hoped that her mother never found out.

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:<em>

_After being told that he should find ways of controlling his temper, Ankh is asked to back up Diana on a mission with Hawk and Dove. During the battle, he'll be forced to go up against the soulless battle armor that doesn't seem to know when to stay down. Can Ankh and the rest of the League members on the mission stop both the unstoppable armor and the war between two different nations? To do so, Ankh will have to do the one thing he has never been able to do…what that is he must discover on his._

**Chapter 14:**

**Angered Greeed, Soulless Armor and Inner Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Toku Warrior:<strong> Hey everyone, it's been a little while since I released an OOO chapter. Still going over some of the arc plans but season 1 has been primarily mapped out. I want to thank both King of 2211 and Archangel Igneel for their help in the early planning stages of the story. I would also like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for his help in editing this chapter and helping to expand on the growing relationship between Donna and Gotou. You three rock and have been very helpful in plotting out this story. Thanks.

Well, as you can tell from the preview, next chapter is all about Ankh. After that I will be making a 3-part special for Eiji. Why a 3-part special? Well, let's just say that it will have a few revelations revealed and will also bring in about a couple things as well. Until next time, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please be honest with your reviews.


	14. 14th Medal: Soulless Armor

_I do not own any characters from the Justice League Unlimited series or from Kamen Rider OOO. They belong to their creators. I will only claim ownership of any original characters, monsters, Core Medals, Combos and Greeed that appear in this story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League: OOO Unlimited<strong>

_So far on Justice League: OOO Unlimited…_

_Donna is still troubled by what happened to Gotō during the first trial run of the Greeed Protocol for the Justice League's simulator. Gotō, feeling better, goes to the Watchtower to talk to Batman but can't find him. Running into Donna in the simulator room, the two patch things up and, after finding enough resolve, Donna asks Gotō to accompany her for the day on Earth. During their day together they visited many different places until they encountered a strange man who took their picture for them; only for the man to disappear just as quickly. Near the end of the day, Birth and Wonder Girl came forth to put a stop to a robbery and, at the end, Diana finds out about them being alone with one another for the day and begins to tease them, calling their outing a date. How their relationship will grow is a mystery._

* * *

><p>Located in the realm of the Greek Gods, deep within a chamber where the heat was more intense than the fire under a cauldron, one of the Gods was busy at his work. Pounding away with his hammer, Hephaestus was creating his newest masterpiece. As he worked, another one of the Gods entered his domain, wearing a set of sectioned silver armor with a red cape attached to the back. He had short blond hair and steely blue eyes and he was not very happy at the moment. This was Ares, Greek God of War. Walking over to his brother with an arrogant determination in his stride, the God of War came up to Hephaestus and he was not in the mood for any excuses.<p>

"You said 'come back Tuesday'. Well, it's Tuesday. I want my suit," Ares demanded, causing Hephaestus to stop his work and look over to his brother.

Hephaestus swung down his hammer again, adding another touch to his current work while responding to his brother. "Patience, brother. You know how much I care about the details."

"It doesn't have to be pretty, Hephaestus," Ares chortled while giving his brother an unsettling glare. "Where it's going, things aren't supposed to be pretty."

Hephaestus looked at him and smirked a bit before retorting to his brother's latest comment. "Present company excluded of course?"

"Just hurry up!" Ares ordered.

Hephaestus just grinned as he trudged over to his fire pit and grabbed a rod with a flat base on one end from the fire and moved back over to the remainder of the suit he was working on. Placing the flat base against the armor, smoke rising off the suit from the contact of heated metal against unheated metal, he raised his hammer and delivered the final blow.

"My finishing touch."

With the strike of his hammer, the flat base of the rod imprinted Hephaestus' personal insignia on the center area of the suit. The symbol glowed for a few seconds before becoming dormant. Placing his tools inside a barrel on the side of his work table, Hephaestus grabbed the remainder of the suit and lifted it up, slowly walking over to the other finished portion of the suit which looked like a giant piece of armor. Following his brother, Ares looked at the suit with some scrutiny as Hephaestus placed the final piece onto it, the piece actually being the front of its torso. Stepping back, Hephaestus gave Ares the general information on the now finished suit.

"The Annihilator; heartless, indestructible and ready to feed on mankind's misery and rage…per your specifications," he told Ares.

The Annihilator was a big black metal suit of armor with big shoulder pads and gold trim etched all along its joints and the segments of the armor. Its waist had a golden belt design with two red orb-like lenses in the center and its faceplate had two horizontal slits, giving it a lifeless, soulless appearance. It also had red gems on its knuckles and a golden metal high collar while the sides of its head were gold as well. It was truly a masterpiece that could only have been made by the Gods.

"Go ahead, Ares. Give it life," Hephaestus instructed.

Ares smirked and did as instructed, backing away a bit as he unsheathed his broadsword and held it out in front, presenting himself as a challenger to the Annihilator. The slits on its faceplate released a white glowing light as it came to life. It stalked towards the God of War with a lifeless stride and began to swing away with its right arm, constantly parrying Ares' sword and driving him into a corner. Pushing him up against a pillar, it then brought its arms down like a makeshift club, trying to crush Ares who used his sword to push back.

"Enough!" Ares commanded and the Annihilator listened, stopping its attack and backing up before powering down. Ares looked at the Annihilator and developed a sinister grin. "Wrap it up. I'll take it."

* * *

><p><strong>OP Theme: Justice League Unlimited Theme<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>  
><strong>Angered Greeed, Soulless Armor and Inner Peace<strong>

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

><p>Having the day off from his job at the atrium and with no missions to go on, Ankh was easily bored so he quickly found a way to relieve himself of his boredom. With Birth on a mission in Germany with Black Lightning and Wildcat and with OOO on a mission in Hong Kong with Green Lantern, Vixen and Black Canary, it was easy for him to get bored fast.<p>

Currently, relieving his boredom in the only way he knew how, Ankh was in the simulator room and blasting at the robotic facsimile of his former associates, the Greeed. Uva, Mezool, Gamel and Kazari and him were fighting in the middle of a city which resembled Tokyo and as such elemental attacks were being thrown about.

He was glad that this scenario had been programmed into the simulator. He could have the satisfaction of blowing them up over and over again. It didn't feel as satisfying as destroying the real ones but in this world he'd take what he could get.

Meanwhile, watching him was the green-haired pyrokinetic Fire who had her face in her hands, admiring him. While his human form was cute, his humanoid phoenix form was just majestic. His rainbow-colored wings, which for battle could be replaced with peacock tail feathers that could be launched like missiles, were just too impressive to make her keep her eyes off him.

At the same time, standing nearby was one of the League's newest members. He was dressed in a blue trench coat and a blue fedora, with a faceless mask. He was known as the Question and he could rival Batman in paranoia and the position for the World's Greatest Detective. However, he preferred to shy away from the limelight.

The Question, always serious, always thinking that everything was a conspiracy, was watching Ankh. The bird Greeed wasn't the only one on his mind. Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Birth were also in his thoughts. Just who were they? Where had they come from? Up until their introduction on live television nobody knew who they were. Judging by the way they spoke they were Asian, Japanese to be specific. What made him curious was their abilities and armor.

Then again, the Question was suspicious of everyone. The trio were just a new addition to his list of suspicious persons.

Ankh performed his own version of TaJaDor's Prominence Drop attack, blowing up Uva in an instant. Standing in the fiery crater where Uva had once been, Ankh quickly side-stepped a blast of water which had been fired at him, courtesy of Mezool. "_**Che, so predictable**_," Ankh muttered in a low tone as he raised his hand, red and gold energy forming within his palm. He then shot his arm out, firing a stream of red and gold energy flames at Mezool, roasting her and causing he to explode on the spot. He prepared to move on to fighting Gamel when he was struck in the back by a sandstorm twister from Kazari. The attack sent him flying over the street and into a clothesline from Gamel, the brute knocking him down to the ground. Looking up, Ankh rolled out of the way as Gamel brought his ivory tusk armed fist down, trying to impale Ankh. "_**Heh, not bad for a bunch of fakes**_," he mused as he took flight and rose into the air.

**"**_**Now, let's see what else I can do.**_**" **He didn't have all of his original Core Medals as four had been destroyed a long time ago, but he did have new Core Medals replacing them. He wanted to test out what powers and abilities he'd gained from them. Also, he wanted to practice a few new Fire Bending moves.

Fire sighed dreamily as she watched. Her friend Ice had called her a love-struck fool but maybe that wasn't farther from the truth. Ankh was so unlike other men. They were interested in her body. Ankh, however, wasn't. And his whole tough guy exterior and him playing hard-to-get was just too adorable to resist. Sure, he would tolerate her sometimes but there were times when he couldn't stand her and she loved to get under his skin. But it wasn't his looks or powers she found interesting. She found herself just enjoying the time she spent with him. Granted, he looked slightly younger than her but, according to Ankh, he was well old enough to rock her cradle. He was older than everyone she knew combined.

"I wonder if he'd like a training partner," Fire spoke aloud before going to join with the bird Greeed, leaving Question to watch silently.

* * *

><p>As Ankh trained in the simulator room and Fire joining him, J'onn was busy overlooking most of the current missions. He already had to step in and stop Diana from pummeling a bank robber into a coma, easily seeing her anger and rage. Their time amongst the humans was slowly making them more prone to anger due to all the hostile and negative emotions that they came across on a daily basis. Of course, she wasn't the only member of the League who seemed to have some anger management issues. Besides Diana, J'onn also noticed a lot of anger bottled up within Ankh as well during the few times he'd seen him fight. It was something that was going to need to be addressed soon before the bird Greeed did something he could never undo. As J'onn checked in on Ankh's training, he also opened a connection to Wonder Woman who had already picked up Hawk and Dove and were about to head to their next mission.<p>

"Diana, are you about to fly off to Kasnia with Hawk and Dove?" J'onn asked.

"_Yes, J'onn. We're about to leave and should be there within a few minutes_," she replied.

"Before you take off, I want to send one last member down there as well to assist you," he told her. '_And I need to get him out of the simulator room before he destroys all the Simu-droids out of boredom and anger,_' J'onn thought while looking at the video feed of Ankh and Fire in the training room.

"_Who did you have in mind_?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm going to send Ankh. Just wait for a few minutes and he should be there momentarily."

"_Alright then, but don't take too long in getting him here. Wonder Woman out._"

* * *

><p>Coming straight down to the ground in a swan dive, Ankh quickly banked hard before righting himself and slamming his fire covered feet into the chest of Gamel, causing him to explode and for the parts of the Simu-droid to go flying everywhere. Ankh then turned around and saw Fire, who had come to join him moments earlier, flying out of Kazari's range of attack and then shooting twin streams of emerald green flames at the pseudo Greeed, knocking him back. Looking over at Ankh, she gave him a wink and then, swinging her arms out to her sides, mimicked him while creating a plume of emerald green fire behind her and forming it into a flaming green variant of his energy peacock feathers. She then launched them at Kazari, the attack slamming into his chest and ripping off sparks as he was sent soaring across the street.<p>

"_**Is that supposed to be funny?**_" Ankh asked her, feeling insulted that a human would mimic one of his attacks.

"No, it's my way of showing you how much you impress me. Consider it a form of flattery," Fire told him with her hands at her hips. She really wished that Ankh would stop being so angry all the time and just open up a little.

Ankh just stared at her for a moment and then looked over at the form of Kazari slowly getting up.

"_**Che, flattery will get you nowhere with me, Baka-onna**_," Ankh spat though inwardly impressed that she would go so far to gain his attention.

Fire just sighed while rubbing her head a bit, "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit nicer. It's not like it's going to kill you."

Ankh retorted by flying up into the air and forming his energy peacock feathers while glaring at Kazari. What did Fire know anyway? She didn't know a thing about him or his past or the kind of crap he had to go through back on his original world. How he had been betrayed by the King he served and how he practically gave his life for one of the only few people he could bring himself to call a friend. The thought of a pile of medals being alive and dying that he got from Eiji and Hina had moved him and made him feel alive, making him feel full and his desires fulfilled. But now, slowly evolving into a new type of life form and experiencing emotions he never had before, temptations that made him want to give into his newly forming desires, he just didn't know how to react to it. And not knowing how to react to something or why he was feeling the way he felt just made him even angrier. Looking at Kazari, he found a way to release some of that pent up anger for a brief moment.

"_**Urusai, baka-onna!**_" Ankh shouted as he fired the peacock energy missiles at Kazari, the power and force of the attack destroying him on impact.

With the destruction of the four pseudo Greeed's, the environment shifted back to that of an unused simulator room as both Ankh and Fire landed on the ground. Ankh let out a small sigh of content until he heard footsteps, noting that Fire was now walking over to him. Turning and looking at her, he could see the irritated look on her face. She always smiled and usually wore a seductive look but to see her upset was something new to see.

"_**What now?**_" Ankh complained. Fire leaned up a bit, getting in Ankh's face while glaring at him.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me 'Baka-onna' all the time," Fire quipped angrily. "I have a name you know."

"_**Last time I checked, we aren't allowed to use our real names while we're on duty unless it's important,**_" Ankh reminded her.

"And yet you use your real name all the time as your alias is just the name of your old host," Fire shot back. "And besides, everyone uses GL and Diana's real name all the time here and most of the other members know who Ice and I are and use them when they talk to us. You could do the same too, actually."

Ankh did not like her attitude at all. He didn't deserve to be talked down to by a human female. Sure, she was pretty and had a fiery spirit that he found himself slowly admiring as time went on but not even she had the right to talk to him like that. Not even Gotō and Eiji talked to him that way unless he did something stupid. He was about to make a retort when Fire placed a hand on his chest and gave him a more sincere look, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"Come on Ankh, just this once," she asked him gently. "Even if it's only one time, I wanna hear you say it."

That look in her eyes, that pleading look and how she stood before him made him feel like he wanted to give into her and do what she asked of him; it really bugged the hell out of him as to how she could make him feel like that. He was a Greeed, one of the most powerful Greeed in existence and yet this woman, a meta-human at that, whose power was like a flick to the forehead compared to his own power made him feel so…guilty.

"_**What? Just what am I supposed to say?**_"

"My name," she replied. "My real name. I want to hear you call me by my real name. Even if only just this one time. Please?"

Ankh groaned and pushed her away.

"_**Why should I call you by your real name at a time like this? What is the point anyway?**_" Ankh asked, somewhat irritated. Fire glared at him and got in his face again.

"What's the point?-!" she parroted angrily. "The point is that we're friends! That's the point. I talk to you, deal with all the anger you push on me, take you verbal insults and for what? To try to get you to open up! I am your friend Ankh. And friends should be able to call one another by their real names. To be nice to one another." Taking his hand in hers. "Ankh…don't you see, I—"

"_**Urusai!**_" Ankh shouted as he tore his hands away, startling Fire a bit. "_**Why do you keep going on and on about being friends?-! All you do is follow me around and annoy the hell out of me! I go to work; you call me at the atrium to wish me a good day. I come here to the tower; you're waiting for me at the Teleporter Bay!**_" Fire looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. "_**It's annoying as hell!**_" After venting his frustrations, he noticed the look in her eyes. Turning away, Fire slowly walked to the door, exiting the simulator room. Seeing the hurt look on her face, he knew he had done something terrible but his pride got in the way from letting him try to rectify his actions. He had most likely just ruined a good thing and might never be able to fix it. Pulling on the feathery crown on his head, he growned,"_**Goddamnit! Evolution so fucking sucks right now!**_" He quit his outburst though when the communicator in his ear beeped. "_**Yeah, what is it?-!**_"

"_Ankh, you're needed in the command center_," J'onn summoned.

Letting out a sigh, he answered, "_**Fine, I'll be right there**_."

* * *

><p>After exiting the simulator room and dodging questions from the Question, Ankh made his way to the command center of the Watchtower which was the platform that was situated above the Teleporter Bay. Entering through the doors, he saw both J'onn and Mr. Terrific hard at work at keeping an eye on all the current missions. It surprised Ankh at just how much trouble this world had going on every single day. This world seemed worse off than his original one and it amazed him to no end. Well, at least he would never get too bored and it seemed he would always have someone or something to take out his frustrations on.<p>

Walking up to J'onn, Ankh asked, "_**So, what's going on?**_" He leaned against the side of a console.

"I'm sending you to Kasnia with Diana, along with Hawk and Dove," explained J'onn.

"_**Finally. I was getting stir crazy with nothing to do**_," Ankh remarked, letting out an exasperated sigh of relief. J'onn just gave him a curious stare.

"You could socialize, and get to know the other new members," J'onn advised. "You do seem to get along well with Fire."

"_**More like she's imposing herself on me**_. **So, what's going on in Kasnia?**"

"As you should know, North and South Kasnia are in a civil war," J'onn informed Ankh.

"_**What else is new?**_" Ankh responded. As he was in a new world, he needed to know everything. He paid attention to the news, both local and international. Information was important. It helped back in his own world and he wasn't one to dismiss any advantage. He needed information to adapt to everything.

"Well, it's starting to escalate. The queen has asked the League for assistance as both factions have ties to allies in other countries," J'onn reminded him.

"_**And let me guess, if it gets worse, it could be a big disaster for everyone in that region**_." J'onn just nodded his head. "_**Right then, well, just send me to the princess' location and we can get this mission underway**_."

"Very well, but try to keep your anger under control," reminded the Martian. "We don't want another incident like last time when I sent you to Nigeria." Ankh sighed as he remembered that incident. A Nigerian drug lord shot him in the shoulder a couple of weeks back and Ankh nearly roasted him alive. His temper was becoming infamous among the League members and it was why many of them steered clear of him most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>— South Kasnia Military Camp —<strong>

Inside a military camp within South Kasnia, a group of soldiers sat and stood before a small wooden stage which was currently being used by their General and a balding monk with a wooden staff. The monk had a wide-eyed look about him as he spoke to the soldiers, riling them up for the battle that was about to take place. It would be a battle that no one in their right mind would want to fight and those that did could be considered lucky if they survived and made it home in one piece.

"The Northern tribes have infested our motherlands for too many generations," said the monk as the soldiers gave him their undivided attention. "Kasnia is ours. By the blood of our fathers and our fathers' fathers'." The soldiers talked amongst themselves about his words before he continued. "Right now, they're preparing a new weapon; a weapon with fearsome power. We've got to attack now to protect your farms and families from their vicious hands."

The soldiers all raised their fists and guns in the air, shouting out in agreement with the monk. The General walked forward, placing his hand on the monk's shoulder while raising his hand to give them their orders.

"Move out! And may fortune be with you!" the General shouted.

The soldiers all ran to their vehicles after arming themselves and drove off. As they left, the monk watched, his body suddenly becoming enshrouded in flames as his robes were replaced by segmented silver armor. His face then morphed into that of Ares, the God of War. A pleased grin on his face, he awaited the carnage that was about to ensue with much anticipation.

"Good. With the North using the Annihilator and the South rushing into battle, there will be plenty of war to go around," Ares said to himself. "This will be so much fun."

* * *

><p><strong>— Outskirts of Town: Outside Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet —<strong>

"So how much longer are we gonna have to wait for the 'no-show', Princess?" Hawk asked, slightly annoyed at having been made to wait instead of being able to get into some action. Wonder Woman had just pulled them out of a brawl at a local sports bar that they were easily winning at before J'onn told them to standby for their final member to be contacted.

"For as long as we have to," she retorted. "Now just be quiet and relax."

"Come on, Don," Dove asked his older brother. "Can't you be just a tad bit nicer?"

"Hey, not my fault that she's in a bad mood today," Hawk shot back. '_Must be her time of the month or something_.'

Wonder Woman was about to make a remark to his statement when a column of white and blue light made of tachyons formed before them. Within seconds, the light disappeared, leaving the bird Greeed known as Ankh standing before them. Hawk and Dove looked at the League's infamous ill-tempered bird man and knew that their day just got a whole lot worse. Wonder Woman, on the other hand, was much happier seeing as someone she considered a good friend and someone she could trust had been sent to help out. Ankh, himself, was glad to get sent on a mission. He was getting bored but he wanted a mission even more now so that he wouldn't have to think about his most recent argument with Fire. Looking at Hawk and Dove, he gave them a scrutinizing look as if judging them.

He'd never heard of them before and didn't know what they were capable of. Hopefully, they wouldn't make his life difficult. He knew most of the League members, well, those that made enough effort to at least say hello to him. Then again, his famed temper made him the poster boy of someone who you didn't want to make mad. He could easily give a few of the founders a run for their money.

"Ankh," Diana greeted as she clapped him on the shoulder. It was a gesture he had gotten used to over the past few months and it no longer irritated him. "I'm glad that you're here. I'm sure J'onn has explained everything."

"_**More or less. **__**He gave me the basic information**_," Ankh replied. "_**So, these are Hawk and Dove, huh?**_" he asked, motioning to the two bird-themed heroes standing behind them.

Dove made the first move by walking over to Ankh, holding out his hand. Hawk just watched, knowing that this was not going to go well. Ankh just watched as Dove came to a stop, his hand held out for Ankh to take. Diana just watched, hoping that Ankh wouldn't roast them within the first few minutes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dove said. "I'm Dove. And that big lug behind me is my older brother, Hawk." He waited for Ankh to take his hand but all he got was a slight scoff before turning to look at Diana.

"_**Really? A civil war and this is what we get?**_" Ankh chastised.

"Hey!" Ankh turned to see Hawk come up to him, not to thrilled with how he just blew his little brother off. "My kid brother just said hello and yet you just blow him off like that?-! What gives you the-"

"Knock it off!" Diana ordered, stopping the fight before it could escalate. Hawk and Ankh looked at one another, their eyes locking as they glared. "Alright, we got a mission to accomplish so, everyone, on the plane…_now_." The three of them noticed her glare and the threatening tone in her voice and dared not argue. Hawk and Dove mostly because she could beat them to a pulp. Ankh more out of respect as she was always respectful to him.

* * *

><p>Flying over the mountains which were close to Kasnia, Wonder Woman concentrated on flying her jet while Hawk, Dove and Ankh sat in the back. Hawk and Dove were still arguing a bit and Ankh just listened. Diana had asked him to just be quiet and listen to them so that he might learn how to handle them. Taking Diana's advice and listening to the brother's conversation, he found that he did like Hawk's direct approach to some problems but he also liked how Dove wanted to think things through, see everything from all the angles and possibly talk it out. He could see how the brothers balanced one another out but also found them annoying as hell when they couldn't agree with one another. It was times like this that he wished he was either on a mission with Eiji or Gotō or out on a walk with Fire. Wait…why did he suddenly want to spend time with Fire?<p>

'_Che, stupid evolution_,' Ankh groaned inwardly. Ever since he had started to evolve, he had noticed a whole slew of new emotions and desires welling up from deep within him. Now that he had time to think back to his argument with Fire, he did wonder if he could have done something differently. '_Argh! Why do I even care about that Baka-onna's feelings?-! She annoys the hell out of me so why is it that I can't get that hurt look on her face out of my head?_' he groaned inwardly some more as he held his head, trying to get rid of his mental images of Fire while also trying to drown out the argument going on between Hawk and Dove.

"Why not just let 'em obliterate each other?" Hawk questioned, Diana looking back at him as he asked his question. "If people can't control their own country, they don't deserve to have one," he finished, crossing his arms over his chest while looking out the window.

"Way to oversimplify." Hawk turned to look at Dove who was looking at him. "These folks live in poverty. And when you have so little, it's so easy to be swayed into blaming your neighbor. Almost all aggression can be cured with education." Ankh found himself agreeing with Dove on that point. Many poor countries and tribes argued and fought over the smallest of reasons as that was all they had. He decided to focus more on their conversation, hoping it would help him get Fire out of his mind for the moment.

"Yeah?" Hawk asked in a counter-response. "Then how come some of the best educated guys in the world work at the Pentagon?" Ankh also saw a good point with Hawk's rebuttal and wondered if there was anything more interesting to hear from them. But, instead of countering Hawk's response, Dove looked to Ankh.

"Hey Ankh, what do you think?" Dove asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, ask the hothead," Hawk snorted. Ankh glared at the elder brother for that remark.

"Watch it, Hawk," Diana warned. "I'm sure you're well aware of Ankh's temper so _don't_go getting him angry. I'd rather not have to clean your charred remains out of my jet." Hawk looked at her and then at Ankh, the Greeed holding up his hand with a small red and gold orb of fire forming above it and letting out a snickering chuckle.

Hawk grinned nervously. "Yeah, maybe after we land."

"Smart move, Hank," Dove stated. Looking back at Ankh, "So Ankh, what do you think of our talk that we had a moment ago?"

"_**What do I think? I think you both made good points but if I have to listen to the two of you argue for another minute then this jet's gonna go boom due to you two driving me crazy**_," Ankh chided. "_**Now, to use an old but somewhat annoying and cliché quote**_," he said as he leaned towards Diana. "_**Are we there yet?**_"

"Down there," she replied, causing the three of them to look out the canopy to see the war-zone below them. Ankh had studied human history. War was basically an expression of desire to the extremes. People wanted something and would go to huge lengths to do it, even start wars. Even if innocent people were killed in the crossfires, wars could not be stopped or avoided until either surrender was declared, the enemy was defeated, or all forces were wiped out.

"_**Humans never change**_," he murmured. Though he had respect for a select few, he generally viewed humans as slaves to their desires. While it was true that humans had progressed due to their desires, uncontrolled desire brought ruin. "_**So, do we go down there and start blowing the stubborn warmongering idiots up or what?**_"

"You're really prone to violence, aren't you?" Dove questioned.

* * *

><p>The war raged on between the Northern and Southern tribes of Kasnia as bullets, shrapnel and tank shells flew across the battlefield which was a small town. A few North Kasnians took shelter in a nearly destroyed building, using the wall as a shield as they peeked around the giant gaping holes and opened fire, using a pair of AK-47's to try and take out their enemies. They quickly hid though as a tank came rolling by. Their retreat would be useless as the tank opened fire, blowing away the wall and killing the men inside. As the forces of the South Kasnians moved forward, the Annihilator came onto the battlefield, feeding off the rage and aggression of the war around it. With the forces of the North Kasnians forming behind it, the Annihilator marched forward as a gunner on the back of a military jeep let loose his payload on the soulless suit of armor which came at them. The bullets merely ricocheted off of its body as it reached out and grabbed the turret. The man jumped out of the jeep as did his fellows while the Annihilator lifted the jeep and tossed it into an oncoming tank, destroying both and killing the men inside.<p>

As it prepared to advance, it received more machine gunfire. Turning around, it noticed a lone soldier trying to harm it but it took the bullets hitting it in stride. Noticing the Annihilator coming towards him, the lone soldier began to back away from the behemoth advancing towards him. He fired at it with his machine gun but the bullets just bounced off it over and over again. Raising its arm, it prepared to smash the soldier until it was knocked slightly forward by the impact of a tank shell. The soldier took this as his cue to run for it. As the soldier ran, the tank continued to open fire. The Annihilator just kept on advancing towards the tank, slamming its fist into it and killing the gunner inside.

As it lifted up the tank and tossed it as the other oncoming tanks, Wonder Woman and the others arrived on the scene to see the apparent massacre taking place. The four of them just looked at it and easily saw that the soldiers were easily no match for it. Most of them had already run away from the battlefield and tried to take cover as the Annihilator continued its unstoppable path of destruction.

"Who is that?" Hawk asked as they watched the battle continue.

"These people don't stand a chance against it," replied Dove.

Watching the battle and coming up with a plan, Wonder Woman issued her orders. "Hawk, Ankh, you two are with me." Turning to Dove, "Dove…"

"I'm on it," he replied as he raced off with his enhanced speed.

As they spread out, two soldiers fought for control of a machine gun. Kicking the younger man to the ground and into a pile of bricks, the older man took aim, preparing to fire, but was surprised when the gun disappeared from his hands in a blue. Looking over to his left, he noticed the form of Dove standing there with the machine gun held in both his hands. He then snapped it in two by busting it over his leg before tossing it away.

"Both of you scram," Dove ordered calmly which the two soldiers complied with, running from the battlefield. Dove smirked but then heard the sounds of more destruction and looked over to see the Annihilator still at work.

It had a tank held above its head as it ran over and slammed said tank into another tank which had been firing upon it, causing both tanks to explode. It then got pegged with another tank shell, making it lumber towards another tank, backhanding it away and sending it flying before slamming into a far wall, exploding on impact from the force of the collision. As it prepared to continue, it received a bolder to the side of the head. Looking down, it saw Hawk pick up another boulder which he threw at it but it did little to stop it. As it headed towards him, the Annihilator quickly found itself being bombarded with fireball after fireball which made it stagger backwards. This gave Hawk enough time to use his own enhanced speed to move out of the way.

Looking up into the sky, the Annihilator noticed Ankh floating there with more fireballs in his hands. Grabbing a bold of a broken down tank by the turret, it flung the tank at Ankh, knocking him out of the sky. Ankh grunted as he hit the ground with a dull thud, Cell Medals spilling onto the ground. Standing up and barely fazed by the attack, Ankh summoned his powers once more, launching fireball after fireball at the advancing Annihilator. This did little to slow it down which in turn began to irritate Ankh. Scowling, the Greeed unleashing his Peacock Missile attack, resulting in a massive explosion. Both Ankh and Hawk looked on with a satisfied look on their faces but then both looked on in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing the Annihilator to be completely unharmed.

"_**OH, COME ON!**_" Ankh complained as the Annihilator took a swipe at him and the red bird Greeed was sent tumbling, Cell Medals knocked onto the ground by the impact. "_**Ku…kuso…**_" he cursed as he picked himself up. The Annihilator stood over him and raised its foot to stomp on him. Suddenly, Hawk came out of nowhere and landed a hit on the Annihilator, sending it reeling.

"Hey, need help?" Hawk asked cockily.

"_**Mind your own business!**_" Ankh snapped as he rose to his feet, massaging his right wrist out of habit. "_**We have to take that big brute down!**_"

"You're eager," Hawk observed.

"_**Aren't you?**_" Ankh countered as he spread out his wings and took off.

Hawk just watched Ankh fly through the air, preparing for round two. "Show off!" Hawk shouted at him in a sort of friendly banter. He then noticed the Annihilator get back up and begin trudging towards him. "Uh-oh."

Hawk made a run for it as the Annihilator chased after him, slowly gaining on him. Ankh was about to try another attack when he felt a gust of wind blow right past him. Looking forward, he saw Wonder Woman flying ahead, heading straight for the Annihilator. As Hawk ran, he scurried onto a pile of bricks and boulders. Picking up one boulder, he hurled it at the Annihilator's head, knocking it back just a bit. As it regained its footing, it was instantly swept into the air by Wonder Woman who flew at it from behind, grabbing it by its leg and lifting it high into the air. She then spun it around and then, using the momentum of her spinning, flung the Annihilator into a tower which crumbled on top of it, burying it in a pile of rubble.

Hawk ran away from the pile of bricks and came to a stop, Wonder Woman and Ankh coming to a landing on either side of him. As they looked on, they all got the shock of their lives as the Annihilator rose up from the rubble, apparently unharmed. Its faceplate was open, allowing the three of them to see…nothing. It was completely empty. This surprised the three heroes even more and confused them somewhat.

"There's no one inside that thing!" Hawk exclaimed, stating the obvious. "How do you fight that?"

Wonder Woman just narrowed her eyes while looking at the walking suit of soulless armor. "You hit it 'till it breaks," she said.

The three of them then headed back into battle. As Hawk ran at it and Wonder Woman and Ankh flew towards it, the Annihilator grabbed a tank by its turret and, using it like a club, smacked the three heroes over into a busted wall, the three of them sliding down to the ground. Looking up while shaking the dizzies out of their heads, they noticed the Annihilator coming towards them with the tank raised above its head. Ankh, acting quickly, fired a volley of fireballs at it but to no avail as the attacks just bounced off of its armor. As Ankh kept firing, Wonder Woman noticed the sunlight glint off of its armor and noticed a strange but very familiar symbol. Acting quickly herself, she grabbed Hawk and moved the two of them away while kicking Ankh in the side, sending him in the opposite direction as the Annihilator slammed the tank down into the ground where they had only been seconds before.

Looking at the pile of smoke that rose from the attack, both Hawk and Wonder Woman were joined by Dove who looked on to see what would happen next. They got their answer as the tank came flying through the smoke cloud, nearly crushing them to death. Wonder Woman had acted quickly though, grabbing them both and flying away from the battlefield with Hawk protesting the whole time. They were joined in the air by Ankh and the four flew over to a ridge just beyond the outskirts of the town but high enough to give them a view of the carnage below. Landing on the ridge, Wonder Woman released Hawk and Dove and got a complaint from the more muscular brother.

"What are you doing? You just pulled us right out of battle," Hawk complained.

"She just saved our lives, Hank," Dove countered, coming to the defense of Diana's actions.

"Two yards would have done that," rebutted Hawk. "This is what's called a retreat."

"_**Oi, she just saved your life!**_" Ankh shot back. "_**Besides, the princess and I are the most powerful ones here and even we weren't able to stop that thing. So, unless you got any better ideas on what do next, then you had best shut up!**_"

"Says you! All we did was turn tail and run away like a pack of wounded dogs!" Hawk shouted.

"There was no point in continuing," Diana replied back calmly. "Our attacks were having no effect on that thing. If anything, it's getting stronger." They looked on as the Annihilator, along with the North Kasnians, drove the forces of the South away with their superior power.

"There's gotta be a way to stop this war," Dove said. "If we can just get the two leaders to sit down together."

"Oh cuz that happens all the time in these situations," Hawk replied.

"_**I think we're beyond that option at this point**_," added Ankh.

"Well, unless you just wanna kidnap them and make 'em talk," said Hawk, adding onto his last statement.

"I wish," said Dove, ready to try and do anything that could help stop this war peacefully.

"Then go for it," Diana replied. "At least it'll buy me some time."

"_**Well, if you gotta plan to stop that thing, I'm all for it then**_," Ankh added, willing to go along with Diana.

"Good, cuz we'll need all the time we can get," said Diana.

"Why? What are you doing?" asked Hawk.

Diana look up to the sky, "I gotta see a man about a suit of armor," was all she said as she took off, Ankh following after her.

"_**You know who made that thing**_," Ankh stated.

"Yes, and if I know him, if he made it, he'll know how to stop it," said Diana.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office back at the Northern Tribe's military base camp, Mr. Nardach, the man whom Ares had given the Annihilator to, was leaning back in his chair while taking a small break from leading his troops. Thinking of his next encounter with the Southern Tribe, he relaxed a bit while enjoying a cigar. He wouldn't get much of a chance to enjoy it fully though as Mr. Cera, who was actually Ares in disguise, came into his office. And he was not happy at all. He had expected death, destruction, chaos, war, genocide and yet all he got was a few deaths and a lot of property damage from just the Annihilator alone.<p>

"You let them go," Mr. Cera said, none too thrilled with the current outcome of the battle. Nardach nearly fell out of his chair in startled surprise, his stogie falling onto his table. "Why didn't you push ahead and take their camp? They have enough arsenal there to launch an assault against the capital."

"I have no designs of the capital," Nardach replied as he got up and walked from his desk and over to Mr. Cera. "We won, Mr. Cera. The animals attacked and we ran them out of town." This answer did not sit well with him though as it only served to infuriate him.

His anger reaching its peak, Mr. Cera began to raise his voice. "I didn't give you the Annihilator so you could run your enemies out of town; I gave you the Annihilator so you could annihilate them!"

Nardach didn't like his tone but knew better than to try and get under Mr. Cera's skin. Moving back towards his desk, he leaned over and looked at a map of the country of Kasnia. "Forgive the insult, sir, but you think like a South Kasnian. They want to destroy us all but my brothers and I only wish to keep our land." He crumpled the map in his hands, his own frustration growing. "Perhaps I could take their camp, but the price would be too great. Shall I win a country but massacre my people?"

It was a valid argument but a pointless one. As he tried to reason with Mr. Cera, the man began to clench his fists at hearing such half-hearted talk about not wanting to do too much harm or cause too much damage to his country. To Mr. Cera, war was only good for one thing. And that was senseless battle and bloodshed. Enough to drive a man made with the insane thirst to kill who or whatever crossed his path.

"Yes, you idiot!" Mr. Cera shouted, losing his temper. "I think like a South Kasnian?" he asked, gesturing to himself before pointing to the wall, motioning that he meant everyone else outside room. "Has it even entered your skull that they think like South Kasnians? And you'd better start thinking that way too," he warned Nardach, lurching forward and getting in his face. "If you want there to be a northerner left in this rat infested dirt heap you call a country. All you mortals are good for is to slaughter one another. To fight and fight, until the bones of your enemies are strewn across the battlefield, only to rise again in the next generation; like a well-tended crop," he finished, sputtering a bit of spit in Nardach's face. "That's what the Annihilator is for. But no-o-o, you're using it to play tag," he continued, spitting in Nardach's face some more.

Getting tired of Mr. Cera's ranting and insults, Nardach glared at him, rising up to meet him face level before walking away. "You know what, you're crazy, and I wash my hands of you," Nardach said, walking over to the door and opening it. "I'll thank you to get out of my rat infested dirt heap now. And you can take your robot with you."

Mr. Cera just gave him a dark yet blank glare until an idea clicked on inside his head. Wanting tom move things along even further, Mr. Cera approached Nardach, his body covered in fiery energy as he assumed his true form, that of Ares, God of War. The sight of the transformation surprised Nardach as he slowly back up against the wall, Ares himself preparing to take control. "Better idea…I stay, you go," Ares said.

* * *

><p>Back on the cliff overlooking the town, Hawk and Dove were currently discussing what to do. They were already set on what kind of plan they wanted to do but they were still figuring out who should go to which military camp. It took them a few minutes but after a civil discussion, which involved a lot of shouting on Hawks part, they decided that Dove would go to the camp for the Northern Tribe and Hawk would go to the camp of the Southern Tribe. They both ran off, hoping that their plan either worked or helped in buying Diana just enough time until she and Ankh got back. Of course, nothing ever went as planned.<p>

* * *

><p>Within the realm of the Greek Pantheon, Hephaestus was busy working on a new piece of work which looked like a new throne with lions heads set at the forward ends of the armrests. As he worked on the throne, using his hammer to pound the chisel into the metal areas so as to accentuate the details, Ankh and Diana both flew down to the ground, landing gently so as to try and not disturb Hephaestus. They didn't go unnoticed though as he could easily sense that they were there. Looking back, he gave them a quick look before turning fully around to face them, looking directly at Diana.<p>

"I made that armor for your mother. Did she ever thank me…no," Hephaestus said as he looked Diana up and down. "I love your mom but she doesn't have your build."

"I didn't come here to talk about _my _armor," replied Diana with an almost emotionless look on her face. Hephaestus just stared at her and then looked over at Ankh.

"No, I guess not. And what about you?" he asked Ankh.

"_**What about me?**_" Ankh asked sarcastically.

"Why are you here? For that matter, what the heck are you supposed to be anyway? Some kind of chimera? Maybe a pet monster that Hades let loose on the mortals?" Ankh clenched his fists and Hephaestus smiled, seeing that he head been able to rile Ankh up a bit.

"_**You looking for a fight, ya ugly humpback?-!**_" Ankh shouted out in anger. He was about to shout out some more insults until he felt Diana place a hand on his shoulder, placating him. "_**Nani?**_"

"Let me handle this," she told him. Looking back over to Hephaestus, "I'm here to talk about an armored suit that needs no wearer and bears your mark," she explained.

"The Annihilator…" Hephaestus said aloud.

"Then you did make it," said Diana as she moved forward a bit.

"Who else does such fine work? Ares liked it," Hephaestus spoke, giving away the name of the being behind the reason that the Annihilator was currently in the realm of man.

"Ares…of course," Diana concluded. "How do you stop it?"

"Ahhh, you knew to ask," Hephaestus replied, lumbering over to Diana as he wiped his hands clean with a cloth. "I do leave a small weakness in each of my creations. An Achilles' heel if you will. It's so no one ever gets…too powerful. You know what they say, 'Only Zeus is perfect'."

"And what's the Annihilator's weakness?" demanded Diana. They didn't have time for idle chitchat.

"Diana, you wouldn't want me to go around telling people the weakness in your armor, would you?" he mused. He quickly found himself being grabbed by Ankh who pulled him close.

"_**Listen, fat boy, we don't have all day!**_" Ankh shouted. "_**Now you're going to tell us what we want to know or so help me, I'm gonna—**_"

"Or you'll do what?" Hephaestus challenged, catching Ankh off guard. Looking the Greeed right in the eyes, "You know, it's because of that exact reason why you can't beat the Annihilator. Not to mention why you have such a crappy love-life…_medal-man_." If Ankh could make facial expressions when he was in his Greeed form, he would have an expression of shock and confusion on his face right now.

"_**How do you—**_"

"I'm a God, son," Hephaestus reminded him. "Not much happens in the mortal realm without us knowing about it. Besides, you've been here for months now so it's only natural that we would have learned about you sooner or later." Hephaestus wore a grin as Ankh set him down. "So much anger…I'm amazed that you could even attract the attention of a woman like that Brazilian bombshell. Of course, you did make her cry earlier today…didn't you?"

Now Ankh was pissed. Grabbing Hephaestus by his work apron, he lifted him up and prepared to roast him. "_**You fucking sonovabitch! How dare you refer to her like that?-!**_" Ankh snapped. "_**No one talks about her like she's some piece of eye candy in front of me and gets away—**_"

"Ankh, that's enough!" Diana shouted, forcing Ankh to release his hold on Hephaestus. She then glared at Hephaestus. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Come now, Diana. All I did was expose his weakness. Which just so happens to be his anger." He looked at Ankh, "If you're ever going to patch things up with that honey of yours, then I'd suggest that you try toning down your rage and maybe apologize to her when you get back home."

"_**Kisama~!**_" Ankh snarled.

"Enough games, Hephaestus," Diana ordered. "How do we defeat the Annihilator?-!"

Hephaestus just let out a sigh. "You know, after what I just told your friend here, I figured you would have realized the answer by now."

Diana had finally had enough as she grabbed Hephaestus by the throat before tossing him into the side of his work stations which was set up next to a pair of rotating gears. Rushing over to him, Diana lifted him up and held him there, cocking her fist back in anger as she prepared to beat the answer out of him. She was tired of playing around and she was not having a good day. If aggression was the only way to get the answers she wanted, then she'd use it to get them.

"With that attitude you'll never figure it out."

Diana just glared at him before lowering her arm and dropping Hephaestus to the floor. Diana then walked back over to Ankh, the two of them taking off into the air. As they left, Hephaestus just watched them go but gave each of them a parting remark.

"Come back when you have more time. I'll let that suit out a little," he told Diana before looking at Ankh. "And as for you, learn to relax a bit. A little anger management never hurt anyone."

Watching them leave, he then went back to his work, picking up his hammer and chisel and continued with the throne. Having seen Diana and Ankh come to him for help, he knew his Annihilator was doing good work but even he knew that what Ares had planned could not bear fruit. If it did, then all of mankind would be doomed. But he had faith in them. He knew they would eventually figure out the Annihilators weakness. He just gave them a little nudge in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He was about as helpful as that damn <strong>_Kōgami ," grumbled Ankh. However, as odd as the cake-loving man had been, he did assist him and Eiji greatly on occasion. However, Kōgami had also greatly annoyed Ankh as well, like when he negotiated for 60% of the Cell Medals they earned from each Yummy they defeated.

"Wasn't he the man you and Eiji told us about? The one who would always bake cakes and say that everything in life had a birthday?" Diana asked as they raced back to Kasnia.

"_**Yeah, that's the teme alright**_," Ankh groaned. He just hoped there wasn't an alternate version of Kōgami in this universe as well or else he might have a psychotic episode. Chances are he probably already had one a few times here and there but most likely never noticed.

* * *

><p>Back in Kasnia, with it now being a nighttime but close to sunrise, Dove was sneaking around the base of the Northern military camp, looking for the building used by the group's leader. He didn't know which one it was yet but he knew that if he could find the one with most guards, it would turn out to either be the building housing their leader or an ammo supply shed. Pressing his back against the wall, he rounded the corner slowly, keeping his eyes peeled for guards. He couldn't afford to get caught. Not at this stage of the mission. Preparing to enter one building, he noticed a few guards leave their posts except for one over at another building across the yard.<p>

'_Hmm…that seems like it could do as a small base of operations for a military leader_,' he thought as he quickly, using his enhanced speed, made a dash for the building, sticking to the shadows.

Keeping close to the wall, he came next to the entrance but quickly noticed the lone guard come out from the building. Having been spotted, Dove moved in quickly from around the corner, knocking the gun out of the man's hands before placing his hand over his mouth and face, cutting off his air supply while using other hand to keep the man still. He could not afford to get caught again. If their plan was to succeed, he would need to make sure that this guard fell unconscious and fast before he was spotted.

"Sorry kid, you'll have a headache later," Dove apologized. "But on the bright side, if this works, you'll live to see twenty."

Placing the young man down on the ground, he ran through the entrance, heading towards the door. Quietly opening the door, he noticed a man standing there with his arms behind his back, looking at a map of Kasnia. Moving in quietly, he slowly came behind the man, who looked like Mr. Nardach. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Nardach began to turn around only for Dove to stop and hold his hand up in a sign of peace.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Dove," he told Nardach. "I'm not here to hurt you." Nardach just looked at him, as if he wasn't afraid at all. "I'd like you to come with me. It's time to try a new path."

"And what path is that?" Nardach asked.

"Peace."

Nardach developed a sinister and devilish grin. "Hmm…not really my thing." He then surprised Dove as his body was covered in fiery energy, transforming him into the form of that of Ares, standing now a full head taller than dove. "But if you're into it, I can arrange for you to have eternal peace." He then stalked towards Dove, an evil gleam in his eyes. "After I'm done with you, that is."

* * *

><p>Over in the military base camp of the Southern Tribe, Hawk was busy doing his part of the plan. Using his speed, he moved through the shadows, making sure as to not get caught, as he moved towards the building which housed the General of the Southern Military. Sneaking into the General's room, he quietly made his way over to the cot where the man slept. The General, while sound asleep, was not a heavy sleeper. Waking up slowly, he was startled to see the form of Hawk standing above him, looking down at him while grinning and reaching out with his hand.<p>

"Ever run away from home?" Hawk asked playfully. "It's fun; you'll love it. Brother and me used to do it all the time," he said as he quickly bound and gagged the General, hefting him over his shoulder and carrying him towards the door. "Except he'd always wuss out and run home to Momma."

Before he could even make it to the door, the ground began to shake as sounds of gunfire and explosions rang throughout the air. Deciding that whatever was happening outside was much more important, Hawk set the General down and made his escape. As the base was under attack, a couple of soldiers came into the General's quarters to inform him of the attack but were both surprised to see their leader bound and gagged and squirming on the ground, begging to be set free.

Outside, the sun began to slowly rise as daybreak approached. Hawk ran across the base, using his speed to give him enough momentum to jump up and over the barbed wire coiled gate, landing on the other side before continuing to run to the battlefield. Coming to a stop next to a group of trees, he noticed the battle intensifying as machine gun fire, tank fire and hand-to-hand combat ensued on the battle field. Some soldiers were using rocket launchers to take out the tanks and some even used combat knives and bayonets to take out their enemies. Hawk just watched it all with his arms crossed over his chest, not at all thrilled or entirely surprised at the outcome.

"I see Don's social skills had their usual effect," he complained until he saw something he never expected.

Marching into battle, leading troops of the Northern Tribe was the Annihilator and tied to its front was none other than Dove who was struggling to break free. Seeing his brother bound to the killer suit of armor enraged Hawk who ran across the battlefield, the explosions just barely missing him as he quickly closed the gap between the Annihilator and himself. Jumping out of the way of more gunfire, Hawk jumped up and onto the Annihilator, gripping it by the head as he tore the rope that bound Dove to its body. Dove fell to the ground and watched as Hawk wrestled with the Annihilator while the battle between the North and South. One soldier, after firing off a magazine, looked over to his right to see a man wearing a suit of silver armor backhanding a few soldiers away from him with ease as he carried a long broadsword in his right hand. It was Ares and he had come to personally see that the two military groups tore each other apart and that the war would continue. He continued to move forward, looking around with a big grin on his face as he admired the carnage around him.

With the Annihilator, Hawk held on for dear life until it grabbed him, throwing him down hard into the ground before picking him up and throwing him across the field, back first into a tree. Hawk let out a loud grunt as he fell to the ground, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He watched as the Annihilator shifted its attention from him to the military base over across the distance. Hawk, none too happy with being blown off like that, ran after the Annihilator with Dove following after him. Hawk jumped over fallen bodies as more soldiers shifted over to hand-to-hand combat. As Hawk raced after the Annihilator, Dove stopped on the hill, noticing more tanks coming onto the field.

As the battle intensified, both Wonder Woman and Ankh finally returned, floating in the air above as they watched the battle.

"_**This isn't good**_," Ankh said.

"You're right," replied Wonder Woman. "Any sign of Ares?"

Taking a moment to look around, Ankh suddenly spotted the God of War fighting off a group of soldiers without even trying. "_**Is that him?**_" Ankh asked, pointing at the scuffle. Diana looked over to where Ankh was pointing at and nodded her head to confirm.

"Yeah, that's him." She then looked at Ankh. "Listen, I'll try to get these people to stop fighting. You go and see if you can stall Ares."

"_**Right**_," said Ankh before taking off to do battle with the God of War.

Watching him leave, Diana then flew down to the ground as soldiers and tanks rolled across the battlefield, bullets soaring through the air. Landing, she quickly used her bracelets to start blocking incoming bullets, deflecting them with expert skill as more soldiers ran past her from behind. She knew that she had to stop the fighting, knowing that she couldn't let Ares have his way.

Blocking more bullets, deflecting them with her bracelets, Diana shouted and tried to reason with the soldiers. "Lay down your arms! You're being used!" she shouted as she made her way across the battlefield. She was almost sent flying when a mortar shell hit the ground behind her, exploding and nearly causing her to fall to the ground. As the smoke cleared, she looked ahead to see the fighting escalating even more and began to wonder if they could stop all the fighting before the war got even worse.

As Wonder Woman dealt with her own portion of the battle, Dove also looked on and knew that this battle had to end. Racing across the battlefield, he came to a stop next to a man who just pulled the pin out of a grenade and prepared to throw it at enemy soldiers. The man, trying to throw the grenade, soon felt a firm grip on his hand and looked to see Dove holding the hand with the grenade closed.

"Wouldn't…" Dove said. The man looked at him then at the pin before sliding it back into the hole, resealing the grenade so it wouldn't go off. Dove, using his thumb, bent the pin, making the grenade unusable any further. "Have a nice day," he said before racing off.

As the fighting continued, Ares watched with great interest. He enjoyed the carnage and the bloodshed and watched as the Annihilator gave him what he wanted and that was war itself. He could easily see Wonder Woman, Hawk and Dove trying to stop the battle but it would be futile in the wake of the Annihilator. "What fools these mortals be," Ares said to himself before he was sent soaring across the ground, grunting loud in pain as he was struck by a powerful fireball to his back. "I swear, whoever in the hell just did that shall forever-"

"_**Oh, will you just shut up?-!**_" Ankh shouted as he got right in Ares' face and hit him with a fiery left hook. Ares staggered backwards before rubbing his jaw, smirking at the Greeed.

"Ah, now I see, it's the creature from the alternate universe," Ares jested before rushing at Ankh, bashing his fist into Ankh's chest. Ares hurled Ankh into a cliff wall with tremendous force, the Greeeds' body smashing right through the stone. Ankh groaned in pain as several Cell Medals fell off his body on impact. Climbing out of the hole, he looked up to see Ares casually examining one of his Cell Medals.

"_**You're gonna pay for that,**_" Ankh growled.

(_**Insert Song: Time Judged All [Ankh Edit]**_)

"Hm, interesting. An artificial creature made out of coins," said Ares. Already he could think of military applications for such creatures. Ankh shot a fireball into Ares' face, the ball of flames exploding and sending the God of War staggering. Jumping up, Ankh used an uppercut that crashed into Ares' chin, sending him reeling further back.

Ares, as a god, recovered and cracked his neck and knuckles. He threw a punch at Ankh who jumped to avoid it, wings spread wide as he flew backwards to make some distance. Once at a proper distance, he spread out his peacock tail feathers and shot energy missiles at the advancing God of War. "_**Kusō! What is this teme made of?-!**_" cursed Ankh in frustration as he didn't seem to be doing any damage.

"As powerful as you might believe you are, creature. You are no match for me," mocked Ares. As a God he felt superior to all other 'lesser' beings and even if a Greeed was technically superior to humans, he was just a gnat in comparison to the Olympian Gods.

Ankh, being who he was, did not like being talked down like that and roared. "_**Don't you dare mock me!**_" He unleashed a barrage of high temperature fireballs and shot them at Ares who this time seemed to react as he cried out. "_**Yes! Want some more, you damn teme?-!**_" Ankh challenged as he continued his furious onslaught of fireballs.

"You impudent, little…!-!-!" Ares roared as he charged at Ankh, drawing his sword to split him in twain. Ankh flew up to avoid the sword and then came down performing his own version of OOO's Prominence Drop. The flying drop kick knocked Ares onto his back. Next, Ankh summoned his power to form a phoenix made of flames around him. His visor-like eye trained on the Greek god, he surged forward with a punch to end this fight in his favor.

Ares, seeing the attack coming, countered as he summoned forth his godly powers and let loose a blast of energy at the fire covered Greeed. Both attacks slammed against one another, pushing and fighting for dominance. After a moment, Ankh was able to push through and soared at Ares. However, he soon learnt that he was nothing more than a painfully irritating annoyance to Ares. His fist made contact with Ares' face but the God of War gripped Ankh's wrist and then smashed the Greeed to the ground, shaking off more Cell Medals from Ankh's form; the coins rolling away. Ares then lifted Ankh up and took hold of his face. Ankh kicked his legs as Ares' grip on his face tightened before he was smashed to the ground with enough force to shake the Core Medals within him loose. Luckily, that was all it did, his Core Medals still remaining inside his body but just barely. Ares released Ankh then raised his foot, stomping Ankh on the stomach. The bird Greeed screamed in pain.

Greeed, as a rule, didn't have the five senses in the same ways humans did. Their vision made everything they saw as dull, their hearing made everything sound distorted, they didn't have a sense of smell or taste, plus they didn't have a proper sense of touch. This was why they craved more and more. Eiji had learnt this from Dr. Maki during his transformation into a Greeed and understood why Ankh enjoyed possessing Shingo's body. Now, Ankh was an evolved Greeed and could feel the things he'd missed out on before he was bonded to Shingo. The cold and sweet flavor of the ice pops when he first had them was something he had never tasted before and he enjoyed them quite well, in all flavors. Ironic that a creature of fire would enjoy cold treats. Maybe he just enjoyed them because they cooled him down.

Now, Ankh was being given a taste of intense pain and he really didn't like it. Ares raised his foot again to stomp on him but Ankh grabbed the boot and gave Ares a bad case of hot foot. Ankh then performed a sweep kick, knocking Ares off his feet before spreading his wings and took to the skies. He began to go with a hit and run tactic as Ares climbed to his feet. He flew and struck Ares across the face from the right, coming back to strike him from the left. He then unleashed a stream of fire that formed a circle of flames around the God of War and, with his Fire Bending, formed a vortex of flames around Ares. If this didn't roasted the God of War, then Ankh would seriously need to add a few more techniques in his arsenal and update his bag of tricks.

The vortex of flames was violently dispersed as Ares shouted out, throwing his arms to the side. The flames had done some damage, but not very significant. Ankh cursed under his breath, "_**Kusō...**_" Gods were really on a whole different level entirely. Being immortal, they couldn't be killed except with specialized weapons. Their bodies were even more durable than humans. It seemed like the bird Greeed had his work cut out for him.

It seemed like he would need to really cut loose like he had 800 years ago. That was when the God Medals inside him that Eiji had given to him to replace the set he'd lost began to respond to his desire.

His desire to beat Ares.

His desire to accomplish this mission.

His desire to WIN!

"_**RARGH!-!-!**_" Engulfed in flames, Ankh attacked with a drop kick that knocked Ares' head to the side violently, nearly breaking his jaw, and sending the God of War spinning. Ankh landed and skidded to a halt, kicking up dust. He spread out his wings, transmuting them into peacock tail feathers, and fired a furious barrage of fire balls at Ares. Ares had to shield his face. Then, moving at inhuman speed, Ankh closed the distance and executed a painful uppercut into Ares' jaw before following up with a reverse roundhouse, hitting the God of War in the chest. He then attacked with a bicycle kick before performing a backflip kick, knocking Ares to the ground.

Ankh landed on his feet and he heard Ares chuckle before letting out full blown laughter. He gave Ares a confused look as the God of War threw his head back before he began to calm down and massage his jaw. He gave Ankh a wild yet evil look and Ankh noticed something in his eyes. It looked like fire. A fire of excitement.

"Yes…yes…hehehehe…YES!" Ares shouted, causing Ankh to actually look at him with a worried glare.

"_**Great, God-boy just went coo-coo,**_" Ankh groaned as Ares looked at him. "_**Didn't think I hit ya hard enough.**_"

"Oh, believe me, you have just proven yourself worthy of death at my hands," Ares gloated as he held his sword out to the side, fire surrounding the blade. "Consider it an honor, creature."

"_**I got your honor right here!**_" Ankh shouted as he created a blade made out of pure flame. The two then jumped into the air, Ares using his godly abilities to keep himself aloft as the two clashed, their blades locked together as they pushed against one another in a feat of strength.

They then separated and vanished, their godly speeds allowing them to move faster than a normal human could even keep up with. The sky was filled with the sounds of thunderous clashes as they punched, kicked and slashed at one another. Ares connected his sword against Ankh's chest, ripping a mix of sparks and Cell Medals from his body. But Ankh returned the hit in kind as he was able to stab Ares in the gut with his blade, cauterizing the wound with the intense heat from his flame sword. They both grunted in pain as they floated away from each other before vanishing again. The thunderous clashes could still be heard above the battlefield but it did little to stop the fighting below.

(_**End Song**_)

* * *

><p>As the fighting for the other heroes continued, the Annihilator made its way towards the entrance to the Southern Tribe's camp. The soldiers defended themselves by firing everything they had at the soulless monster but the bullets from their guns just bounced off of its body harmlessly as it got closer and closer. A couple of soldiers made a run for it from their jeeps as the Annihilator came too close. It then moved forward, walking between the jeeps, its body merely tossing them to the side. As it finally reached the gate, it was sent soaring by Hawk who smacked it hard with a huge tree trunk, the latter using said trunk like a giant baseball bat.<p>

The Annihilator came down on top of a tank, crushing part of the machine under it. Luckily, the soldiers within it had escaped in time. Getting up, the Annihilator picked up the tank and threw it at Hawk who ran out of the way. Upon smashing into the ground, the tank erupted in an explosion. As the Annihilator moved back towards the camp, the soldiers opened fire once more. The General also moved out to the front lines in his jeep, a soldier driving as the General readied his gun. They soon got more than they bargained for when they came to a sudden stop in front of the Annihilator, the soulless armor picking up the jeep and throwing the two men out onto the ground. Landing on his back with a thud, the General looked up at the sight of the Annihilator about to bring the jeep down on top of him. As the Annihilator slammed the jeep into the ground, the General was sparred an agonizing death as he was grabbed by Dove and whisked a few yards away from the Annihilator.

Standing back up, Dove watched as the Annihilator walked on past them, heading onwards towards the camp. As he was about to head out, he felt the General grab his arm. "Don't let them take the camp. Our arsenal…" the General said before he was claimed by unconsciousness. Thinking about what the General asked of him, Dove then ran off to try one last tactic, hoping it would be enough to stop the Annihilator.

* * *

><p>Colliding with one another in the sky, the force of their powers exploded and sent both Ankh and Ares falling to the ground, impacting the ground below them with a loud and dull thud. The two combatants lifted themselves out of the craters that their crashing bodies had formed and glared at one another. Ares had to shake out his head a bit as that last attack had made him a bit woozy. Ankh took this as an opportunity to strike at Ares, delivering a fiery head-butt to the God of War's face and making his head snap back from the strike. Ares stumbled backwards before he was sent flying across the battlefield by a well-aimed punch to the chest from Ankh. Forming a crater upon impact, Ares just laid there as he tried to regain his bearings. Just because your opponent wasn't a god didn't mean he couldn't kick your ass.<p>

"_**Now sit there and be quiet!**_" Ankh ordered as he watched the others do what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>As the fighting continued, a soldier fired an RPG, taking out a jeep and killing a few soldiers in the process. The remaining soldiers continued to fire at their enemies, Wonder Woman watching it all happen before her with a stern look on her face. Noticing one soldier opening fire on a group of others who were running, Diana headed over to him so as to get him to stop.<p>

"You must stop this," Diana told the man as she grabbed him by the shoulder. This angered the man who sneered at her.

"I must do nothing," he argued as he brushed her hand away and aimed his gun at her. "I don't take orders from women!" he stated as he knocked her across the face with the butt of his machine gun. This did very little in hurting her as it had only served to piss her off even more.

The man looked at her in fear as she turned and glared at him, a death glare. As he began to back away, she snatched his weapon from him and raised it above her head, preparing to use it like a club and bash his skull open. Looking at her in fear, the man couldn't even find it in himself to react properly. Her body trembling with rage, Diana looked down on the man and saw the fear in his eyes. She could feel her anger coursing throughout her entire body. That was when she realized what Hephaestus was trying to tell both her and Ankh earlier. Her eyes widening as realization dawned on her, she lowered the gun before crumbling it up and handing it back to the man.

"The Annihilator!" Diana called out as she ran towards Dove who had stopped upon hearing her call out to him. "It's fueled by our rage!"

Hearing this, Dove changed his original tactic and ran over to stop the Annihilator in his own way. As the Annihilator made its way towards the camp, the last line of defense aimed their weapons at it, hoping that they could at least slow it down or actually stop it. As they took aim, Dove ran in front of them, standing between them and the ever advancing Annihilator. A look of determination on his face, Dove had his arms held out to his sides as he of only one way that might make the Annihilator stop its attack.

"Lower your weapons!" Dove ordered. The soldiers ignored him for a moment, their eyes still trained on the advancing Annihilator. "You don't have a chance like that so try it my way!" he shouted while pointing his finger at them. "Lower your weapons!"

As the soldiers continued to hold their aim on the Annihilator, Dove turned around to face the oncoming brute. As it advanced towards him, Hawk ran to catch up and try to stop Dove from getting himself killed. "Don!" he shouted but soon found himself stopped by both Ankh and Diana who held him back. Hawk struggled against their grip, fighting to free himself. "Let go of me. He's weak. He'll get himself killed," he pleaded with Ankh and Diana. "Don!-!-!"

"Ankh, go and stay next to Dove," Diana ordered. "If the Annihilator attacks, then take it down and get Dove out of there!"

"_**On it, Princess!**_" Ankh replied as he flew off and over to Dove, landing next to him. "_**You sure this is going to work?**_"

"Aggression isn't always the answer," was all Dove said as he just stood his ground.

The two of them continued to look onward as the Annihilator closed the gap, coming to a stop before them. Both Ankh and Dove just looked at it and it looked back at them. Ankh really wanted to knock this thing away but if rage was its power source, then he would swallow his pride and try it Dove's way. He just prayed that it actually worked. As it looked down at the two hero's, the Annihilator raised its arm, preparing to club the two beings standing before it; its height an extra six feet greater than their own as it towered over them. Dove and Ankh just stared at the Annihilator and the soldiers behind them, after a few tense moments, finally lowered their weapons. Sensing no more rage being directed towards it, the Annihilator lowered its arm as the unholy white light coming from the two slits on its faceplate faded away; the armor finally shutting down.

Dove let out an exasperated sigh of relief and looked to Ankh who clapped him on the shoulder.

"_**Not a bad idea there, kid,**_" Ankh complimented him, causing Dove to smile and nod.

The rest of the soldiers gathered around as did Hawk and Diana, the latter releasing her hold on the former. Walking up from behind the Annihilator, Hawk tried to wrap his brain around what just took place but couldn't begin to understand what was going on. Many of the soldiers were wondering the exact same thing.

"Anyone wanna give me a clue on what just happened?" Hawk asked his three teammates.

"Sometimes it takes more strength not to fight," was all Diana said. Dove smiling at her answer as Ankh nodded in agreement. He himself had finally realized what Hephaestus tried to tell him. He knew what he had to do once he got back home and it wasn't going to be easy for him.

Of course, the peaceful moment was ruined when an enraged Ares walked over to the scene after finally regaining his bearing from his earlier bout with Ankh. "What's the matter with you people?-! Keep fighting! This is your chance to finish them!" he demanded, looking at all the soldiers around him.

He wanted the war to go on. He wanted more death, destruction and devastation. What he got though was just the soldiers all staring at him, not moving an inch. They didn't want the Annihilator to come back to life and kill them all. They wanted to gain their freedom but not at such high a price.

"Give it up, Ares," Diana told the God of War. Ares turned and glared at her. "It's over, you lose."

"_**Of course, if you want to go a few more rounds with me then I won't have any complaints in being able to kick your ass again,**_" added Ankh, causing Ares to sneer at him.

Looking around him and weighing his odds, Ares calmed himself before finally responding. "Alright…this time. But I'll be back and sooner than you think," he told them. "Wherever there's prejudice, ignorance, inequality…I'll be there," he warned them.

Diana just steeled her gaze, glaring at him. "And I'll be waiting," she replied in a low tone.

Ares, no longer wanting to stick around, surrounded himself in hellfire as he teleported himself away from the battlefield. Ankh just scoffed, mentally calling the God of War a chicken as he walked away; wanting to find his scattered Cell Medals and reabsorb them back into his body. And that was going to take a few moments. As Ankh gathered his scattered Cell Medals, the rest of the soldiers just looked on with only a bit of slight awe.

"Ya see," Dove began as he talked to Hawk. "Doesn't this prove exactly what I've been saying for years?"

"Couldn't tell ya," replied Hawk. "I do my best not to listen."

"What?" snapped Dove.

"And another thing, don't go all Gandhi on me and pull this every time," Hawk continued as the soldiers from both sides looked at one another before finally going their own ways, returning to their villages and homes. As the soldiers dispersed, Diana helped Ankh gather his Cell Medals before the four of them returned to her jet, ready to go home for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, in Brazil, Beatriz was leaning against the railing of a walkway as she looked at the scenery of the beach. She was looking at the water as the waves crashed against the shore. Staring off into space, she gazed on as the sun also dipped below the horizon. She was still upset with Ankh and she hadn't even seen him back at the Watchtower at all during the rest of the day or later the next morning. But maybe it was for the best. She wanted him to open up and confide in her and to see her as a friend. Perhaps maybe more than a friend one day if she was lucky. But he was always so angry and he never seemed to mellow out at all. Sure, OOO and Birth had gotten used to him but they had to in order to defeat the Greeed back in their world. Now they were here in this world and they had to act differently in accordance of that aspect.<p>

Letting out a sigh, "Ankh, why won't you just open up to me?" she asked herself in a quiet voice. As she looked out towards the setting sun, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of an ice pop instantly being held in front of her face. Looking at the person holding the ice pop, she was surprised to see Ankh standing there in his human form, wearing a pair of black jeans and dress shoes and a white buttoned up shirt with the entire right sleeve red in color. "Ankh?"

"Mind if we talk for a moment?" he asked. Beatriz didn't say anything but still took the ice pop from his hand. Standing next to her and leaning against the rail, Ankh looked out towards the setting sun as well with a serious look in his eyes. But it wasn't an angry look or an upset look. It was a look almost like that of neutrality. "Still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" she rebutted in a hurt tone.

"Che, guess I had that coming." Looking at her, he could see her skin give off an elegant radiance in the light of the setting sun. He would never say it out loud, not yet. But, with his evolution currently going on, he did find her very attractive and also somewhat overprotective of her as well. He had shown that earlier back when he and Diana had gone to question Hephaestus.

"That's the least of what you deserve from me right now," chided Beatriz as she tried not to look him in the eyes. She had already finished her ice pop and was starting to get depressed again. Ankh, seeing the still ever present hurt look on her face, let out a small sigh as he took a lick of his ice pop and began to walk around her, stopping on her other side.

"Understandable. And for that, I will only say this once and only once," he told her, causing her to look at him while he took another lick of his ice pop. "I'm sorry for earlier…Beatriz."

Ankh looked over to her and saw a look of shock and utter surprise on her face. She couldn't believe that he had not only just apologized to her but had also called her by her real name. On the outside, she was like a frozen statue while on the inside her heart was racing faster than a stock car. As she opened her mouth to respond, she was once more surprised when Ankh took his ice pop and stuffed it into her mouth.

"My treat," he said as he began to walk away. Beatriz wouldn't let him get far though as she ran and hugged him from behind, nearly knocking him over. "Oi, no need to get all hyper all of a sudden!"

"Nu-uh, no trying to argue your way out of this one, Ankh," Beatriz told him with a big grin and she began to drag him down the boardwalk and into the heart of Rio. "You still owe me plenty of apologies and you're gonna pay up tonight. Now let's go have some fun!"

And with that she dragged him all over town. He wasn't going to complain though. While something like this would normally irritate him, he was fine as long as he did something to make her happy. Watching her smile, for some reason, it brought him a small sense of inner peace he had never felt before. It was as if a new desire that had recently formed was starting to become fulfilled. Whatever came of their friendship after tonight, he would work through it with determination and not let destiny tell him otherwise.

"Hey Ankh, over there!" Beatriz pointed over to a game where people could shoot dart guns to win prizes at a street game stall. "Bet I can do better than you," she said as she ran over to play a round.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ankh shot back as he too got into a game playing mood. After the events that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours, a nice night of fun and laughs was just what he needed. He just hoped that Eiji and Gotō didn't find out about this anytime soon. '_Evolution might suck sometimes but, if things always happen like they do right now…I might just enjoy it._'

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Justice League: OOO Unlimited:<em>

_Having gained great popularity among the people, OOO is soon approached by Japan's Prime Minister. She asks him if he would be the bodyguard of her daughter for the duration of their stay in America, at which, Eiji agrees. But it won't all be fun and games when the daughter, an 18 year old high school girl, develops a crush on OOO and follows him everywhere. Even worse, Uva's back in town and he wants his Bata Medal back. As well as all the other Core Medals within Eiji's body. It won't get pretty as the stress of being a hero and also serving the Prime Minister begins to put a lot of stress on Eiji's attendance at his job within the Dojo._

**Chapter 15: 3-Part Special**

**Part 1 - Home from Afar, the Job and the Fan**

* * *

><p><strong>GuyverGenesis:<strong> And that's chapter 14. Sorry this took so long but I've been busy. I'd like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for all his help with this chapter and for helping me write it as well. Couldn't have done it this fast without him. The scene of Ankh fighting Ares was all his and he did a good job with it. Also, note that I recently changed my screen name from Toku Warrior to GuyverGenesis. This is due to certain reasons and will most likely be permanent. Now, next up is the 3-part special which is centered on Eiji. He'll meet the Prime Minister of Japan and her family, his job at the dojo will be on the line, and a 1-on-1 battle between him and Uva and a city in danger will be afoot at the end of the special. With it, comes a power that a lot of people have asked me when it will be displayed. Well, prepare yourselves for this 3-part special which will also be the foundation of 2 other things that will appear later on in the story. Until then, enjoy and please leave me honest reviews. And no guest ones please. If you leave a guest review, then at least sign it. And stop asking me when I'm going to update. I will when I can. I have a lot of stories to work on and I help out Chrome as an editor for his stories as well.

Other than that, enjoy your day people, and remember….Got to Keep it Real.


End file.
